Nuestra vida juntos y separados
by Hikari Umino
Summary: Hanamichi es el protagonista de esta novela donde conocerá el amor, secretos de parte de su padre y se revelara ante todos con su verdadero yo. Sobre todo con el amor de su vida. Rukawa esta enamorado de hana pero tendrá que esperar para poder llegar a el ya que en el medio haruko le complica la vida con problemas que no esperaba tener. Hanaru Especial aniversario!
1. Chapter 1

Un nuevo año había comenzado en shohoku y hanamichi se sentía sumamente feliz, ya se

había recuperado parcialmente de su lesión en la espalda que por suerte no le demandó más

de seis semanas de internación en la clínica. este era su segundo año de preparatoria y a

pesar de las clases habían comenzado hace dos semanas este era el primer día para él, se

atrasó en ir por estar internado pero su amigo yohei le estuvo pasando los apuntes que debía

tener ya que no quería retrasarse en nada y estaba dispuesto a ser el mejor en todo y no darse

por vencido en nada.

Su objetivo era lograr una beca deportiva para poder continuar estudiando una vez terminado

la preparatoria y para eso debía tener excelentes notas.

A medida que avanzaba por el pasillo se sentía algo turbado ya que muchas miradas

femeninas se posaban en su persona y no entendía por qué. Lo cierto es que era muy difícil de

ignorar, su alta figura llamaba mucho la atención y su rostro mostraba una mirada mucho más

madura y sus rasgos se habían suavizado al punto que parecía mucho más sexy de lo que la

mayoría recordaba en él. Además su cabello le daba un aire mucho más sensual y llamativo, ya

le había comenzado a crecer y le caía alborotado hacia adelante a pesar de que siempre se

ponía gel para tratar de lograr su antiguo peinado pero siempre le quedaba distinto a lo que

esperaba por lo que su jopo característico quedaba más bien como un flequillo ligeramente

desordenado y verlo ciertamente era un espectáculo para la vista de cuanta adolescente se

cruzaba por su camino.

Rápidamente se había introducido al salón de clases buscando un asiento de preferencia para

él. Cuando logró ver a su amigo yohei mito sentado junto a la ventana.

_ yohei!

_ hey amigo como estas?

_ muy bien, gracias!

_ no esperaba verte tan pronto en la escuela

_ verdad!. Es que ya no necesito estar internado para poder continuar con el tratamiento. Así

que no perderé más días de clases.

_ guau hana! Me sorprendes. Estás avanzado muy rápido me alegro por ti

_ gracias amigo, aunque todavía no puedo practicar basquet ball. Ya puedo hacer ejercicios

leves y tengo una rutina muy estricta que no dejó de cumplir.

Hanamichi se había sentado en el asiento delante de yohei y habían comenzado a tener una

muy animada charla hasta que algo o mas bien dicho alguien llamó la atención del pelirrojo.

Rukawa, había entrado al salón y se dirigió a la esquina opuesta a la que ellos estaban y como

el profesor no había llegado se sentó puso sus brazos cruzados en el pupitre hundió su cabeza

en ellos y se dedicó a dormir.

_ está en nuestro salón ahora _ dijo yohei al ver la cara de confusión de su amigo

_ ah! ¿Y por que?

_ pues, creo que en segundo somos menos alumnos ya sabes por que en primer año algunos

abandonan u otros repiten el año así a los que quedan los van juntando

_ increíble!. Seguro el año pasado todos pensaron que nosotros íbamos a estar entre los que

abandonan!

Hanamichi había dicho esto sin esperar respuesta de su amigo y ambos quedaron en silencio

pensando que realmente eso era cierto, yohei incluso tuvo que reconocer que gracias a los

esfuerzos de hana tanto él como el gundam se habían propuesta una meta en la vida.

Recordaba la vez que hana les dijo que si no llegaba a ser un gran deportista al menos sería

un gran entrenador y para eso debía estudiar y cuando les preguntó a sus amigos cuáles eran

sus metas todos quedaron pensativos y comenzaron a decir opciones sin llegar a nada, fue

hanamichi quien con una sonora carcajada les había recomendado que vayan a ver al

promotor vocacional que el los orientaría hacia los que a ellos les gustará más, él mismo lo

había ido a ver por recomendación del gordito y si supo que quería seguir y así cada uno sabría

que estudiar.

_ jajaja amigo tienes razón

_ este talentoso siempre la tiene

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esas palabras que lo caracterizaba. Rukawa internamente estaba

sonriendo mientras lo escuchaba, se había recostado pero no se había dormido, quería

escuchar su voz, se moría por levantar el rostro y verlo sonreír pero se conformaba con

escucharlo. Lo había extrañado eso no lo podía negar y le estaba eternamente agradecido a la

persona que haya acomodado los listados haciendo que él ahora esté en su mismo salón ya

que siempre podría verlo y escucharlo a su gusto. Sabia que solo podía confirmarse con eso ya

que no creía que alguna vez él llegase a tener una oportunidad con su amor imposible, pero

eso no le importaba.

Las clases habían terminado dando lugar a los entrenamientos .

Ahora riota era el nuevo capitán y estaba viendo como organizar al equipo. Después de la gran

actuación que habían tenido en las nacionales muchos alumnos habían entrado a shohoku y

disponía de buenos jugadores. Hubo varias prácticas y en todas se notaron la ausencia de los

jugadores que ya no estaban a mitsui lo pudo reemplazar un muchacho llamado rihiu y no tenía

nada que envidiarle a mitsui ya que era excelente escolta y un gran tirador de tres puntos

también había sido el mejor jugador de su secundaria aunque tenía la amabilidad que

caracterizaba a kogure eso era bueno, también había entrado un novato en todo sentido ya que

no sabía nada y era enorme incluso más que akagi pero con cero preparación ya que solo entro

por que su madre lo obligó a practicar deporte y era muy duro de roer, esperaba poder lograr

algo con él porque su altura y fuerza seria de gran ayuda sin embargo nadie podía reemplazar

a akagi más bien sólo una persona podría hacerlo pero todavía no podía contar con él y la

verdad es que sin sakuragi el equipo jamás tendría una buena defensa ya que rukawa era un

excelente ala pívot pero no contaba con esa ferocidad que caracterizaba al pelirrojo a la hora

de defender y como si este hubiese escuchado los halagos mentales que le estaba dedicando

miyagui hizo su entrada triunfal abriendo las puertas de par en par dando lugar a la

estruendosa voz de hanamichi diciendo:

_ AQUÍ ESTÁ EL TALENTOSO SAKURAGI JAJAJAJAJA! A que seguro me extrañaron?

_ claro amigo , que bueno que estas aquí _ dijo riota _ me había enterado que viniste a clases

pero no pensé que vendrías al entrenamiento

_ pues este talentoso jamas dejaría un día de entrenamiento amigo riochin o acaso olvidas que

soy un talentoso.

Todos habían reído ante sus palabras lo cierto era que sin él los entrenamientos no eran los

mismos, faltaba su brillo y energía que lograban que cualquiera quiera seguir, de hecho,

muchos de los alumnos nuevos querían conocerlo y la verdad es que se sentían intimidados

con su sola presencia. Rápidamente riota se los presento y se sorprendió cuando hanamichi

les dijo " me alegro de conocerlos pero quiero que sepan que nuestro objetivo es ganar las

nacionales así que esperó que todos den el máximo y se esfuercen por llevar adelante el

equipo jajaja! Bienvenidos " miyagui y el profesor ansai que había entrado junto a hanamichi se

habían quedado sorprendidos ante sus palabras, habían visto cómo los alumnos nuevos

tomaban sus palabras y se contagiaban de entusiasmo y determinación. Sin duda hanamichi

era un líder natural y un gran inspirador. El profesor ansai había visto en él lo que ni vio en

rukawa cuando comenzó el año y se presentó con un simple bienvenidos afirmando con un "

mmm " que él era rukawa, desepcionandose un poco de su jugador al cual antes consideraba

como futuro capitán.

El mismo rukawa se había dado cuenta de la diferencia y se sentía algo turbado, no es que

tuviera envidia ya que el no tiene precisamente el don de la palabra, pero le es muy difícil

demostrar algo que en realidad no tiene, es muy bueno en la cancha y siempre se consideró el

mejor con su equipo pero el hablarle a otras personas era muy difícil para el y esperaba

realmente poder lograrlo para el año siguiente.

Las prácticas comenzaron y el profesor ansai le pidió a ayako que estaba con haruko que

ahora era la segunda mánager del equipo que se encargara de que sakuragui cumpla con una

rutina que el mismo perfecciono junto al medico de este para que pueda integrarse en el equipo

en no mas de un mes. Esa rutina debía practicarla toda esa semana luego según lo que indique

el medico la cambiarían o la duplicarían era cuestión de el progreso de hana. Ambas mánager

saludaron muy animadamente a sakuragui y ayako le pidió a haruko que lo ayudará mientras

ella se encargaba del novato que por cierto se llamaba itsky kentaro.

Así comenzó su rutina y mientras hanamichi se sentía en el cielo por la entrenadora que le

había tocado rukawa se sentía desfallecer, de hecho, estaba comenzando a sentirse furioso por

que todo le jugaba en contra.

Sabia que hanamichi estaba enamorado de esa... Esa niña tonta pero no entendía por que ¿

que le veía ? No era muy agraciada ( no al menos para él ) no tenia el color de cabello distinto

al de muchas otras chicas, si era por el color de sus ojos, él también tenía ojos claros, era

increíble pero en realidad no había nada en ella que le dijera que es merecedora del doa'ho,

incluso él mismo sabia que ella estaba enamorada de él mismo y no de hanamichi y eso le

disgustaba aun mas, de hecho se había prometido que si esa... Esa chiquilla le llegaba a

romper el corazón a su doa'ho la pagaría muy caro.

Era increíble pero rukawa no sólo se sentía triste por verlos juntos si no que también se sentía

sumamente celoso y eso le daba un toque posesión hacia hanamichi; guiado por sus celose

impulsado por las ganas de recibir un poco de la atención del pelirrojo tiro el balón al aro de

una forma que reboto hacia el doa'ho y le dio de lleno en la cabeza. Este cuando vio quien lo

arrojo decidió ignorarlo ya que se sentía de buen humor estando con haruko. Al ver esto

rukawa decidió ir por una estrategia más descarada y así pensando comenzó a practicar tiros

de tres puntos, le salían muy bien y todos comenzaron a ver que su puntería estaba perfecta

pero él sabia que en algún momento fallaría o saltaría mal para poder caer cerca de de hana. Y

así fue, uno de los tiros había quedado corto y no entro pero si reboto en este y y se dirigió

directo a hanamichi que seguía con su entrenamiento justo al costado de la cancha cuando

rukawa salto para conseguir el rebote pero "accidentalmente" callo a los pies de hana, este lo

miro sorprendido y haruko de inmediato se acerco a él para preguntarle si estaba bien. A hana

le molesto que rukawa se robara la atención de haruko y sin poder evitarlo estallo y le grito

_ baka kitzune lo hiciste al propósito

_ ¿qué? Fue un accidente

_ no maldito zorro, eso te pasa por querer lucirte

_ no estaba luciendome, estoy practicando tiros de tres puntos, algo que tu no puedes hacer

_ baka... Ya veras cuando me recupere lograre superarte zorro estúpido

_ doa'ho

_ kitzune

_ BASTA!_ grito miyagui incrédulo de ver como estos dos se tratándo como rivales y no como

compañeros de equipo.

_ pero riochin yo no empece , fue este maldito zorro que sólo busca lucirse.

_él sólo cayó, tu fuiste quien comenzó una discusión y no voy a tolerar que este año sigas

peleando con él, así que ya calmante y sigue con tu rutina y... Tu rukawa para evitar

discusiones voy a pedirte que practiques en el otro aro

_ y yo por que tengo que irme?

_ hazlo ya!

_ mmm

_ rukawa te encuentras bien?_ dijo haruko

_ si_ quiso decirle decirle niña tonta pero logró contenerse y tranquilo se fue a practicar al otro aro


	2. capitulo 2

Esa semana había transcurrido muy rápido sobre todo para hanamichi que tenia ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo entre entrenamientos y estudio.

Era sábado y su medico le estaba por dar los resultados de su progreso y la hoja con la nueva rutina que podría comenzar a practicar a partir del lunes y que debía seguir al pie de la letra. Estaba algo nervioso y ansioso a la vez sabia que debía irle bien ya había hecho todo lo posible por recuperarse incluso su madre le había ayudado a seleccionar mejor sus alimentos para cumplir bien su régimen ya que se había decidido firmemente a tener una carrera como basquetbolista

_ cariño, te encuentras bien?

_ si mama, estoy bien no te preocupes

Esa cita había salido bien. Tenia en sus manos el tipo de entrenamiento que le estaba permitido seguir y estaba feliz el medico le había asegurado que pronto podría dar saltos con mas potencia sin la angustia de sentir dolor en su espalda.

Su lesión no era muy grave pero cada vez que hacia saltos con mucha fuerza al caer la espalda le hacia temblar, el medico le explicaba que con la terapia que estaba llevando y el entrenamiento que él hacia no tardaría mas de un mes en estar completa mente curado, pero no debía esforzarse y sólo podría comenzar a saltar cuando su fisioterapeuta se lo indicara.

Lo cierto es que ese mismo día le había pedido que saltara y que le indicara que tipo de dolor sentía y al hacerlo se sorprendió al notar que sólo sintió un leve tirón. Y por esa razón esa semana debía comenzar a nadar para que todos sus músculos tengan mayor flexibilidad y así poder preparar mas su espalda asi que ahora debía faltar a las prácticas del equipo para comenzar a practicar ese ejercicio.

Esas dos semanas que duro el entrenamiento especial de hana, rukawa se sentía desfallecer ya que solo tenia oportunidad de habalarle ( mas bien pelearle) durante los entrenamientos y se daba cuenta que esa… esa niña tonta siempre estaba con él en los descansos, o a la hora del almuerzo y estaba comenzando a preocuparse de que sean novios.

La verdad es que haruko solo buscaba la amistad de hana, ya que lo veía como un amigo y estaba peleando internamente en como confesarle su amor a rukawa y lo mismo planeaba hanamichi hacer con haruko ya que se tomaba la actitud de la chica como una invitación a una declaración amorosa.

De hecho estaba mas que decidido a declararse le, todo le estaba yendo de maravilla y ya tenia permiso de comenzar con un entrenamiento mas duro aunque tenía la obligación de ir a unas secciones de masajes al menos tres veces por semana eso solo duraría un mes y pasado ese lapso estaría al cien por ciento justo para arrancar las eliminatorias con su equipo por lo que esperaría hasta esa fecha para declararse le.

_ estas seguro hanamichi?

_ claro yohei, dentro de un mes me declarare

_ espero que te valla bien con ella, pero también espero que te tomes este tiempo para observar bien su actitud para con tigo

_ pues sobre eso… la EH estado observando y creo que solo yo le intereso, es mas creo que ella se confesara con migo antes que yo JAJAJA! .

Hanamichi se sentía lleno de confianza para con haruko pero yohei que era más perspicaz y mucho mas observador que su amigo sabía que este estaba equivocado y comenzaba a preocuparse realmente por él.

Ese mismo día mientras hanamichi estaba en su sesión de masajes, yohei mito aprovechó para llevarse a los muchachos al dannis para poder hablar del tema con el ellos.

Al entrar se sentaron donde siempre y no se percataron de que en la mesa continúa se encontraba rukawa, este había ido a comer esperando ver al pelirrojo pero al no verlo estaba planeando retirarse al ver que sólo estaban sus amigos pero la camarera estaba atendiendolos y él todavía no había terminado su comida por lo que se vio obligado a comérsela y luego ir se e inevitablemente pudo escuchar la conversación del gundam.

_ finos yohei, de que querías hablarnos sin que lo sepa hanamichi_ preguntó ookus intrigado

_ bueno verán, es algo difícil y no se como comenzar

_ pues empieza por el principio _ dijo noma algo impaciente

_ pues el caso es que… ustedes saben se encuentra enamorado de haruko verdad?

_ por supuesto _ dijo takemiya_ esperamos a que se confiese así podremos festejar su rechazo número 51

_ takemiya en serio esperas a que haruko lo rechace?_ dijo algo molesto yohei

_ a que te refieres?_ pregunto

_ pues sabes que si eso pasa, hanamichi en una profunda depresión y no creo que pueda salir de esa.

_ tienes razón dijo trate noma_ hanamichi recién se está terminando de recuperar de su lesión y lo último que necesita es un nuevo rechazo en su vida

_ si pero yohei… tu realmente piensas que haruko esta realmente enamorado de haruko _ preguntó ookus

_ pues eso dice _ le contestó

_ pero… ookus dudo un momento en comentar lo que quería pero tomó valor y lo hizo _ no creen que sea hora de que se libere de la promesa que le hizo a su padre? Después de todo no lo obligarán a hacerlo chantajeándolo!

_ si… pero no olvidas que también le hizo una promesa a su madre y ella espera tener nietos alguna vez.

_ pobre, seguro haruko también lo rechazara _ comentaron

_ ese es el problema que me gustaría evitarle _ dijo yohei

_ y cómo lo harás?

_ no lo se, esperaba a que me ayuden a decidir o a buscar una solución

_ y porque no convencemos a haruko de que hanamichi es el mejor partido que jamás podrá encontrar!

_ eso no sería del todo mentira pero esa chiquilla solo piensa en rukawa

_ pues entonces lo ideal sería que hana se busque otra chica

_ si, deberíamos buscar otra muchacha apoyo takemiya

_ bueno podríamos intentar que hanamichi vea que haruko sigue enamorada de rukawa y que se busque otra total hanamichi siempre busca chicas con las mismas características físicas así que no sera mucho trabajo buscarle otra candidata

_ bueno ni es mala idea, podemos intentarlo. Hoy mismo iré a casa de hana a hablar del tema recuerden que sólo tenemos menos de un mes.

Luego de un rato más de charla se separaron y se marcharon del lugar.

Ninguno se percató de que rukawa estaba en el lugar y que había escuchado todo.

Este luego de que se fueron se quedó tan intrigado que tardo mucho en irse de ahí y solo lo hizo porque unas babosas se le acercaron e incluso una se había auto invitado a su mesa. Eso lo exasperó y se marchó del lugar.


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras que conducía su bicicleta hacia su casa, no pudo dejar de pensar en esa promesa que le había hecho hanamichi a su padre antes de morir y cuando se quiso dar cuenta de todo quedo sumamente sorprendido con el hecho de saber que el padre de su doha'o se encontraba fallecido. No sabia como aentirse. Le hubiera gustado estar con él para que ni se sintiera mal ya que era obvio que solo no se había sentido, tenia a su madre con él y a un grupo de amigos que sólo buscaban su bienestar, eso le genereba envidia en una pequeña dosis ya que él mismo no tenia ningún amigo que lo apoyara en ningún momento.

El único amigo que tuvo lo traicionó con sus padres y les contó que él era homosexual. Desde ese momento se juro no volver a confiar en nadie, solo en su familia que por suerte para él lo acepto tal y como era, eso y que se ex amigo no se lo dijo a mas nadie . en ese entonces el tenia 14 años y estaba cerca de graduarse de la secundaria. Fue por ese mismo motivo que en preparatoria ni siquiera intento buscar compañía de nadie y sólo entró al equipo de basquet por que era su única pasion. Otra promesa que se había hecho antes de entrar a preparatoria fue la de no fijarse en absolutamente nadie ya que le había prometido a su familia que nadie sepa de sus preferencias ya que planeaba ser basquetbolista profesional y no quería que no lo tomen en cuenta por ser hay así que eso nadie mas lo sabría. Pero no pudo cumplir su promesa persona puesto que el mismo día conoció a ese pelirrojo se quedo profundamente atraído hacia él, sentimiento que fue creciendo con el paso de tiempo y paso de ser una atracción a un amor que iba mas allá de la atracción física. Pero lo mantuvo en secreto ya que no estaba dispuesto a insinuarsele a un declarado heterosexual… sin embargo eso no impedía vivir soñando con él.

Hanamichi no se encontraba muy distinto a rukawa esa noche ya que soñaba despierto con haruko, sentía que ella era la indicada, es mas, estaba completamente seguro de que estaba enamorado de ella, nunca había sentido algo tan profundo por ninguna otra muchacha y estaba feliz por que sentía que estaba honrando a su padre, aunque ciertamente tenia algunas dudas de lo que opinaba su madre al respecto, ya que la promesa que había hecho ya hace tanto tiempo iba dirigida a su difunto padre

*flash back*

_ hanamichi júrame que no deshonraras a tu familia y te casaras con una muchacha decente y de buena familia.

_ te lo juro papa

_ bien, para estar seguros de que cumplirás tu promesa deberás buscar una novia desde ahora

_ desde ahora?_ pregunto hana asombrado

_ si! Así te aseguraras de tener un noviasgo largo y una buena relación con tu futura familia. Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer

_ si papá, lo haré

_ bien, recuerda que debes buscar una muchacha simple y sencilla, son buenas cualidades para una esposa. La única libertad que te daré es que tu puedes buscar a quien tu quieras no te obligare a estar con nadie que yo te imponga.

_ si, gracias por eso

_ bien, ahora ve a tu cuarto y reflexiona lo que hemos hablado antes.

*fin del flash back*

Recordaba ahora lo mal que había estado en esa conversacion , no había dejado de llorar en ningún momento y se sentía miserable por que a partir de entonces paso a tener la responsabilidad de buscar una novia, y para peor de todo es que durante sus tres años de secundaria todas y cada una de las chicas que había elegido y de las que se sentía ligeramente atraído lo habían rechazado, su padre incluso lo había observado durante las ultimas cinco y le había dicho que abandone la búsqueda hasta comenzar la preparatoria, ya que, decía que en preparatoria todas las muchachas buscaban novio. Y eso en cierta forma parecía cierto. Había observado que para segundo año la mayoría de las niñas ya contaba con algún novio. Una de las pocas que no tenían en segundo era haruko y esperaba que ella quiera ser su novia ya que sentía que por ella si había logrado tener un sentimiento mas profundo que con ninguna otra y eso lo ponía eufórico.

Llego a conocerla tanto que estaba orgulloso de haberla esperado ya que no le había pasado antes, incluso parecía Que se había olvidado de rukawa y de querer tener algo con él.

Así entonces comenzó a pasar el mes de recuperación final de hanamichi. Y mientras sus amigos en vano trataron de hacer que se interese en otra muchacha también trataban de mostrarle lo mejor de hanamichi a haruko. Rukawa por su lado le había mostrado a esta que no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo intentando que ella prestara mas atención a hana y ni a él ( pues como dice la frase: si lo quieres dejarlo volar).

Durante el ultimo mes de recuperación de hanamichi se había encargado de entrenar a un muchacho que tenía la misma altura y porte de akagui, pero tenia menos conocimiento del basquet que él mimo cuando arranco. Lo cierto era que lo conoció de casualidad y vio que no sabia que hacer de su vida así que le hablo del basquet y logro que pudiera entrar al equipo. Kioko ( así se llamaba el muchacho) había logrado que el equipo no quede tan mal en cuanto a defensa en el partido de práctica que habían tenido contra takesato, y lo peor de ese partido no fue el hecho de que habían perdido por gran diferencia ya que riota hizo todo lo que pudo y rukawa igual pero el problema era que lis muchachos nuevos jamas habían jugado tan competitivamente y eso los desanimo, si no fuera por que el equipo tenia a rihiu y a kioko hubiera sido demasiado humillante y al final de todo perdieron por seis puntos de diferencia.

Hana estuvo en el banco de suplentes todo el tiempo indignado, no podía creer que el zorro no se pusiera el partido en los hombros y así se lo hizo saber cuando noto los comentarios de los espectadores aclamando que shohoku había dejado de ser un gran equipo y que ese año no conseguirían nada, a lo que hanamichi contesto sulfurado " CUANDO COMIENCEN LAS ELIMINATORIAS YO ME ENCARGARE DE DERROTAR A TODOS LOS QUE SE CRUCEN EN MI CAMINO... incluso a ese zorro apestoso que se olvido para quien juega".

Lo cierto era que rukawa logro entenderse con riota poco y nada ya que faltaba quien defienda la canasta por si solo y quien se encargue de los rebotes ya que por eso no pudieron lograr mucho y rukawa estaba cansado por que tuvo que ayudar a su familia en la mudanza que habían tenido el día anterior, incluso esa misma mañana se había entretenido con su familia acomodando algunos muebles sin prestar mucha atención al descanso que necesitaba ya que sabia que era solo un partido de practica y antes que nada debía agradecer a su padre ya que este pagaría su futura estadía en los estados unidoa . sin embargo odiaba perder y creía que lograrían ganar en equipo pero se dio cuenta que sólo riota y él estaban al pendiente de todo. Los ahora jugadores de tercer año no eran muy buenos en el ataque y les fallaba mucho la defensa, el muchachito nuevo era muy individualista y el equipo contrario centro su ataque en él y sólo pudieron alcanzarlos cuando entre ese chico que hana había ingresado en el equipo incluso había logrado tomar los rebotes defensivos pero le faltaba para llegar a tomar los ofensivos y fue expulsado por tener cinco faltas ( lo que causo gracia ya que todo el mundo recordaba los inicios de quien lo había entrenado) y ahí fue cuando se agoto tratando de defender la canasta y ayudando a riota con las jugadas.

Odiaban perder y su entrenamiento ahora era exhaustivo, todos querían mostrar lo que era shohoku y hasta donde querían llegar. En eso se encontraban cuando vieron entrar a un pelirrojo feliz que le quitó el balón a riota y fue directo a la canasta haciendo un slam dunk que dejo a todo con la boca abierta ya que en el aire había hecho un giro de 360 grados e introdujo el balón en la canasta con tanta potencia que el tablero quedo tambaleándose, luego se esto miró a todos con su pose de tensai y simplemente dijo

_ estoy completamente recuperado, veamos quien podrá contra mi ahora JAJAJAJA! soy un genio!

Todos habían quedado anonadados por semejante espectáculo e inmediatamente iniciaron un partido de práctica, en el equipo de hana se encontraba rukawa y sólo riota se encontraba con los de primer año, hanamichi odiaba al zorro pero se había propuesto en sobre salir en todo y en no perder por lo que no dudaba en pasarle la pelota a este cuando hiciera falta, haciendo que todos queden boquiabiertos con la gran dupla que se había formado.

El partido lo ganaron ellos y les fue muy difícil a todos penetrar la defensa del pelirrojo haciendo que este gane ampliamente los rebotes ( nadie le ganaba a la hora de saltar).

Cuando el entrenamiento término y todos se encontraban cambiándose o en las duchas rukawa continuo con su propio entrenamiento como era su costumbre y solo se preocupo cuando sakuragui le pidió a haruko un momento para hablar.

Se había olvidado que ese mismo día el doha'o planeaba declararse le a esa... Esa niña tonta y eso le heló la sangre. Estuvo toda la tarde disfrutando ver al pelirrojo alegre y entusiasta que se compenetro con él en el juego y se sintió feliz por lo bien que jugaron juntos y lo mucho que se entendieron en la cancha que olvido que hanamichi tenia bien planeado declararle a... Ella.

Sabia que ahora pasaría lo inevitable.

Debía encontrar al doha'o y tratar de evitarlo.


	4. Chapter 4

Pensó que no sería tan de inmediato, tal vez por eso se confió, ya se había retirado del gimnasio y estaba buscándolo cuando se puso a pensar donde podría estar? No lo podía encontrar y eso lo ponía más ansioso. No es que quisiera espiarlo pero quería apoyarlo en cuanto esa niña lo rechace. Doblo en una esquina y vio que venia hacia él el dichoso ejército de hanamichi, venian muy animados y cuando los estaba por dejar pasar algo en él hizo que los llamara.

_ hey, ustedes!. Se quedaron viéndolos y le preguntaron " es a nosotros"

_ si, han visto a sakuragui?

_ pues no!. Yohei contesto extrañado que rukawa les este preguntando por su amigo.

_ para que lo buscas?

_ pues, verán ( no sabia como decirles) hoy vino al entrenamiento y jugo con nosotros mostrando que estaba completamente rehabilitado y... Cuando término el mismo se fue con esa... Esa chica, la hermana del ex capitán akagui. Todos quedaron en shok y se miraron entre ellos.

_ busquenlo!. Ordeno yohei y de inmediato se dispersaron cada uno sabia donde buscar

_ ustedes... Saben donde puede estar?

_ tal vez, si se fue a declararse le a algún parque con lindos arboles o a la playa es donde elegirá hacerlo. Exactamente no sabemos donde pero si donde podría estar

_ por que te interesa tanto. Pregunto extrañado takamiya.

_ es mi problema. Con permiso

_ tu deberías buscarlo en el parque que esta cerca de la playa, nos faltaría ese lugar para estar bien divididos. Dijo yohei imaginando un poco cual era el motivo por el que este buscaba a su amigo

_ de acuerdo

_ andando! Todos se habían dispersado y el primero en llegar a su destino fue rukawa ya que él tenia su bicicleta. Se adentro al parque y fue ahí donde los vio y aunque no logro escucharlo a él, cuando se acercó si logro escucharla a ella

_ tu conoces mis sentimientos y sabes que mi corazón le pertenece a rukawa y lamento decirlo pero jamas podría verte con esos ojos sakuragui.

_ claro, lo entiendo y lamento molestarte, adiós.

Y sin mas se despidió pero lo que hizo que realimente se sintiera mal fue lo que haruko le dijo antes de que se apartara.

_ sakuragui... Si estas en el equipo por mi, ni te gastes. Mi propósito de estar ahí es acercarme a rukawa y te agradecería que no te metas entre nosotros. Ah! Y deja de golpearlo.

Eso se lo había dicho con tanto veneno en la voz que hanamichi no tuvo otra opción que salir corriendo de ahí con el corazón destrozado y rukawa lejos de salir tras de él la observo muy enojado por que ella no paraba de sonreír y cuando se le hacerco con su peor mirada la miro y ella al verlo sonrió mas

_ rukawa! Que haces aquí?

_(Que sunica, pensó) por que lo hiciste?

_ que cosa?. Haciendo la que no entendía.

_ por que lo lastimaste tanto?

_ él quería ser mi novio. Le dijo algo enojada y lo quiso tomar del brazo pero él se aparto.

_ pues no debiste decirle lo último y espero que no estés pasando por tu mente querer estar con migo por que jamas estaría con tigo niña tonta.

Y sin mas que decir tomo su bicicleta y reanudó su búsqueda desesperado, no se había fijado hacia donde corrió hana por quedarse a hablarle a esa estúpida que lo había rechazado y ahora se reprochaba mentalmente.

Por su lado hana corría hacia un solo lugar.

Sin dudarlo se fue hasta la cancha que estaba a unos pasos de la costa, sabia que era lejos pero en ese lugar se sentía bien. Cuando llego fue directo bajo una de las camastas . no había nadie por lo que se permitió seguir llorando. No entendía, por que en realidad lloraba. Mientras miraba hipnotizado el aro las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro y en sus pensamientos no se encontraba haruko, no ella no, su padre y esa estúpida promesa que le había hecho.

_ demonios, por que debo seguir con esto dijo arrodillándose en el suelo y comenzando a angustiarse peor de lo que ya estaba, tan sumergido estaba en su dolor interno que no se percato que sendoh que estaba detras de él le puso la mano en su hombro para que lo viera y le dijo:

_ sakuragui ( con un tono preocupado) con que debes seguir que te tiene tan mal?

_ sendoh!. Se sorprendió, pero al ver su rostro que se mostraba preocupado hacia él no dudo en abrazarlo y descargarse en él, sendoh no le dijo nada .

Estaba practicando cuando un rebote salio disparado fuera de la cancha y fue tras ella para no perderla y cuando volvió a la cancha se encontró con un hanamichi sollozando, eso lo descolocó y no dudo en acercarse le para preguntarle que le sucedia . ahora que lo tenía en sus brazos sólo pensaba en consolarlo e internamente se prometió en hacerlo reír o al menos sonreír.

Aunque no sabia como. La verdad es que Akira Sendoh siempre tuvo cierta preferencia hacia los hombres y sobretodo si estos eran exóticos a su vista y Hanamichi Sakuragui formaba parte de los admirados por él, aunque también era realista y sabia que este estaba enamorado de una mujer por lo que jamás se atrevería a intentar nada con él. Pero al verlo y sentirlo tan cerca y a la vez tan desolado no podía evitar querer transmitirle un poco de cariño y consuelo.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había comenzado a calmarse cuando se percato que estaba fuertemente sostenido por sendoh, de inmediato se soltó y lo vio a la cara y no pudo evitar sentirse apenado

_ lo siento... Yo ... No quise

_ no hay problema sakuragui. Pero dime... Que te tiene tan mal?

_ pues, no se si deba!

_ por favor (dijo tratando de comprender la situación de sakuragui) no me veas como un contrincante tuyo, veme como un amigo que esta dispuesto a consolarte y con el que puedes descargarte.

Hana dudó un instante, podía ir con yohei y contarle parte de su angustia pero sabia que el gundam estaría con él por lo que opto en hablarlo con sendoh, tal vez este no lo juzgaría y la verdad es que necesitaba una opinión distinta a las que ya tenia por lo que busco con la vista algún asiento cerca de la cancha y se dirigió hacia este seguido por sendoh , se sentaron y comenzo

_ pues no sabría esactamente por donde empezar

_ bueno, tal vez podrías decirme por que estabas llorando

_ lloraba por mi.

_ por ti?

_ si, creo que seré eternamente rechazado

_ rechazado?

_ si, veras, hoy me declare ente haruko y, me rechazo como tantas otras.

_ que pena( dijo comenzando a entender el por que de su pena) y cuantas mas te han rechazado?

_ 50

CINCUENTA?

_ Si( dijo algo molesto por la cara de asombro del pelopincho)

_ guau, son muchas

_ verdad!( ironizó)

_ yo... Creo que también estaría triste su tantas mujeres me rechazaran.

_ JAJAJAJA!. Se río hana, aunque sendoh no entendió por que

_ no estoy triste por eso

_ EH! Yo pensé... No entiendo

_ como te dije no sabría por donde empezar pero ( comenzó a pensar mientras se rascaba la nuca) si, es que, hice una promesa

_ una promesa?

_ si, le prometí a mi padre que buscaría una novia y que lo haría sentir orgulloso y todas las que me parecen correctas me han rechazado, y me veo en la obligación de seguir buscando, y eso me tiene desanimado.

_ una novia?( interesado en el tema)

_ si ya sabes... Una novia

_y por que tu padre quiere que tengas una novia?

_ para sentirse orgulloso de mi ya te lo dije.

_ pero no entiendo, no eres muy joven todavía?, no puedes esperar?

_ supongo que si soy joven, pero suegun mi padre debo tener una novia, mostrarle respeto a ella, a su familia, formar lazos y luego casarme y darle nietos.

_ guau! Que planificado!

_ si, el problema es que esa idea nunca me gusto, pero cuando tenia 12 años ya me había hecho hacerla y desde entonces estoy en una especie de búsqueda sin descanso y eso me esta matando. Esto lo había entre triste y enojado y tomándose con ambas manos el cabello.

_ tal vez deberías, esperar a que el amor surga.

_ que?

_ ya sabes, el amor! No es por eso que uno busca novia?, o mejor dicho: no es gracias al amor que surgen loa noviazgos?

_ el amor no es para mi!. Sendoh se sorprendió al oír eso y lo miro extrañado.

_ por que ?

_ jamas podría amar a una mujer. Comenzó a sentirse peor de lo que ya estaba recordando su verdadero motivo de todo eso

_ eso no lo sabes. Sendoh no renunciaba a la idea de intentar levantarle el animo.

_ si... Lo se.

_ por que lo afirmas tan seguro?. No entendía nada.

_ sendoh. Lo llamo.

_ si?

_ tu eres prejuicioso?

_ no... A que te refieres?

_ si te digo algo?. Tu lo divulgarías abiertamente?. No estaba muy seguro de decírselo

_ por supuesto que no!. Quiero ayudarte no hacerte mas daño del que ya tienes!. Su tono ofendido y luego tranquilo y seguro hizo que perdiera toda duda , y sintiendose un poco avergonzado le confeso su secreto mas profundo.

_ Soy hay.

_ que!

_ que me fustán los hombres. Y por eso jamas podría amar a una mujer. No sabia que decirle, esa noticia lo había dejado en shok y no tenia idea de como ayudarlo, y tampoco entendía mucho su promesa... Aunque si lo reflexionaba bien si su padre supiera que a él mismo le gustaban los hombres seguramente lo haría casar de inmediato. Por lo que inevitablemente supo como se sentiría el pelirrojo, el entendía y sabía esactamente como consolarlo o mejor dicho mostrarle que no estaba solo.

_ te entiendo.

_ me entiendes?

_ si, a mi también me gustan los hombres y supongo que si mi padre lo supiera me haría casar aunque sea menor de edad. Hana había quedado de piedra ante esa afirmación y estaba contento por haberse encontrado con sendoh pues este compartía en cierto grado su misma angustia.

_ pues, que bueno que me entiendas no conozco a nadie que lo haga.

_ bueno. Ahora me tienes a mi. Ambos se quedaron mirando y no tardaron en sonrojarse, ya que no era lo mismo que antes. Para seguir hablando y no quedarse callado ahora, quería saber mas de sakuragui

_ y tu padre se enojara con tigo cuando le digas que te volvieron a rechazar?

_ falleció.

_ quien?

_ mi padre.

_ y aun así debes cumplir tu promesa?

_ una promesa es una promesa

_ no lo creo!

_ por que no?

_ si tu padre murio,. Tu promesa con él, no?

_ no!

_ cual fue la promesa?. Dijo para saber como hubicarse con todo eso.

_ prometí que no deshonraría a mi familia y que me casare con una muchacha decente y de buena familia.

_ mmmm

_ mmmm... Que?

_ supongo que debes cumplirla, pero si yo fuera tu y mi padre no estuviera vivo me sentiría libre de hacer lo que mi corazón manda y no lo que él me ordeno.

_ y tu? Acaso le dirías a tu padre que te gustan los hombres?

_ no, para nada. Y aunque lo hiciera no cambiaría nada, me comprometieron hace tiempo

_ te comprometieron?. Sorprendido

_ si. Tranquilamente respondió

_ y te casaras?

_ si

_ y como te llevas con tu novia?

_ no la conozco. Ahora el que estaba atónito y un poco perdido con la historia del otro era hana

_ no?

_ no! La conoceré cuando vuelva de los estados unidos y ella tenga 18 años, ahora tiene un año menos que yo así que me quedan dos años

_ y mientras?

_ puedo hacer lo que quiera, estar con quien quiera, pero definitivamente debo casarme.

_ estamos iguales, debemos casarnos aunque no queramos.

_ no creo que estemos iguales!

_ por que no?

_ yo puedo disfrutar de mis años de soltería. Tu estas atado a alguien que ni tienes.

_ es verdad.

_ hanamichi. Ahora sendoh le quería preguntar.

_ por que no te tomas una licencia?

_ una licencia?

_ claro, mira. Tu no encontraras novia por ahora y aunque lo hagas tendrás que esperar a completar una carrera y luego un empleo para casarte verdad?

_ si! Es lo mas probable

_ bueno, por que no buscas una novia cuando vallas a la universidad? Seguro ahí encuentras una mujer mas madura y lo mas probable es que te busquen a ti.

_ tu crees?. Por lo que veo no soy muy atractivo y no hay nadie que me vea con esos ojos. Esto lo dijo con tanta seguridad que era increíble para sendoh que él no viera la verdad.

_ que no eres muy atractivo?

_ no, mirame.

Y se paro y dio una muestra señalándose mientras giraba. Ante tal visión sendoh tuvo que morderse el labio y contenerse a si mismo para no querer tocarlo. "por dios si era lo mas sexy que había visto jamas en su vida".

_ pues, a mi me pareces atractivo. De hecho siempre me pareciste muy atractivo.

_ en serio?. Incrédulo

_ si, dime. Tu... Me ves atractivo?

_ yo a ti?... No lo se!

_ observame.

Hana lo observo detenidamente, desde los pies vio sus piernas que estaban al descubierto ya que tenia puestos unos shorts para poder practicar basquet, intento de pasar de largo por su entrepierna tratanto de no imaginar nada indiscreto y siguio por su abdomen que también estaba cubierta por su camiseta y subió la mirada al pecho notando que sus pectorales sobre salían un poco y sus brazos musculosos por tanto ejercicio llamaron su atencion. Luego vio su cuello y se sintió salivar cuando observó sus labios, su nariz era perfecta. Y sus ojos! Azules con tamices violetas lo cautivaron y su cabello en forma de punta le pareció perfecto para él.

_ dios... Eres increíblemente atractivo!

_ hana. Se acerco a él de una manera muy sugerente_ te gustaría besarme?

_ que? Besarte!. Se sintió acorralado por sendoh, pero era sólo una sensacion , ya que sendoh ni lo tocaba sólo lo estaba mirando con su rostro hacia un costado y una pequeña sonrisa ( o mas bien hipnotizando) e invitándolo a probar sus labios.

_ si. No sabían quien estaba mas sorprendido si sendoh por verse aceptado o hana por que no podía creer que deseaba seguir sus impulsos como nunca. Fue sendoh quien acorto la distancia entre ambos y tomo de la cintura a hana, este se dejo abrazar e instintivamente poso sus manos sobre el pecho de sendoh y sin dejar de mirarse acercaron sus frentes una apoyando a la otra sintiendo como ambos corazones comenzaban a hacelerarse sendoh no podía evitar mirarlo a los ojos y luego a sus labios y luego a sus ojos otra vez y con extrema delicadeza apoyo sus labios contra los de hana, este al sentir el contacto cerró sus ojos y le dio permiso al mayor a continúar el beso, comenzaron besándose tranquilamente aunque se sentían explotar, sendoh por que le pareció que los labios de hana eran el paraíso mismo y hana por que se sentía correspondido y a la vez extrañamente embriagado por la boca del mayor. No quería que esto pare y sendoh tampoco. Pronto la falta de aire hizo que ambos se separen y se mostraban con un leve sonrojó, hana sonrió levente y sendoh lo tomo entre sus brazos

_ hana.

_ si? Se recostó sobre su pecho

_ no puedo ofrecerte una relación seria y se que tampoco tu puedes hacerlo con migo, sin embargo, me encantaría estar con tigo, por lo menos hasta que deba complir con mi familia. Bueno... Si tu lo haceptas y... No pudo continuar ya que hana le dio un pequeño beso en la boca

_ sendoh... Bueno akira, si. Me gustaría

_ en serio!

_ claro, me gustaría sentirme bien aunque sea un tiempo y no agobiado como siempre me sentí. Eso si!

_ que?

_ no puede ser algo publico

_ jajaja, entonces deberíamos separarnos ahora

_ que?. No entendía.

_ estamos en una cancha publica!

_ AH!. Sumamente sonrojado.

Se distanciaron un poco.

_ debo irme a mi casa ya es muy tarde, pero ...puedo invitarte a tomar algo mañana?

_ claro.

Se fuero hablando y acordaron donde se verían el próximo dia . ninguno de los dos se habían percatado que tanto rukawa como el gundam los habían visto.

_ bueno chicos, nadie debe decir ni una sola palabra. Dijo yohei a lo que todos afirmaron.

_ rukawa ( lo miro serio y suplicante) seria mucho pudirte que no digas nada a nadie?

_ soy una tumba!

_ _ perfecto, gracias

_ adiós. Sin demasiado animo se despidió y se marcho a su casa donde entro directamente a su cuarto y se tiro a su cama boca arriba mirando al techo, quería llorar pero las lágrimas no salian , una débil voz en su cabeza le decía que no estaba todo perdido. A hana le gustan los hombres y eso le daba a él mismo una posibilidad única ya que podría competir contra sendoh. Solo debía ser paciente y tratar de entablar una amistad con el pelirrojo.

Dios! Se sentía extrañamente feliz, aunque no dejaba de reprocharse por no haber ido tras de hana. Tal vez, estaría el mismo recibiendo los besos de hana y no el puercoespin.

Aunque no estaba seguro. Él solo los vio besándose y ya estaban conversando hacia rato, quien sabe lo que le habrá lo que le habrá dicho sendoh para conseguir su aprobación.


	5. Chapter 5

_ maldición! Que puedo hacer ahora?.

No sabía qué hacer. Debía comenzar a trazar un plan que le permita conseguir a el ser más querido para ella. Sería un triunfo ante tantas otras que buscan lo mismo. Pero rukawa era inalcanzable, ahora que lo pensaba hasta el hombre más deseado del mundo sucumbía ante una mujer. Y kaede rukawa no sería la excepción. Debía conseguir información sobre él y chantajearlo de alguna manera, debía trazar un plan para que ella sea la primera y tratar luego a que sea la última. Pero como?

_ ya se a quien puedo preguntarle!.

Su madre era una mujer que sabía lo que hacían ciertas muchachas para conseguir algo de dinero y no permitiría que su hija utilice las líneas telefónicas para venderse por unos yenes con algún depravado solo para que ella pueda costearse algún que otro lujo por lo que tres veces por semana haruko debía limpiar en la casa de una señora bastante rica. Esta era viuda y todo el mundo sabía que su esposo nunca la quiso realmente cuando eran jóvenes pero luego de la llegada de sus hijos este la colmó de atenciones y de una vida de lujos. Sin embargo ya de ancianos el caballero parecía que siempre buscaba divorciarse de dicha dama y esta nunca se lo concedió. Ahora era haruko quien se encargaba de la limpieza de algunas habitaciones de su casa desde los 13 años y gracias a ella había aprendido a disfrazar su carácter frío y calculador por uno afable y dulce como el que se le conocía, la señora hilda takahashi había tomado a haruko como su pupila ya que la veía muy capaz de conseguir lo que quisiera solo que le faltaba la guía correcta de cómo comportarse.

Y haruko había aprendido bien siempre se mostró dulce e incluso un poco ingenua y despistada pero lo cierto era que calculaba todo lo que hacía y sabía perfectamente lo sucedía a su alrededor. El día que entro a shohoku lo hizo sabiendo que rukawa entraría en esa preparatoria y su hermano le había dicho que no le permitiría estar fisgoneando a rukawa en los entrenamientos, a esto la señora hilda le recomendó que buscara algún ingenuo alto que pueda llegar a entrar al equipo, así ella no tendría excusa para estar en los entrenamientos ya que iría tranquilamente para apoyar a su "amigo" así comenzó a buscar en la preparatoria alguien que cumpla con las características que buscaba hasta que supo de hanamichi. Sabía que había sido rechazado por muchas chicas y que también nunca se rendía.

Por lo que le pareció idóneo para ella ya que también sería buena idea provocar los celos de rukawa, así que sé acercó a este y fue tanta su suerte que el pelirrojo le hizo caso de inmediato. Con lo que no contaba era que hanamichi llegará a ser un titular pero eso la alegró, ya que seria mas facil para ella en el futuro poder ir con él para todos lados y así lograr estar cerca de rukawa. Ella siempre pensó que rukawa no era inmune a sus encantos ya que siempre peleaba con el pelirrojo o trataba de llamar su atención cuando ella estaba con hana por lo que sin duda el moreno le correspondía en sentimientos. Y si no fuera porque su hermano siempre estaba regañando ya se le hubiese declara hacía rato.

Por lo que debió esperar a que este se gradúe de una buena vez. Ahora que estaba en segundo siempre buscaba provocarlo, pero solo lo conseguía cuando estaba cerca de hana, ¡hay los celos en un hombre son lo mejor!. Pero ahora hanamichi se le había finalmente declarado y supo cómo rechazarlo e incluso se tomo la libertad de hacerle notar que por ella no era necesario que siguiera en el equipo. Habría que ver que hacia ahora el pelirrojo. Si seguía en el equipo bien por él ya que no era malo jugando pero si no aparecía era obvio que no apreciaba dicho deporte.

A ella ya no le servía. Aunque sí le preocupaba la actitud de rukawa para con ella.

Debía hablar con hilda!.

Una vez que le expuso todo lo que pasó a la señora, esta le dijo que no se preocupe ya que las palabra de rukawa no eran del todo desalentadoras, él le había dicho que no pensara en estar con él, pero seguro lo había hecho porque le molesto algo de la actitud de haruko

_ te he dicho siempre que no debes mostrarte arrogante, siempre debes ser dulce y amable, así no conseguirás nada.

_ si, pero me eh dado cuenta que a él no le interesa estar conmigo tal vez tenga alguna novia por ahí. Dijo asustada.

_ no lo creo si fuera así ya se sabría . tendrás que tener mucha paciencia

_ ya no la tengo. Y no soportaría que él esté con otra como hago? Cómo hizo usted para casarse con su esposo sin que esté la quisiera

_ ya conoces la respuesta.

_ con juegos sucios

_ no creo que a ti te agrade hacer lo que yo hice

_ por que no! Mejor con rukawa que con otro.

_ mmm… eres muy joven todavía.

_ pero el tiene un futuro asegurado se irá a estados unidos y luego de eso no podré hacer nada!

_ bueno entonces supongo que debes apresurar un poco las cosas.

_ sí, haré lo que usted me diga.

_ bueno principalmente deberás conocerlo un poco en cuanto a si le gusta o no beber alcohol.

Rukawa estaba decidido, a partir de ese día comenzaría a entablar una amistad con el pelirrojo, después de todo ahora sabía que contaba con cierta ventaja. Por lo que fue a la escuela de buen humor.

Sin embargo no vio a hana en todo el día y comenzaba a preocuparse por si seguiría yendo a la historia escuela, ya que comenzaba a pensar que le haría caso a haruko de no volver al equipo.

En el entrenamiento tampoco lo vio y todos se preguntaban qué habría pasado con sakuragui.

Riota atribuyó su ausencia al hecho de que tal vez debía hacer algún otro tratamiento.

Pero el zorro era muy astuto y supo de inmediato porque no había ido aunque sí estuvo con sendoh y este le cambió el humor no entendía por qué faltó a la escuela. Una vez terminado el entrenamiento rukawa no tuvo otra idea más que la de buscar a yohei mito, aunque no sabía bien qué le diría. Lo encontró junto a takemiya en el dennis y sin dudarlo se hacerlo a ellos.

_ hola!. Ambos muchachos lo miraron extrañados y yohei comenzó a atar cabos sueltos en su cabeza, miró al más alto y con toda la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba le habló.

_ hey rukawa, no creo que crescas mas por que estés ahí parado. Por qué no te sientsendohclaro. Sin más se sentó

_ hana no irá a la escuela esta semana

_ como lo…

se quedó sin habla. El que se creía muy astuto!

_ siempre sospeche de algo. Pero hasta ahora no lo había podido confirmar.

_ ah

_ tranquilo, somos una tumba agregó takemiya.

_ah!

_ no sabes decir otra cosa?

_ solo quería saber de sakuragui

_ pues, no ira a la escuela escuela, según él, debe pensar en mucho.

_ y… donde lo podría encontrar?

_ mmm no lo se. En su casa no esta y esta mañana cumplió con su trabajo así que

_ puede que esté con sendoh. Agrego takemiya a lo que el semblante de rukawa palideció un poco.

_ no te pongas mal

_ mal yo?

_ si

_ yo no estoy mal, es solo que no se que hacer!

_ con que

_ quisiera poder entablar alguna amistad con él para que pueda notarme.

_ puedes creer que él te nota.

_ a qué te refieres?. No quería esperanzarse

_ bueno. Principalmente el sabe que existes y te tiene siempre presente aunque no del modo que tu esperas.

Sin embargo puedes ser nuestro amigo.

_ que?. No entendía.

_ bueno si tu quieres ser su amigo no lo lograras acercándote directamente a él, pero si comienzas a frecuentarnos seguro que le caerá mejor.

_ además tendrás más practica con eso de las charlas!

_ cállate gordo

_ si callate

No sabía en qué momento aparecieron el rubio y el que tenía bigotes pero se ve que también buscaban integrarlo a su grupo.

_ y ustedes me aceptarían en su grupo?

_ por que no. Dijo yohei.

_ gracias.

Estuvieron un largo rato en el dennis y rukawa supo que el doha'o estaba realmente con sendoh a esa hora. Y luego de una especie de ánimo de los muchachos hacia él comenzaron a preguntarle cosas y luego de conocer sus respuestas sentían que ya lo conocían un poco, incluso a él comenzó a agradarle la idea de tener amigos y aunque se dejó preguntar cosas como que comida le gustaba, cual era su fecha de nacimiento y si tenia mascotas. No les pregunto demasiado. Solo atino a preguntar que pensaban de su amigo (el hecho de que este con sendoh) ellos simplemente le contestaron que siempre quisieron que él sea feliz. Aunque le llegase a durar poco ellos siempre quisieron verle dichoso. Y cuando les preguntó por que solo le dijeron que en el futuro seria el mismo hanamichi quien le diría todo. Eso lo dejo intrigado como de costumbre.

La estaba pasando bien con ellos pero lo tuvieron que despedir ya que noma y ookus debían trabajar en la carbonera, y takemiya debía ayudar a su madre a preparar muchos platillos. Yohei por su parte planeaba adelantar sus deberes.

Por lo que tuvo que despedirse de todos y volver a su casa. A su familia, no le extrañó que llegara tan tarde ya que siempre lo hacía.

Y una vez alimentado y aseado se fue a dormir algo inquieto ya que si bien había conseguido un grupo de amigos ahora sabia que hana estaba manteniendo una relación con sendoh y eso le preocupaba.


	6. Chapter 6

Driblaba y driblaba y luego saltaba y siempre entraba dentro del aro. Luego practicaba triples pero siempre le fallaba el tiro. Tal vez todavía no entendía cómo hacerlo, en realidad nadie se lo había enseñado. Había visto partidos de ese tal jordan y cada vez que intentaba hacer alguna pirueta de las que él mostraba se sentía feliz porque le parecía bueno entretener a la gente con un buen espectáculo. Bueno esa era la obvia intención de los basquetbolistas americanos, y como no veía que haya muchos japoneses dando entretenidas clavadas él mismo se encargaría de dejarlos boquiabiertos.

Pero las canastas de tres puntos no le salían. Tal vez debió pedirle a mitchy que le enseñe antes de que se fuera pero no lo había tomado en cuenta.

Otra mas y … falla.

_ que mal!. Expresó

_ quieres que te enseñe a hacerlas?

_ mmm, desde cuando llevas ahí?

Sendoh sonrió y se encogió de hombros, ya que le dio gracia el pequeño susto que se llevó hana cuando le hablo.

_ no hace mucho. Veo que intentas hacer canastas triples

_ si, que buen observador eres, llevó todo el día intentándolo y no me salen.

Con un puchero en el rostro que hizo que sendoh se mordiera el labio.

_ ven yo te enseño.

Comenzó a adiestrar a hanamichi en el arte de los triple y se sorprendió gratamente al ver que este progresaba rápido, sólo tuvo que explicarle la postura y la fuerza que debía utilizar y al cabo de una hora y pico solo fallaba una de cada cuatro, eso era ciertamente bueno. Con un poco de práctica lograría hacerlas en una situación de ataque y aunque tal vez a su equipo no le sea beneficioso el hecho de que sakuragui se perfeccione a él no le importaba. Lo había estado meditando toda la noche y se había propuesto ser el oasis en el medio del desierto para hana, y aunque sabía que en el futuro ambos tendrían que retomar camino en el desierto de sus vidas era grato saber que en el presente hana y él estaban juntos.

Lo que le recordó el motivo por lo que quería verlo.

_ mmm creo que necesitamos un descanso

_ tú crees?

_ si, yo estoy cansado y tu?

_ no! Es más podría seguir un par de horas más

_ guau eres imparable hana, pero recuerda que te invite a tomar algo!.

_ ah, claro a donde?

_ hay un puesto de helados cerca del muelle.

_ hasta ahí quieres ir?

_ si. Además luego podemos ir por debajo del muelle a charlar un poco sin miradas indiscretas.

_ mmm… eres un pervertido!

_ que! No, no lo soy

_ si lo eres, quieres llevarme ahí para poder besarme y quién sabe qué más.

_ jajaja! Hana que ocurrente eres yo solo quiero charlar!.

_ mmmm. Bueno si eso quieres… además ya tengo hambre antes de venir aquí tuve que trabajar y solo comí unos bollos antes de venir a la cancha por lo que no me caería mal algo en el estómago.

_ claro podemos comer unas pizzas primero.

Fueron a un puesto de pizzas que también estaba cerca y comieron una pizza entre charla y risas. Sendoh le pregunto a hana a que se dedicaba y este le contó que suele cargar bolsas de carbón para la venta al público. No ganaba mucho. Solo 12 yenes por cada bolsa cargada y para hacer una ganancia debía embolsar al menos 150 bolsas de 5 kilos pero como ya estaba tan acostumbrado a hacerlo lo tomaba como un ejercicio. Normalmente lo hacía por la noche junto alguno del gundam y lo hacían de a dos uno cargaba las bolsa y el otro las ataba y acomodaba, eso les ahorraba mucho tiempo, y en unas dos horas logragaban cargar unas 300. Con eso podía comer él y su madre y con lo que su madre ganaba podían pagar la mantención de su hogar. También le contó porque había optado por tener el cabello de ese tono y no su negro natural.

_ es que desde pequeño solo conozco el carbón y lo negro ya me vuelve loco. Tengo una vecina a la que le arregló el jardín cada 20 días y ella se retoca sus raíces y de paso me retoca las mías por lo que hasta ahora siempre que pueda lo llevaré rojo, es gracioso verme en medio de tanto carbón con este tono sobresalgo JAJAJAJA!.

_ bueno, resaltas en todas partes con tu tono de cabello, a mi me gusta como te queda.

Ese comentario logró sonrojarlo y luego de esto salieron del local y comenzaron a caminar hacia la parte baja del muelle sus calzados se estaban humedeciendo porque la marea estaba bajando y la arena estaba ciertamente mojada. El lugar estaba muy oscuro y si fueran una pareja normal seguro ahora la muchacha sentiría miedo y el muchacho tomaría ventaja para poder hacercarsele, bueno eso pensó hana y se rió discretamente.

_ de que te ríes!. Pregunto akira ya que habían estado caminando en silencio y ya se estaban acercando al lugar que él buscaba.

_ pensaba que si por aquí pasaría una pareja normal ahora sería el momento en que el muchacho se aprovecharía de la muchacha al ver su miedo por el lugar.

_ tienes miedo?.

_ no

_ que bueno, te juro que no dudaría en reírme del talentoso sakuragui.

_ tu vives riéndote, es que no se te cansan los músculos del rostro?

_ jajaja, no. Te molesta que viva sonriendo?

_ no. Me gustas así, cada vez que sonríes me provoca besarte.

Increíble. Hana podía llegar a ser tan incitante que no pudo evitar sonreír le, si a él mismo le encantaba sonreír ya que todo el mundo pensaba que eran falsas sus sonrisas pero no era así, no quería ser caracterizado como alguien amargado prefería el buen humor ante todo. Y ya que su dulce hana se lo dijo porque no provocarlo con una.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo con una hermosa sonrisa mostrando la blancura de sus dientes, quería besarlo desde que lo vio esa misma tarde y ya que el lugar era ideal por qué no hacerlo?.

No había nadie por ahí y eso lo incentivo a comenzar a saborear esos labios con los que había soñado la noche anterior. Mmm su cuello deseaba probarlo y no dudó en hacerlo una vez que se sintió ligeramente satisfecho de la dulce boca de akira. Ciertamente akira estaba mas que sorprendió con los impulsos de hana hacia todo de una manera tan impulsiva que si no lo frenaba en ese instante de seguro terminarían haciendolo en ese mismo lugar. Y no es que le desagradara la idea solo que quería plantear algunos detalles con este pelirrojo apasionado pero sus pensamientos se estaban nublando, hana no dejaba de saborear su cuello y lo tomaba de la nuca con una mano mientras con la otra le acariciaba las caderas.

_ hana… _ dijo en un susurro

_ mmm? No paraba de besar su cuello.

_ para!

_ no puedo . me encanta tu cuello. Tiene una fragancia exquisita.

Y siguió hasta volver a subir a sus labios. Continuaron besándose hasta que hana quiso.

Solo cuando sintió que comenzaba a excitarse demasiado decidió frenar ya que sentía que estaba jugando con fuego y no sabria que hacer a continuación.

_ dios hana me vas a quitar la poca cordura que tengo!.

_ jajaja! Lo siento.

_ no te disculpes. Ven.

Lo tomo de la mano y lo guió hasta cruzar el muelle por debajo . al costado había unas rocas con unas tablas que daban la forma de un asiento, al verlas hana miró extrañado a akira y este sonrió ( otra vez)

_ lo armo mi abuelo hace mucho, de niño me traía y me contaba historias de todo tipo, aunque sólo podíamos venir cuando la marea bajaba. Tuvo que ponerle tarugos muy grandes a los tablones para que no se desarmen además que lo hizo sobre una roca que no se moverá de aquí je!

_ que bien.

Sin dudarlo mucho tomaron asiento, primero sendoh se sentó sobre un costado y hanamichi se recostó sobre este apoyando su cabeza en las piernas del mayor y dejando que una de sus piernas cuelgue del asiento mientras la otra la apoyaba sobre la otra baranda del mismo

_ estas comodo?

_ mucho, mmm no espera. Y colocó un brazo por detrás de su cabeza y con su mano libre sujetaba la de sendoh._ ahora si!.

_ ja! Bien.

_ de qué querías hablar tan en privado.

Guau lo tomo desprevenido

_ mmm cómo empezar?

_ ya veo

_ que?

_ es algo obsceno no?. Su tono parecía molesto pero su rostro mostraba cierta complicidad que lo relajó.

_ bueno es que me preguntaba si ya has tenido relaciones sexuales.

_ no… nunca eh tenido. Relaciones sexuales. Le parecía muy graciosa la manera de hablar de sendoh, siempre trataba de ser discreto y moderado al hablar pero nunca perdía su tono serio y eso era digno de ver ya que no lo conocía mucho y era bueno para él ver que akira se preocupaba por tratar de que nada sea precipitado.

_ y tu?

_ bueno yo… si. Bueno supongo que… te imaginaras… este

Y hasta ahí llegó la firmeza en la voz.

_ akira no te preocupes yo no planeo juzgarte por nada que hayas hecho antes de estar con migo.

_ que maduro eres.

_ no se si soy maduró, pero anoche pensé las cosas y creo que me agradara estar contigo solo que tengo algo de miedo.

_ miedo?

_ si miedo?

_ de qué exactamente, de lo poco que sabes que durara esto?

_ no, creo que eso lo asumí en el momento que me pediste estar con migo. Yo tengo miedo de como… como… este

_ cómo mantendremos relaciones sexuales?

_ si!. Yo nunca lo he hecho con nadie es más no se si soy este… este...

_ pasivo o activo?

_ si. Tembló al responder.

_ bueno, no te preocupes. Ya tampoco lo tengo cien por ciento definido así que lo iremos viendo con el tiempo.

_ con el tiempo? No deberíamos dejarlo establecido desde ahora?

_ no lo creo, debe surgir en el momento

_ bueno… si tu lo dices.

Continuaron hablando un rato sobre sus amigos escuela y comidas favoritas. Les gustaba ir tranquilos ya que les daba la oportunidad de conocerse mejor, después de todo solo se conocían como un rival en la cancha y la verdad ahora que hablaba con él era mucho más agradable que tenerlo de rival. Así estuvieron por un rato hasta que no aguantaron más y continuaron mimandose un poco y el que había decidido atacar esta vez había sido sendoh que no paraba de besar el cuello con mucha pasión y no sólo eso también rozaba la oreja de hana diciéndole cosas que nunca pensó que alguien le diría.

" mmm eres delicioso" " te ves tan sexy con tus mejillas sonrojadas" " no puedo parar de tocarte"( mientras rozaba sus abdominales con una mano) " tienes un cuerpo de infarto" " te deseo".

Había pasado rozar su pectoral a lamer sus tetillas y hana no recordaba en que momento sendoh cambio la posición y mientras este se ebtrenia con su pecho. Hana no para de excitarse sintiendo el peso del cuerpo de su amante sobre su entre pierna y eso le gustaba, no sabia cuanto duraban esas cosas pero esperaba que no se acabe pronto.

De a poco sendoh bajo por su abdomen y no pudo evitar sentir lo excitado de su precioso pelirrojo. Y no le duró nada la duda al rozar con su mano el miembro de hana, que se encontraba demasiado presionado por el boxer, y sin perder el tiempo lo liberó de su presión y al ver semejante hombría no dudo en lamerlo cosa que hizo que hana perdiera hasta la noción del tiempo, sólo quería sentir más y sendoh lo complació comenzó a subir y bajar con su boca hasta que no pasado mucho tiempo y sin poder reprimirse o advertir a akira hana se vino dentro de su boca.

_ lo… lo siento!

_ hana no te preocupes.

No hicieron más que eso ya que akira noto que la marea pronto subiría así que se retiraron del lugar tranquilos.


	7. Chapter 7

No había podido dormir y su madre no paraba de llamar a la puerta, siempre supo que la perseverancia y la tenacidad la había heredado de ella. Lástima que no quisiera prestarle mucha atención ahora.

_ hana despierta y ve a la escuela en este preciso momento.

Huy comenzó a elevar el tono. Mejor se levantaba y se iba de una vez si no terminaría salpicado con agua por su hermosa madre.

_ ya VOOOOOOY MAMA!. DEJA DE GRITAR

_ cariño tu estas gritando yo solo intento que no faltes otro día a clases.

Lentamente se desperezó y se metió a la ducha tenía que despertarse, no había dormido mucho aunque si bastante bien ya que sentía el cuerpo extremadamente relajado y se imaginaba por qué. Con una de sus sonrisas propias de él se vistió y bajo a desayunar

_ amor te ves muy bien esta mañana

_ gracias ma. Que hay de comer

_ bueno se que el talentoso de mi hijo podrá descubrirlo por su cuenta en el descanso de la escuela, ya que vas tarde tuve que empacarte el desayuno y tendrás que usar la bicicleta si quieres llegar a tiempo.

_ que?

_ lo siento cariño pero calavera no chilla. Te gusta andar por todos lados con tus amigos y no me molesta pero a la escuela no faltes!

_ mmm… que amorosa, nos vemos en la noche

_ hoy trabajas?

_ si hoy voy yohei!

_ bueno adiós amor

_ adiós

_ que bueno que le empaque comida de más!

Llegó justo a tiempo y su gundam estaba reunido en la puerta y al acercarse a ellos noto que también estaba el zorro con ellos, le pareció extraño aunque no del todo, yohei ya le había comentado que fue rukawa quien les dijo el otro día que él se le iba a declarar a haruko y todavía no pudo preguntarle por qué lo había ido a buscar, tampoco lo había pensado mucho y conociendo a sus amigos estaba seguro que habían adoptado a rukawa como uno más.

_ hola muchachos, hey zorro como estas?

_ bien gracias

_ hanamichi no pensé que hoy vendrías a la escuela

_ bueno, creo que no voy a morirme por ver a haruko verdad!.

_ no. Además debes entrenar para el próximo partido no?.

_ mmm si

Fueron hablando de todo un poco y en el aula rukawa se iba a sentar en la otra punta del salón como siempre pero hana le recomendó que se acercara a ellos ya que ahora iban a ser amigos no tenia porque estar tan separado además de que podrían comenzar a conocerse ya que estaban en el mismo equipo hace mas de un año y todavía no habían podido conocerse realmente.

_ la verdad es que si nos llevábamos mal fue por mi culpa ya que siempre quise llamar la atención de haruko desde que entre al equipo.

Estaban conversando en el descanso mientras comían y rukawa trataba de entablar conversación pero todavía le costaba un poco hablar demasiado así que generaba preguntas para que el pelirrojo fuera el que mas hablara

_ y ahora?

_ ahora que?

_ ya no estas enojado con migo por esa niña.

_ bueno, supongo que no. Y nunca estuve enojado. Solo estaba idiotizado je!

_ y ya no eres un idiota?.

Si no fuera por que realmente se había equivocado con rukawa ahora mismo le daría un cabezazo mortal pero tomo aire y le contesto

_ NO! aunque si no fuera por haruko no estaría en el equipo así que habría que agradecerle porque me incentivo a entrar en el equipo no?

_ puede ser. No le guardas rencor?

_ a haruko?

_ si

_ por que

_ ya sabes… porque te rechazo.

_ ah! No. Supongo que me benefició en algo que me haya rechazado el otro día así que no le guardo rencor.

Rukawa quedó mudo ante tal comentario, sabia que hana ahora estaba con sendoh pero no tenia idea de si se habían puesto de novios o algo así y ante su propia inseguridad prefirió no preguntar.

A partir de ese día los días fueron muy agradables. Y durante las eliminatorias para el campeonato nacional dieron lo mejor de sí. Todos los miembros del equipo había mejorado mucho y se habían afianzado como equipo, pero la dupla de hanamichi y kaede fue sin duda la que los llevó a estar entre los cuatro mejores. Y entre ellos se encontraban el equipo de shoyo, ryonan, kainan y shohoku.

Les quedaba cerca de dos semanas para jugar la primer semifinal y todos estaban dando lo mejor de si.

Una tarde luego del entrenamiento rukawa decidió seguir practicando ya que ninguno de los muchachos estaría libre ese día y sakuragui saldría con sendoh ( aunque eso se lo había dicho entre líneas) y como desde que comenzó a frecuentar a sus amigos había dejado de lado sus prácticas individuales ahora aprovecharía el tiempo.

Luego de un rato de su práctica se sintió sediento y fue a buscar su botella con bebida isotónica pero al no encontrarla se extraño. Recordaba que la había dejado casi en extremo del gimnasio cerca de la puerta pero no estaba ahí, se introdujo a los vestuarios y en uno de los bancos la encontró, se sentó en este y se puso a tomarla con ansias tratando de recordar si hana u otro compañero le pidió un poco pero no recordaba. De pronto comenzó a sentirse extraño, comenzó a sudar y su vista se estaba nublando, también sentía que comenzaba a excitarse y no entendía por qué, algo mareado se levantó e intentó irse a las duchas ( tal vez una ducha fría lo calmase) pero sintió que cerraban la puerta y cuando vio de quien se trataba francamente se asustó.

No muy lejos del gimnasio hanamichi esperaba a que sendoh llegara ya que planeaban ir a su casa a cenar, estaba charlando muy animado con ryota que no paraba de preguntarle por qué tanto interés en el capitán de ryonan a lo que esté solo le decía que eran amigo ( ya que de su relación solo la conocían sus amigos) y cuando sendoh llegó miyagui paso a hacerle las mismas preguntas a sendoh pero sólo obtuvo las mismas respuestas.

Ya listos a partir sakuragui se dio cuenta que había dejado su billetera y sus llaves en el locker del vestuario así que los tres se dirigieron al gimnasio hablando. Riota había estado esperando a ayako pero esta al parecer o se fue por otro lado o seguía en su club de lectura. Así que también pasaría a ver si seguía en la escuela cuando entraron a la misma habían escuchado la risa de alguna muchacha y no les llamó la atención, hana le hacía un tour a sendoh indicando donde comía o donde estaba el baño y finalmente aquí está el club de basquet ball. A lo que sendoh le pareció gracioso ya que había estado anteriormente en shohoku.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta sintieron un olor a alcohol que les invadió sus fosas nasales y al entrar se encontraron con un rukawa desnudo y aparentemente desmayado.

Se sorprendieron al verlo así y fue hanamichi quien intentó despertarlo, al principio este no respondía pero de a poco fue volviendo de la inconsciencia. Ryota se preocupo por él al notar que traía una prenda femenina amarrada a una de sus muñecas. Y sin duda el olor a sexo que despedía el cuerpo de rukawa le indico que había estado con una

_ rukawa estuviste con una muchacha aquí?

_ no creo que te conteste _ dijo sendoh.

_ mira.

Y le mostró una botella de vodka que estaba casi por la mitad.

_ creo que alguien se aprovechó de él

_ cómo lo sabes?

_ por que rukawa no puede beber alcohol. Contestó hana. Sabiendo que nunca lo hacia ya que si bebía perdía la conciencia.

Aunque le llamo la atención en su muñeca una prenda femenina amarrada a este. Se miraron entre ellos y hanamichi decidió llevarlo a las duchas mientras sendoh ayudaba a miyagui a ordenar el lugar ya que si alguien llegaba a aparecer seguro iban a expulsar a rukawa por conductas poco decorosas dentro del gimnasio.

Al sentir el agua helada rukawa abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de sakuragui, y trato de recordar el por que estaba bajo agua mojada y sostenido por él pero creyó que estaba soñando.

_ hey zorro reacciona!

_ que?

_ que reacciones… sabes donde estas

_ me siento mal!

_ es que bebiste alcohol!

_ yo no bebo

_ pero lo bebiste.

_ no lo recuerdo.

_ bueno, luego lo harás, ahora vistete

_ estoy desnudo?

_ si, te encontramos así tirado en el suelo.

Lo encontraron? Giro su cabeza y se encontró con un riota preocupado y la cara seria de sendoh… un momento que hacia sendoh ahí?

_ que hacen aquí?

_ vinimos a buscar unas cosas que olvido hana. Dijo sendoh al verlo confundido.

_ estuviste con alguna chica?. Le pregunto riota

_ no… yo no… no lo recuerdo

_ pues te dejaron un souvenir en la muñeca

Hana le había alcanzado el short mientras hablaban y al ver su muñeca quedo petrificado, tenia una bombacha atada a esta. Con algo de asco la desato y la arrojo al suelo, luego volvió a la ducha a quitarse cualquier CISA extra que le halla quedado en el cuerpo, tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza y cada vez que intentaba recordar solo empeoraba.

Luego se hacearse salieron del gimnasio y en la puerta de ka escuela preguntaron al portero si habían visto alguna muchacha que halla salido sola o con alguna actitud extraña, a lo que este les comento que no vio nada aunque había escuchado a una que se ría y murmuraba algo como " lo logre" repetidas veces, pero no había visto quien era.

Aun mas extrañados riota les recomendó que se fueran a sus casavy mañana tratarían de aclarar las cosa.

Pero kaede no deseaba ir a su casa en ese estado por lo que sendoh le recomendó que fuera con ellos a casa de hana ya que de seguro su madre estaría esperándolos preocupada.

Prefirió ir con ellos a llegar a su casa con aliento a alcohol, ya que de seguro su padre se enfadaría con el.

En casa de hana su madre los recibió preocupa ya que los esperaba hacia rato pero hana le explico que kaede había tenido un incidente en la escuela por lo quevtardaron en llegar. Al ver la cara del muchacho no dudo en invitarlo a comer y en darle cobijo. Aunque algo preocupada preguntó si sus padres sabían que estaba ahí y le contestaron que en el camino habían marcado a la casa de rukawa para avisarle que estaría ahí.

Al rato sendoh se despidió de él, no molesto ta que le daba pena como habían encontrado a rukawa, pero si triste por que hacia una semana que no podía estar con hana

_ este fin de semana mis padres deben irse a tokio a arreglar unos asuntos, puedes ir a quedarte a casa si quieres

_ claro! Seguro para mañana rukawa estará mejor y podremos aclarar esto

_ bueno cuidarlo… y cuidare de él

_ que? Por que?

_ es broma je!

_ ok

Sin mucho animo se despidieron ya que ni un beso pudieron darse por estar en la puerta donde cualquiera los podría ver y algo triste se dirigio a su habitación donde rukawa se encontraban durmiendo.

Seguro y al otro día podrían aclarar un poco las cosas ya que hasta ahora todo parecía confuso.


	8. 8

Rukawa no estaba de humor ese día, al levantarse se topó con un hanamichi muy preguntón y él no podía contestarle ya que nada recordaba. Luego pasaron por su casa y su aspecto no era el mejor y su madre no dudó en reconocer el estado de su hijo, "ve a ducharte y luego tomate un analgésico, si tu padre te ve así sabes que te impondrá algún castigo"

Trato de hacer todo muy rápido ya que hana lo estaba esperando abajo y su madre lo estaba culpando del estado de su hijo, cuando bajo lo dejó gratamente sorprendido el que el mismo hana no le haya dicho nada del incidente ya que se estaba echado la culpa de su estado.

_ lo lamento mucho no sabía que él no podía tomar no volveré a insistir a que beba con nosotros

_ eso espero y ahora los dejo porque tengo mucho trabajo.

Y sin mas que decir se marchó.

_ gracias

_ no te preocupes por eso no estoy interesado en ver como te reprenden por algo que ni tu sabes que paso.

Luego llegaron muy temprano al gimnasio ya que riota los estaba esperando y fueron las mismas respuestas para él que obtuvo hanamichi

_ sólo sé que estaba practicando, luego me dio sed y busque mi botella y no la encontré donde estaba, fui al vestuario y estaba sobre un banco la bebí y no pasó demasiado tiempo que me sentí mareado y luego no recuerdo mas!.

_ que mal. Yo por mi parte me enteré que en alguna que otra preparatoria las chicas les dan a los chicos una especie de afrodisíaco que los deja en un estado de excitación y luego ellas hacen lo que se proponen y luego los dejan sin el recuerdo de que paso, pero para que funcione mejor deben tomar algo de alcohol para que se active una sustancia que ayuda a que el cerebro no retenga la memoria de lo que sucede mientras que el afrodisíaco hace efecto

_ y cómo sabes eso?

_ ayako me lo comentó ayer

_ ayako lo sabe?

_ no sabe que te paso a ti, le comente lo que sucedió pero como si le hubiese ocurrido a otro amigo

_ y cuántos amigos tienes?. Pregunto sakuragi algo irritado sabiendo que seguro ayako pensara que estaba hablando de él

_ eso no importa, lo que importa es que dijo que hay que tener cuidado con eso porque alguna a método la pata y suelen dar ataques cardíacos, yo te recomendaría que te hagas un análisis clínico.

_ pero cómo saber si me dieron eso?

_ bueno no se bien pero dijo que el primer síntoma era la excitación. Dime recuerdas si se te paro?

_ RIOTA!.Gritaron al unísono

_ que?

_ cómo preguntas eso?

_ vamos idiotas somos hombres, y contesta.

Rukawa hizo memoria

_ si

_ SI?

_ sí, recuerdo que sentí un calor extraño y de repente me vi excitado e iba a las duchas a refrescar pero fue ahí cuando me caí inconsciente, bueno al menos eso creo

_ yo que tu voy al hospital

_ seguro iré ahora mismo.

Luego del entrenamiento hana fue directo a casa, ahí se preparó para ir a pasar la noche a lo de sendoh y al bajar se encontró con su madre

_ hola mamá, voy a ir a casa de sendoh y volveré mañana si!

_ bien cariño que bueno que me avisas, pasala bien con tu novio.

Esto lo dijo con una sonrisa dulce, incluso parecía contenta con lo dicho pero hana había quedado en shock.

Acaso estaba bromeando, si era así que debía responder?

_ mama, no es mi…

_ ah que pena, es bastante guapo y se los ve bien juntos.

_ que?(todavía en shock)

_ además juraría que hace un par de semanas los vi besándose en el pasillo que da al baño

_ que?

_ ay cariño, no me digas que no planeabas decírmelo nunca!

_ mamá ( ya calmando su corazón que se había acelerado demasiado) no estas enojada porque esté con él?

_ osea que estas con él?

_ sssss...si

_ ay que bueno me encanta es muy adorable además siempre es respetuoso conmigo! Que alegría cariño.

Esto era demasiado, su madre estaba feliz porque él estaba con un hombre, siempre pensó que ella pensaba igual que su padre.

_ te sucede algo amor?

_ mamá, todavía no puedo creer que te ponga contenta esa noticia, creí que te enojarias como papá y que me recordarías esa promesa que le hice.

_ en serio (algo triste)

_ si pero la cumpliré, sólo esperaré a ser mayor de edad, no voy a deshonrar a la familia.

_ HANA VEN CONMIGO.

le había levantado la voz y eso no era bueno, de seguro algo había hecho mal!

_ siéntate!

_ si.

_ espero y que tu novio sepa entender pero tardaremos un poco en aclarar esto.

_ claro

_ bien. Primero comenzaré diciéndote que desde que tu padre murió tu ya no tienes la obligación de cumplir con su estúpida promesa, que dicho y sea de paso él mismo te obligo a hacer

_ en serio?

_ si, amor recuerdas que tu padre murió de un ataque al corazón, y también que yo estaba internada cuando sucedió?

_ sí, lo recuerdo, yo mismo no pude hacer mucho por él.

amor! Aunque hubieras llegado con todos los médicos a tiempo tu padre hubiera muerto.

_ que?, ¿por qué?

_ porque yo lo había dejado para siempre

_ de verdad?

_ si amor, permíteme que te explique, lo que voy a contarte ahora es la verdad que siempre te oculte y tu padre y cuando hallas escuchado todo comprenderás que no hay ningún honor que salvar en esta familia.

No esperó que me interrumpas por lo que te pediré que reserves cualquier pregunta para cuando mi relato termine.

_ de acuerdo.

_ perfecto. Bien, comenzare por el principio. Antes que nada quiero que sepas que yo solo tenía trece años cuando conocí a tu padre, él había ido de vacaciones a la costa de ** y yo vivía con mi familia en ese lugar, teníamos varias habitaciones extra y siempre las alquilaban a los viajeros.

Un día tu padre y su amigo fueron a parar ahí , él me pareció encantador y siempre que podía buscaba la forma de verlo, para mi era esos amoríos de adolescentes que una se arma en la cabeza. Pero a tu padre le gustaba la idea de estar con migo de una manera más íntima, y supo como seducirme para lograr lo que quiso, él me llevaba seis años y sabía muy bien cómo terminaría todo, pero yo no tenía idea de lo que buscaba realmente. Me deje llevar por lo que me decía y la única vez que estuve íntimamente con él te juro que entendí que me estaba deshonrando muy tarde. No quise decirle a nadie y no sabía cómo llegaría a ser lo que mi padre buscaba de una hija, pero lamentable de esa vez que estuve con él íntimamente me quedo un recuerdo mucho más grande que la deshonra, había quedado en cinta y mi familia no tardó en notarlo, aunque ya estaba de casi cuatro meses cuando se supo. Mi padre me obligo a decirle quién fue y se lo dije, mientras mi madre buscaba los registros de los huéspedes el había llamado a toda la familia y frente a todos declaró que ya había dejado de ser su hija. Mi madre encontró los datos de tu padre en el registro y me trajeron a esta ciudad ese mismo día.

Recuerdo lo angustiada que estuve ya que no sabia cual seria mi destino y también recuerdo lo mal que estuve cuando encontramos esta casa.

Cuando mi padre vio a toru me tomó del brazo y le grito: " tu la desfloraste, ahora está en cinta y tendrás que arreglarte con ella". Luego me arrojó a sus pies y me dejo y hasta ahora nunca le he vuelto a ver.

Tu padre no quería casarse conmigo y me dejó en la puerta, al rato apareció su madre y luego de una reprimenda terminamos frente a un sacerdote que bendecía nuestra unión.

Nunca fui feliz con él, y él tampoco lo fue con migo, pero te tuvimos y desde entonces tratamos de sobrevivir.

De igual manera siempre quise ser una buena esposa pero no sabía hacer muchas cosas y según tu padre ni para cumplirle como esposa servía, por lo que siempre me dedique a ti, la escuela no la termine y él tuvo que dejar la universidad para mantener a su familia, y como siempre viste el se dedico a trabajar en la carbonera y yo lavando ropa aquí, gracias a eso por lo menos pudimos darte una linda infancia, y a tu padre lo conquistaste desde el momento en que llegaste a este mundo.

Siempre fuiste su orgullo ya que como él decía al menos eras varón, su madre era la única familia que él tenía y se notaba que le había molestado lo que había hecho conmigo, también fue la única que me ayudó durante el embarazo y gracias a ella es que no termine tirada en la calle.

Por eso sufrí mucho cuando ella falleció, tu tenias unos diez años y luego de eso me quede sin su protección, tu padre comenzó a mostrar su mal genio con migo y luego comenzó a entrenarte para que seas mas hombre, pero yo siempre quise mostrarte que soy más paciente que él y siempre te di toda mi dulzura, y por eso mismo me odio cuando te trajo de aquel lugar diciendo que te había descubierto besándote con otro niño, tu sabes como cambiaron las cosa luego y yo resistí lo más que pude, siempre pensé que desistiría con eso de tu promesa y cada vez que una muchacha te rechazaba te juro que lloraba por ti, pero siempre te admire, tu nunca bajaste los brazos pero cuando llegaste al numero 50 en rechazos acumulados tu padre decidio esperar y eso ya lo sabes… lo que no sabes es que yo influí en eso ya que me molestaba verte mal, el día que sufrió su ataque lo recuerdo bien.

Tu padre planeaba hacer que vuelvas a tener tu tono natural de cabello y me estaba insinuando a que yo te pidiera que lo cambies por que el ya lo había intentado muchas veces pero no lo había logrado, yo ya estaba mas que decidida a decirle que no y cuando lo hice me abofeteo como tantas veces lo había hecho, creo que me contagiaste algo de tu confianza por que en ese momento me le enfrente y le recordé que el nunca me había honrado en nada, por lo que no tenia ningún derecho a pedirte ser a sus ojos alguien honrado, eso para mi era lo peor y le recordé que tenia otros hijos tirados por ahí, por lo que ni siquiera honraba nuestro matrimonio así que o te daba parmiso de ser feliz o yo lo dejaría y me iría con tigo, para comenzar a ser felices de una buena vez. El me grito que solo si él moría podías ser libre de su promesa y yo que sabía que me estaba subiendo la presión me acerque a la puerta y entes de dirigirme al hospital le dije: " si al menos amas a tu hijo, muerte entonces para que él no viva una vida miserable como la nuestra". Luego de eso me fuiy en estuvo mucho tiempo solo, estoy segura de que se habrá replanteado su vida o algo así y que se permitió morir.

En su despedida recuerdo que te dije que ahora eras libre, y trate de bromear diciéndote que me gustaría tener nietos a ver si reaccionabas, pero estabas tan sumergido en el dolor de la culpa que no pensé que seguirías con eso de cumplir la promesa, incluso cuando entraste al equipo por esa tal haruko siempre pensé que eran amigos y que estabas enamorado de ese tal rukawa ya que siempre decías rukawa esto rukawa lo otro, zorro dormilón o algo que te recordara a él, y estos últimos días me he sentido tan dichosa de verte feliz que pensé que estabas con el rukawa ese, pero no imaginas la sorpresa que me diste cuando empezaste a traer a tu amigo a casa, y luego empezó a venir el otro con tu grupo de amigos y llegue a confundirme en con quien podrías estar hasta que hace un par de semanas llegue a casa y los vi en el pasillo besándose y deseándose alegría por haber cumplido un mes, por lo que me retire para no interrumpirlos y luego entre escandalosamente jajaja!.

Y ahora imagínate lo feliz que me siento al saber que mi hijo finalmente puede ser feliz siendo quien realmente es, así que te deseo lo mejor y espero les valla bien. Ahora si… tienes alguna pregunta?

Que si tenía alguna pregunta? Era broma?. Prácticamente la vida de sus padres nunca fue lo que él creyó, su madre había sido rechazada por su familia por culpa de su padre e incluso se supone que tenía hermanos por ahí!

_ cuántos hermanos tengo?( no sabía bien porque eligió esa pregunta pero fue la primera que salio)

_ hermanas! Y tienes dos.

_ en serio!

_ si amor la primera que llegó a esta casa era recién nacida cuando tú tenías dos años y la segunda apareció cuando tenías unos cuatro.

_ osea que una tiene 14 y la otra 12

_ seguramente

_ y sabes donde están?

_ no cariño sólo sé que sus madres se las llevaron de kanagawa por lo menos a una, la otra estuvo aquí un par de días luego le dimos los ahorros que teníamos y se marchó con una tía que tenía en noseque provincia.

_ increíble.

_ pues creelo. Ahora debo terminar de trabajar así que cualquier duda que tengas te las seguiré respondiendo cuando vuelvas mañana.

_ no es justo tengo tantas dudas.

_ amor. Te lo digo con la mano en el corazón, deja de dudar y comienza a ser feliz. Yo te doy mi bendición en cuanto a que sigas con quien tu corazón mande. Recuerda que tienes una madre que te ama y que siempre te apoyara ahora ve y siéntete libre de disfrutar tu vida a tu manera.

_ gracias mamá, te amo

_ y yo a ti cariño, ahora ve que mañana podre aclararte todo lo que quieras ya que estoy segura que no estás muy seguro de que preguntarme ahora.

_ mmm tienes razon.

_ por supuesto que la tengo.

_ jajaja. Adiós mamá

_ cuidate, y mandale mis saludos a akira.

_ de acuerdo.

Increíble, todavía no digería ni la mitad de las cosas que ahora sabía, debía hablar con sendoh él seguro lo ayudaría a pensar.

Aunque ahora que se dirigía a su casa se sentía nervioso, y no porque de seguro esa noche llegarían más lejos de lo que han podido hasta ahora. Más bien se sentía nervioso porque se sentía libre. Era como si se hubiera quitado una mochila muy pesada de sus hombros y ahora se sintiera relajado. Era hermosa esa sensación . sin duda su madre era la mejor del mundo ya que a pesar de todo siempre él estuvo primero para ella. La amaba y estaba seguro que a partir de ahora haría lo imposible por que ella también encontrara la felicidad.


	9. Chapter 9

Hacía rato que lo esperaba, incluso llegó a pensar que no vendría.

Ya estaba nervioso e iba a salir a la calle pensando que por ahí le había sucedido algo malo y al abrir la puerta él estaba ahí

_ lamento la tardanza, pero no imaginas lo que mi madre me acaba de contar!

_ pasa hana y cuéntame

Se adentro, y se saludaron con pequeño beso. Sendoh lo invitó a la cocina y se pusieron a comer mientras hana le relataba parte de lo que su madre le había dicho, no es que no quisiera contarle todo, es que fue tan rápido que realmente no pudo retener toda la información.

Francamente akira se quedó boquiabierta, no lo podía creer, lo único que le alegraba era que hana ya no tenía la obligación de cumplirle a nadie más que a él mismo y eso lo ponía feliz y es que ya llevaban casi dos meses juntos y siempre lo había notado cohibido hasta cierto punto por culpa de esa promesa hecha y eso hacía que hana logrará también hasta cierto punto contenerse bastante. Pero ahora se lo veía distinto, tenía algo de preocupación por no saber ciertas cosas pero él logró tranquilizarlo recalcando que su madre no parecía querer ocultarle nada e incluso se notaba que ella estaba más que dispuesta a contestar todas sus preguntas y resolver todas sus dudas, eso lo tranquilizó bastante.

Algo que lo hizo sonreír mucho fue la idea de que su ahora oficial suegra lo aceptaba con alegría y eso lo ponía feliz.

Luego de la charla y la comida se fueron a la habitación de sendoh a ver una película, se recostaron juntos y comenzaron a disfrutar de una película de suspenso. Pero ninguno de los dos estaba prestando demasiada atención ya que ambos estaban pensando en que pasaría luego, sendoh sentía la necesidad de pasar a algo mas de lo que venían haciendo a escondidas, que ni era poco, pero faltaba "eso" que calmara un poco sus hormonas.

No es que no se hubieran descargado nunca, siempre que se veían uno de los dos terminaba haciéndole un "favor" al otro y lo disfrutaban bastante, sólo que siempre debía ser rápido y a las apuradas ya que siempre lo hacían en algún lugar público como en un baño o en un parque escondidos entre los arbustos, llegaron a hacerlo un par de veces en la playa pero nunca duraba mucho, sentían que eran muy osados para ser que pretendían esconder su noviazgo de la sociedad y si no comenzaban a controlarse de seguro alguien los descubriría pronto, además ya todo el mundo sabía que ahora se llevaban como amigos y ambos les causaba gracia el como algunos intentaban sacarle información de lo que sea, ya que nadie podía creer que hana se llevará bien con el de un día para el otro. Aunque pensándolo bien, si le hubiesen dicho que de un día para el otro el estaría saliendo con hana de seguro se hubiera burlado del comentario por absurdo, pero aquí estaban, juntos… en su cama. Con sus manos entrelazadas… mirando una película… sintiéndose muy juntos… tranquilos y… demonios!... Con las hormonas revoloteando a flor de piel.

Hana no se sentía distinto, y no es que este esperando que sendoh reaccione primero pero sentía que él siempre arrancaba todo.

La última vez fue en casa de hana, estaban todos y sendoh había ido al baño mientras que el se había ido a cambiar porque iban a salir a dar una vuelta por ahí, y cuando no lo vio en el comedor fue directo al baño y llamó a la puerta, sendoh la abrió y él se adentro con él, recordaba que se habían besado con tanta pasión que instintivamente se apoyaron uno contra el otro y sus miembros excitados se chocaron haciendo que ambos sintieran la necesidad de tocarse, hana fue el primero que metió la mano y sintió piel con piel y akira lo imitó de inmediato, no dijeron nada, solo siguieron besándose mientras que comenzaban cada uno a masturbar al otro, sólo separaron sus rostros para apoyarlos contra el hombro del otro mientras que aumentaban la velocidad, al acabar hana mordió inconscientemente el hombro de akira y este logro contener un gemido quién sabe cómo. Luego de eso se acicalaron y salieron como si nada con los muchachos.

Hana no se había dado cuenta pero tanto pensar en esos gratos recuerdos se encontraba con la necesidad de repetir lo que estaba en su mente, y es que sentía fuego en sus venas por las ganas que tenía de hacerlo finalmente con akira, y diablos no era tonto solo tenía que ver en la dirección correcta para ver que su compañero se encontraba en su misma situación. Solo le quedaba una duda y era quien tomaría a quien! Ya sendoh le había dicho varias veces que lo verían en el momento y parecía que el momento había llegado, solo que ninguno de los dos reaccionaba.

_ qué dijo?

_ que?

_ que que dijo el protagonista?

_ este… no lo se

_ hana en que piensas.

_ yo, bueno yo pienso en muchas cosas

_ aha!

_ y creo que no tengo idea de qué va la peli! Je!

_ creo que estamos iguales

_ definitivamente estamos iguales

Sendoh noto a que se refería hana y sonrió complacido. Y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo tomo a hana de la cabeza y lo acercó a él y comenzó a besarlo dulcemente, acercaron sus cuerpos (más se lo que ya estaban ) mientras que se besaban pasaron a acariciarse con delicadeza.

Akira no quería asustar a hana ya que él era casto ( bueno a pesar de que ya varias veces le había practicado sexo oral jamás habían pasado a mayores) no preten día para nada apurarlo a hacer nada por lo que después se arrepintiera, él ya había mantenido relación sexuales anteriormente y había pasado por ambas situaciones y no le molestaba ser penetrado por hana, para nada. Muchas veces había soñado con eso, aunque también se moría de ganas por sentir su miembro dentro del cuerpo de hana ya había decidido darle a hana la posibilidad de ser el primero en penetrar, solo esperaba que no lo desgarre.

Sus besos habían pasado de ser dulces a ser puro fuego y hana no podía aguantar más la necesidad de recorrer el cuerpo perfectamente marcado de sendoh, bajo hasta su cuello mientras que se posicionaba sobre él mientras que le quitaba la remera, akira sólo se dejaba llevar, hana podía ser muy apasionado cuando quería y en este momento lo sentía muy seguro de lo que quería.

Y claro que estaba seguro, cómo no estarlo frente a lo que veía, a sus ojos akira era el hombre más sexy y despampanante que había visto en su vida y encima él tenía la posibilidad de poder tocarlo " como desaprovechar semejante ejemplar masculino" " cuantas mocosas que quisieran estar en su lugar". Su boca comenzó a descender hacia una de sus tetillas y fue ahí cuando no pudo soportar las ganas que tenía de lamerlas y recorrer sus pectorales, noto que akira se arqueó cuando llegó a su abdomen y como si fuera lo más delicado del mundo pasó sus dedos por ese sector haciendo estremecer a su novio, y se tomó la libertad de recorrer ese sector llenándolo de besos y caricias logrando extasiar al mayor y con la idea de darle más placer paso a quitarle tanto el pantalón que traía como su ropa interior, y mientras lo hacía recorría muy complacido con su mirada el cuerpo perfecto que tenía delante. Comenzó besando las piernas y de a poco subía torturando al mayor con la espera pero sabía que valdría la pena, al llegar a su pene bien erguido no tardó en darle placer, comenzó por los testículos lamiéndolos con placer y sin mucha prisa subió por su tronco hasta llegar a la punta que estaba bastante húmeda por el pre semen que estaba expulsando, y como si fuera su golosina favorita comenzó a chuparlo con dulzura, luego pasó a meterlo en la boca mientras que masajeaba sus testículos.

Si el mundo afuera estaría en caos ahora mismo, no le importaría . hana lo estaba conduciendo a la misma gloria, el placer era demasiado bueno y esperaba que no acabe nunca.

Había llegado el momento y si no se apuraba a decírselo probablemente terminarían como siempre, estaba recibiendo mucho placer y quería más, " hana, comienza a prepararme" lo había tomado por sorpresa, no esperaba que le dijera eso y encima el tono que había usado había hecho que su propia excitación se mas fuerte y dolorosa de lo que recordaba.

Se detuvo por un momento y lo miro con dudas de como exactamente debía prepararlo, akira lo miro y tranquilamente le dijo " sólo debes tener un dedo bien ensalivado y de apoco adentra lo en mi" y tomo su mano y lamió y lleno de saliva su dedo índice luego lo miro y le dio permiso de hacerlo " hazlo, luego te diré cómo seguir, solo trata de ser suave"

Hana ni lento ni perezoso comenzó a adentrar el dedo ahí tratando de no lastimarlo o hacerlo sufrir luego continuó lamiendo el miembro de este para relajarlo más comenzó a mover su dedo dentro y sentía una enorme necesidad de penetrarlo, pero se armó de paciencia, y continuó con lo que hacía, al poco tiempo akira le pidió que inyrozca otro dedo y este así lo hizo ensalivando más la cavidad en la que dentro de poco entraría. dios! No sabia si lograría aguantar la espera lo estaba poniendo loco, y se emociono mas al escuchar la orden de que metiera un tercero.

Akira se sentía de maravilla, hana no para de chuparsela mientras lo preparaba y lo estaba haciendo muy bien para su gusto, incluso cada vez que sentía que se secaban sus dedos los mojaba mas y no le causaba dolor alguno, solo placer incluso había descubierto que si ponía sus dedos en cierta zona lo excitaba más y se sentía más que preparado. Aunque no podía negar que tenía algo de miedo, hana no la tenía muy pequeña que digamos y eso lo asustaba un poco ya que no era la misma longitud que sus dedos y sin duda lo sentiría distinto, pero el deseo lo llenaba más que el miedo y sin dudarlo paso a suplicarle al pelirrojo que lo penetrara. Hanamichi estaba más que deseoso por cumplir la petición o la súplica de sendoh y quitó sus dedos y sin dejar de besar su cuerpo llegó hasta su cuello.

Sí no fuera por que sabia que hanamichi jamas había estado con nadie juraría que este era un experto ya que mientras entraba no para de decirle al oído cosas sumamente instantes: "amor estoy por entrar", " no te sustes" la calma que lo invadió al ser penetrado hizo que esa intrusión fuera todo menos dolorosa, " aaaaah que placer" fue lo que escuchó de parte de quien lo estaba tomando, aunque se quedo inmóvil un momento tratando que sendoh se acostumbre a tenerlo dentro. Y vaya que no se acostumbraría era mucho para él, y si no fuera porque hana no paraba de besar su cuello y lamer su oreja se sentiría muy vulnerable. Pero a pesar de que no se acostumbraba se movió ligeramente para que hana comenzara, y este no tardo en moverse lentamente, dándole caricias en el costado mientras que escuchaba el leves gemidos de akira, que solo lograron ponerlo mas caliente de lo que estaba ya que se notaban que no eran de dolor, estaba siendo lo más delicado que su razonamiento le permitía pero no sabía cuánto tiempo podría resistir las ganas de cogerlo que tenía. Pronto la necesidad de ambos por sentir más le gano a la dulzura que trataban de transmitirse y hana paso a embestirlo cada vez más rápido rozando con su abdomen el pene de akira logrando que este quisiera más y es que con cada embestida hana tocaba con mayor fuerza su próstata y lograba hacerlo perder la conciencia por el placer que sentía, hanamichi no olvido el miembro del mayor y comenzó a masturbarlo tratando de llevar con su mano el mismo ritmo que llevaba con sus embestidas, pero estas se tornaban más rudas. Pronto acabaría y espera poder complacer también a su amor por lo que no paraba de repetirle que se sentía delicioso o que ya no resistiría más, sendoh estaba igual hana lo hacía tan bien que no cuando escuchaba su voz mas se calentaba y el ritmo que llevaba el pelirrojo lo estaba matando, y finalmente no pudo más y sintió que explotaba en la mano de hana y mientras acababa sobre sus abdómenes su ano se contrajo varias veces apretando el duro miembro de hana logrando que este se derrame dentro del mayor.

Ambos quedaron completamente agotados, con extrema delicadeza hana salió de akira y este sintió un vacío que lo dejó desarmado. Se acostaron juntos mientras trataban de recuperar su respiración normal.

A partir de ese momento ya nada sería igual ambos lo sabían, pero también sabían que estarían juntos para lo que viniera.

_ estamos pegajosos

_ quieres bañarte?

_ mmm… solo si vienes conmigo!

_ je, lo intentare.

Se levantaron tranquilos y fueron hasta la ducha los dos, sendoh sintió que por entre sus piernas caía el semen de hana y también sintió cierto temblor al pararse, aunque al ver a hana dirigirse desnudo a la ducha hizo que no dudará ni por un momento ir tras él.

Dentro comenzaron a enjabonarse uno al otro incluso se lavaron el cabello. Y mientras sendoh le enjabonaba los cabellos color fuego a hana este algo sonrojado le pregunto

_ te gusto?

_ claro, me encanto

Ambos sonrieron y se dieron un leve beso en la boca. Y ya mas abrazados akira comenzó a pasar el jabón por el pecho y brazos de hana. Estaba maravillado con lo hermoso que se veía, era tan alto como el y eso hacia que al estar abrazados de esa manera sus penes que estaban en descanso ahora vuelvan a levantarse de a poco, no sabiendo si era por las caricias al sentir como el javos pasaba por sus cuerpos, si era el agua caer que los incitaba a seguir o si tan pronto se habían vuelto adictos el uno para el otra ya que estaban seguros de que querían volver a hacerlo. A sendoh no le importaba quedarse sin piernas luego, solo sabía que también se moría por probar estar dentro de hana. y hana también quería que akira disfrutara tanto como él lo había hecho hace poco, además el morbo que tenia lo hacia tener curiosidad por saber qué se siente ser penetrado.

Las caricias ya no eran suficientes y los besos pasaron a ser lo que los motivaba a continuar, ahora los roles habían cambiado y akira se sentía dichoso al notar que hana no se oponía en dejarlo continuar ya que lo había apoyado contra la pared de la ducha y mientras que el agua caía sobre ellos akira no paraba de besarlo mientras le subió una pierna a su cintura y comenzó a introducir el primer dedo dentro de él.

Al principio se sentía extraño por la intrusión, pero akira también sabía cómo excitarlo y no para de torturar su pene mientras con su otra mano lo seguía preparando. Hana comenzó a sentir mucho placer cuando sendoh introdujo otro dedo y comenzó a tocar en un lugar que hasta ahora no sabía que podía excitar lo de esa manera, la vista comenzó a nublarse y su pierna se afianzó al costado de sendoh, este continuaba con lo que hacía y paso a introducir un tercero, no para de imitar los movimientos de una embestida mientras que besaba el cuellos y hombros de hana, este había comenzado a gemir levemente, no sabia que se podía sentir tanto placer y su amor no paraba de repetirle que quería tomarlo. Ni siquiera sabía cómo la harían pardos pero sí sabía que confiaba plenamente en akira y cuando este le quito los dedos inconscientemente dio un gemido de desaprobación por lo que había hecho, sendoh sonreía ante su rostro enrojecido y el puchero que había hecho por eso y lo miró pidiendo su aprobación. Hana no dudo en darle el sí y se sintió sorprendido al ver que sendoh lo alzó sobre sí mismo obligándolo a cruzar sus piernas sobre la cintura y apoyándolo contra la pared que no tenía las llaves de la ducha para evitar que este rozara con nada indeseado.

Akira no tenía idea de dónde había sacado tanta fuerza pero si sabía que deseaba poseerlo así. Lo sostuvo fuerte con un brazo y con mano libre comenzó a introducir su pene en el ano de hana. Hana Sintió como el pedazo de carne de su compañero se hacía paso en su entrada y trató de estar lo más relajado que pudo y al entrar por completo se quedaron quietos, y comenzaron a besarse nuevamente. Akira tomo con la mano libre que tenía el miembro de hana y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente haciendo que hana se relaje un poco, era consciente de que no era una posición muy cómoda pero también estaba extasiado ya que sentía su pene completamente dentro de hanamichi.

Cuando hana quiso moverse este le soltó su miembro y pasó a sostener ambas piernas de él desde abajo sostenido la pared. Luego comenzó a embestir y por la posición que tenían en ningún momento dejó de tocar la próstata de hana haciendo que este no parará de gemir con placer ya que lo que sentía lo dejaba al borde del paraíso.

El placer era demasiado y al ver que sendoh sostenía a ambos el mismo paso a masturbarse ya que la necesidad de acabar era demasiada. Sendoh lo besaba mientras que aumentaba la fuerza y velocidad de sus embestidas logrando que hana acabe con un gemido que logró provocar aún más al mayor, que no pudo resistir el placer al ser apretado por hana cuando acabo y lo siguió con otro gemido que igualó al pelirrojo.

Habían tomado nuevamente otra ducha y fueron directo a la cama, hana se había dormido sobre akira, pero este no podía conciliar el sueño.

Estaba abrazado a su novio y quería evitar llorar, le dolía en el alma saber que tarde o temprano tendría que separarse de él, nunca antes se había quejado de nada en su vida pero ahora quería gritar que odiaba su cultura. Esa porquería del honor le tenía bastante molesto, si no fuera por su padre podría ser el novio de hana para toda la vida, por lo que más se enojaba era por la mala suerte que le había tocado. Tenía a alguien maravilloso en su vida, era todo lo que deseaba tener, la verdad no le importaba el dinero, el prestigio ni mucho menos el honor, estaba decidido a rechazar el miai en el futuro. No perdería el regalo que la vida le dio, no perdería su felicidad por algo tan insípido como el dinero. No perdería a hanamichi sakuragui.


	10. Chapter 10

Todo les estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, el equipo había avanzado lo suficiente como para sentirse muy animado. Les quedaba un solo partido y era el que jugarían contra el instituto kainan, el primero de las semifinales los habían jugado contra ryonan y lo habían empatado 78 a 78. A pesar de la amistad aparente que se veía entre sakuragui y sendoh durante el partido se mostraron cien por ciento profesionales ( eso habían acordado antes del encuentro) y fue bastante duró y parejo, el resultado los obligaba a ambos a ganar los siguientes encuentros si querían llegar al campeonato nacional. Su siguiente encuentro fue con el equipo de shoyo y les ganaron con una gran diferencia, nadie podía negar que habían ganado por una enorme diferencia 88 a 117. Demostrando así que el equipo se complementaba de la mejor manera. El problema y lo mas increíble de todo era que ryonan le había ganado a kainan y estaban obligado a ganar si o si, ya que kainan también le había ganado a shoyo. Aunque tanto rukawa como sakuragui estaban seguros de su futura victoria ya que kainan no parecía tener el mismo nivel sin maki y eso les daba una enorme ventaja. Además sakuragui no se la pasaba haciendo burradas en la cancha ya que se comportaba excelente, de hecho había puesto en marcha su plan de deslumbrar a todos con sus espectacular es clavadas y lo había logrado y gracias a eso mucha gente iba a alentarlos, y ya contaba con su propio club de fans. Lo que lo llevo a comprender a su amigo que ignoraba por completo a sus seguidoras, y es que le gritaban que lo amaban y ni siquiera lo conocían, eso no lo entendia mucho.

Se habían preparado tanto física como psicológicamente para el partido que tendrían al día siguiente en el resintió deportivo, kyoko estaba muy bien adiestrado y tenía a hanamichi como su superior favorito ya que este siempre lo ayuda para mejorar y nunca nadie había hecho eso por él por lo que siempre se esforzaba por sobre salir, kakuta, yasuda y shiozaki eran judores que siempre podían reemplazar a los que se cansaban y eran muy utilizados por ryota ya que los tenia en cuenta mucho mas de lo que cualquiera pensara incluso kuwata tenia asugurado el puesto de miyagui para año próximo ya que el mismo capitán se había encargado de entrenarlo en todos los sentidos posibles para el puesto ya que no quería que cuando el se marchara quedara un hueco enorme por cubrir aunque rukawa pueda con eso le quería dejar algo de él al equipo. Ishii y sasaoka también hacían lo suyo y los muchachos de primer año estaban deslumbrados con sus superiores. Este año no solo llegarían al campeonato si no que también lo ganarían y se lo iban a demostrar a todos aquellos que dudaron de ellos al principió del año.

 **MAÑANA DEL PARTIDO CONTRA KAINAN:**

Estaba desayunando lo mas tranquilo posible, su hermano mayor hacia lo mismo mientras leía el periódico frente a el y su hermana (que también era mayor que él) estaba casi lista para irse a la universidad, solo faltaba su padre que estaba atendiendo una llamada en su oficina y su madre estaba terminando de vestirse para salir a quien sabe donde.

Rukawa repasaba algunas cosas para el partido que tendrían en la tarde y planeaba ir a precalentar a su cancha favorita cuando escucho el timbre de su casa, sintio un leve malestar como si algo malo estuviera por pasar, y no se equivocó.

Su madre había atendido la puerta y se encontró con cuatro personas frente a ella, dos adultos que parecían muy molestos una muchacha que se mostraba algo tímida y reservada y en joven con la mirada mas dura que había visto en su vida, y si mal no se equivocaba el joven era ni mas ni menos que el ex capitán de su hijo, el superior akagui.

El hombre que estaba frente a ella le pidió permiso para poder hablar de un tema muy delicado que implicaba tanto a su hija como a su hijo y del cual necesitaban una solución inmediata.

Al notar el tono amargado y resentido del hombre, la señora rukawa no dudo en hacerlos pasar los conducido al estudio, el padre de haruko se presento como kengi akagui presento a su esposa sora, a su hijo ya lo conocían y también les presento a haruko.

Algo extrañado el padre de familia que tuvo que interrumpir su desayuno por esta intromisión se presentó cortes como el señor hiroto rukawa y a su esposa mei frente a él. Su hijo mayor se encontraba de viaje de negocios y se encontraban hiro, yukiko y kaede.

Una vez terminadas las presentaciones , aunque se le hizo extraña la petición de que toda la familia esté presente para lo que tenía que decir tomaron asiento, a kaede le parecía demasiado protocolar el comportamiento de la familia akagui y su ex capitán si podía lo mataba con la mirada, a la muchacha ni a atención le quiso mostrar pero presentía que no era nada bueno lo que estaba a punto de decir el tal kengi.

Este mismo se levantó y comenzó con un discurso.

_ familia rukawa, lamento desde lo más profundo de mi corazón ser quien tal vez irrumpa la paz de su hogar pero me encuentro en la necesidad de acudir a ustedes señores para que juntos podamos resolver un problema que inicio su hijo menor.

Al decir esto todos miraron a kaede extrañado y este no sabia a donde llegaría todo esto.

_ esta misma mañana me he enterado por boca de mi esposa que nuestra pequeña haruko se encuentra embarazada y ella nos ha jurado que el único muchacho con el que ha estado a sido su hijo. Por lo tanto espero que ustedes me ayuden a tomar una decisión en cuanto a cómo debemos proseguir con esta irresponsabilidad.

Todos se habían quedado sumamente sorprendidos. Kaede si podía estaría mucho más pálido de la que ya era y sus padres no podían dar crédito a lo que habían oído. De inmediato su padre conociendo la inclinación de su hijo salió en su defensa ya que parecía que su esposa no coordinaba muy bien sus pensamientos.

_ señor akagui, podría jurar que mi hijo jamás cometería semejante acto de irresponsabilidad, eso es imposible.

_ no lo es, mi hija me lo ha jurado y me ha dado esto (mostrándoles una medalla con una dije que les pareció familiar) dice que el mismo muchacho se lo dio como recordatorio de lo que hicieron además de una banda negra que dejó en casa. Incluso nos ha jurado que una vez nacido el niño o niña se puede hacer un examen de ADN y sabrán que no miente.

El padre de kaede quedó mudo ante tal afirmación desde el momento que vio el dije. Era el que se suponía que su hijo no encontraba por ningún lado regalo de sus abuelos y ciertamente no sabia que creer por lo que decidió hablar a solas con el hombre frente a él en su estudio privado dejando a todos a la espera.

La madre de rukawa le pregunto a la muchacha de cuanto tiempo estaba y la señora akagui le dio una ecografía que indicaba que estaba aproximadamente de 5 semanas. Haciendo cálculos mentales miró a su hijo a la cara y le dio una sonora bofetada dejando a sus hermanos mayores que estaban junto a él bastante sorprendidos y molestos

_ fue la vez que llegaste con resaca a la casa con tu amigo verdad.

_ mamá yo.

_ cállate! Ahora vete a la cocina con tus hermanos que debo hablar con esta muchacha.

En la cocina su hermano se compadeció de él y no le recrimino nada, solo le hizo un té y se lo dio quedaron sumergidos en un silencio sepulcral.

Kaede no lo podía creer, comenzó a recopilar desde el día en que sucedió todo y sólo recordó lo mismo, él perdiendo el conocimiento luego de beber su bebida. Luego la escena de ryota y sakuragui despertándolo. El llendose con ellos, llamó a su familia diciendo que se quedaría en lo de hana y el fuerte dolor de cabeza que sufrió toda la noche. Luego la conversación que tuvo con su capitán y la charla que tuvo con su médico cuando le pidió que le haga un chequeo comentandole que había bebido algo que le dieron y pensaba estar intoxicado.

Su médico algo dudoso se los hizo y cuando le trajeron los exámenes le comunico que tenia algo de alcohol en sangre y le recordó que no debía tomar alcohol y justificando sus malestares con la bebida ingerida.

Al ver esto rukawa se enfadó y le comento lo que le había sucedido a lo que su médico le indicó que no salió nada extraño además del alcohol en sangre en el estudio, por lo que marchó molesto con el dichoso examen y cuando le comentado a ryota y sakuragui estos le dijeron que tal vez lo que tomó y le cayó mal fue el vodka que era una bebida bastante fuerte a lo que se preguntó hasta dónde

llegaba los efectos del mismo en su cuerpo. Tratando de quitarse la duda consulto a su madre que seguía molesta al ver que su hijo insistía con un tema ya conocido por ellos, él era intolerante al alcohol ya que su cuerpo no lo metabolizaba y si lo bebía en exceso su cuerpo reaccionaba de la peor manera, y no se habló mas del tema el mismo intento olvidar el asunto, aunque solía tener sueños de una muchacha sobre él que le daba a beber de una botella y se reía en el proceso no recordaba nada mas que eso. Ni su rostro ni su voz y eso lo exasperaba bastante.

Del otro lado de la casa la madre de rukawa tenia una charla exhaustiva con la chica que se suponía esperaba un bebe de su hijo.

Haruko estaba bastante dolorida ya que en su casa su madre no había dejado de imponer un castigo físico hacia ella por haberse dejado seducir por un idiota. El día anterior sus vómitos y nauseas la delataron y su madre algo esperanzada le hizo un análisis completo esperando a que algún alimento le halla caído mal. Pero el hecho de que tenia casi dos semanas de atrazo con su regla la hizo dudar demasiado. Luego los resultados le arrojaron que se encontraba efectivamente en cinta y las repercusiones fueron inmediatas. Su madre no paro de darle sus buenos golpean en los brazos por deshonrada, tanto que ella se había esforzado por que su hija sea decente mientras ella se tomaba la libertad de hacer lo que quería y lo peor era que ahora no podría ni siquiera seguir en la escuela.

Cuando su hermano llego y supo la noticia comenzó el interrogatorio de quien había sido y si no fuera por que su madre le pidió que espere a su padre este hubiera ido a matar en ese mismo momento a rukawa.

Cuando su padre lo supo no dijo nada.

Al otro día se levanto decidido a que el responsable de haberla dejado en ese estado se haga cargo de su hija.

Y durante todo el camino haruko no supo si había hecho lo correcto ahora que su padre no se dignaba en siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

Ahora la madre de rukawa no paraba de hacerle preguntas tales como si había notado algo en el cuerpo de su hijo a lo que ella respondió segura que le había visto un conjunto de lunares cerca del ombligo, para ese tipo de preguntas estaba preparada, cuando le preguntó como fue que su hijo tomo alcohol ella le dijo que la botella se la había comprado para su jefa ya que ella se la había encargado y cuando rukawa la desvirgó se tomo la libertad de beber un poco ya que el dolor que había sentido había sido muy grande y rukawa la acompañó porque la vio llorar, además que le colgó en el cuello esa medalla diciendo que se la daba para que no lo olvide. Sus palabras fueron tan bien ensayadas y su tono tan bien preparado que Mei no tuvo otra opción que creerle.

Luego la dejó tranquila y se dirigió a la cocina donde su hijo esperaba junto a una tasa de té. Con lo estresada que se había puesto y el desinterés de su hijo por ingerir el té se lo tomó como si de agua fresca se tratara.

_ lamento tener que decirte esto, pero creo que esa niña no miente.

_ ella miente.

_ no parece, y tu sabes que el alcohol te descompone el cuerpo.

_ si pero no la mente, algo me dio si no cómo es que no recuerdo nada de ese día.

_ cuéntame cómo fue todo.

Kaede se tomo su tiempo y le explicó lo mismo que él recordaba, incluso le dijo lo del chequeo que se había realizado y la que ryota pensaba que le había dado pero su madre sólo lo escucho seria y cuando terminó

_ kaede, tu sabes que eres el menor de la casa y siempre fuiste el consentido de todos y nunca tuviste la necesidad de exigir nada sólo pedías algo y se te daba. Pero creo que si tu padre se está tardando en salir es porque ya debe de estar acordando algo con el señor akagui. Y lo que decidan tendrás que cumplir

_ por que?

_ porque eres menor de edad kaede es simple.

_ qué?

_ hijo aunque no lo quieras estoy segura de tendrás que casarte con ella y lamentablemente tu padre no te dará más privilegios

_ tú quieres que yo me case?

_ no importa lo que yo quiera. Importa lo que hiciste y eso no se negocia.

Kaede estaba al borde del llanto, pero tal vez su padre no quiera casarlo, después de todo sabía perfectamente que no era heterosexual.

Su padre lo llamo y cuando entro al estudio le pidió explicaciones, y obtuvo las mismas que había recibido su madre, luego le ordeno que espere a que lo vuelva a llamar y volvió a reunirse con el señor akagui.

Su hermano se había quedado y estaba tratando devdarle fuerzas ya que a pesar de todo el le creía, sin embargo su hermana yukiko no lograba entender parte de la historia pero aun así esperaba que no pase lo que su madre había predecido.

Una hora mas paso y luego de eso lis akagui se marcharon mucho mas calmados y conformes a lo que kaede tuvo que respirar hondo para no desmoronarse cuando su padre lo volvió a llamar.

_ siéntate.

_ papá

_ SIÉNTATE!.

kaede lo obedeció y guardo silencio. Noto que su padre estaba furioso con él y esperaba que le permitiera hablar pero este no lo hacía, cuando se sintio seguro comenzó a hablar.

_ tendrás que casarte con la muchacha.

_ que!?

_ nada de que?. Tu mantuviste relaciones sexuales con ella ya sea consiente o inconsistente lo hiciste y ella esta esperando un hijo tuyo. Por lo que a partir de este momento comenzaras a trabajar para mantenerla tanto a ella como al bebe que ambos esperan.

Kaede estaba en shock y cuando quiso abrir la boca para oponerse su padre no se lo permitió.

_ yo no voy a permitir que dejes la escuela por lo que deberás llegar incluso a graduarte de la universidad ya que un hijo es una responsabilidad para toda la vida tendrás que asegurar tu futuro y el basquet ball no es una opción.

_ como?

_ lo que oíste, no podrás seguir en el equipo, esas horas las utilizaras para trabajar con migo y aprender desde ahora un bien oficio para vivir por lo que una vez terminadas las horas de estudio iras directo a mi ofina a ganar el sustento que tendrás hasta que seas mayor.

_ pero papá

_ nada de peros!. Esta es la única solución que podemos darle a esa familia sin que la nuestra quede en vergüenza.

_ acepto tener que trabajar y dejar el equipo (su tono era duró) pero es necesario que me case con ella?. No puedo sólo mantenerla a ella y al bebe

_PERO QUE IRRESPONSABILIDAD!. no no puedes solo mantenerla. En este mismo momento iré a sacar un permiso para que se puedan casar con nuestro consentimiento y para la próxima semana ya estarán casados, así por lo menos no traerás de manera irresponsable una vida al mundo, además la familia akagui esta mas que molesta por lo sucedido y te aseguró que si tu hermana hubiera venido a los dieciséis a darme esa noticia yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

_ y cómo convivire con alguien que no quiero?. Por favor padre te lo suplico.

_ hijo lo lamento, pero la decisión esta tomada. Y por lo de la convivencia te aseguro que no eres el primero que se casa después de haber hecho lo que tu por lo que te puedo asegurar que es posible y no morirás por eso.

_…

_ otra cosa.

_ que?

_ vivirás con ellos.

_ QUE?

_ ellos tienen un mini departamento en el fondo de su casa que perteneció a la madre del señor akagui antes de que muera y esta todavía bien amueblado y distribuido como para que ustedes dos no sean la carga de ninguna casa y a la vez estén supervisados por mayores legales, además de que la que tendrá que tener mas cuidados sera ella por lo que la madre preferiría estar cerca de su hija. Y a ti no te recibirán de mala manera ya que cumplirás con tu responsabilidad.

_ tengo que saber alguna otra cosa?

_ si como te casaras en tres días deberás comenzar a empacar y prepárate porque te iras hoy mismo a trabajar conmigo.

_ que ? Hoy?. Hoy tengo partido contra kainan!

_ creo haberte dicho que te olvides del basquetball!

_ si, pero…

_ vete, y en media hora te quiero listo.

Maldita perra. Por que la vida lo odiaba tanto?. Como paso de ser alguien con un futuro asegurado a ser alguien con destino marcado por la mala suerte.

Ahora estaba en manos de esa estúpida a la que odiaba tanto y todo por ser quien era, como la odiaba. Se miró al espejo y se preguntaba qué era lo que tanto veían en él?. Maldita suerte. Ya no podría siquiera jugar basquet y eso le dolía nas que tener que soportar a ésa. A ella la podría ignorarlo eternamente, pero como ignoraría el llamado de su pasión ahora?.

Tendría que reprimirse como lo había hecho casi toda su adolescencia, tendría que ser fuerte para seguir adelante, aunque no sabia por que lo haría estaba seguro que en algún momento de su vida volvería a sentirse bien con la vida.

Mientras tanto tendría que llamar a hanamichi para que sepa que no llegaría al partido, ya tendría tiempo en la escuela de decirle que dejaría el equipo


	11. Chapter 11

Ryota había recibido la llamada de rukawa y no supo cómo interpretarla.

Este le dijo que por un problema familiar bastante grave no podría ir al partido lo que lo dejó bastante preocupado. No por el partido en s ya que hana muchas veces había propuesto jugadas con los suplentes en caso de que algún titular faltara y había resultado excelente por lo que en ese sentido rukawa tendría alguien que ocuparía su puesto. Lo que lo dejó mal fue pensar que rukawa se encontraba con problemas en su casa. Tampoco quería que el equipo se preocupara por él y así se lo hizo saber a hana quien quedó más preocupado que el mismo miyagui, ambos habían resuelto no inquietar a los del equipo por lo que les dijeron que hubo un pequeñas inconveniente en la casa de rukawa que hizo que este no pudiera llegar al partido pero de igual manera todos se sintieron inseguros.

Sakuragui de inmediato los animo a que le demostraran al zorro que él podía confiar en ellos, por lo que no debían defraudarlo. Eso hizo que todos se propusieran ganar para poder hacer sentir orgulloso al jugador número uno del equipo.

Todo el estadio quedo sumamente sorprendidos al no ver a la estrella de shohoku (aunque muchos consideraban al pelirrojo como la estrella). El equipo de kainan estaba confiado, sin rukawa podrían ganarle a shohoku ya que según nobunaga kyota el mono salvaje no lograría vencer el rey de los equipos. Jin, sin embargo no se confió demasiado y el entrenador takato puso mucho énfasis en que debían ganarles por una gran diferencia.

Mientras que todos decían que shohoku no ganaría sin rukawa el equipo se preocupó por demostrar lo mejor de si. Todos y cada uno pusieron de su parte, logrando demostrar que el rey de los equipos no iría ese año a el campeonato nacional. Shohoku derroto a kainan por diez puntos de diferencia 76 a 86 y dejó muy emocionados a todos.

Ni siquiera hanamichi podía creer lo que habían logrado y nunca había terminado tan cansado en un partido.

El equipo de shohoku recibió dos premios uno el del mejor novato que recibió rihiu y el otro al mejor jugador de la temporada que recibio sakuragui, este no lo podía creer pero todos coincidieron que si no fuera por sus rebotes y sus espectaculares clavadas el equipo no hubiese ganado ese mismo día.

Ahora sabían que tanto rionan como shohoku serian los dos equipos del estado de kanagawa que irían al campeonato nacional.

Luego del acto formal todos decidieron que lo celebrarían luego de saber que rukawa se encontrara bien o al menos su problema se haya solucionado y se despidieron hasta el próximo día de entrenamiento. Era viernes y el sábado no entrenarían por lo que se volverían a entrenar recién el lunes así que se despidieron hasta ese día.

Tanto ryota como hanamichi decidieron llamar a rukawa y preguntar cómo estaba. Miyagui solo supo que el problema se había solucionado pero el lunes tendría que darles una noticia que no les gustaría pero no podía adelantar nada por teléfono. Luego de esto ellos pensaron lo muchas opciones, y trataron de llegar a varias conclusiones pero ninguna los tranquilizaba por lo que decidieron dejarlo ahí y se fueron cada uno a sus respectivos hogares.

Al llegar a casa la madre de hana lo miro triste comentándole que tenia visitas. Algo inseguro se hacerco a la sala y vio a kaede recostado, llevaba pantalon de vestir camisa y corbata, esperaba que no le haya sucedido nada grave a ningún familiar de este y se le hacerco algo intranquilo.

_ kaede!

_ hanamichi, que bueno que llegas.

_ qué sucedió?

_ creo que lo que menos esperaba en mi vida, pero primero dime cómo les fue.

_ bien. Ganamos. Pero a ti que te paso?.

Rukawa se desahogo con hanamichi contándole todo lo que había sucedido desde que comenzó el dia hasta que llego a su casa, incluso le dijo que el motivo de estar tan bien vestido era porque su padre lo había puesto de pasante en su empresa y ahora debía trabajar 4 hs en la oficina de su padre en el puesto de cadete, eso le quitaba las horas de entrenamiento y lo obligaba a dejar el equipo.

Sakuragui estaba anonadado, al principio no pudo creer lo de haruko pero reflexionando un poco y tratando de recordar el estado de su amigo el día que lo encontró desmayado todo tenía sentido para él. Tratando de apoyarlo le dijo que él iría a su casa y les contaría lo que paso ese día, pero rukawa le dijo que eso no serviría ya que su familia alegaría que el estado que tenia era por el alcohol ingerido a lo que hanamichi tuvo que calmarse para no ponerse mas furioso de lo que ya estaba, pero rukawa ya se había resignado ya que sabia que a pesar de ser inocente ya que jamas buscó a haruko para hacer nada, también sabía que por mas que eso sea verdad el bebe era suyo ya que de no ser así no propondrían el examen de ADN para poder estar seguros por lo que quiera o no ahora debía dejar sus sueños de lado y debería pasar a mantener tanto a la madre como al bebe que esta esperaba.

la madre de hana se había sentido muy triste por el muchacho ya que no le gustaba para nada ver a un niño con la responsabilidad de un adulto, sabia que debía de estar muy asustado ya que ella se sintió igual cuando estuvo embarazada de hana, por lo que se hacerco y con su tono mas tranquilo comenzó a tratar de centrar un poco las ideas de rukawa.

_ kaede, lamento saber que van a obligarte a casarte pero quiero que sepas que no es la única solución que tienes.

_ en serio?

_si. Tal vez yo no sea muy lista ni muy inteligente, pero pase por una situación muy parecida a la tuya y tarde me entere que existían otras alternativas a mi problema.

_ que problema señora sakuragui?

_ hay dulzura no me digas señora, cuántas veces debo repetirte que puedes llamarme Aika como lo hacen yohei y los demás muchachos

_ claro

Con toda na serenidad que la caracterizaba, comenzó a relatarle su historia personal, incluyendo los miedos que tuvo cuando su familia se desentendió de ella por haber estado esperando un bebe y lo mal que estuvo cuando a pesar de que se caso con el padre de su hijo, nunca tuvo una vida feliz y mucho menos fácil, por lo que no conñincidia con ninguno de los dos padres que creían que casando a dos menores solucionarían sus problemas.

Kaede comenzó a sentirse mal por la madre de hana, y se sentía aumente confundido en cuanto que debía hacer.

Aika no dudo en contarle también las aventuras que su esposo tuvo con otras mujeres y que a causa de eso hana tenia dos hermanas que no conocía. Y como ejemplo de mal comportamiento le contó lo mal que trató su padre a hana solo porque tenia los mismos gustos que su padre y lo peor fue saber que hana no sólo sufrió por haber tenido que cumplir a su padre si no también sufrió porque tuvo que dejar de ser el mismo.

_ mi esposo consideraba a nuestro hijo como un muchacho débil por tener los gustos que tenía y no dudo en llevarlo a que le enseñen boxeo, artes marciales, judo, incluso un amigo de mi difunto esposo le enseñó el parkour y lo metió a trabajar con él en la carbonera para que aprenda a ser rudo y que tenga la fuerza de 3 hombres, por lo que desde los doce años mi hana solo conoce la violencia, el trabajo físico sobrehumano, el rechazp y las peleas callejeras a las que toru siempre obligo a que participe para demostrar lo fuerte que puede ser. Luego de la muerte de él hana pudo dejar de hacer todo eso que tanto odiaba y aunque esa muchacha sea de mal corazón hizo algo bueno ayudando a mi hana a entrar en el equipo ya que con el equipo ahora hana tiene un propósito. Pero estoy segura que nada de esto sucedería si toru viviera, si así fuera ahora mismo hana estaría detrás de otra muchacha y no de novio con alguien que lo quiere.

Te puedo asegurar que un padre que no quiere a la madre de un niño y se ve obligado a estar con ella de por vida tarde o temprano se desquitará con su hijo ya que este no se puede defender como debe.

Espero de corazón que tu no llegues a pasar por lo mismo y que no te olvides que a pesar de que no apoyo que te cases para complacer a nadie, tampoco apoyo que dejes desamparado a tu bebe, sea como sea que lo hayas concebido.

_ es usted muy amable con migo y no se como agradecerle él que confíe en mi para conocer su historia, pero sigo confundido en cuanto que debo hacer.

_ bueno kaede, yo te recomendaría que busques algún juez de menores para que te ayude a poner en su lugar a estas dos familias que creen que hacen bien casando a sus hijos.

_ pero hoy mis padres sacaron un permiso especial para que pueda casarme y está todo preparado para el lunes, donde conseguiré a alguien que me ayude hoy y evite casarme.

_ bueno yo conozco una jueza que le encanta tener el cabello rojo y un jardín muy prolijito.

_ que?

_ la señora takayama es una vecina a la que yo le arregló el jardín mientras que ella me retoca las raíces.

Kaede quedó intrigado. Y con el visto bueno de aika, hana se fue en busca de la amiga de su madre.

Mientras que esperaban kaede se sentía lleno de dudas y nervios.

_ y si mis padres me echan de la casa por esto?

_ oh dulzura, si eso llegase a pasar tu no estarás en la calle, yo misma te daré la bienvenida a esta casa y no tendrás que preocuparte de otra cosa que no sea terminar tus estudios y cuidar de tu bebé.

Eso lo tranquilizó un poco y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando hana aparecio con una mujer bastante pequeña con el cabello rojo pero muy corto y una mirada seria que lo dejo algo asustado.

Luego de una charla tan larga como la que habían tenido hace rato la jueza estaba enterada de todos los detalles que necesitaba para poder ayudar a rukawa al cual le aclaro que era una juez de menores y que se encargaría de él. Luego de una llamada a una asistente social y a un abogado que representaría a rukawa estos se despidieron de los sakuragui y se dirigieron hacia la casa de la familia rukawa.

Como la jueza predijo la familia del muchacho había excusado su proceder al hecho de que debían ser honorables con la familia de la muchacha y cuando esta les sugirió que desistan en esa situación, el padre de kaede les dijo que no lo haría, él era su hijo y haría lo que este madara y no había vuelta atrás después de todo era su padre y tenia que ver que cumpliera con la muchacha.

La señora takayama quedo sumamente defraudada con esa familia. Entendía lo de la responsabilidad, de hecho, decidio ayudar al muchacho porque este le aseguro que no planeaba que su bebe quede desamparado, lo único que no quería era casarse con esa muchacha ya que jamas se había fijado en ella y que no tenia la menor idea de como paso todo ya que no lo recordaba.

La única solución que encontró al ver que la familia rukawa no cooperaba con el caso, fue la de quitarles momentáneamente la custodia de su hijo. No le gustaban las personas que tomaban las decisiones de sus hijos por se había convertido en juez de menores y trataba de ayudar a quienes estuvieran en esta clase de situaciones. Así que hizo que el muchacho fuera por sus cosa ya que lo llevaría a un hogar transitorio para poder dar a la familia la posibilidad de reflexionar sus actos.

Los padres de kaede quisieron intervenir pero la jueza no se los permitió y los citó a su despacho el día lunes tanto a ellos como a los akagui, que serian notificados.

En la casa de hana estaban preparando el cuarto para kaede. La madre de hana había ayudado a que muchos jóvenes tengan un techo hasta que se resuelvan sus situaciones y legalmente tenía permiso de recibir a kaede es por eso que supo como darle una mano. Tal vez ella no era muy inteligente pero era la lavandera del barrio, todos pasaban por ahí y la mayoría la conocía y siempre la ayudaban en cuanto podían, con su negocio ella logro ser amiga de quienes la consideraban una pobre mujer por estar con un picaflor como su esposo y fue esta misma jueza quien siempre le decía que los derechos civiles eran mas fuertes que honor de una familia.

Cuando su esposo falleció le dio fuerzas para ayudar a otros. Y siempre que podía recibía a. Muchachos o muchachas por un par de días hasta que la jueza resolviera su situación. Era más fácil eso que meterlos en un orfanato ya que la mayoría de los que pasaban por ahí contaban con familias que no querían escuchar razones hasta que takayama los ponía en su lugar ( vía legal) y buscaban soluciones que favoreciera tanto a los menores como a los mayores responsables. Aunque siempre estaba del lado del menor siempre anteponía la ley y la hacia cumplir.

Esa noche rukawa descanso como nunca ya que había sido un largo día para él y no estaba con la fuerza suficiente para poder seguir.

Esperaba tener una solución pronto, pero mas que nada se sentía agradecido con Aika y hanamichi, y esperaba no decepcionarla. En un día había visto cómo sus padres le daban la espalda sin escuchar razones o sugerencias y lo obligaban a hacer su voluntad y en el mismo día había descubierto amor por la madre de hana que cariñosamente le había dicho que podía llamarla mamá postiza, ella le hizo ver que a veces quienes piensan que saben como arreglar las cosas no están para nada respaldados por la ley. Y eso que ella ni siquiera había terminado la escuela.

Y que problema iba a tener él con ella si prácticamente le acababa de salvar la vida.


	12. Chapter 12

_ HILDA! HILDA HILDAAAAAA!

Haruko gritaba desesperada desde que entró a la casa de su señora hasta que llegó al lugar donde estaba.

Esta que se encontraba tomando el té en su estudio cuando escuchó a haruko a los gritos, se imagino que no eran buenas noticias ya que se oía desesperada. Cuando entro se tiró a llorar directo a sus pies, y con lágrimas en la cara le dijo:

_ él… ( snif) no se casará ( snif) conmigo ( snif snif)

_ a ver! Primero te pido que te Calmes muchacha, y segundo, como que no se casaran? No habían sacado el permiso ya?

_ si, pero rukawa demandó a sus padres y una jueza nos citó para el lunes ( snif) para arreglar el asunto de forma legal.

_ que? Y desde cuando un menor de edad puede hacer eso en Japón?

_ no lo se, pero si se que no está obligado a casarse conmigo!. Mi hermano lo esta buscando por todos lados porque en su casa no esta ya que lo llevaron a un hogar transitorio

_ a un hogar transitorio? Y eso por que?

_ no tengo idea! Pero hilda que hago ahora?

_ mmm, no lo se.

_ cómo que no lo sabes?

_ querida, no tengo idea De que puedes hacer si no se a que te enfrentaras. Dime qué opinan tus padres al respecto.

_ mi padre está furioso, le gritó a mamá que él no criaria hijos ajenos y que tampoco me quiere soltera en casa, tengo miedo que me echen de casa por esto!.

_ tranquila querida, si eso llegara a pasar te prometo que podrás venir conmigo.

Haruko continuó llorando mientras hilda se sonreía internamente por su triunfo. Siempre había utilizado a esa muchacha para su propio beneficio y no hacia mucho un amigo muy cercano de ella se la había pedido en matrimonio para su hijo. Necesitaba una muchacha como haruko para su hijo ya que este era muy afeminado y parecía no prestarle atención a nadie, y al abordar el tema con él muchacho este le confesó que prefería a los jóvenes a puestos pero no le molestaría aceptar a cualquier muchacha bonita que le escojan. Sabiendo esto su padre buscó entre sus amistades pero reflexionando mejor se tomo la libertad de encontrar alguna chica que no los conozca bien ya que sería más fácil moldear a alguien desconocido al estatus de su familia.

Al ver a haruko y al conocerla un poco a través de las visitas a la casa de hilda este le pregunto si ella seria capaz de lograr que la muchacha se interese por un afeminado como su hijo. Claro que hilda conocía la situación de haruko y sabía que en algún momento sería rechazada y más fácil de moldear.

Pero el hombre le dijo que quería que haruko no termine sus estudios ya que le convenía hacerle creer a la muchacha que ellos buscaban su bien, si ella lograba que haruko se vea desesperada por la ayuda de ellos sería muy bien recompensada a lo que hilda accedió.

Elaboró cuidadosamente un plan que hiciera que haruko cometiera un error atrás del otro para quedar en este estado. Hacía tiempo que se había percatado del desinterés del muchacho por cualquiera chica que lo rodeaba y cuando haruko le hablaba de lo celoso cuando emuchae acercaba a hanamichi rápidamente se dio cuenta que el tal rukawa de seguro se interesaba en él tal pelirrojo, pero para estar segura comenzó a asistir a los partidos y se felicitó a ella misma al notar que el muchacho se sonrojaba cada vez que el pelirrojo lo felicitaba por una buena jugada, aunque eso era reciente ya en primer año había notado como era al único que le dirigía la palabra aunque sea para insultarlo solo para que el pelirrojo le preste atención, si no fuera porque en realidad le servía esa situación en particular le hubiera advertido a haruko que ni se molestara con él y comenzará a buscar por otro lado.

Lamentablemente la familia de haruko no quiso saber nada cuando les preguntó si podía acordar un miai con alguien de buena posición ya que era muy joven. por lo que sabía que cuando ella cumpliera los 18 años tendría que incitarla a buscar a esta familia en particular. Le había dado ella misma el afrodisíaco que ella había utilizado de joven sabiendo que el muchacho caería a la necesidad de tener sexo y conociendo los ciclos de haruko espero hasta que ella esté en plena ovulación, habían logrado su cometido y ella misma se había encargado de que todo le resulte. Conociendo lo cerrados y tradicionalistas que eran los padres de haruko, no se equivocó al pensar que buscarían casarla. Y aunque no conocía el pensamiento de los padres del muchacho sabía que si los obligaban a casarse ella misma enviaría algún juez para investigar el asunto y que eso no pase. Celebraba gratamente que el chico hubiera actuado él mismo para que no tomen esas medidas extremas y ahora debía encargarse de que haruko deje a cargo del muchacho el bebé que estaba esperando, y sabía muy bien como lo haría.

En la casa de hanamichi, kaede se encontraba discutiendo con su amigo ya que este no le dejaba acompañarlo a la carbonera con él para ganar unos yenes extra.

_ no. No, no,y no

_ por que no?

_ por que tu no estas acostumbrado a esos trabajos

_ no es por eso, es porque crees que soy débil verdad.

_ claro que no zorro idiota, tu ya tienes un empleo donde ganas el triple que yo en un día, por qué querrías ir a arruinarte las manos

_ doa'ho no me importa quiero ir.

_ JAJAJAJA no puedes rukawa hoy le toca ir con yohei y norma_ había intercedido takemiya.

_ pero yo puedo ayudarlos.

_ qué terco eres. Nosotros ya tenemos un sistema con el que vamos rapido, ademas no estas acostumbrado y nuestro jefe no admite nadie que no sea conocido los fines de semana, porque no te quedas con takemiya y Aika ellos ayudarán en el restaurante donde trabajan los padres del gordo y siempre necesitan ayuda extra

_ si incluso ookus irá con nosotros y creo que faltaran manos je!

Resignado porque era obvio que sakuragui no lo quería con el, paso a la segunda opción.

De los cuatro ( osea: noma, ookus, yohei y takemiya) takemiya era el que mejor le caía. Siempre decía algo que lo hacía reír y además se preocupaba por que todos estén bien alimentados. Incluso fue su confidente cuando una tarde en casa de hana había escuchado que este estaba en el baño con su novio dándose… caricias. Takemiya lo apoyaba y trataba de quitarle una sonrisa y casi siempre lo conseguía. Sabía que su madre trabaja en un restaurante donde hacen comida para demasiada gente y siempre su madre se llevaba lo que sobraba a casa. También estaba enterado que los fines de semana tomaban a gente que se encargara en la limpieza de los cubiertos y en la cocina para que ayude a preparar los platillos que más tiempo llevaban y siempre unas cinco personas eran tomadas para esas tareas y como la jefa de personal era la madre de ookus este los fines de semana aprovechaba para ganar algo extra de dinero así como Aika y takemiya lo hacían. Kaede iba de colado pero ookus ya le había llamado a su madre para que le reserve un puesto. En el camino Aika aprovechó para charlar con kaede.

_ no te sientas mal, hana no quiere que tu te rompas la espalda trabajando

_ mmm

_ que?

_ lo se, pero creí que podría ayudarlo como él me ayudó.

_ mmm, no creo que puedas

_ porque no?.

_ por que nunca has tenido que trabajar con tu cuerpo de esa manera mientras que hana y sus amigos lo hacen de pequeños ya es parte de su rutina.

_ pero ahora debo pensar en mi bebé y pienso que debo juntar dinero para el futuro.

_ y piensas muy bien, solo que tu deberías aprovechar la oportunidad que tienes al poder trabajar en un lugar donde a futuro no seguirás abajo si no llegaras arriba.

_ no entiendo.

_ bueno, es que aunque hana trabaje veinte años ahí siempre estará juntando carbón.

Pero si tu trabajas en una oficina y arracas por cadete como la mayoría, dentro de veinte años estarás como ejecutivo. Por lo que tu sueldo sera mejor, así que aprovecha la posibilidad que ta da la vida en ese aspecto y piensa en futuro y no en el día a día.

_ gracias por su consejo.

_ no es un consejo, yo odio dar consejos, solo te doy mi punto de vista y mi opinión. Y creo que mi hana opina igual que yo así que no creas que no quiere llevarte, solo no quiere quInte expongas al trabajo duro si tienes otra oportunidad en la vida. Aprovechala.

Luego de esto ella se adelanto y entro al restaurante, normalmente ella se encargaba de la terminación de los platillos junto a haruna la madre takemiya, mientras ookus iba por su madre para ver qué podía hacer rukawa, takemiya comenzó a charlar con él.

_ no creo que debas ponerte mal por no estar con él

_ quisiera poder estar mas tiempo con él y no puedo. Incluso sendoh estara con él en la tarde.

_ mmm y por que no aprovechas a salir a despejarte un rato por la tarde

_ salir?

_ si, salir. Despejaré un poco, vas a ver que te sentara bien recuerda que mañana sera igual que hoy y el lunes sera un día muy pesado para ti por lo que mañana no podrás hacerlo.

_ mmm lo pensare.

Dentro a ookus y a kaede les tocó agilizar la limpieza de los cubiertio mientas que takemiya ayudaba a su madre a terminar unas tortas enorme que parecían muy complicadas de decorar pero que a medida que pasa el día terminaba más rápido, al ser menores sólo los tomaban por seis horas pero ganaban casi 2200 yenes ( en argentina serian como 180 pesos) y eso les permitía tener una buena suma para ellos, ookus de inmediato se fue a prepara para salir con su novia que había conocido en uno de los primeros partidos de hana de ese año y ahora salian siempre los sábados. Takemiya se iba a quedar a esperar a su madre y de paso se entretendría en el centro comercial. Mientras que kaede que había estado seis horas lavando platos e impregnándose de los olores del lugar, decidió dar un paseo por el parque ya que sabía que le sentaría bien el aire fresco.

Luego de caminar por un rato se había decidido en volver a la casa pero se encontró con kogure en una banca leyendo muy atento. Freno cerca y no sabía si saludarlo o no ya que parecía muy concentrado. Finalmente decidió saludarlo ya su no lo había visto desde que se despidió del equipo a fines del verano pasado y de eso ya hacia casi nueve meses.

_ superior kogure, como esta.

_ que?

Kiminibu se sorprendio al escuchar la palabra superior antes de su apellido ya que desde que había entrado a la universidad nadie lo llamaba así. Y cuando alzo la vista grande fue su sorpresa al ver a rukawa frente a el, no lo había reconocido ya que su tono era un poco distinto al cortante que siempre le escucho.

_ rukawa, que sorpresa.

_ como se encuentra

_ pues, bien y tu

_ hoy bien.

_ ah… que bueno, gustas sentarte o te vas a algún lado.

_ claro

Se sentó junto a el y observo que estaba leyendo un libro de leyes y no tardo en saber por que.

_ me encontraste estudiando, el lunes tengo un examen y debo pasarlo.

_ que carrera esta haciendo.

_ derecho, planeó ser un abogado de derecho y para eso necesito un par de años de estudio!.

_ ah, y que sabe de mitsui?

Kimi se ruboriso por la pregunta y kaede quiso morderse el labio, siempre que veía al superior kogure lo relacionaba de inmediato con hishashi mitsui ya que el mismo día que este entro al equipo como jugador el se llevo una gran sorpresa

**** flash back****

Estaba terminando de entrenar cuando decidió ir por su bebida y al acercarse a los vestidores escucho una conversación

_ te gusta?

_ que cosa?

_ mi corte.

_ te queda bien.

_ me perdonaste?

_ por que?

_ por lo del ayer?

_ por eso, si

_ y por lo de hace dos años?

_ mmm no lo se.

_ perdonadme

_ lo siento, no puedo.

_ que tengo que hacer para que perdones mi falta?

_ no lo se, solo se que me dejaste mal esa vez y ahora vienes diciendo que siempre quisiste estar conmigo. La verdad es que no te entiendo.

_ kimi, ni yo mismo me entendí en aquella ocasión. Solo se que te veo y me muero por besarte.

_ ja! Que ocurrente eres, aunque estoy seguro que yo también me muero por besarte.

Sin pensarlo demasiado hishashi le acaricio la mejilla y se acerco tímidamente al ser que consideraba el mas hermoso del mundo y lo beso casi con necesidad, no planeaba hacerlo así quería ser mas tierno pero la boca de kiminibu era ciertamente deliciosa, además este le respondía con la misma intensidad por lo que ninguno tuvo la urgencia de bajar el ritmo, al contrario, kogure aprovecho su cercanía para explorar su cuerpo con sus manos y lo hizo a su antojo mientras mitsui no soltaba sus nalgas.

Esto fue demasiado para la vista de rukawa y tratando de no interrumpir se fue y siguió entrenando como si nada.

**** fin del flashback****

_ no se nada de él desde que se fue del país.

_ se fue del país?, yo creí que se había ido a alguna universidad en otro estado!

_ no, como repitió el año su padre se lo llevo con él, y tu que cuentas de nuevo?. No te vi en el último partido de shohoku

Había cambiado el tema ya que no estaba dispuesto a recordar demasiado a mitsui ya que este nuevamente lo había dejado solo, pero rukawa se encontraba en un estado lamentable. Estuvieron un rato hablando del por que rukawa no fue al último partido y porque de seguro no lo volvería a ver en ningún otro y kogure quedo impactado con la noticia, el siempre conoció a haruko y no podía creer el cambio de actitud que tuvo la muchacha luego de los 13 años y a pesar de que se había alegrado por su amigo cuando ella cambio, ahora no dudaba que esta realmente hubiera echo lo que rukawa le comentaba, por lo que no dudo ni por un momento en su palabra.

_ y tu crees que su familia no logre nada contra ti mas que el que tu reconozcas al bebe y lo mantecas

_ pues la jueza me dio a entender eso, además si tuviera mas pruebas me aseguro que la podría demandar por abuso sexual ya que en ninguna otra circunstancia hubiera estado con ella

_ y eso por que?

_ por que no me gustan las mujeres.

_ en serio.

_ si

_ ah… y hay alguien que ocupe tu corazón?.

_ que ?

_ alguien, tu sabes, como un pelirrojo extrovertido que conozco.

_ usted…

_ no te sonrojes siempre supe que sentías algo por él aunque nunca dije nada por respeto a ti.

_ si, gracias.

_ bueno ahora lo tienes cerca, es una gran oportunidad para ti verdad.

_ no lo creo

_ por que?

_ tiene novio.

_ enserio?

_ si

_ y con quien está?

_ con sendoh.

_ sendoh? Akira sendoh?

_ si, se los ve muy enamorados aunque no se si se lo podía decir, esperó y no lo ande mencionando ya que si se entera que fui el que lo divulgó me mata.

_ jajaja! Tranquilo no diré nada.

_ gracias.

_ mmm está anocheciendo, qué te parece si caminamos un poco

_ claro.


	13. Chapter 13

_ y ahora?

_ mmm… no lo se. supongo que podemos recorrer el parque

_ no es lo que llevamos haciendo hace cinco minutos?

_ jajajaja! Eres todo un caso rukawa.

_ por qué lo dice?

_ por que se te veía más relajado cuando estábamos sentados.

_ no es eso.

_ ah no?

_ estoy cansado, trabajé todo el día y ya debería haber vuelto a la casa de sakuragui.

_ claro, pero seguro estas haciendo tiempo para que se valla con su novio, verdad?

_ creo que si. Me cuesta verlos juntos.

Era triste ver a rukawa desolado. Incluso le pareció que no le afectaba tanto el tener que cambiar muchas cosas importantes en su vida por lo de haruko, pero el amor que este profesaba hacia hanamichi parecía genuino y la tristeza que tenia por no ser correspondido era notoria. No tenia idea de como sakuragui de un día para el otro se había pasado al otro bando. Tampoco estaba enterado de en qué momento se dejaron de pelear y pasaron a tener una amistad tan buena que hana hacia grandes aportes de ayuda a la vida de rukawa.

El mismo ahora estaba igual que rukawa en el amor y necesitaba algo de consuelo.

De pronto una idea cruzó por su cabeza y sonrió ante sus pensamientos. "Dios, a veces podía ser muy pervertido".

Tomo de la muñeca a rukawa y se lo llevó corriendo hasta su casa que no quedaba muy lejos de ese parque.

Rukawa sólo se dejaba llevar, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza del superior kogure pero a juzgar por la sonrisa que le daba cada vez que lo miraba le decía que estaba llevándolo a divertirse a algún lado. Aunque grande fue su sorpresa cuando llegaron a una casa que no estaba muy lejos al parque. Entraron y kogure lo llevó hasta su habitación.

_ hagamos algo divertido, te parece?

_ si usted lo dice.

_ vemos alguna película?

_ claro. Mmm… tiene teléfono?

_ si. llamaras a sakuragui para avisar que estás aquí?

_ no, llamaré a su madre.

_ claro ahí está. Yo iré a traer unas galletas y una soda para la película. Elige la que quieras

_ ok

Llamó al restaurante donde sabía que seguiría de turno Aika y le avisó que estaría un rato en la casa de kogure, a lo que ella se sintió aliviada ya que sabía que hana había salido y la otra llave la tendrá ella. Por lo que le pidió que volviera en un par de horas ya que ayudaría en el turno nocturno también, así que él acordó que en cuanto saliera de la casa de su superior iría por la llave al restaurante.

Kogure había subido con unas galletas y una soda con dos vasos y al acercarse a su cuarto escuchó que rukawa seguía al teléfono, por lo que entró y deposito todo en su escritorio y encendió el televisor y la vídeo grabadora. Estaba viendo algo que ver cuando rukawa se le acercó con una cinta que había visto en el estante.

Sonrió al ver el titulo ya que la había querido ver la noche anterior. Era un partido de NBA que había grabado la semana anterior y que todavía no había podido ver por falta de tiempo, la coloco y comenzaron a verlo juntos mientras trataban de charlar de lo primero que se le venía a la mente.

Se estaban divirtiendo hasta que rukawa sin querer en medio de la conversación lo relaciono nuevamente con mitsui. Kiminobu se quitó los lentes para limpiarlos y con su tranquilidad característica le dijo:

_ creo que me gustaría saber porque siempre me relacionas con él

_ lo siento yo…

_ no importa, sólo quiero saber por qué?

_ los vi!

_ ah sí!(volvió a colocarse los lentes mientras le sonreía)

_ si

_ cuando?

_ hace mucho en el gimnasio, más bien en el vestuario.

_ estoy seguro que si. Me imaginaba que en algún momento alguien nos habrá visto, no éramos muy cuidadosos que digamos.

_ cómo?(shock)

_ tú nos viste una de tantas veces que lo hacíamos en el vestuario o sólo nos besábamos?

_ yo solo los vi besándose y luego me fui a entrenar no vi ni escuche nada mas. Recuerdo que él le preguntaba si le gustaba su corte de cabello ( hablaba sumamente sonrojado)

_ ah sí. Pues. Que bueno que te fuiste porque si no hubieras visto más que sólo besos.

No podía creer que kogure hablara de ese tema de una manera tan tranquila y despreocupada, pero así era

_ no te inquietes nunca me avergüenza lo que hice.

_ ah… y… que paso con su relación

_ la terminamos como siempre

_ como siempre?

_ si, veras fuimos novios en primer año hasta que de un día para el otro me rechazo, luego volvió al equipo y… sabrás que la carne es débil y los corazones se abren a nuevas oportunidades por lo que volvimos a estar juntos, pero ahora nos distanciamos ya que se fue con su padre y hasta ahora ni siquiera me ha mandado una carta o postal ni mucho menos una llamada.

_ y si él volviera?

_ pues, aunque me cueste admitirlo. De seguro volvería a estar con él.

_ pero qué pasaría si alguien mas ocupara su lugar?

_ nadie ocupara su lugar.

_ nadie?

_ así como si tu estuvieras con alguien diferente todo el tiempo, si sakuragui te diera una luz de esperanza y pudieras estar con él, no dudo que tu irías tras él

_ eso no puede saberlo!

_ si, puedo. Aunque estuvieras muy enamorado de alguien de seguro que estarías con él aunque sea para probar que se siente estar con él.

_ y usted?. Podría estar con alguien sabiéndose enamorado de mitsui?

_ estoy seguro que él no estará sin compañía, sabrás que el cuerpo tiene necesidades y no hay nada malo en querer satisfacerlas.

_ sí creo que si las tiene.

_ crees? O estas seguro?

_...

_ rukawa ya has estado con alguien. Íntimamente hablando?

_ no ( nuevamente sonrojado)

_ ah… entonces veo porque no entiendes mi punto de vista.

No pensó que fuera "virgen", para nada abusaría de rukawa después de saber que ya habían abusado de él, por más que él no lo recuerde bien eso había hecho la akagi menor. Y él quería poder pasar un buen momento con rukawa pero no quería robarle su primera experiencia por mas que lo tuviera servido en bandeja de plata, si quisiera llevaría la conversación a cosas más excitantes pero no lo haría.

_ bueno supongo que debes irte antes de que sea tarde verdad!

_ sí, aunque tengo una pregunta para usted!

_ dime.

_ que se siente?

_ que?(ahora el sonrojado era kogure)

_ que se siente estar con alguien

_ a qué te refieres exactamente?.

Kogure estaba sentado sobre su silla mientras rukawa estaba sentado tranquilamente sobre la cama del mayor trataba de no verlo a la cara mientras que le preguntaba, realmente quería saber y no era ningún tonto, se dio cuenta de que kogure lo había llevado ahí para hacer algo. se notaba que estaba deseoso de un poco de contacto físico pero cuando supo que él era virgen se ve que se arrepintió. Pero rukawa no estaba para nada distinto a él, hasta ahora había solucionado sus "problemas" él mismo y desde que hana se puso de novio con sendoh se decidió a estar con alguien pero hasta ahora nadie parecía correcto para iniciarse. Sabía que había dejado de ser virgen desde el día que pasó lo de haruko (aunque al principio no sabía que era haruko) por lo que de nada le serviría seguir aguardando algo especial. Y Qué mejor que comenzar a iniciarse en el maravilloso mundo del sexo que con su ex capitán, no era feo, para nada. Y estaba seguro que podría insitarlo a querer hacer algo y debía hacerlo pronto antes de que el mayor termine de arrepentirse de haberlo traído.

_ que se siente hacer el amor?

_ cómo me preguntas eso?

_ bueno yo tuve relaciones sexuales con esa haruko. Pero no recuerdo nada. Y nunca tuve la posibilidad de pasar por esa experiencia.

_ bueno, se siente bien,.. Se… no sabría explicarte con palabras…

_ bueno( se levanto decidido y se hacerlo a él) expliqueme con acciones.

No se tomó la molestia de preguntar, lo beso. Pero no sabia besar eso era más que evidente para kimi por lo que decidió darle lo que le pedía y pasó a inducirlo a que le siguiera el ritmo. Kaede no tuvo inconveniente en seguirle el ritmo a kogure, y como no hacerlo si lo besaba de una manera exquisita. Su lengua chocaba contra la suya mientras que las manos del mayor comenzaron a dar caricias a su costado. Él que no sabía qué hacer con las suyas decidió copiarlo un poco y tocó la piel de uno de los brazos de kimi y su tacto lo volvió loco, su piel era sumamente suave, se sentía tersa al contacto y tenía ganas de sentir más piel. Por lo que su otra mano bajó hasta el vientre de kogure e introdujo su mano y pasó a tocar todo su abdomen y dirigió la misma hasta su espalda dándole más caricias mientras que su rostro ahora era sujetado por ambas manos mientras que dejaba su boca y bajo con sus labios hasta su cuello.

Eso se estaba saliendo de control ya que no tardó mucho en quitarle la camiseta a rukawa y tampoco tardó demasiado en quitarse la suya. De apoco se recostaron en la cama y kiminobu se le frotaba con mucho entusiasmo y aquí fue donde comenzó el miedo de rukawa. Jamás había estado nadie nunca y no sabía que parte le tocaría ahora.

Kogure tampoco de animaba a pedirle que lo tome ya que no sabia que prefería rukawa, por lo que decidió descender por su pecho y siguió con su abdomen, estaba marcado por sus músculos y se sentía afortunado de poder tocarlo.

Luego comenzó a mordisquear sobre el pantalón el hinchado miembro de rukawa, hasta que este se volvió loco de deseo porque kogure se anime a hacer algo más osado. Su vista comenzó a nublarse cuando sintió que el mayor le bajó el pantalón y el calzoncillo y sin aviso comenzó a practicarle una felación que lo dejo sin palabras. Sentía como la boca caliente de kogure llenaba su miembro y como su lengua húmeda recorría toda su longitud. Pero no queria acabar así no mas y al parecer el mayor tenia otros planes.

Rukawa estaba acostado y kogure sobre él mientras que se la chupaba como si fuera un caramelo. Hasta que lo vio ya demasiado excitado y listo para más. Por lo que paro con lo que estaba haciendo y rukawa lo miro con una cara que a kogure le pareció lastimera. Se subió sobre él y le tomo una mano mientras se la en salivaba y le susurraba al oído

" deseo que me tomes. Y para eso deberás prepararme "

A kaede se le subió la sangre a la cabeza e hizo lo que kogure le pidió. Comenzó a prepararlo mientras que cambiaban de lugar y ahora era rukawa quien se llenaba de la dulzura del cuerpo del mayor, lo beso por todo el pecho y abdomen mientras que lo preparaba y cuando se acercó al pene hinchado del mayor recordó por que nunca le gustaron las mujeres. Y como le iban a gustar si se moría por lamer algo como lo que estaba viendo ahora mismo. No pudo contener mucho sus ansias y con algo de timidez paso su lengua por la punta del pene y sintió un sabor medio salado que no le desagrado para nada. Luego en salivó mas sus dedos ya que los sentía un poco secos y no quería causarle dolor a kogure y continuó con lo que hacia. También quiso continuar con la experiencia de poder sentir en su boca las delicias que le ofrecía el miembro que tenia en frente. Luego con la mano que tenia libre lo sostuvo y comenzó a subir y bajar con su boca. A kogure le pareció muy buena la manera que lo hacia y se lo hacia saber gimiendo con mucho placer. Hasta que se sintió más que preparado "estoy listo" le dijo y a rukawa le pareció que estaba en el cielo cuando se acercó a su entrada con su miembro necesitado. " por favor, entra con mucho cuidado" y así lo hizo. Cuando la punta de su pene entro sintió que el placer que le recorría el cuerpo lo desbordaría y al estar finalmente entero prefirió esperar a que kogure le de a entender que podía seguir.

Kogure estaba extasiado, no sabia que extrañaba tanto esa sensación y quería mas, noto que kaede esperaba alguna señal y se la dio moviendo la cintura. Rukawa esperaba eso y ya no aguantaba la espera por lo que comenzó a embestir y kogure comenzó a moverse al ritmo que marcaba no sabia muy bien lo que hacia o como le gustaba al mayor pero no dudo en introducirse con fuerza y tomo con una mano el miembro necesitado del mayor.

Kogure estaba en el cielo. No quería admitirlo pero le encantaba que se este moviendo de esa manera ya que estaba mas que Rosando el punto que lo volvía loco. Y si a eso le agregaba lo bien que lo estaba masturbando se podía deducir que no tardaría mucho en acabar. Y fue así. Acabo con un gemido ahogado y lleno de placer. Rukawa sintió un apretón y tuvo que soltar el miembro de kiminobu y tomarlo de las caderas para embestir un poco mas y así lograr el tan ansiado orgasmo


	14. Chapter 14

Estaba llegando a casa de hanamichi, ya había pasado a buscar las llaves y en el camino volvió junto con takemiya ayudándolo a traer algunos platillos que ya no se utilizarían en el resto. Takemiya le contaba un poco la rutina de su ahora protectora.

_ y como en la semana lava mucha ropa, solo los sábados ayuda en el restaurante doble turno y el domingo se lo toma libre pero no te preocupes que siempre la traen en auto, además si tuviera que venir caminando hanamichi seria el primero en estar ahí

_ claro. Es de suponer.

_ si… oye… y a ti que te pasa?

_ que me pasa con que?

_te ves, diferente

_ como?

_ mmm… no lo se, estas como… alegre!

_ alegre!. Estas alucinado rosumi.

_ no lo creo kaede.

Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír. Y como ya habían llegado a casa de takemiya se despidieron y rukawa siguió su camino. Debía caminar dos cuadras mas, estaba inquieto. Si takemiya se había dado cuenta que se encontraba particularmente feliz en ese momento de seguro hanamichi también lo haría. Aunque este había salido con sendoh de seguro no se cruzaría con él hasta el día siguiente por lo que descarto la idea de recibir mas preguntas de su estado.

Entró tranquilo a la casa y fue directo a la cocina a dejar lo que traía en el refrigerador tal y como se lo había pedido Aika. Luego se sirvió un vaso de agua y se sentó a beber, no sabia porque se había quedado con tanta sed. Unos segundos después vio entrar a la cocina a un hanamichi somnoliento

_ ah rukawa eres tu

_ así parece!

_ creí que era mi madre

Kaede noto que estaba hablando con un tono de voz bastante triste y lo observo mejor y vio unas pequeñas ojeras que antes no estaban ahí, parecía que había llorado y eso no le gusto.

_ estás bien?

hana se había sentado frente a él pero con un vaso de leche, parecía querer decir algo pero estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

_ creo que sendoh y yo no estaremos juntos mucho tiempo.(una lágrima caía por su rostro)

_ y eso?

_ si seguimos, podríamos empeorar nuestra situación y sería peor en el futuro.

_ lo siento.

_ no lo hagas, yo sabía que esto no duraría mucho.

Se quedó mirando el vaso y no pudo evitar recordar lo que había vivido horas antes

**** flash back***

Habían ido al banco debajo del muelle y están en medio de una linda sesión de besos cuando hana comenzó a notar algo cortante a sendoh

_ te pasa algo

_ si, pero no se como decírtelo.

Hana se acomodó de manera decente en el banco y trato de tomar aire. Hacía un par de semanas que venía todo de maravilla. Casi siempre que podían estaban juntos, y aunque no siempre hacían el amor, la mayor parte del tiempo lo disfrutaba charlando o practicando juntos. Parecían una pareja de novios común, todo era tranquilo y nadie parecía oponerse a su relación, por lo menos no los que él conocía y los que sabían que estaban juntos. De parte de sendoh no sabía muy bien cual era la situación y sendoh no parecía preocupado ( aunque nunca lo vio muy preocupado por nada) además se confiaban todo y estaba seguro que akira le diría si la estuviera pasando mal en su casa. Tal vez estaba celoso como cada vez que rukawa se quedaba en su casa. Aunque su novio no lo demostrara él se daba cuenta de lo celoso que se ponía cuando alguien se le insinuaba, aunque nunca había visto que rukawa se le insinuara ( que inocente) eso lo ponía contento ya que por mas que no quisiera mostrarlo siempre lo notaba. Además cuando eso pasaba parecía que se encendía dentro del oji violeta un click que lo ponía en modo dominante y comenzaba a marcar su territorio frente a quien sea.

Y para nada lo ofendía ya que amaba que su novio tenga esos impulsos. Algo que él había notado de sí mismo era que no era tan celoso como sendoh y eso le daba más ventaja sobre él mayor ya que toleraba mas algunas cosas que otro tal vez no toleraría.

Pero ahora parecía molesto y todavía lo notaba indeciso de cómo comenzar a hablar. Si bien estaba comenzando a ser una persona más calmada y más reflexiva desde que comenzó con él, su paciencia tenía un límite

_ y bien?

_ hana, es que no se por donde empezar!

_ te diría que por el principio!. Tan grave es lo que quieres decirme?

_ no, bueno en realidad si. Lo es.

_ hice algo malo?

_ tú?. No!

_ mmm… hiciste algo malo?

_ creo que si!.

_ me engañaste?

_ que? No!

_ me quieres dejar!

_ que?...

El tono de hana era demasiado neutro para las preguntas que hacía, y a sendoh no le quedó otra que dejar de prolongar lo inevitable.

_ si!

_ que?

Hana quedó mudo y lo miró con una cara de asombro que sendoh tuvo que darle sus razones

_ hable con mi padre hace tiempo, quise dejarle en claro que yo mandaba en mi vida y… que no me casaría con quien el quiera, pero prácticamente y resumiéndote una charla que no quiero recordar, me veo en la obligación no, en la necesidad de casarme con quien mi me comprometieron hace tiempo ( no quiso decirle que su padre conocía bien los amoríos de su hijo y que había amenazado la integridad física de hana para convencerlo de que debía dejar esa relación tan asquerosa y que lo hacía perder el tiempo) por lo que te pido perdón porque no podamos seguir juntos.

_ es lo que tu quieres?

_ no importa.

_ sí importa, aunque… ya estábamos advertidos ( parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo mal que habían hecho)

_ hana

_ no! Dejalo, tienes razón. Ya sabíamos que esto… pasaría en algún momento. Solo que no pensé que sería tan pronto

_ perdoname.

_ no! Perdonadme tu. Por no poder retenerte más en mi oasis.

Hana se había levantado con lágrimas en sus ojos y para su sorpresa sendoh no parecía estar mejor, su rostro se mostraba demacrado y las lágrimas no paraban de mojarlo. Se acercaron y sin decir palabras comenzaron el que sería su último besó.

Luego hana se fue y sendoh se quedó mirando el mar, desolado, llorando con una amargura que tal vez no podría quitarse nunca.

Hana se fue directo a su casa, y se sintió aliviado al no ver a nadie por lo que se metió a su cuarto y se descargó sobre su almohada. Parecía que no le tocaba ser feliz del todo.

**** fin del flashback****

Su rostro volvía a estar marcado por esas insistentes lágrimas cerró los ojos y de pronto sintió que una mano trataba de secarlas con extrema delicadeza. Los abrió y vio a rukawa demasiado cerca de él limpiando el rastro de su llanto. Con su otra mano rukawa lo tomo de la barbilla y centró su mirada en esos ojos color miel.

_ no estés triste!. Odio verte mal.

_ no puedo evitarlo, perdón

_ no llores.

Su voz parecía un dulce arrullo que lo envolvía y no podía evitar quedar algo hipnotizado por esos ojos azules que lo miraban con ternura.

Rukawa lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo a su habitación junto con el vaso de leche que no había probado, una vez ahí se lo dio y hana se lo tomo casi de un trago. Necesitaba pasar liquido por su garganta ya que la sentía algo rasposa.

Vio que rukawa no dejaba de observarlo y se sintió algo inhibido.

Normalmente se repone pronto de todo lo malo que le pasaba, pero no entendía porque le costaba tanto decirse a si mismo que todo pasaría pronto.

Kaede lo vio llorar nuevamente, parecía tener roto el corazón, le recordó a la vez que lo vio llorar luego de la perdida que habían tenido con el equipo de kainan. En aquella ocasion se moría de ganas por ir a consolarlo y cuando lo tuvo cerca un par de días después no pudo hacer lo que deseaba por lo que permitió que se descara a golpes.

Ahora que volvía a tenerlo vulnerable no quería volver a cometer los mismos errores por lo que se acerco a él y lo abrazo

Hana no rechazo su abrazo, muy por el contrario se afianzo a kaede y se descargo como quería hacerlo con su madre. No querían separarse, hana no podía dejar de sentirse desdichado y rukawa esperaba poder lograr que esa tristeza desaparezca de él.

Rukawa se había dirigido a la cama y se había tomado la libertad de acomodar a hanamichi en su regazo cuando noto que dejaba de llorar. Este siguió abrazado a la cintura del oji azul y rukawa acariciaba las hedras rojizas de hana.

_ no nací para el amor.

_ no digas eso, tu te mereces ser amado.

_ tal vez, pero aun así yo no nací para amar.

_ no lo creo.

_ es mas, no creo volver a querer amar.

_ eso dices ahora.

_ no, es cierto estoy seguro.

_ y como harás para no amar?

_ simple, con quien quiera que este solo sera sexo!

_ (escucho bien?) que?

_ claro no iré detrás del amor, pero si puedo divertirme no?

Su tono de tristeza había pasado a ser uno distinto, tenia esa mirada caracterisca que ponía cuando trazaba algún plan idiota en su cerebro, solo le faltaba decir

_ soy un genio!

Y ahí estaba. Como se le ocurrían planes tan locos en tan poco tiempo. Tal vez necesitaba eso para alejar la tristeza de su cuerpo. Ahora comprendía un poco el por que sus eternos planes locos. Eran su especie de locura que lo ayudaba a seguir adelante. Contagiándose un poco de su vitalidad y hablándole en confidencia le dijo:

_ oye genio y como planeas encontrar alguien que quiera lo que ofreces EH?

_ vamos kaede no soy tan feo de seguro alguno querrá JAJAJAJA!

_ estás loco!

_ no no lo estoy

No entendía como lo hacia, era verdad que no era feo podría tener a quien quisiera. Podría tenerlo a él mismo!. Pero… sera que no era atractivo a los ojos de hana?

Tal vez por eso nunca le presto atención! No podía con la duda tenía que preguntarle

_ hanamichi!

_ si (este se encontraba todavía recostado en el regazo de rukawa imaginando sus planes)

_ siempre te vi atrás de haruko y… de un. Momento a otro te veo besándote con sendoh. Así que me preguntaba que fue lo que viste en él

_ en él?... No entiendo, te refieres a físicamente o…

_ no yo me refiero a otra cosa. Para que me entiendas bien lo que no entiendo es como de un momento a otro pasas de estar de tras de una mujer a estar con un hombre!

_ tu conoces mi historia! Sabes que no buscaba a ninguna mujer en realidad.

_ mmm lo se pero que te dijo sendoh ese día para que…

_ lo bese?

_ mmm bueno si

_ jajaja, no me dijo nada. Me pidió que lo besara y lo bese

_ te estas burlando de mi?

_ no

_ osea que si yo te pidiera que me beses lo harías?

_ mmm, si!

_ eres un regalado

_ JAJAJAJA, no te ofendas zorrito, si no no podre besarte

_ que?

Hana no parecía estar bromeando, estaba algo asustado y por que no decirlo también estaba exitándose como nunca. Imaginarse a hana besándolo lo puso duro en un instante

_ parece que te gusto la idea.

_¿?

Diablos se había olvidado que hana estaba recostado e justamente ahí.

Y era imposible que no lo notara. Pero no parecía incomodado o molesto, al contrario le estaba regalando una sonrisa picara que se le antojo sumamente perfecta. Él era perfecto.

_ lo siento, yo no pude evitar sentirme así

_ claro es que soy muy sexy.

_ tu?

_ si, acaso no crees que lo sea.

Esto lo dijo mientras que se sentaba y sin "querer" puso su mano sobre su miembro para levantarse, lo que hizo que kaede gimiera inconscientemente por la sensación

_ yo no planeó pecar de creido pero creo que te parezco al menos atractivo

_ y tu?

_ yo que?

_ como me ves. ?

_ te ves bien

_ te gusto? (Quería saberlo)

_ ja, si me gustas.

_tu me gustas a mi

_ que bien!

_ quiero besarte

_ estas esperando algo?

Acaso se estaba busrlando de él?

No. No lo estaba haciendo ya que se levanto y con mucha calma se le acerco al rostro. Sentía su aliento demasiado cerca y se sorprendió cuando sakuragui lo beso sin demasiadas vueltas, ninguno cerro los ojos hana porque quería ver el asombro en los ojos azules de rukawa y rukawa porque no podía evitarlo, quería ver si realmente quería besarlo.

Tranquilo fue llevando sus manos al rostro de hana y sin poder evitarlo cerro sus ojos tal y como lo había hecho hana hace un momento.

Kogure tenia razón, no importaba que allá estado con alguien. Si sakuragui se le insinuaba, él lo recibiría. Aunque sentía cierto temor por hacer algo ya que creía que lo estaba utilizando. Pero no podía detenerse, no ahora que lo tenia como siempre quiso tenerlo. Hana no pensaba en nada, no quería hacerlo, sólo se estaba dejando llevar por los besos de kaede. Sabían deliciosos sus labios. No podían evitar seguir. De pronto sintió la necesidad de tener mas de rukawa. Sus labios bajaron a su cuello y estuvieron torturándolo por largo tiempo, provocando que rukawa no pudiera evitar dar pequeños gemidos de placer. Hana le quito la remera y paso a lamer con esmero uno de los pezones de rukawa mientras con sus manos dibujaba los abdominales que sobresalían del hermoso cuerpo del kitzune. Cuando lo noto erecto paso al otro pezón y siguió su camino hasta abajo.

Beso su costado mientras una mano indiscreta se metió por debajo de sus prendas de vestir y paso Tocar el pene erecto de rukawa. Lo noto apretujado por lo que se decidió por quitarle lo que le quedaba de ropa.

Kaede se dejaba llenar por la sensación de placer que hana le estaba generando a su cuerpo.

Que placer! Era increíble, lo estaba masturbando mientras que se metía la punta a su boca. No tardo mucho en lamerla con esmero, la sentía deliciosa. Así estuvo torturándolo con sus besos hasta que bajo a los testículos y siguió hasta su entrada. En ese punto kaede se sonrojo y se sintió algo acobardado. Hana lo lamia y metía uno de sus dedos preparándolo para lo inevitable. Había creído que hana era el pasivo ya que sendoh siempre se mostraba dominante. Pero veai que se había equivocado. La lengua del pelirrojo viajaba de su ano a sus testículos y luego a su pene dejándolo sumamente extasiado, sus dedos ya eran dos dentro de el y hana no para de chuparsela y luego bajar, quitaba sus dedos y lamia su ano asiéndole temblar las piernas de placer, ya no veía bien. Su vista se había nublado completamente, sólo sentia. Hana volvió a entreterse con su miembro mientras introducía ahora tres dedos comenzando meterlos y sacralos a una velocidad que hacia temblar al kitzune, tocaba un punto que lo volvía loco, no tenia conocimiento de esa parte en su interior pero ahora era muy consiente de lo mucho que podía llegar a excitarse.

Hana lo vio mas que preparado, y ya no aguantaba el punzante dolor que le provocaba su propio miembro ante la necesidad de tomar a ese zorrito hermoso. Por lo que se decidió y dandolo vuelta lo coloco boca abajo y le levanto un poco el trasero para que sea mas fácil entrar pero no lo hizo fe una, no. Se coloco en sima de él y le susurro al oído "quiero poseerte", "me dejas?"

Estaba más que preparado para hacerlo y lo éxito mucho como se lo había pedido "te lo suplico… hazme tuyo", hana sonrio ante el permiso concedido por lo que tomo su miembro y lo dirigió a la entrada de kaede, y con toda la paciencia que tenía comenzó a introducirse haciendo que rukawa abriera enormemente los ojos ante la impresión. Era completamente distinto los dedos de hana, sentia que se estaba partiendo al medio, y sus músculos se estaban tensando. No sabia si podría soportarlo. Hana noto lo tenso que se había puesto por lo que mientras que entraba tomo el miembro de kaede y comenzó a masturbarlo, había ensalivado bastante su mano para que sienta placer con el movimiento y también quiso besar su cuello y le daba pequeñas mordidas.

Ya había entrado completo en él y sentía que el placer había vuelto a él, de apoco el pelirrojo comenzó a moverse y a marcar un ritmo muy sensual, entraba y salia haciendo movimientos circulares. Kaede sentía que lo estaba abriendo más y cada vez que hacia eso tocaba ese punto que deducía que era su próstata.

El ritmo había subido y hana se sostenía de las caderas de rukawa mientras que este disfrutaba al máximo, sus piernas casi no le respondían y creía que si hanamichi lo soltaba se caería, por suerte para el hana salio un momento y lo dio vuelta para poder verlo, lo beso y volvió introducirse en él paso sus brazos por debajo de las piernas de kaede y se sostuvo de la cama haciendo que las piernas de este queden en el aire mientras que lo envestiaa una velocidad que podría hacerlo acabar en cualquier momento. El rose de sus vientres ante tal acción hizo que apretara el necesitado miembro de rukawa y con tanta fricción acabo sin poder contenerse, los brazos de kaede sostenían la fornida espalda de hana y este ya no pudo aguantar mas, se corrió dentro de él con un sonoro gemido y luego le liberó las piernas y lo abrazo mientras que le besaba el cuello. Rukawa acariciaba su espalda y pasado un momento sintió que se dormía.

El ruido de unas voces a lo lejos interrumpieron sus sueños. Kaede pudo distinguir la voz de Aika a lo lejos y otras voces que se dirigían a la cocina luego unos cajones que se abrían y cerraban, las voces nuevamente y finalmente la puerta principal que se cerraba. Quiso moverse pero el peso de un hanamichi sumamente dormido no se lo permitió. Lo vio dormido en sima de él y se sintió sonrojado al recordar lo que habían hecho. Luego recordó lo que había hecho con kogure un rato antes de estar con hana y se reprendió mentalmente por haber llamado a hana regalado.

Con suma cautela intentó despertarlo para que no haga mucho ruido y lo consiguió. Hana abrió los ojos y lo vio, parecía confundido. Luego pareció recordar todo porque se puso rojo como el color de su cabello.

Apenas se movió ambos se sintieron muy pegajosos y sin poder evitarlo se sonrieron pícaramente.

_ creo kitzune que deberíamos bañarnos

_ doa'ho tu madre llego hace un momento.

_ mmm bueno ve a bañarte tu y luego iré yo

_ claro.

Kaede fue directo al baño e hizo lo que hana le había recomendado, el problema para él ahora era poder sostenerse,sentía un ligero temblor que lo daba la sensación de que caería tarde o temprano por lo que se apresuró en volver. Luego fue el turno de hana pasar al baño.

Mientras que estaba dentro, rukawa no sabía si ir hasta su cuarto o quedarse con hana. No mentiría. Se moría de ganas por quedarse con él. Pero no sabia que esperar ya que todo había pasado muy de prisa. Incluso comenzó a sentir un pinchazo que le decía que hana había estado con el por despecho y su corazón se estaba llenando de temor.

El teléfono sonó y como hana estaba en el baño y Aika parecía que se había ido a dormir decidió atender.

Nunca era buena una llamada a las dos de la mañana, esta en particular no lo era. Estaba cansado pero corría detrás del pelirrojo dirigiéndose al hospital que estaba cerca de la playa, la madre de sendoh se había comunicado con él para decirle que encontraron ahogado a akira en los muelles y que lo habían logrado salvar pero este todavía no reaccionaba.

Sin pensarlo demasiado fue corriendo hasta el cuarto de hana para darle la bocina y cuando se la entrego se calzo y se había puesto una camiseta ya que sentía que hanamichi no se quedaría a esperar otra llamada diciendo que estaba bien. No el iría volando al hospital para ver a akira y darle fuerzas.

Llegaron al hospital y preguntaran por sendoh en la entrada donde le indicaron donde se encontraba. Hana comenzó a temblar mientras caminaba y antes de llegar se encontraron con una pareja discutiendo. Rukawa no sabia quienes eran pero hana sabia que eran los padres de akira

_ por tu culpa mi hijo quiso matarse, eres un insensible

_ yo solo estoy protegiendo nuestros intereses, él es muy tonto si piensa que puede desligarse de sus responsabilidades sólo porque anda tras ese miserable pelirrojo

_ que fue lo que le dijiste para que hola hecho eso, DIMELO!

_ Eres una exagerada solo le dije que no debía seguir con ese muchacho, ya que los accidentes pasan

_ LO AMENAZASTE?

_ deja de gritar. No es para tanto.

No pudieron seguir con su acalorada discucion ya que la señora se percató de la presencia del joven en cuestión.

Su esposo al ver que se callaba de repente voltio a ver que era lo que observaba y vio a hana y a rukawa que estaban acercándose .

_ tu maldito pelirrojo, vete de aquí. Por tu culpa mi hijo quiso matarse, VETE

_ KENTO! Suficiente, yo le hablaré

No quería molestarse en seguir ahí por lo que se fue directo a la salida. Sabía que su esposa charlaría con el muchacho y esperaba que lo convenciera de no meterse en la vida de su hijo.

_ hanamichi, siento que hallas precencuado eso. Ven.

Se lo llevó directo al cuarto donde se encontraba sendoh aún inconsciente y dejaron atras a rukawa.

Este se sentó en la sala de espera con la mirada perdida.

No era tonto, estaba seguro que sendoh no había querido dejar voluntariamente a hana y por eso se abría querido ahogar en el mar. También estaba seguro que hana se sentiría muy mortificado por haber estado teniendo sexo mientras que el amor de su vida intentaba quitarse la vida y no podía mas que tratar de ayudarlo. Aunque no sabia como. Y tampoco sabía quien lo ayudaría a el a quitarse la pena de no poder estar con quien amaba.

Hana se equivocaba, él si seria amado siempre.

El que no había nacido para amar era él


	15. Chapter 15

Le dolía el pecho, incluso todavía tenia la sensación de tener el cuerpo mojado. Con mucha dificultad akira abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una mirada sería de parte del pelirrojo.

_ estas aquí!

_ si, lo estoy. Y por suerte tu también estas aquí. (Lo había dicho de la manera mas dura posible)

_ hana... Yo lo lamento... No quería...

_ que es lo que no querías ( su tono no había cambiado) acaso no querías dejarme?, tal vez no querías matarte. No entiendo, que es lo que no querías?

_ no quería dejarte.

_ y por eso quisiste morir ahogado?

_ no, yo no planeaba eso... Solo surgió asi .

_ guau! Así surgió?. Tal vez yo no parezca muy perspicaz como tu, pero creo entenderte aunque sea un poco. Se que lo nuestro jamás tendrá un bien final pero no quiero cargar con tu muerte por eso, a pesar de que se que no deberíamos sentir algo tan profundo el uno por el otro, así sucedió y así se quedara hasta el día que ambos acordamos, no antes. Yo... (Su tono se suavizó) no quiero que vuelvas a intentar eso nuevamente. No lo soportaría ( bajo la cabeza y comenzó a llorar)

_ lo siento hana, yo realmente no quise hacer eso, permite me contarte como fue.

_ te escucho ( mas calmado) aunque quisiera que empieces por decirme por que tu padre te amenazo por nuestra relación.

Con algo de dificultad siendo se sentó en la cama aunque permitió que hana lo acomode sobre la cama para que este tranquilo y cómodo mientras le contaba, sabia que ese no era un buen momento pero si no aprovechaba eso akira no le diría lo que él quería saber.

_ gracias.

_ no las des

_ bueno, principalmente tendrás que saber por que me comprometieron hace tanto.

Mi padre siempre estuvo ligado al negocio de las importaciones.

Cuando yo era niño el tuvo un accidente. El y un conocido hasta ese entonces iban en un auto hacia una reunión cuándo tuvieron un accidente con un camión que llevaba desperdicios tóxicos, antes de que el aunto que había quedado atrapado bajo el acoplado del camión explotara mi padre ayudo a ese hombre a salir del auto y trataron de alejarse de ahi, pero no estaban muy lejos cuando todo exploto y ambos quedaron en la onda expansiva, por suerte ninguno murió pero tardaron un tiempo en recuperarse, la unaca secuela que ambos tenían era le de quedar ambos estériles y con alguna que otra vena inservible por la radiación que sufrieron

_ nunca escuche de eso en las noticias ni en ningún lado.

_ no fue en este país, fue en estados unidos y la compañía que había enviado a ese camión se encargó de que no saliera en las noticias y el responsable del accidente ( que fue mi padre por cruzar un semáforo en rojo) no fue demandado. No preguntes por que? Porque no lo se. La cuestión es que ese hombre y mi padre comenzaron a tener negocios. Lo malo es que ni mi padre ni mi madre escatiman en ningún tipo de gastos y eso también se ve reflejado en lo mal que lleva los negocios. Por lo que siempre ah necesitado de loa prestamos del hombre que se sentía agradecido hacia mi padre por haberle salvado la vida.

Lamentablemente el señor sutori se canso de ser bondadoso con mi padre y le dio solo una posibilidad, ya que no quiere jubilarse en estados unido y su deseo es volver a Japón sin la necesidad de perder sus bienes o pagar demasiados impuestos o algo así tampoco se mucho del tema. Él le propuso a mi padre que yo seria quien lo salvaría del embargo de todo sus bienes a cambio de un matrimonio con su única hija.

_ por que tu?. Acaso a alguien le gusta tener de familiar a la persona que le debe demasiado?

_ bueno yo opinaba lo mismo.

_ pero?

_ pero yo mismo conocía a seisuke sutori y me di cuenta de que planea que yo le manejé las cuentas ya que una vez casados la compañía de mi padre pasara a sus manos. El pago de las deudas sera saldado y tendré que encargarme de lo que deje no padre y además tendré que encargarme de que todo quede preparado para sus nietos

_ sus nietos?

_ por supuesto hana, sus nietos. Que mejor que un títere como yo para darle nietos hermosos y de paso tener protegida a su hija no?

_ si, supongo que feos no te saldrán los hijos a ti

_ ja, si seguro. Así que yo soy la llave de mi familia para guardar las apariencias y el dinero que han ganado hasta ahora ya que una vez que yo me case todo pasara a mi suegro, y no tendrán deudas. Si yo no cumplo serán embargados por completo y de seguro terminaremos en la calle sin nada u con la vergüenza de ser derrochadores y mal agradecidos

_ tu no eres así

_ los hijos solemos cargar con la fama de loa padres.

_ y por eso quisiste matarte?

_ hana, sabes que no es fácil que yo me enoje con tigo así que no me juzgues hasta escuchar todo si?

_ seguro.

_ gracias. Cuando comenzamos a salir nunca fuimos muy discretos, llevamos ya casi cuatro meses juntos y lo saben tus amigos tu madre y hasta rukawa.

De mi parte también lo sabe mi madre y aunque no lo aprueba tampoco me prohíbe estar con tigo, el que yo no sabia que también estaba enterado era mi padre.

Ahora, recuerdas la primera vez que hicimos el amor?

_ si, como esperas que lo olvide.

_ claro. Al otro día comencé a... Tantear el terreno, tratando de mostrar a mi familia que no quería estar con nadie que ellos quieran y así estuve hasta el viernes. Luego de la celebración yo llegue a casa algo... Molesto por así decirlo

_ molesto? Con quien?

_ con tigo...

_ por que, yo que te hice?

_ me dejaste sólo. Te fuiste a ver que le sucedió a rukawa y sólo me lo dijiste hasta ayervque nos vimos lo que le paso.

_ ah, lo siento (se había sonrojado, cosa que akira noto)

_ el problema fue que en casa mi padre se quiso pasar de listo.

_ como?

_ me vio "decaído" y como mi madre no estaba mando a traer una... Mujer... Una prostituta.

_ que?

_ la llevó a ni cuarto y me la dejó frente a mi. Enojado salí tras él y le dije que no permitiría que se meta con migo en ningún aspecto y que jamas cumpliría con sus deseos. Mi padre se dio cuenta que me referí no solo a lo que había hecho en ese momento si no también que no quiero casarme con la hija de sutori así que se enojo con migo

_ te golpeo?

_ que?... No. Al menos no físicamente.

_ que te dijo?

_ me dijo que estaba bien enterado de mis amoríos con el pelirrojo con el que ando y también que si yo no quería que tu " tuvieses un accidente" que no te mataría pero que tampoco te permitiría ser útil en la vida debería comenzar a complacerlo y sobre todo no debo elvidar cuales son mis deberes.

_ es un desgraciado ( con mucho enojo en su vi y en su mirada)

_ lo se, y eso no es todo ( ahora akira dejo de mirarlo y se acostó mas pesadamente sobre la almohada) debía demostrarle que tenia que ser un buen hijobque obedece a su padre

_ y te pidió que me dejes?

_ no... Me mando a cumplir como hombre... Y tuve que mantener relaciones sexuales con esa mujer que seguía en mi cuarto. ( hana quedo asombrado por la mierdavque tenia como padre akira.)

_ imagínate lo mal que me sentí luego. Ayer por la mañana me dijo que cada tanto tendré una para que valla practicando como seble debe hacer el amor a una mujer, y que valla dejando la costumbre de estar con hombres.

_ eso te dijo?

_ si. Por lo que decidí dejarte ya que me veo en la obligación de cumplir con las estupideces que se le ocurren a mi padre. Siento que esta mal que siga con tigo ya que te estoy poniendo en riesgo.

Cuando te fuiste ayer yo me des ahogue en el banco un rato mas y luego... Me quede dormido. Sólo desperté cuando sentí que una ola me golpeo con fuerza, el marcestaba picante y cuando reaccionecy quise salir de ahí no pude ya que el mar había cubierto todo el camino de salida, así que intente trepar por las rocas y me resbale luego caí y sólo recuerdo que desperté aquí en el hospital esta mañana

_ no quisiste matarte?

_ no de esa forma... No voy a mentirte hanamichi. Es algo que en realidad preferiría ya que no quiero ser la marioneta de nadie y eso seré si me caso.

_ lo lamento pero, no es la única salida!

_ tal vez no. Tal vez debería desligarme de ambos una vez casado pero no quiero seguir así es muy doloroso pensar que no podre ser libre de elegir.

_ te entiendo, y tu sabes que se como te sientes. Pero la muerte no solucionaría nada, es más te llevarías solo desgracia. Imagina que tu no hallas sobrevivido, te puedo aaugurar que antes de que tu familia este en la miseria yo estaré en una silla de ruedas y quien se encargara de quitarle el dolor a mi madre por eso?

_ no lo había pensado.

_ no de seguro que no. Yo te diría que trates de buscar otras soluciones y no unas tan drásticas. Existe el divorció sabes! Además de que no eres ningún inútil y estoy seguro de que en el futuro tendrás mas armas a tu favor. Lamentablemente somos unos niños que dependen de adultos y que deben obedecer y no tenemos tras opción pero ellos no pueden gobernarnos por siempre.

_ no, no pueden. Voy a analizarlo mejor y tratare de encontrar otras opciones

_ que bueno.

_ en cuanto a... Nosotros

_ que pasa con nosotros?

_ yo no podría estar con tigo después de haberte dejado, de saber que puedes salir lastimado y sobre todo después de haber estado con alguien más.

_ a mi no me molesta todo eso, sólo sevque aun así te quiero y que siempre que me necesites estaré ahí para ti.

_ me personas por haberte dejado ( ambos hablaban con emoción aunque hana no quería mentirle, tendría que ser sincero con akira tal y como él lo fue)

_ si.

_ y por haber estado con alguien mas?

_ lo disfrutaste?

_ si. Por eso me siento culpable. Por que lo disfrute. Sabes que soy bisexual y que disfruto tanto de estar con hombresbo mujeres y hacia tiempo que no estaba con ninguna, reconozco que al principio todo lo hacia para que acabara rápido pero luego sentí que lo disfrutaba ya que no es para nada la misma sensación y aunque no lo hice con el corazón si lo disfrute y te pido perdón por eso

_ no tienes por que pedirme nada yo también estuve con alguien ayer y ... También lo disfrute bastante.

_ enserio ( akira ya se imaginaba con quien estuvo)

_ si, perdonadme, es que surgió y yo...

_ no importa

_ que?

_ se puede decir que estamos a mano

_ es que.

_ no debes ponerte mal yo creo que debemos olvidarlo.

_ lo estas tomando muy bien.

_ por que se que podre seguir con tigo, aunque sea "clandestinamente"

_ si, podrás

_ nadie puede saberlo

_ nadie lo sabrá

_ luego veremos como nos vemos

_ si, ahora debo marcharme.

_ lo se, gracias por venir, gracias por estar.

_ siempre

Hana se retiro haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacercarsele y besarlo ya que una enfermera había entrado con alimento para akira. Una vez fuera se encontró con un rukawa muy dormido sobre una silla en la sala de espera, ni siquiera se lo veía cómodo estaba con la cabeza recostada sobre la pared y con hilo de baba que daban ganas de tomarle una fotografía.

_ hey, rukawa ( samarreandolo para que despierte)

_ mmm

_ despierta vamos a casa

_ a mmm casa?

_ RUKAWA! ( tuvo que gritar para que este despertara)

_ vamos?

_ si levantaré de una buena vez

Se levanto y medio dormido comenzó a seguir al pelirrojo. Hana todavía no encontraba una razón lógica para el estado de rukawa, si bien no habían dormido mucho si habían descansado un poco y él no había tardado ni una hora en la habitación de akira. Siempre se lo encontraba dormido y tenía que hacer de todo para que no lo sigan expulsando de clases, no si quiera el mismo rukawa sabia por que se la pasaba durmiendo tanto pero era el colmo que hasta andando en bicicleta solía quedarse dormido cuando sentí que estaba muy relajado.

Al salir del hospital rukawa sintió como el aire de la noche le llenaba los pulmones y término de despertarse.

SeguiN caminado rumbo a casa de hana y de pronto sentía la necesidad por saber de que habían hablado. No estaba seguro si hana estaba oficialmente con sendoh nuevamente y tampoco estaba seguro si hana se había arrepentido de estar con el hace unas horas. Estaba tratando de firmar la pregunta que le haría cuando hana se freno y de repente lo miro y le dijo algo incómodo

_ rukawa... Lo de hace un rato

_ que? ( notó la voz incómoda de hana y supo que si se había arrepentido, aunque lo entendía, no podía dejar de sentirse mal por eso y trato de restarle importancia al asunto)

_ yo... No quiero que pienses que te utilice o que jugaba con tigo, es que todo paso tan rápido

_ no importa

_ que?

_ no importa, yo también tuve que ver. Estabas vulnerable y no debí dejar que se salieran las cosas de control. Así que es culpa de ambos por lo que no te mortifique ya que no planeo reprocharte nada.

_ ah, que bueno. Aun así n

Espero que no halla malos entendidos y sepaa que te pido perdón por permitir que todo salga de control

_ estamos iguales.

Siguieron su camino aunque no sabían si seguirían teniendo la misma manera de llevarse ya que lo que sucedió entre ellos no había sido algo para olvidar. Rukawa no lo olvidaría y hana no creía ser capaz de poder olvidarlo ya que con rukawa sintió algo que no había sentido por akira en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos


	16. Chapter 16

Haruko se sentía terrible, todo lo salio mal. La misma jueza le dijo que si no fuera por que no tenían pruebas fehacientes ahora estaría con cargos por violación, ya que la declaración de rukawa había sido muy clara, además contó con tres testigos que lo encontraron una hora después del hecho y dejaron en claro el mal estado que tenía rukawa y hasta que le habían encontrado una prenda femenina pero la habían tirado por vergüenza ajena y el hecho de que nadie le creía que rukawa jamas hubiera bebido alcohol ya que era intolerante a este. Toda su historia quedo marcada como una vil mentira.

Incluso su familia la miro con desconcierto y desaprobación.

Rukawa había ganado, nadie podía forzarlo a contraer matrimonio con ella y lo peor fue que a él no le interesaba que la muchacha se quitara al niño. Si ella no lo quería él se haría cargo de la criatura, le dijo su abogado. Hasta ahora no había pensado bien. Para nada se veía criando a un bebe sin su padre y no tenia idea de que haría en el futuro. Su madre le había acondicionado el departamento de visitas que tenían al fondo de su propiedad que normalmente era utilizado por sus abuelos cuando venían de visita.

Contaba con una cocina comedor pequeños un baño que cubría todas las necesidades básicas de una persona, una habitación con un pequeño armario y una oficina que había sido vaciada y que seria utilizado por el bebe una vez nacido ya que por lo menos el primer año estaría a cargo de ella hasta que sepa bien que haría.

No le permitían salir a ningún lado y la llevaban y traían del colegio para que no se le ocurra ir a ningún medico abortista. Ya que ella busco quedar embarazada ahora tendría al bebé. Además que ya se acercaba ek verano y el bebe naceria para el proximo otoño y pasaria lo que le quedaba de embarazo en el segundo año y lo mas probable era que tendría que dejar pendiente el tercero ya que el próximo ciclo lectivo estaría ocupada con la última etapa de su embarazo y la primera de su maternidad.

Rukawa se sentía dentro de lo posible feliz. Su familia había sido advertida y él debía volver a su hogar lo antes posible. Hana, riota y sendoh le salieron de testigos ya que fueron los que lo encontraron ese día y aportaron mucho mas de lo que la jueza esperaba, la declaración de haruko quedo sin credibilidad cuando ryota mencionó que hasta el portero había escuchado que una muchacha había salido corriendo mientras gritaba que lo había conseguido. Todo apuntaba a que ella había hecho eso solo para poder estar con él ( aunque le parecía una enferma por eso) así que se dirigía a casa de hanamichi a retirar sus cosas, hana y ryota tuvieron que volver a clases ya que luego tendrían entrenamiento, el iría a esa hora a anunciar que ese seria su ultimo año y que tendría entrenamiento a parte ya que en el horario de la escuela el se encontraría trabajando y no le daba el tiempo. Hana lo había convencido de al menos terminar este campeonato todavía el bebé no nacía y no le ocuparía mas de un mes hacerlo. A su familia pareció no importarle que lo haga, y sentia que algunas cosas salían bien.

El problema que tenia ahora se relacionaba directamente con el pelirrojo. A pesar de haber hablado con él y haberle dejado en claro que lo del sábado había sido algo que no debió pasar, se sentía fatal ya que para el no había sido ningún error, incluso se felicitaba por haberlo hecho ya que de otra forma no habría podido estar con él. El domingo había ido a hablar con kogure sobre lo ocurrido ya que en el encontraba un confidente en asuntos relacionados con el sexo, con ninguno de los chicos del gundam hubiera podido hablar abiertamente del tema ya que de seguro no serian del todo neutrales con sus opiniones y además que irían a reclamar al pelirrojo por su accionar ( aunque eso no lo sabia). Kogure lo había consolida y le había dado apoyo ya que sabia y entendía por lo que pasaba. La única advertencia que tenia era la de tener cuidado con sendoh ya que conociendo lo sincero de hana de seguro ya sabia que este había estado con alguien. Y la verdad era que sentía que kogure tenia la bola de cristal ya que sendoh se había ofrecido a ayudarlo con su mudanza alegando que no iría a la escuela por razones medicas.

Lo había acompañado desde el juzgado hasta la casa de hana y lo estaba ayudando a empacar, aunque mucho no había ya que solo había llevado ropa.

Estaban solos. La madre de sakuragui seguía arreglando unos asuntos en el juzgado com su familia y cuando terminaran irían a buscarlo. Ahora se había quedado solo en la habitación y sendoh había salido a tomar agua, pero no volvía eso inquieto a rukawa y fue directo a la entrada a dejar el bolso y luego se dirigió a la cocina donde lo vio sentado. Y se asombro al ver por primera vez una mirada muy seria de parte del muchacho de la sonrisa eterna.

Al notar que kaede entro se levanto y se dirigió hacia el y tomándolo de la remera con fuerza le dijo

_ acaso crees que soy un idiota?

_ no! Por que lo preguntas?

_ estuviste con hana el sábado

_...

_ y quisiera saber desde cuando te interesa de esa manera.

_ que te importa

Un golpe directo a su estomago le quito el aire y callo al piso. Akira lo miraba desde arriba y seguía hablando

_ esa es tu forma de consolar a una persona con el corazón roto?, recuerda me no buscarte si hana decide dejarme algún día

_ la las cosas no no son como tu... crees ( se levantaba sosteniendo su estomago y hablaba con dificultad ya que no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar)

_ y como son?. Además que piensas que yo creo.

_ yo no lo busque. Estaba ahí con él y no pude dejarlo, luego hablo sobre el amor que no era para él y dijo que sólo estaría con alguien por sexo y no por amor, algo así

Otro golpe en el mismo sitio lo volvió a dejar sin aliento y con menos paciencia hacia el hombre que estaba frente a él

_ claro y ya que estabas ahi por que no empezar en ese momento no?

El tono irónico de akira se vio igualado al de rukawa cuando le respondió

_ seguro, y ya que su maldito novio no reparo en lo mal que se sentiría, por que no?

_ MALDITO! ( lo levanto del suelo tomandolo nuevamente de la remera) no te hacerques a hana otra vez

_ somos amigos, creeme que aclaramos eso y quedo como algo que no debió pasar.

_ eres un aprovechado, crees que nunca me di cuenta de lo mucho que te gusta. Acaso piensas que creo que realmente quieres ser su amigo? O también piensas tener un encuentro intimo con yohei?, noooo tal vez sea suichiro, o prefieres a rosumi?, tal vez a yuyi? (*)

_ estas hablando incoherencias

_ y tu estas siendo muy creído

_ por que en vez de amenazarme a mi no te encargas bien de él ( y lo empujó lejos de su cuerpo, mientras se acercaba amenazante al otro) trata de no lastimarlo nuevamente ya que si lo haces no podrás volver a sonreír. Lo que hicimos ya paso, que lo hallas dejado ya paso ahora enfocare en hacerlo feliz y yo me enfocare en apoyarlo como amigo, tengo mis propios problemas a futuro como para que me importe muy poco tus amenazas. Después de todo tarde o temprano volverás a dejarlo. Ahora levantaré y vete antes de que te devuelva los dos golpes que recibí de parte tuya. Y no olvides que te los dejare pendientes.

_ seguro ( akira seguía serio, pero decidió marcharse)

_ ah... Otra cosa. No vuelvas a amenazarme ya que me importa poco lo que digas.

El campeonato nacional fue muy competitivo. Pero el equipo de shohoku estaba mas que preparado. Ganaron al aquipo de seinan que era el que había llegado a la final junto con ellos. Ryota estaba eufórico y todo el equipo se sentía de maravilla ante la victoria lograda, quedaron entre los mejores y gran parte del equipo había colaborado en ese triunfo. El campeonato nacional era todo lo que mas deseaban ganar, el año anterior no lo habían conseguido y eso les había dejado un toque amargo pero ahora, no sólo estaban coronados como los mejores de kanagawa, ahora también Japón entero sabia que shohoku era el mejor de todos.

Los festejos no se hicieron esperar y también la despedida del equipo de parte de ryota, kakuta, yasuda y shiozaki

Todo había sido muy alegre hasta el momento de entregar la capitanía. Rukawa era sin duda el capitán elegido para muchos ya que socialmente hablando había avanzado mucho, pero también rukawa se despedía del equipo ya que había comenzado a trabajar y el trabajo le demandaba mucho, pero hanamichi sakuragui también había avanzado a pasos agigantados en el baloncesto por lo que no hubo ninguna duda de que el seria el nuevo capitán del equipo. Todos estaban emocionados y rukawa se le había hacercado y asegurado que en el futuro el siempre lo podría ayudar. El sub capitán ahora seria toki kuwata , ryota estaba orgulloso ta que durante todo ese año se había preocupado en capacitarlo lo mejor pisible para el puesto de guardia armador y el chico habia respondido bien, y satoru sasaoka y kentarou ishii serian los superiores que ayudarían a los futuros jugadores que ingresen.

 **2 de abril de 1996(**)**

Si tercer año daba inicio y estaban todos de muy buen semblante.

El equipo pronto recibiría los entusiastas alumnos de primer año y esperaban que sean tan talentosos como los que entraron el año anterior, shohoku había recibido muchos alumnos por su participación en el torneo nacional ya que la mayoría de los alumnos que no podían ingresar al instituto kainan o ryonan por lo caro de sus matriculas y coutas escolares, normalmente se dirigían a shoyo que tenia toda una tribuna de suplentes. Pero ahora shohoku tenia prestigio entre las escuelas del estado y los que no contaban con grandes recursos económicos se sentían felices por haber ingresado a esa escuela.

Hanamichi fue muty firme con la mayoría contaban con tres alumnos de tercero a parte de el y cuatro de segundo, entre los que estaban kioko, rihiu, y tensión y bunta que eran delanteros. Las prácticas que habían tenido antes del ingreso de los de primer año sirvió para reforzar los puestos de los jugadores y sobre todo las tácticas que utilizarían en el futuro.

El profesor ansai les daba muchas opciones para que no dependan de una sola táctica y todos quedaron bien capacitados para el futuro.


	17. Chapter 17

Hana se dirigía a casa de ryota, necesitaba ayuda, dos de los alumnos de primero se llevaban terriblemente. Ambos habían sido la estrella de sus secundaria y ninguno quería seder el puesto al otro ya que ambos eran pivots, casi siempre quedaban castigados y muchas veces hana no los utilizaba en las practicas para evitar peleas, además que no quería que nadie piensa que había favoritos así que trataba de no elegir entre ellos, pero debía comenzar a hacerlo ya que necesitaban al menos a uno para comenzar la temporada.

Así que quien mejor que ryota para que lo ayude.

Lamentablemente ryota no sabia que decirle, lo único que se le ocurrió era que comience a repartir coscorrones tal y como lo hacia akagui pero tampoco daba para eso. Hana se río ante el comentario y hablaron por largo rato recordando que Ryota fue contrincante de mitsui e incluso hana lo fue de rukawa pero a la hora de un partido debían ser compañeros de equipo y dejar de lado sus diferencias (aunque a hana le costo mas). Sin querer había elaborado una estrategia para poder calmar a esos dos.

Cuando se levanto para marcharse, no se percato de que lo hizo bastante apurado ya que llegaba tarde a su cita con akira y al tratar de ganar la puerta el padre de ryota choco con el volcando el contenido de una olla llena de comida casera para su perro. Embarrandolo por completo con el. A hana se le paro el corazón, no estaba caliente pero como lo que le había cocinado tenia pollo y lo había hecho con sobra de una salsa de tomates, su camisa favorita (y la única que tenia para salir) estaba roja y aceitosa. Sin pensarlo demasiado se la quito junto a los pantalones, que también se habían ensuciado y fue volando al lavadero a quitar las manchas antes de que sea demasiado tarde ante una incrédula mirada de parte de los miyagui.

A ryota le causo en gracia lo que sucedía mientras que a su padre el señor yûsuke miyagui se sentía sumamente apenado y no paraba de pedirle disculpas al pelirrojo medio desnudo que estaba frente a él.

Hana atino a decirle que no se moleste que el era el atolondrado y cuando quisieron prestarle ropa notaron que ambos eran muy pequeños al lado de ese enorme muchacho por lo que hana tuvo que llamar a su madre, llorando por lo mal que pensava que había quedado su ropa y pidiendo si podía hacercarsele hasta la casa de ryota para traerle otra muda.

Unos quince minutos después Aika toco la puerta de los miyagui y fue atendida por el dueño de casa.

Lo que paso a continuación ante la mirada incrédula de hana y de ryota fue como el encuentro de dos enamorados que no se veian hace tiempo.

Yûsuke al verla se enmudeció de repente mientras Aika sostenía firmemente la bolsa donde traía la ropa para hana, mientras que su rostro se sonrojaba lentamente y bajaba la mirada con una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Yûsuke se le hacerco y muy galantemente le tomo una mano para darle un beso sobre ella a lo que Aika sonreía feliz. No se separaban de vista y si no fuera por el carraspeo de hanamichi lo mas probable era que terminaran besándose frente a sus hijos.

_ se conocen?_ pregunto hana cruzado de brazos y con un semblante serio.

_ no del todo_ contesto el sr miyagui.

_ como?

_ cariño ve a vestirte, mira como estas_ Aika había interrumpido antes de que hana se ponga como loco_ toma

_ ven te acompañó a mi cuarto para que te vistas.

_ mmm claro

Hana estaba en bata y ryota se lo llevo a su cuarto ya que planeaba comentarle algo a su amigo. Mientras que en la sala de estar se encontraban los padres de estos hablando.

_ así que su hijo resulto ser hanamichi sakuragui.

_ si (sonría)

_ que bueno, ya estaba apunto de hacer una fiesta para los ganadores del año pasado solo para ver si la encontraba a usted.

_ que ocurrente es. Y también es perseverante.

_ sabe que lo soy, y usted es muy difícil de impresionar.

_ oh, ya le dije antes que usted no me entiende.

_ no, no la entiendo.

_ mientras que yo no buscó mas que amistad, usted busca amor.

_ que hay de malo en buscar amor?

_ ya le he dicho antes que no es para mi.

_ y creo que yo también le ha dicho antes que el amor es para todos.

_ (sonríe) basta. No creo que lleguemos a nada.

_ ya se su apellido y voy a buscarla en la guia y siempre que pueda la llamare para saber de usted... Claro, si me lo permite.

_ podría ser... Mi hijo me dijo que mancho su ropa

_ fue un accidente.

_ no lo dudo, pero quisiera saber donde esta así puedo terminar de lavarla

_ claro. Venga con migo.

La llevo directo al lavadero y le dio permiso de lavar ahí y mientras ella lo hacia no podía dejar de recordar aquel día en que la conoció.

recuerdo

Como siempre llegaba tarde al partido de su hijo y buscando un asiento lo encontró cerca de la puerta, al sentarse tuvo el impulso de preguntarle a su vecino como iba el partido y cuando escuchó la vos de lo que le pareció un ángel se quedó completamente prendado de esa dulce mujer que le decía que iba muy duro el avance de shohoku pero que de seguro ganarían.

Sin duda le agradeció, pero no pudo concentrarse en el partido, estaba más concentrado en voltear a cada rato hacia esa mujer, era muy bonita, casi tan alta como él castaña con el pelo recogido en una coleta, su rostro tenía rasgos suaves y femeninos y sus ojos color miel lo dejaron cautivado. Era muy esbelta y sus curvas estaban bien proporcionadas, además de que vestía sencillo y lo mas hermoso era esa belleza natural que irradeaba sin que si quiera ella lo notora. Ese día no pudo hacer mucho. Pero siempre que iba a un partido de su hijo se la encontraba. Al principio pensó que era hermana o tía de algún jugador pero charla va charla viene, supo que era madre de uno, a lo que se quedo helado ya que no aparentaba tener mas de treinta años. Siempre que le preguntaba su nombre ella no se lo daba ya que se dio cuenta de que el buscaba una especie de relación que ella no podría darle.

Cuando su hijo paso a tercero la volvió a encontrar y comenzó a cortejarla sin ninguna vergüenza ya que no vio ningún inconveniente en hacerlo, pero ella insistía en que había enviudado hace un año y quedaría mal estarse mostrando con alguien tan pronto.

Por lo que yûsuke paso a tratar de ser su amigo, y cada vez que le preguntaba cual era su hijo ella sólo respondía " un integrante del equipo de shohoku " y le regalaba esa dulce sonrisa.

Él no era ningún tonto, sabia que esa mujer tenia algún otro motivo para no decirle quien era y quería descubrirlo, pero ella nunca se lo permitió y sólo una vez, que él llego a tiempo para un partido pudo invitarle un helado en el entretiempo y la pasaron bien (al menos por diez minutos) lo que mas le gustaba de ella era que no lo juzgaba y por las cosas que el le contaba, aprovechaba cada partido en el que se veain para hablar de ellos y le disgustaba ver que ella no se consideraba una mujer bonita, acaso no tenia espejos en su casa?. También noto que poco a poco ella cedia ante su negativa e incluso la última vez que se vieron logro besarla. Pero se arrepintió en el mismo instante en que lo hizo por que ella salió corriendo asustada y hasta ese día no la había vuelto a ver.

Aika se encontraba nerviosa. Todo ese tiempo que paso ella sabía que era yûsuke miyagui padre de ryota, pero nunca se había atrevido a ir a verlo. Siempre lo considero como alguien inalcanzable. El era viudo como ella. Ambos eran actualmente solteros. Pero él era rector en la universidad de kanagawa, era un hombre muy culto e interesante, siempre pensó que ella sólo era una especie de entretenimiento para él ya que el unico lugar donde se veían era en en los partidos de sus hijos y aunque el insistía ella nunca pudo decirle su nombre ya que no estaba segura de estar con nadie. La única relación que tuvo con un hombre no fue muy linda que digamos y tampoco sabia que pasaría si el sólo buscaba divertirse con ella. Aunque nunca pudo dejar de pensar en él luego de el beso mas bonito que recibió en su vida, y como podría hacerlo si había sido tan dulce y hermoso. Pero una vez terminado ella sintió que realmente no debía estar con él, ya que siempre se había considerado una persona que no brinda felicidad, por lo que se aparto de él y no lo busco mas.

Siempre pensaba en él, incluso se regañaba mentalmente por parecer una adolescente enamorada de alguien que no vei ya nunca. Luego paso lo de kaede y se concentró en el chico y hasta ahora se encargaba de su hijo y de su amigo y de su nieto postizo. Sólo en las noches se permitía pensar en ese hombre de un metro casi setenta que la había enamorado de apoco, lo increíble era que ella siempre esperaba los partidos de su hijo para verlo y eso le molestaba ya que debía ir por su hijo no por ver a ese castaño de ojos marrones profundos y de increíble atractivo.

No sabia muy bien como describirlo, siempre que lo recordaba el estaba con su traje color beige, con camisa blanca y corbata, pocas veces lo vio con traje oscuro y por su tono de piel notó que le sentaba mejor ya que el beige se confundía con su color trigueño que lo caracterizaba, el negro le quedaba o sólo la camisa, por dios si hasta una vez intento imaginarlo sin camisa!.

Su cabello también le gustaba era de un castaño y ondulado, era muy hermoso, el día que probo sus labios finos casi se desmaya de la impresión ya que eran todo lo que había soñado.

Siempre le contaba cosas cotidianas, como que trataba de cocinar lo mejor que podía y que en su trabajo parecía no alcanzarle las horas, incluso le contó que había muchachas descaradas que intentaban conquistarlo solo para ser beneficiadas con algo pero el nunca cedía ante ellas, y cuando ella le preguntaba sus motivos él le respondía que prefería la dulzura de una mujer amable y de belleza única como la suya.

Siempre que le daba un cumplido el sonrojo se apoderaba de ella.

Se había enamorado de él pero no estaba segura de dar el siguiente paso en su vida ya que consideraba que no era correcto. Incluso esa noche fue a ese lugar sabiendo que lo vería solo para ver si ella había logrado que él se olvide de su persona. Pero parecía que eso no había pasado en ninguno de los dos casos.

o

Había terminado de lavar las prendas de su hijo y él le indico que podía usar la secadora, luego quedaron en un silencio que para nada era incómodo.

_ me perdona por el atrevimiento que me tome la última vez que nos vimos?

_ oh, claro que no. Ambos lo hicimos, yo no recuerdo haberme negado.

_ pero luego se fue usted, y parecía asustada.

_ es que... No creo que se de cuenta usted. Me cuesta siquiera pensar en estar con alguien que no sea mi difunto esposo.

_ fue usted muy feliz con él? ( ambos se miraban tristes y su conversación llevaba un tinte nostálgico y preguntas que costaban formular)

_ no... La verdad es que no lo fui, es mas, no recuerdo que mi difunto esposo me halla besado jamas como lo hizo usted aquella vez. Por eso me asuste. Eso fua algo muy... Distinto a lo que yo tuve.

_ es usted injusta con sigo misma. No se permite ser feliz.

_ es difícil.

_ por que?

_ yo me debo a mi hijo, es al único que puedo hacer feliz.

_ su hijo no puede darle el amor que le daría yo.

_ eso lo se.

_ además, en algún momento de nuestra vida nuestros hijos nos dejaran y solo quedara la soledad para nosotros.

_ estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de soledad.

_ y yo igual. Pero sería hermoso que podamos compartir el tiempo que nos quede con alguien que nos corresponda. No le parece?

_ si... Seria hermoso ( de a poco yûsuke se hacercaba a ella) pero que dirían nuestros hijos?( ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa con la cercanía )

_ ellos ya casi son adultos. Seguro entenderán perfectamente nuestras razones.

_ claro

No pudieron resistir más, ambos añoraban lo que sucedió a continuación. Se besaron tiernamente, y de apoco el beso se torno más apasionado. Olvidaron todo lo que les rodeaba. Incluso olvidaron que en la casa se encontraban sus hijos. A la espera de ellos.

_ de donde crees que se conozcan?

_ no tengo idea, pero parecía que a mi madre le gusto la manera en que la saludo tu padre

_ y eso te molesta?

_ mmm... No lo se.

_ como que no lo sabes.

_ es que, tal vez sienta esa necesidad de protegerla, pero...

_ pero?

_ ya sabes...

_ no, no lo se!( ryota no entendía al atolondrado de su amigo, se ve que tenia algo importante en su cabeza pero no le salian las palabras)

_ es que...

_ no te parece que mi padre le guste tu madre?

_ no es eso, al contrario. Mi madre se merece alguien tan correcto, bueno y educado como tu padre

_ y buen mozo, y seductor y romántico

_ si lo estas vendiendo, vendéselo a mi madre( dijo algo incomodo por estar hablando del padre de su amigo)

_ jajajaja amigo sólo me estoy burlando de ti.

_ ya veo. Volviendo al tema. Creo que mi madre debería estar con alguien dolo que no se si ella quiera.

_ pues parecía halagada con mi padre

_ vamos ryota crees que apenas se vieron y ya tenemos que suponer que estarán de novios. Es que estas loco?

( hana ya se había vestido y caminaba junto a ryota mientras se dirigían al lavadero que es donde suponía que debían estar)

_ bueno no podemos descartar un posible, piensa lo sería grandioso, cuantas veces hablamos sobre querer lo mejor para nuestros padres (ryota hablaba divertido, sabia que hana pensaba esactamente eso, y de lo tolerante que parecía al respecto, pero del dicho al hecho hay un gran trecho. Y hana parecía un padre guardián que buscaba a su hija por la casa)

_ si, lo recuerdo. Pero te repito...

Hana se quedo sin palabras ante la visión que tenia. Su madre abrazada al padre de ryota y ambos besándose apasionadamente sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Quedó en shock y a pesar de que ryota estaba igual que hana, este reacciono mas rápido y se llevo a su amigo a la cocina antes de que reaccione y explote. Ya que si llegaba a querer atacar a su padre estaba seguro que se quedaría huérfano.

Por lo que lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo a la cocina y ahí le ofreció una bebida para que se calme (aunque no sabia cual seria su reacción ya que este seguía en shock)

Por otro lado en el lavadero los adultos terminaban uno de los tantos besos que estaban seguros que se darían apartor de ese momento.

_ creo que a esta altura puedo preguntarle su nombre ( ella sonrió complacida)

_ Aika

_ una canción de amor, con razón es usted tan dulce y desprende esa hermosura natural sin la necesidad de maquillerse o vestir ostentosamente.

_ es usted muy romántico

_ yûsuke, digame por mi nombre, y yo la llamare por el suyo, o si me lo permite, le diré amor mio ( beso en la mejilla) la llamere vida mía( beso en la frente) la llamare dulzura ( beso en los labios) la llamere de todas las maneras posibles para demostrar lo mucho que me eh enamorado de usted desde ya hace casi dos años

_ yûsuke.. Lleno de calma.

_ si creo que si.

_ por supuesto que le permito que me llame como a usted le parezca, ya que no creó que me permita yo misma el estar separada de usted.

_ pensamos igual.

El ruido del alto de la secadora los saco de su arrumaco y tuvieron que separarse para para poder retirar las prendas del aparato.

Cuando llegaron con una sonrisa en el rostro por parte de los dos frente a sus hijos no sabían como seguir ahora.

Hanamichi al verlos tan felices se levantó de su asiento y se acercó de forma amenazante ante el se miyagui a lo que este inconscientemente retrocedió un paso al ver a ese enorme muchacho con cara de pocos amigos frente a él.

Sin mediar palabras hana lo tomo de la muñeca y se lo llevo al patio para hablar con él, ryota quiso detenerlo pero Aika con una sonrisa lo detuvo.

_ dejarlo, siempre me dijo que si yo salia con alguien él le daría el discurso para que sepa que no debe lastimarme.

_ e e enserio?

_ si, no creo que le haga nada mas que hablarle, así que despreocupate.

_ ah claro.

_ y a ti?

_ a a a mi?

_ que te parece saber que acabo de iniciar una relación formal con tu padre?

_ ah ( estaba algo nervioso) me parece bien, espero que les valla de mil maravillas.

_ gracias.

Afuera la charla parecía llevar al mismo lugar pero no la misma calma.

Hanamichi estaba cruzado de brazos frente a yûsuke y con un tono que se le antojo muy serio a yûsuke le pregunto

_ que intenciones tiene por mi madre?

_ te aseguro que tengo las mejores intenciones que puede tener un caballero hacia una dama tan respetable como tu madre.

_ a si?

_ si

_ bien, de donde la conoce?

Hana siguió hablando con el por un rato hasta que quedó convencido de que al señor yûsuke tenia las mejores intenciones para con su madre, luego entraron y ver feliz a su madre le alcanzo para sentirse sumamente complacido por lo que le sucedía a ella, al fin había encontrado el amor para ella, ese que él jamas podría darle. Estaba dichoso por que el último año antes de que ryota se retirara de ka preparatoria había conocido muy bien a ese hombre y no tenia nada malo contra él. Es mas una vez hasta quiso presentar los pero decidió no hacerlo ya que siempre quiso que su madre encutre el amor por sus propios medios ya que si él le decía que lo haga no sería lo mismo. Se alegraba por ella. Era hora de que la vida le de algo bueno en que pensar, algo bueno que vivir y alguien bueno para ella. Estaba feliz por su madre. Tanto que olvido que tenia una cita.


	18. Chapter 18

Estaba frente a sus ojos. Podía verlo. Los sellos parecían originales, estaba en inglés. Rukawa tuvo que leerle lo que decía y cuando lo hizo ambos quedaron incrédulos.

Era una carta que venia desde los estados unidos de norte América.

La UCLA le había enviado una notificación, dedicándole alagos en su forma de jugar y recomendándole volver a ganar el campeonato nacional de Japón ya que al tener ese logro mas las excelentes calificaciones que ostentaba tendría la oportunidad de recibir una beca completa en el ramo que elija en dicha universidad. Solo debe conocer el idioma ingles como requisito exclusivo.

Luego del campeonato nacional y si el equipo para el que el juega logra obtener el título seria nuevamente comunicado para estimar los detalles de la beca. Atte universidad de California. Bruins.

Hanamichi tuvo que creer lo que rukawa le leí ya que el documento era bastante original.

Había recibido la misma invitación de parte de la universidad de kanagawa, incluso la de tokio para firmar parte de dichas universidades tomando en cuenta el hecho de ser un excelente jugador y un alumno aplicado con muy buenas notas a quien ninguna universidad podía ignorar.

Ya tenia tres opciones. Aunque la última todavía no la podía asimilar.

Rukawa no paraba de felicitarlo y de mensionarle que si planeaba tener una carrera que le abra las puertas al deporte esta era su oportunidad. Desde que recibió sus notificaciones de posibles becas comenzó a investigar a que podría dedicarse para poder seguir en el ramo deportivo, esta universidad le había enviado una lista de las posibles carreras que lo mantendrían en el ámbito deportivo y estas eran: Kinesiologia. Gestión deportiva. Psicología deportiva y Periodismo Deportivo.

De las cuatro tres le gustaban. Debía ir a hablar con su asesor en la preparatoria para ver cual le convendría.

Cuando se lo contó a su madre esta casi llora de la alegría

_ cariño siempre supe que eras un genio. Mira que te toman en cuenta hasta del otro lado del mundo.

Eso lo animo mas de lo que esperaba. Aunque les pidió a los que conocían la noticia que no digan nada a nadie. No quería decir que tenia una beca hasta que realmente la tenga y eso lo lograría ganando el campeonato nacional.

Rukawa no lo podía creer, se sentía feeliz por él, ya que, lo había logrado a base de esfuerzo.

Cuando el estaba planificando irse a estados unidos sabia que debía pagar cada centavo, y aunque su familia parecía convencid del futuro gasto. El estaba seguro de que algún préstamo iban a sacar para hacerlo, por suerte para ellos ese sueño había quedado atrás. Aquello para él era como esas cosas inalcanzables. Y en eso quedo. Ahora tenia otro sueño y era el de salir adelante para que tanto su hijo como el vivan bien y no les falte nada. Quería tener un título que le permita acceder a mejores empleos y estaba tratando de ir al dia. Aunque le costaba mucho. Todavía no sabia si su hijo quedaría a cargo de él o seguiría viviendo con su madre, bah con la niña tonta, ya que, madre no le podía decir. Pero ahora era hana quien tenia una oportunidad única en la vida y agradecía que su madre lo apoye ya que de lo contrario, al ella le decía que no quería que él se añeke de ella, aquí se quedaría. Cada día se anamoraba más de ese tipo de familia y eso que sólo eran hana, Aika y todo el gumdan mas las madres de ellos. Se consideraban una gran familia y se apoyaban unos a los otros.

Algo que le llamo poderosamente la atención fue que de un día para el otro la señora sakuragui era pretendida por lo n caballero que la pasaba a buscar casi siempre. Hana le pedía que la cuide y ella salia a dar una viñuelta con su supuesto novio. No entendía muy bien.

_ es el novio de mamá, que quieres que le diga

_ ah... Mmm. Este...

_que?

_ se parece a ryota, solo que mas adulto

_ es el padre de ryota

_ ¿?

_ ven que te cuento de lo que te perdiste el otro día.

Hana le había contado todo incluso le contó que se había olvidado de ir a una cita que tenia con akira y ahora este andaba enojado con él. A lo que a Rukawa le pareció estúpido. Como podía sendoh enojarse con hana si se supone que no son nada. Hasta le daba ganas de pedirle a hana que olvide a ese idiota que de seguro lo iba a dejar en cualquier momento y se quede con él. Pero desde aquella vez ni él ni hana habían vuelto a tocar el tema de lo que paso entre ellos y se llevaban igual que como lo hacían antes de que eso pase. Para kaede estaba bien, prefería tenerlo como amigo y no como un conocido y hasta ahora todo lo tomaba con una filosofía que no creia tener. Aunque sentía que le estaba copiando el carácter a kiminibu ya que muchas cosas que ahora laa ve con positivismo antes serian para el lo peor, pero.

Con kogure estaba todo bien, aunque lo vio triste cuando al pasar su cumpleaños no recibió ni una noticia de ashashi. Ambos se consolaban mutuamente por los amores no correspondidos y la pasaban bien, aunque estaba seguro que si no tendrían relaciones sexuales se llevarían de igail manera ya que el mayor lograba calmar su angustia sólo con palabras y con su aliento constante, además el trataba de hacer lo mismo con kimi ya que nadie parecía apoyarlo cuando lo necesitaba. Estaba seguro que si algún día se cruzaba con mitsui lo molería a golpes y luego se lo llevaría a kogure para que lo cure, así lis dos estarían satisfechos.

Su niño estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados y esperaba que la ropa le dure un poco ya que era difícil ajustarse a su crecimiento con la poca economía con la que contaba. A su familia no podía pedirle mucho y aunque le vivían regalando lo que necesitaba, sabía que eso no sería para siempre.

Su buena salud lo ponía de buen humor y esperaba que no le pase nada ya que ni se lo perdonaría a su madre


	19. Chapter 19

Se dirigía a casa de akira.

Iba nervioso.

Algo en su pecho lo estremecía.

No sabia a que se debía pero creía que la fecha ya secestaba aproximando.

Ya estaban en los primeros días de diciembre.

Y ahora se dedicaba a estudiar.

Todo lo que se refería a kiniesologia lo estudiaba. Akira le venia consiguiendo libros y libros de la biblioteca de la universidad privada a la que iba. Y el los estudiaba en sus ratos libres, en la escuela le iba de maravilla. Así que no se preocupaba por estudiar mucho para sus exámenes ya que sabia que le iba bien el próximo 20 de marzo se recibiría y para el 12 de abril ya se marcharía a los estados unidos. Era una decisión que había tomado por dos razones importantes. Y no eran solo por estudiar kiniesologia ya que eso lo podía hacer tranquilamente en la universidad de tokio o en la de kanagawa.

La primera razón importante era por él mismo, ya que, hasta que no se sumergió en el mundo del basquet ball no sabia que tenia otras oportunidades en la vida. Eso se lo debía a haruko. Le daba pena como se estaba comportando con su hijo ya que nunca pensó que ella era así. Podría estar todo un mes tratando de entender su comportamiento pero no la entendería, por lo que evitaba hacer eso. Lo único que sabía era que le estaba agradecido por haberle abierto una puerta que jamas hubiera abierto el mismo. El basquet ball era su vida ahora, ya que, gracias a ese deporte el dejó esa vida a la que el pensaba que estaba destinado. Vivir trabajando en las peores condiciones, ganar poco, seguro se casaría con alguna muchacha a la que en realidad no querría y tendría hijos que no sabia si podría mantener con su empleo de jornalero. Parecía que había logrado cortar una cadena muy gruesa con eso y nada le daba mas satisfacción que perfeccionarse en todo lo que sea referido al basquet ball. Aprendía de quien le enseñara, se llevaría a América lo que aprendió del profesor ansai, del gorila, de kogure, de mitsui, de akira, de rukawa y de ryota que era el que ahora le estaba enseñando lo mejor para jugar de guarda ya que en estados unidos el no seria el mas alto de su equipo y lo mas probable es que juegue de alero o de guardia, ya que los pivota o ala pivots son considerados los mas importantes de los equipos y estaba seguro que no le darían el puesto a un extranjero por mas bueno que sea. Así que tanto ryota como akira le enseñaban sus técnicas de como armar el equipo y las jugadas cosa que siempre fue la responsabilidad de los números siete en Japón. Sentia que ahora sobresaldría en eso ya que se esforzaba al máximo por hacerlo y el estudio volvía a ser parte de su vida nuevamente. Antes había pasado por un deserabrado. a su padre le molestaba que se quiera hacer el "nerd" así que había dejado de prestar especial atención a los libros y a las clases. Pero gracias al equipo y a que debía mejorar sus calificaciones se permitió ser el nerd que no podía ser, dejo de lado esas peleas a la que estaba acostumbrado a tener todo el tiempo, ya no entrenaba pesado para ser un fortachón como quería su padre, no. Ahora su entrenamiento era diferente, y su cuerpo se había estilizado bastante ( y como no su ya hacia tres años que lo practicaba) y se sentía mejor que nunca ya que ni necesitaba mucho para estar bien, su dieta le permitía mantener tonificados sus músculos y su ropa era la que en realidad le gustaba, ya no parecía pandillero, andaba con pantalones deportivos y remeras de algodón, además tenia al vendedor de calzados que era admirador suyo y siempre lo calzaba ( lo único que le pedía era que anuncie su tienda a quien pueda, a lo que hana lo hacia encantado y le daba mas clientes de lo que jamas hubiera imaginado). Así que ahora estaba en paz con sigo mismo, sentia que todo marchaba bien y que tenia la posibilidad de brillar en la cuna del basquet ball mundial, además quería mostrar al mundo que en Japón podían encontrar lo mejor de lo mejor y eso le daba más motivaciones por querer demostrar lo que valía.

La segunda razón importante era por su madre. Ella ahora tenía un futuro hermoso por delante y sabia que lo disfrutaría mas si el se desligaba de ella para que pueda ser feliz sin la obligación de cargar con él. Sabía que no era una carga para ella, pero si era un obstáculo en nuevo matrimonio y no quería ser la causa de ninguna pelea en el futuro. Por ahora todo estaba bien pero la privacidad que busca un matrimonio nuevo no era lo mismo con dos jóvenes merodeando les por lo que tanto el como ryota les darían su espacio. Esto lo habían hablado mucho, ryota pasaría a vivir cerca de la universidad para poder llegar a tiempo tanto a su empleo como a sus clases y estaría en la misma casa que estaban fujima y hanagata ya que los tres tenían las mismas materias, el mismo empleo e iban al entrenamiento a las mismas horas y los muchachos necesitaban un tercer inquilino para poder solventar sus gastos ya que el que tenían antes se graduó y les dejo la casa en alquiler a ellos, era una casa cómoda para que tres personas puedan vivir tranquilas sin la necesidad de estorbarse entre si y ryota quería dar ese gran paso a la independencia. Por su parte hana aprovecharía su beca para conocer el mundo y sobre todo el mundo de la NBA de la que tanto se mostraba entusiasmado gracias a ryota, akira y kaede. Lo mejor era que les darían a sus padres esa ventaja de la privacidad para que antes de comenzar a buscar mas miembros de la familia puedan disfrutar de su matrimonio como se lo merecen.

Esas eran sus razones principales.

Aunque tal vez la mas importante y la mas dolorosa de todas era su inminente separación con ese al que tanto amaba.

Akira sendoh.

Él fue la luz en la oscuridad para él, y nadie podría reemplazarlo jamas. Tal vez en el futuro conozca a alguien. Pero no seria lo mismo. Nadie le daría lo que akira le dio. Y sentía que esta posibilidad de irse lejos le vendría como añillo al dedo para poder afrontar esa separación que estaba seguro ocurriría pronto. Les había costado bastante poder seguir juntos. Sólo se veían los jueves en casa de akira cuando no había nadie y estaban pocas hora juntos antes de separase. Si lograban verse los sábados por la noche era mucho.

Aunque todos los domingos se juntaban a practicar basquet en la cancha que estaba cerca de la playa, ese tiempo era compartido ya que se unían a ellos muchos integrantes retirados de las preparatorias de kanagawa. Y casi siempre armaban dos equipos y jugaban juntos hasta que la noche caía. Eran lo mejor, en su equipo siempre estaban Rukawa, akira, koshino maki y él. Y en el otro estaban ryota, fujima, hanagata, akagui, nobunaga o kogure. Sus partidos amistosos eran los mas esperados por todos los fanáticos del basquet por ahí ya que siempre se amontonaban por montón para verlos. El gundam siempre manejaba apuestas y ganaban algo así que se podía decir que se divertían todos. A veces ganaban el grupo de ryota y a veces el de él. Casi siempre se intercambiaban los jugadores o a veces llegaban otros jugadores y se entretenian de la mejor manera. Luego todos terminaban en el denny's ( aunque ni estaba muy cerca de la cancha en la que jugaban para ellos era su lugar de encuentro) y la pasaban bien hasta que se iban despidiendo.

Era grandioso eso ya que podían verse frente a mucha gente y el padre de akira no podía decirle nada ya que era un partido al que iban desde hacia ya un año. Y la amistad que tenían esos jugadores pasaba por el baloncesto aunque algunos ya no lo practiquen. Como era el caso de rukawa y el de akira.

A pesar de las complicaciones ellos no dejaron estar el uno para el otro. No dejaban de amarse. No dejaban de hablar horas por teléfono en las noches. Estaban mas unidos que nunca.

El maldito padre de akira lo seguía obligando a que "cumpla como hombre" y eso los mataba. Ya que siempre se mostraban algo indiferente entre ellos cuando eso pasaba o a hana le agarraba el activo y no le daba descanso a akira hasta que no sentía que este se había desprendido de la inmundicia a la que era participe, ya que, hana sabia que akira disfrutaba esos encuentros. Lo castigaba no permitiendo que lo tome.

Todo avanzaba de manera muy rara aveces, pero se mantenían juntos a pesar de su clandestino amor.

Y lo malo es que eso acabaría pronto. Por lo que poner una gran distancia entre él y aquel que amaba era lo mejor. Ya que si quedaba tarde o temprano lo vería en compañía de se flamante esposa y eso no lo podría soportar.

Prefería que eso lo tenga que ver mas tarde y no temprano así que lo mejor era irse.

Por ahora se permitiria amar por ese hombre que lo volvía loco, y lo amaría también. Aunque sea por ahora.

Se estaba hacercando a casa de akira. Llevaba en la mano el libro que le había dado la semana anterior y pretendía devolvérselo, si de casualidad su padre se aparecía esa era la escusa que utilizaban, aunque hasta ahora nunca hicieron uso de esa escusa.

Por otro lado akira estaba con una oprecion en el pecho que sentía que lo estaba matando.

Odiaba a su padre y a su futuro suegro. Y por ahora debía dejar que pensaran que el era un peón mas en su juego. Pero sólo por ahora. Conocía casi todos los movimientos de la empresa de su suegro y todos los de su padre. Y estaba buscando un asistente personal que no este de lado de ninguno de esos dos. Sólo así podría salir adelante solo. Aunque tardaría al menos dos años para eso. No estaría mucho tiempo sirviendo a nadie. No los dejaría en la calle, pero tampoco les dejaría las riquezas que ellos buscaban tener.

Pero para eso debía esperar su momento.

Ahora se sentía fatal. La cabeza le dolía, el cuerpo le temblaba. Ese día debía terminar su relación con hana.

No le parecía justo que dos personas que se amen no puedan disfrutar de estar juntos. Pero su vida era así y así debía seguir si no quería que nada le pase a hana. Menos ahora que tenia una gran oportunidad en la mano. El no seria la causa de la infelicidad de su pelirrojo.

Y por eso ahora debía terminar todo. Sabían que este día llegaría. Sabia que seria duró. Pero no sabia que le costaría tanto. Desde hace un mes que buscaba hacerlo pero lo posponía, así que tomo la firme decisión de que esa seria la última tarde como novios.

El tiempo pasaba y en cualquier momento hana llegaría y tendría que tomar fuerzas y hacerlo. "Diablos" otra vez las lágrimas en su rostro. Se fue al baño y se lavo el rostro por décimo quinta vez esa tarde. Luego fue a la cocina y se tomo un vaso de agua para calmar su sed.

El timbre sonó. Fue a abrir y la mano le tembló cuando tomo el picaporte.

Tomó aire y trato de sonreír pero al abrir la puerta y ver su dulce tortura casi llora frente a él. Al ver la cara desfigurada por el llanto que tuvo akira a hana se le borró la sonrisa que tenía y ese palpitar que tenia había aumentado. " lo sabia, hoy es ese día"

Entro sin hablar y se quedaron viendo por un rato. El primero en hablar fue hanamichi, ya que notaba que sendoh parecía tener un nudo en la garganta.

_ aquí esta el libro que Me prestaste.

_ gracias ( lo recibió)

_ no te veo bien.

_ no lo estoy.

_ hoy es el día vedad ( esto lo dijo con manos en el bolsillo y evitando a toda costa cruzar la mirada con akira)

_ snif... Si... Snif ( había comenzado a llorar)

_ akira!

Hana no podía verlo así por lo que se hacerco a él y lo abrazo con toda su fuerza. Quería transmitirle paz. Pero no podía ya que el mismo había comenzado a lagrimear cuando akira se afianzó a él.

Era lo más difícil que tendrían que hacer. Pero dolía.

_ te amo( dijo sendoh)

_ y yo a ti, también te amo.

Se miraron, seguían abrazados. Seguían llorando, pero se miraron.

Les costaba. Y sentían que la tristeza seria parte de sus vidas una vez que se despidan esa tarde.

Hana no pudo evitarlo y lo beso, akira lo recibió y comenzaron el beso mas amargo que habían sentido.

No se apresuraron por terminarlo. Tampoco se besaron apasionadamente como solían hacerlo. Sólo se besaban lentamente, querían disfrutarse. Querían recordar que su amor era así. Tranquilo. Tierno... Y cruel.

Akira tomo entre sus manos a hanamichi y en un susurro le dijo que deseaba hacercel amor con él por última vez. A lo que hana contesto que no había nada que deseara mas en el mundo

Se dirigieron al cuarto de akira y ahí expresaron el amor que tenian con la acción mas pura del amor. Se tomaron su tiempo. Lo hicieron hasta el cansancio. Y Cuando la pasión ya no les permitió seguir. Se derrumbaron juntos en la cama.

Hanamichi estaba abrazado al pecho de akira y este le acariciaba el cabello. Sabia que no tendría otra vez esa cabellera a su dispocision así que no dejaría de acariciar esas hedras rojizas.

Ninguno quería separarse. Hana estaba dándole caricias al pecho de akira y tampoco tenía ganas de salir de ahí.

Por lo que estaban en un dilema.

Y como no estarlo, si debían despedirse para siempre.

Involuntariamente hana abrazo mas fuerte a akira y este lo copió.

El teléfono sonó y akira tomo fuerza para levantarse e ir a atender.

Mientras este le contestaba con monosílabos a quien sea con quien hablaba hana se dedico a vestirse. Se calzo y fue directo a la puerta.

Akira lo siguió al cortar el teléfono y en la puerta... La inminente despedida estaba frente a ellos.

_ debo irme

_ lo se.

_ hazme un favor, si?

_ dime

_ trata de ser feliz.

_ no se si

_ shhhh! ( lo callo)

_ hana

_ tu solo prometerme que trataras de ser feliz y de disfrutar la vida que tienes

_ como esperas que haga eso.

_ yo no lo se, solo espero que seas feliz, que disfrutes el día a día. Y que no te derrumbes. Ya que si lo haces. No podre ayudarte.

_ si, lo entiendo. Trata de seguir tu mismo consejo.

_ claro.

_ a adiós...

_ adiós.

Se fue de ahí. querían seguir y decirse lo mucho que se amaban pero seria mucho.

Akira se quedó frente a la puerta. El llanto no llegaba, y eso era peor. Por que necesitaba descargarse, por lo que se decidió en ir a acostarse.

Esperaba que nadie lo moleste.

Esperaba llorar tranquilo, aunque después tuviera que mostrarse afable ante el mundo, ahora sólo quería llorar.

Hana parecía un autómata. Llego a su casa por pura inercia. Se quito los zapatos y se adentro hacia el sofá.

Quedo boca arriba mirando a la nada. Así fue como lo encontró su madre cuando entro luego de haber ido a entregar unos edredones que le habían dado para limpiar.

Apenas lo vio, reconoció esa mirada que tenia cuando solo lo invadía la tristeza, por lo que se arrodillo frente a él, le acaricio el rostro y lo miro, hana reacciono ante la caracia y mirándola fijo no pudo mas que abrazar a su madre. Ella lo recibió y sentándose en el sillón con él sobre ella como si fuera un niño lo arruyaba. Hana había comenzado a llorar en el regaso de su madre mientras ella le acariciaba la cabeza

_ ya mi niño. Yo estoy aquí para cuidarte.

_ te amo mamá.

Continuó descargando esa tristeza que lo invadia. Aika permitía que el se desahogue, era mejor que guardarse el dolor. Así estuvo hasta que cesó y luego de unos diez minutos mas noto que se había dormido. Ella no se movía estaba sentada en un extremo del sillón y hana se había dormido sobre su regado, sola la cabeza estaba sobre el el resto de su cuerpo se encontraba en lo que quedaba del sofá y sus piernas colgaban hacia el suelo.

El 20 de diciembre llego y la boda se había realizado con la mayor tranquilidad.

Fue una ceremonia tradicional, ambos con kimonos en el templo donde un sacerdote los bendecía y les daba el sake para que ambos beban, luego recitaba unas oraciones mas y las sacerdotisas repartían sake a los que habían asistido. Finalmente se retiraban en forma ordenada, el sacerdote por delante, los recién casados por detrás y tras ellos los invitados. Todo había salido a pedir de boca.

La fiesta fue muy personal ya que Aika no planeaba algo muy grande. Hubo una celebración con amigos cercanos y luego ellos se fueron a un hotel cinco estrellas a pasar su noche de bodas, volverían el otro día por la tarde.

Mientras hanamichi y ryota se encargaban de limpiar los recuerdos que habían quedado de la fiesta.

Ryota notaba que hana andaba algo decaído últimamente, y como consideraba que como amigo debía ayudarlo en algo trato de darle ánimo.

_ hey hermanito que te pasa?

_ a mi? Nada, ya estoy algo cansado, eso me pasa

_ no lo digo por eso. Lo digo por que hace un par de semanas que noto que andas triste, y me preocupas.

_ no es nada.

_ en serio ( ironizó)

_ bueno, tal vez me sienta algo mal. Pero me recuperare.

_ de que te recuperaras, acaso, alguien término con tigo para que estés así?

_ si ( ryota lo había dicho de broma y el si de su amigo lo hizo sentir un completo idiota)

_ lo siento. Yo no... No sabia que tu estabas con alguien.

_ si, lo estaba, pero ya no. Así que no te preocupes por mi es algo que tarde o temprano se me pasara.

_ claro. Pero sabes que puedes contar con migo para lo que sea.

Terminaron de limpiar y se acomodaron para poder terminar de ver una serie que estaban siguiendo ese tiempo. Ryota no quería presionar a su amigo ya que sabia que este no le diría quien fue el que lo dejo.

Aquella vez en la que hana les confeso que era homosexual, lo había dejado sorprendido, y le había tomado un par de días asimilarlo. Luego todo volvió a ser como antes cuando una tarde que el se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos hana le grito sulfurado que lo suyo no era contagioso y que se quedara tranquilo que tampoco estaba interesado en él. Eso logro bajarlo de su nube de estupidez y volvió a ser el mejor amigo que fuera posible para hana. Y ahora quería apoyarlo. Solo sabia que hana era gay, pero no tenia idea de que él estaba con alguien. Y se notaba que con quien quiera que halla sido que estaba lo quería mucho, ya que tenia esa tristeza que solo caracterizaba a alguien que tenia roto el corazón. Ahora entendía por que hace un par de semanas su padre le dijo que tal vez pospondrían la boda. Luego llego hana y le dijo que la boda se realiza y punto.

No había entendido que había pasado y su padre tampoco le había dado explicaciones.

Era obvio que su madre no quería resfregarle en la cara a su hijo que ella era feliz. Pero hana era muy fuerte y parecía que la felicidad de su madre lo era todo para él así que la boda se realizó igual.

_o_

Los siguientes meses fueron muy agitados para la familia, la navidad la pasaron bien y año nuevo de igual manera. El primero de enero todos acompañaron a Rukawa a su nueva casa para que se comience a acostumbrar. Él estaba mas que dichoso y contaba los día para poder terminar la escuela ya que así podría buscar un empleo mejor. No es que su trabajo no lo fuera pero ser el hijo del gerente no lo ayudaba a mantener relaciones laborales estrechas. Todos se burlaban del niño de papá, y a pesar de que el no le importaba, tampoco lo ignoraba por lo que salir de ahí seria una buena idea. Solo debía encontrar un empleo que se adapte a sus horarios.

Una tarde de domingo donde todos se encontraban riendo luego de un partido bastante torpe, ya que el frío no permitía que puedan jugar a gusto y la cancha estaba algo resbaladiza por lo que todos se marcharon de ahí entre risas y bromas él noto que sendoh se había acercado al lugar y que observaba el partido. Desde que él y hana habían terminado akira dejó de ir a los partidos amistosos, y esa era la primera vez que lo veía desde que aquello sucedió con hana. Todavía sentía un nudo en la garganta cuando vio a hana tan mal y le confirmó que se habían separado. Ahora hana andaba con mejor semblante ya que todo el grupo incluyendolo a él lo animaba a estudiar, a practicar lo ayudaban con el inglés. El sabia hablar ese idioma a la perfección por lo que no le costaba enseñarle, ademas hana absorbía toda la información que recibía y la retenía, eso era bueno.

Trataban todo el tiempo de subirle el ánimo y el hecho de que estaba próximo a salir del país lo tenia muy atareado, se la pasaba haciendo tramites o cuando ryosuke estaba con ellos no lo soltaba para nada, de hecho ya estaban a un par de días del cumpleaños de su niño y hana estaba mas que dispuesto a organizar la fiesta. Habían decidido que lo festejarían en su casa ya que era ahí donde el niño era feliz. Con la ayuda de ese grupo maravilloso de personas, ryosuke casi que caminaba y balbuseava mucho tratando de conversar con quien quiera que este con él. El día que su hermoso niño le copio la risa estruendosa a hana casi se desmaya. Luego se lo quito de los brazos y le dijo " te prohibo que te rías como un doha'o " lo había dicho riéndose el mismo y hasta hana le provoco gracia que el pequeño lo quiera copiar ( y como no si vivía pegado a los brazos de hana) el gundam que había presenciado la escena también se largo a reír y takemiya se la pasaba tomando fotos a todas las cosas que hana hacia para recordarlo siempre, como si luego de que se valla del país nunca mas volvieran a verlo. Todos trataban de hacer que hana pensara en todo menos en sendoh.

Y ahí estaba, todos searchaban hacia el denny's y kaede le mando una mira a yohei que entendió a la perfección, se marcharon tratando de que hana no notara que Rukawa se había quedado atrás, y este sabia que si alguien llegaba a preguntar por él de seguro yohei inventaría alguna excusa para su ausencia. Se estaba acercando a sendoh cuando este lo vio, y con tranquilidad y despreocupación aguardo a que llegara.

_ Rukawa, que bueno verte. Le dijo

Pero Rukawa estaba mas que molesto con él y sin siquiera responderle nada le atinó un golpe justo en medio de la cara.

_ en serio?

Akira levanto el rostro, ya que había caído al suelo por semejante golpe y se restregaba la mejilla vque recibió el impacto

_ y el golpe? Por que?

_ me lo debías

_ claro

Se levanto del suelo y con una sonrisa le dijo

_ lo había olvidado.

_ yo no, y esperó que no olvides que me debes otro.

_ no lo haré

_ por que viniste?

_ quería verlo...

_ para que?. Tienes idea de lo que nos esta costando que quiera hacer cosas tan básicas como que termine su plato de comida, eres un idiota, si te ve ahora de seguro se derrumbará.

Si tanto lo quieres, o dices quererlo, dale su espacio.

_ crees que no se lo di? Crees que yo haría algo para que este peor.

_ estas aquí

_ lo se, pero también se que no me vio en ningún momento.

_ no sigas lastimando a mi amigo

_ ahora es tu amigo?

_ siempre lo fue. Y tienes suerte de que takemiya y los otros no hallan querido quedarse para propinarte una buena paliza por que ahora mismo seguirlas en el suelo.

_ lo lamentó. Pero hana y yo habíamos decidido seguir hasta las ultimas consecuencias y sabíamos cuales eran las repercusiones. No creo que ni tú, ni ellos tengan derecho a meterse en algo que tanto hana como yo habíamos decidido

_ no, no lo tenemos, peri si tenemos derecho a defender a quien queremos... Pero recuerda que el golpe que te di. Me lo debías.

Akira volvió a sonreirvy comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de este. Rukawa lo seguía sólo por que sentía que debía decirle un par de cosas mas, pero hana hace tiempo se lo había prohibido ya que mas o menos le había dicho lo mismo que recién le dijo sendoh por lo que en realidad no debía meterse.

_ como esta tu hijo?

_ excelente.

_ que bien

_ ya casi tiene un año no?

_ si.

_ y tu trabajo, como va?

_ bien... Aunque lo dejare pronto

_ y eso?

_ no me gusta trabar con mi padre. Además todo el mundo ahí piensa que tengo privilegios que en realidad no tengo y me viven fastidiando, por lo que prefiero buscar algún lugar donde al menos este cómodo y sea tomado por mis habilidades y no por mi apellido.

_ si, te entiendo. Creo que en ese sentido estaríamos iguales, pero yo no puedo renunciar.

_ si. Que mal

Hablaban como si en realidad a ninguno le importara lo que le sucedía al otro. Pero a pesar de sus diferencias, y de la rivalidad que tuvieron. Se respetaban el uno al otro

_ te gustaría trabajar para mi?

_ que?

_ veraz, necesito un empleado. Un asistente, que cumpla con mis demandas y no delate mis acciones ni a mi padre, ni a mi suegro.

_ y quieres que sea yo?

_ por que no?

_ estas bromeando?

_ para nada. Seria una buena oportunidad para ti. Iras por la noche a la universidad?

_ si.

_ entonces seria perfecto. Mira yo voy por la noche. Solo trabajo hasta las cuatro de la tarde, suelo arrancar a las nueve y cumplo con todas mis obligaciones. Ahora necesito un empleado que me cumpla a mi. Tanto mi padre como mi suegro buscan proporcionarme algún empleado personal para poder mantenerme vigilado y tu podrias ocupar ese puesto.

_ y yo que ganaría?

_ un sueldo tres veces mejorvque el que tienes ahora, además de que, a pesar de que no cuentas con un título universitario tendrías un puesto casi jerárquico. Ya que los asistrnten personales en la empresa son casi tan importante como sus jefes, todos deben cumplir las ordenes que dan ya que son transmitidas directamente de los jefes, por lo que no tendrías el problema que tienes ahora.

_ mmm, lo pensare.

_ hazlo, pero solo tienes tiempo de hacerlo hasta el mismo día que te gradúes ya que para el primero de abril debo tener un empleado fijo.

_ claro lo pensare.

_ perfecto, adiós.

_ ten cuidado con hana. Trata de no abrir mas las heridas que ya tiene.

_ jamas lo haría.

Se retiro de su lado y Rukawa se dio la vuelta y comenzó el retorno a su hogar. No quería ir con los muchachos ya que de seguro no estarían en el denny's. Se fue pensando en la propuesta laboral que tenia, era buena. Y sabia que sendoh no se la había ofrecido por nada ya que el tenia cierta experiencia en el puesto que le ofrecía, además de que como empleado le seria leal, aunque solo fuera profesionalmente. Su padre le había enseñado que a veces había que separar los negocios de la vida personal y así le iría bien. Sabia que sendoh necesitaba alguien que lo ayudeven todo y eso incluía un buen traductor, y su madre lo era. Ella hablaba seis idiomas, y ese conocimiento lo tenía el mismo ya que ella siempre le enseñaba todo lo que sabia. Y estaba seguro que lovque buscaba en él era mas bien su capacidad de hablar esos seis idiomas. Siempre supo que eso lo ayudaría a encontrar buenos empleos y este que tenia en puerta parecía bueno. Solo que no sabia que hacer ya que sentía que traicionaría la amistad que tenia con el grupo. Necesitaba un consejo, y ya que a ryosuke se lo habían llevado de paseo sus padres antes de llegar a su casa se dirigio a casa de kogure. Tal vez él le de otra perspectiva.

_ mmm... Creo que deberías aceptarlo

_ pero

_ no creo que, sakuragui o su grupo de amigos te odien por querer tener una mejor entrada laboral que la que tienes ahora. Sabes que en donde estas son muy flexibles solo por que estas de pasante. Por mas conocimientos que tengas, otra empresa preferirá a un titulado y no alguien que carga con un hijo, además que tus sueldos no serian buenos. Yo creo que deberías aceptarlo. Y también debiarias charlar con ellos. Veraz que no te juzgaran. Es extraño que pienses algo así ya que tu mejor que nadie conoces la tolerancia y comprensión que tienen.

_ si, la conozco.

Rukawa le había dicho todo lo que paso esa tarde, y las dudas que tenia por siquiera pensar que podría trabajar com aquel que le había roto el corazón a su amigo. Pero entendía que por ahí se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua ya que de seguro nada grave pasaría. Hablaría con ellos y vería que pasa. Por ahora seguiría disfrutando de la compañía de ese hombre que lograba calmarlo y ayudarlo a pensar.

Kiminibu estaba feliz por la repentina llegada de kaede, ya que no lo esperaba y se había estado sintiendo algo de caído. Prácticamente vivía solo. Sus padres vivían de viajes de negocios y en su casa se la pasaba solo. No trabajaba ya que sus padres querían que él se aboqué a los estudios y luego al trabajo ( aunque también querían que tenga esposa e hijos en el futuro) por lo que en lo posible procuraba no ofenderlos o preocparlos.

La soledad de su casa solo lo ayudaban a estar mas que deprimido y la alegría detener compañía en ese momento, hacían que su soledad interna desapareciera. Esa tarde había ido a jugar con los demás pero el frío no se los permitió, por lo que se volvió desepcionado al ver que todo mundo se dirigía a su hogar y ahora estaba contento por haber decidido lo mismo y no ir con el grupo de sakuragui a jugar videojuegos.

Al no ver a kaede en el grupo prefirió marcharse. No sabía si se estaba enamorando de él, pero si sabia que lo quería mucho. Y su compañía era mucho mas agradable que la soledad.

Rukawa estaba en las mismas condiciones. Sabia que lo quería y mucho, no estaba seguro de amarlo, y tampoco se lo permitía ya que tenia miedo del fantasma de mitsui. Gracias a kiminibu, el amor que sentía por hanamichi había pasado a ser más bien amistad ( eso pensaba, o quería convencerse de eso) y la bonita relación que llevaban ellos no podía dejarla solo por que si.

En un resumen mas preciso. Ambos estaban muy apegados el uno al otro. Y les gustaba vivir esa relación que era mas tangible que aquella que no estaban seguros de tener en la vida real. Mitsui no estaba y tampoco daba señales de vida y hanamichi estaba pero jamas le mostro a Rukawa nada que no fuera amistad ( aunque aquella vez que estuvieron juntos fue mágico para él, sabia que nunca debió pasar y no contaba como algo que le de esperanza) por lo que ambos se consideraban una pareja clandestina. De hecho nadie sabia que ellos anduvieran juntos. Para todos kogure era heterosexual y nunca desmentía a nadie. De Rukawa solo tenían la idea de que estaba solo y así le gustaba. Haruko había exparsido la noticia de sus gustos personales y todos sabían que era hay, aunque nadie lo juzgaba ( al menos no frente a él) tampoco nadie se le insinuaba y eso era bueno. Así que la relación que tenían era sólo de ellos.

Y así les gustaba. Se disfrutaban al máximo. Como en ese momento. Lo besos que tenían eran la descarga que necitaban. Pronto la pasión los desbordaría y no desaprobecharian ni un minuto.

Por la noche, cuando volvió con su hijo a casa grande fue el susto que tuvo al ver a sakuragui y a los muchachos en su sala.

_ sucede algo?

Hana se levanto y con mucha delicadeza tomo al niño que estaba durmiendo en sus brazos y se sentó en un sofá individual

_ lo golpeaste?

_ que? A quien?

_ a akira

La mirada penetrante de hana le indicaba que no debía mentirle ya que tendría graves consecuencias.

Había observado a los muchachos y todos tenían signos claros de haber recibido uno de los cabezazos de hana por lo que obto por tratar de ser lo más franco posible

_ le devolví un golpe. ( no estaba mintiendo sendoh también lo había golpeado una vez. Mas bien dos el mismo día)

_ le delvolviste un golpe? Increíble.

_ pues creelo. De hecho todavía me debe uno.

_ ok. Y... Como esta?

_ vivira

_ reformulare la pregunta. Que queria?

_ creo que solo quería verte

Rukawa se sento junto a rosumi y lo ayudó a colocarse hielo ya que este estaba con el hielo sobre otro sector que no tenia un chichón

_ y a ti que te paso?

_ que crees?

_ el bruto de hana nos propinó una paliza por haberte cubierto. Dijo noma

_ y por que lo hicieron?

_ para que le des una paliza por nosotros a sendoh por haber dejado tan mal a nuestro hermano. Dijo ookus y si no fuera por que hana estaba con ryosuke de seguro hubiera recibido otro golpe

_ pues al parecer nuestro pseudo hermano ya sabia que no tenia futuro con sendoh así que deberíamos no meternos mas en ese asunto. Concluyo kaede algo irritado con la situación.

_ que bien ( hablaba yohei) al menos hiciste algo productivo.

Rukawa no le entendió

_ que?

_ maduraste jajajaja.

Todos se fueron con ese comentario ya que sabían lo mucho que quería golpear a sendoh por eso y ya le habían dicho esa misma frase varias veces. No debía meterse.

Rukawa aprovechó el ambiente y les contó de la propuesta que le había dado y a todos les parecía excelente ya que sabían que era lo que Rukawa esperaba encontrar y los horarios eran perfectos.

Este miraba espectante a hana ya que no quería ofenderlo aceptando algo de sendoh sin el consentimiento de hana. No por creer que le fallaría si no por que ni el mismo estaba convencido. Todos miraban a hana que estaba amacando sus brazos al bebe y este lo miro y bastante serio le dijo

_ serias tu el doha'o si no lo aceptaras

_ no te molestaría?

_ no. Además me voy en dos meses y no estaré cuando comiences a trabajar ahí. O al menos no mucho tiempo.

Eso era todo lo que quería oír.

El primer añito de ryosuke fue bastante ordenados. En la casa de rukawa entraron todos los invitados, que eran los abuelos, tíos y amigos de rukawa. Se la paso bien y luego de despedir a la mayoría los mas jóvenes se quedaron a seguir celebrando al hermoso ryosuke. El niño ya casi que caminaba y era muy dulce pero también podía poner patas para arriba una casa. A pesar de cualquier rivalidad, tanto haruko como su familia se mostraron felices por el acontecimiento y la familia de rukawa se portó de la mejor manera posible con ellos, los miyagui fueron los encargados de llevar la fiesta adelante ya que Aika no se lo perdería, además hana se mostraba como el padrino oficial del niño ( aunque yohei, yuyi, suichiro y rosumi también lo eran según ellos mismos) y este estaba feliz de andar de un brazo al otro. Era kaede quien siempre se los quitaba y lo hacia caminar con su ayuda para que no se malacostumbre a nadar alzado y a takenory le caía mas que bien lo mimado que era su sobrino. La única que no pudo asistir era hilda ya que Rukawa no se la tragaba por lo hipócrita que siempre la vio y haruko se mostró desilusionada al ver que tampoco podía ir su prometido a la fiesta " que descarada" pensaban todos cuando mencionaba que si el hubiera ido lo habrían conocido y dado su opinión a lo que la mayoría veía como algo tonta ya que nadie le daba a ella misma una buena opinión por lo que les parecía ridículo. Fuera de eso todo salio bien para el cumpleañero y eso era lo mas importante.

Finalmente la jueza le dio custodia compartida a ambos y el permiso a kaede de poder vivir en el mismo techo con su hijo por lo que todo le resultaba excelente.

Haruko se había comprometido oficialmente y en unos pocos mese se casaría con takashi matsumara y cambiaría para siempre su situación económica. Durante todo ese tiempo había aprendido a comportarse en sociedad y su novio la colmaba de regalos. Incluso le había comprado una casa frente a la de hilda para que ella este cómoda y le había dicho que su hijo era bienvenido ya que era suyo y celebraba el hecho de que viva con su padre. A takashi no le molestaba el niño, para nada. Le molestaba el padre, que vivía censurando a su esposa por como debía cuidarlo por eso le regalo la casa. Después de todo el le había permitido a ella que lo que quiera con quien quiera ya que ella misma le había dichoblo mismo. Sin querer llevaban una relación seria pero liberal, que hacia que ambos se quieran de una manera distinta a la que aprontaban. No se amaban pero si se valoraban ya que entre ambos se ayudaban para poder ser felices a su manera.

Por lo que la ahora mujer era mas madura que antes y procuraba ser mas reflexiva. Aunque no se comprendía con su hijo eso no le quitaba el sueño.

Estaba segura de que lo quería ya que era suyo, pero no sentía por el ese amor profundo que una madre debe tener y por eso decía que Rukawa estaba mas capacitado que ella a la hora su crianza.

El día llego y hana ya estaba en vuelo. Mientras se rocostaba pensaba en lo mucho que extrañaría su país y en lo mucho que extrañaría a su madre y todos los que quería.

Se reía pensando en lo mucho que se había divertido a costa de yûsuke al acapara a su madre para él el último mes diciéndole que como no la vería por mucho debía aprovechar el tiempo y disfrutar la compañía de su madre. A lo que yûsuke le decía que era injusto por que el llevaba dieciocho años acaparamdola para él. Luego hana había tomado todos sus ahorros y los había cambiado por dolares y se los había dado a su madre. Pidiéndole que si ella quedaba embarazada ese dinero seria utilizado por él para que pueda venir cuando el bebe este por nacer así podría conocer a su futuro hermanito o hermanito, a lo que su madre accedió complacida de saber que su hijo no quería faltar en los acontecimientos importantes para ella. De hecho el tema de futuro bebé era todo un tema ya que hana le vivía recordando a yûsuke que debía de lograr tener una niña.

_ mmm eso no lo se

_ ah vamos, ya me dio un hermanito de un metro sesenta. Ahora quiero una hermana.

_ hey yo mido un metro sesenta y siete

Contestaba ryota a lobque todos comenzaban a reirvy seguir con el tema.

Le había costado amar sus maletas ya que bunta (*) el señor de la tienda de deportes lo había colmado de ropa y calzado deportivo para que no tenga que gastar en eso, cuándo hana vio todo lo que le trajo le decía que no era necesario a lo que este respondía feliz " muchacho gracias a ti EH quintuplicado mis ganancias, como no me permites quintuplicar tu gaurdaropas."

Por los que tuvo que empacar todo en seis bolsos que el mismo hombre le había traído. Por lo memos ropa y calzado no le faltaría.

Pero lo que mas le costo fue despedirse de todos el día anterior hicieron una fiesta en su honor en shohoku y los ahora capitanes ( rihiu y kioko) lo habían despedido orgullosos y felices por haberlo conocido.

En su casa también lo celebraron todos sus viejos vecinos y amigos le habían hecho una gran fiesta que ocupo la mitad de la calle. Y la última vez que jugo el congregado partido amistoso con todos los que conoció en el trascurso de la preparatoria lo habían despedido dándole la mejor de las suertes.

Esa misma mañana se había despedido de kaede y ryosuke. Y en el aeropuerto lo había hecho de sus mejores amigos, de sus hermanos del alma. De aquellos que lo acompañaron desde pequeños. Le costo despedirse de ellos y fue yohei quien le dijo que recordara que eso no era una despedida si no un hasta luego. A lo que logro que hana se sintiera feliz de haber vivido lo que vivió con ellos.

A su madre y a él les costo horrores separase y toda la resistencia que tenia se le fue cuando la vio llorar. Aunque ella le dijo que eran lágrimas de felicidad al ver que su hijo ya era un hombre e iba tras lo mejor. Le dio sus bendiciónes en su viaje y se despidieron con un gran abrazo. Se despidieron todos de el, yûsuke y ryota también y en el lobby también estaba Rukawa. Todos vieron como hana salio de Japón y todos estaban felices por él.

Ahora hana iba rumbo a lo desconocido. Esperaba poder encajar y estar a la altura de los que se dicen los mejores del mundo en el basquet ball.


	20. Chapter 20

Hacia dos días que se encontraba en ese país. La ciudad de californiana no era lo que el creía. Hasta ahora todo lo que vio le gustaba. Estuvo esas dos noches en un hotel con su ahora representante y ahora se dirigía a la universidad a ficharse. Debía ser ingresado. El rector de la universidad le pareció una persona muy afable y le había comunicado que gracias a la beca que ostentaba tendría cubiertos los cuatro años de estudio que permanecería allí y durante ese tiempo tendría a su disposición una habitación en uno de los edificios centrales. Lo que si le llamo la atención fue que la habitación era compartida, aunque el rector le informó que solo tendría un compañero de cuarto ( como si eso fuera gran cosa). Aunque luego le comento que hay habitaciones en las que deben convivir hasta cuatro o seis estudiantes por lo que se sintió alagado por solo tener un compañero. Luego le dio los pases para el comedor y le informo que podía comer cuatro veces al dos. Desayuno, almuerzo, merienda y cena. Aunque si quería podría trabajar en alguna de las actividades en las que se necesitaba personal. Como en la jardinería, lavandería, cafetería o limpieza. Pero para eso debía esperar. La beca no cubría su ropa o alimentos extras ( como querer tomar un helado o un café o hasta una botella de agua) por lo que debía anotarse en alguno de los trabajos mencionados para poder ganar algo extra para gastos personales. ( que bueno por que no había llevado dinero para nada, se suponía que la beca cubriría todos sus gastos) así que se anoto en los cuatro. Cuando salga alguna vacante podría comenzar. Se le informo que dispondría de una linea telefónica para llamadas locales y tenia un numero de interno cada cuarto y lo intranquilizaron al decirle que cada piso tenia su baño, y que a la hora de comer debía dirigirse a la cafetería y si quería y lograba entrar en alguna fraternidad de seguro tendría mas beneficios. ( como una cocina y un cuarto propio.

Cuando termino su reunión y recibió todos sus papeles, permisos, y pases. Se dirigió al edificio que le correspondería ahí le dieron un juego de llaves, estaría en el cuarto piso en el bloque d en la habitación 429.

Le pareció mucho y esperaba no perderse. La mujer que recibió sus papeles le sonrió y le dijo

_ sera casualidad o lo habrán hecho al propósito?

_ que cosa?

_ es que usted compartirá la habitación con otro japones y me preguntaba si era casualidad o si en la administración lo habian hecho al propósito.

_ ah. Ni idea.

Hana se retiro de ahí y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ahí no había lo que debía subir a pie los cuatro pisos. No había llevado mas que un bolso. Jimy su representante le habían dicho que se comunique con él una vez que sepa cual sería su dormitorio y asi lo hizo

Él le dijo que al otro día le llevaría todas las maletas que habían quedado en el hotel ya que sabía que ese día estaría a puro tramiterio. Cuando llego a su cuarto se preguntaba si su compañero de cuarto seria amistoso. Ojala que si ya que no conocía a nadie y alguien nipón lo podría ayudar a adaptarse.

Al entrar no vio a nadie y se sorprendió al ver las dimensiones de la habitación, era un tres por cuatro. Las camas estaban una de cada lado de la puerta y al pie de ellas había una puerta ( de seguro los armarios) y cerca de la ventana había dos escritorios con una silla para cada uno. Ambos estaban repletos de cosas, tambien lad mesas de luz tenian tofo copado e incluso ambas camas estaban atestadas de ropa. Como no sabia cual seria su cama dejo el bolso que llevaba en el suelo y se acerco a la ventana observo el panorama y luego sintió que la puerta se abría.

_ quien es?

Preguntó el habitante del lugar y tuvo que darse vuelta de inmediato al reconocer esa voz

_ mitsui?

_ sakuragui?

[Nota autora. Para mi que vi la serie doblada al latino les digo que si tienen que imaginar a mitsui y su voz lo hagan con la que tenía antes de reingresar al equipo que le queda tan sexy y es perfecta para él, ya que cuando pasan el partido de kainan se la cambian por una mas suave. Yo prefiero la primera]

Ambos se quedaron atónitos al verse. Si alguien le hubiera dicho a sakuragui que en América se encontraría con su superior, de seguro le hubiera dado un cabezazo por flashero. Pero ahí estaba ( aunque de seguro mitsui estaría recibiendo una paliza si en vez de sakuragui, fuera Rukawa el que estuviera ahí) mitsui estaba sorprendido ya que no esperaba verlo. Y maldecía a su padre por que de seguro al ser japones lo habían colocado junto a él. No es que no le agradara, aunque recordando al atolondrado de hana tal vez no le agradara vivir con él. Pero estaba feliz siendo el único habitante de ese dormitorio y le daba pena perder el privilegio de tener un cuarto solo para él

_ que haces aquí mitsui?

_ yo? Estudio aquí hace ya dos años

_ en serio?.

_ si idiota. Y cambia esa cara de asombro. Que no soy un fantasma.

_ je! Lo siento.

_ así que seras mi nuevo compañero verdad?

_ así parece.

_ bien. Yo duermo en la cama de este lado ( el izquierdo) tu quedate con ese.

Luego limpiare este desastre así puedes acomodar tus cosas. Hay dos armarios obviamente el que esta lleno es mio así que puedes guardar lo tuyo ahí ( señalo el vacío).

Hana sonrió y comenzó a ordenar. Era bueno tener a mitsui de compañero ya que al menos se conocían

Seria bastante entretenido

Mitsui lo acompaño a la biblioteca para poder ficharse y como hana le dijo que lo habían reclutado para jugar en el equipo de basquet ball se dirigieron al mismo.

Hana estaba mas que sorprendido, ni shohoku después de su remodelación era tan espectacular como esa cancha. De hecho dejaba abajo la cancha en la que se jugaban las finales en kanagawa y en tokio.

Le comentaba que había llegado a tiempo para conocer al equipo ya que ahora estaban mas relajados se había jugado el march madness y el equipo había quedado entre los cuatro mejores de la liga de la NCAA y que si bien no ganaron el estar en el segundo lugar de entre otros 64 equipos era bueno.

Hana le había comentado que jimy wordwood era su representante y el que lo había fichado para llegar ahí. Mitsui quedo algo sorprendido ya que pensó que seria Rukawa el beneficiado de dicha beca, pero al parecer lo prefirieron a sakuragui.

Al llegar el entrenador no lo vio con buenos ojos

" sinceramente no tengo idea de como juegas, lo único bueno que se de ti es que eres bueno con los rebotes y dentro de tres semanas haremos unas pruebas a ver si quedas como primer o segundo suplente del alero, o el guardia central"

Hana quedo algo molesto con eso ya que esperaba que le dijeran eso, pero que lo descartaran como si solo supiera tomar rebotes. Prefirió no decir nada ( ya les cerraría la boca a todos cuando lo vieran jugar)

Con mitsui también estaba molesto, parecía que este solo recordaba su primer año de jugador y lo tenia encasillado en atolondrado. Ese también se callaría cuando lo viera jugar. Finalmente se fueron a cenar y al regresar hana paso al baño y le recordó a los vestidores del gimnasio. Por un lado había duchas separadas por paredes muy cortas y del otro lado estaban los baños. Ya no le estaba agradando nada ese lugar, pero ya estaba ahí, así que debía acostumbrarse.

Al volver al cuarto, este estaba completamente ordenado y mitsui estaba recostado en su cama. Hana ya había ordenado sus cosas en una paqueña parte de su armario y ahora se había recostado en su cama con algo de cansancio.

_ como están los chicos del equipo?

_ ( mmm, que ganas de fastidiar) bien.

_ bien?

_ si, bien.

_ no me contaras nada especifico, o debo pedirtelo

_ mmm, de quien quieres saber

_ del equipo de shohoku, de los que yo conocí,

_ quien?

Hana estaba completamente acostado con los brazos cruzados en la cabeza tratando de disfrutar el hecho de haber dejado de estar de pie. Le respondía con cierta indiferencia ya que no le gustaba la actitud que tenia el mayor para con él. Así que mientras que sea prepotente con él, le devolvería la misma actitud.

_ pues, como esta el capitán akagui

_ bien, esta estudiando ingeniería cuántica o algo así.

_ que bien, y ryota?

_ mejor, esta con ayako desde hace tiempo y tengo entendido que se mudo de la casa de su padre para ser mas independiente

_ ah, que bien. Aunque es raro, ya que siempre se llevo bien con su padre.

_ mmjmm

_ y Rukawa? Pensé que el seria el becado!

_ el esta tratando de avanzar con sus cosas. Aunque ahora cambio de metas.

_ ah, ya no juega mas basquet o si?

_ mmm, nop

_ ah... Y como esta kogure?(trato de sonar indiferente, aunque no supo si lo logro)

_ bien, se que esta estudiando abogacía o derecho. Pero no se mas de él

_ ah, que pena!

_ que?

_ digo que pena que no sepas mucho de ellos.

_ ah claro. Y tu? Hace dos anís estudias aquí?

_ si

_ no habías repetido el tercer año?

_ si, en Japón si. Pero hice varios exámenes extraordinarios en Japón antes de venir aquí y mi padre abrió un par de puertas para mi aquí. Los exámenes que me tocaron aquí para entrar no fueron muy difíciles y a pesar de que ahora no tengo las mejores notas, tampoco estoy mal

_ tu padre?

_ si, el rector que conociste el señor Adrián Nortom es mi padre.

_ no lo sabia.

_ pensé que si. Bueno igual tarde o temprano te enterarías.

_ si seguro... Mmm, por que no tienes su apellido?

_ por que tengo el de mi madre, el no me reconoció de niño

_ ah, y ahora si

_ si. Y cuando repeti mi padre me trajo aquí prometiéndole que seria mejor persona.

_ el prometió eso por ti?

_ ja! No lo dio a entender, como si dieciocho años de ausencia se recompongan por que me trae a una de las mejores universidades de América del norte.

_ guau.

_...

_ y como sabias que iba a venir uno de nosotros?

_ hace dos años jimy me comento que iba de vacaciones a tokio y justo era la fecha en la que ustedes competían en el campeonato nacional. Le recomendé que los viera. Lo hizo y me dijo que había un muchacho que lo dejo boquiabierta y que quería convocar. Yo pensé que hablaba de Rukawa ya que nunca me dijo quien era, además no lo veo mucho. Aunque ahora que eres su representado de seguro lo veré mas seguido

_ osea que gracias a ti estoy aquí?

_ mmm no lo creó. De seguro hubiera ido igual a los torneos ya que por que ande de vacaciones eso lo hacen igual. El buscar nuevos talentos.

_ ah.

Dejaron de hablar y hana no tardó en dormirse. Están cansado.

Por otra parte hishashi se quedo viendo al techo. Estaba pensativo. De pronto le había invadido una tristeza enorme al no poder quitarle mas información a sakuragui de kogure.

Pensaba que había logrado olvidarlo, pero podía notar que los sentimientos escondidos que tenia hacia él no habían desaparecido del todo. Se estaba enojando con él mismo. Era increíble que kiminibu lo turbara a ese extremo. Estaba seguro de que él ya había reconstruido su vida amorosa. O esperaba que lo halla hecho. El simplemente no podía.

Siempre había menejado mal los sentimientos que había tenido hacia él.

Durante su recuperación en primer año él lo había ayudado a seguir adelante, y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de estar con él no dudo en hacerlo y luego de que le dieran la noticia de que no podría seguir jugando por al menos un año se encabrono con el mundo. Estuvo unos seis meses con el durante esa recuperación. Hasta que largo todo al caño incluyéndolo.

Luego en tercer año y apenas volvió al equipo no dudo en volver a conquistarlo. Y a pesar de que kiminibu al principio era reacio con él, luego de un tiempo tuvieron un gran romance. Aunque cuando reprobó el curso su madre se enojo con él por que decía que ya no podría mantener sus estudios y fue su padre él que le dio solo una oportunidad para terminarlos donde él trabajaba.

Al principio dudo. Y comenzó a pensar tanto en aquel ser que lo llenaba de amor. Luego se asusto al pensar que lo amaba a tal punto que no podría seguir sin y él y tratando de probarse a si mismo que no dependía de él se fue sin siquiera decirle a donde o de despedirse de él. A su madre le pidió que no le diga en que país se encontraba a nadie. Y como su madre nunca supo que él prefería la compañía masculina le hizo caso y nadie le dijo nada.

Su padre tampoco sabia que prefería a los hombres. Y él no permitía que nadie lo sepa. Siempre salia con aquellas muñecas sin cerebro y era conocido por ser mujeriego. ( cosa falsa en realidad ya que lo hacia para guardar las apariencias) y siempre que podía acudía a esos clubes clandestinos donde no seria juzgado por buscar otros de su mismo sexo. Siempre pensó que kogure era una pagina olvidad y alguien de poca relevancia. Pero apenas vio a sakuragui de inmediato lo relacionó con shohoku, y a shohoku con kogure. Y al rememorar la imagen del hombre mas hermoso que jamas halla existido, tuvo sentimientos encontrados. Como no sabia como reaccionar se la agarro con sakuragui tratándolo como si en realidad no fuera un gran deportista. Y ahora sentía que le debía una disculpa. Que de seguro le daría al otro día. Ya que serian compañeros al menos hasta que él se gradúe y al menos debían llevarse bien. Además si jimy que era muy exigente con aquellos a los que les daba una beca completa lo había elegido a él y no a Rukawa, de seguro había mejorado bastante.

Mañana seria otro día, y ya arreglaría las cosas con sakuragui.


	21. Chapter 21

Anonadados. Todos estaban literalmente boquiabiertas. No dejaban de sorprenderse, querían ver mas. Querían seguir sorprendiéndose con cada jugada que lograba ese pelirrojo súper dotado de talento.

El entrenador del equipo tuvo que darle la razón a jimy. El muchacho era simplemente extraordinario. No le importaría usarlo de ala pívot. Aunque sus jugadores de enojen con él. Debía ser consiente de que nadie admitiría a un extranjero de una. Pero ese chico era todo lo que el equipo necesitaba.

Hana se estaba luciendo. Tuvo que hacer casi todo a su manera al principio ya que los que lo tenían de compañero no lo apoyaban cuando quería que el equipo avance. Aunque eso sólo duro el primer ser ya que para el segundo lo seguían a donde sea. A pesar de que los jugadores contrarios tenían hasta veinte centímetros mas que él, su capacidad de salto era mayor y los rebotes siempre serian suyos. Cuando no lograba entrar a la bandeja loa callaba a todos con uno de sus triples. Y lo mejor para todos aquellos que observaban el partido fue ver esas espectaculares clavadas que lograba después de hacer algún giro o un gran salto. Ni siquiera se molesto en alardear de su talento, e incluso mitsui tuvo que tragarse sus comentarios. Era excelente. Para el ultimo ser sus compañeros de equipo lo seguían y habían ganado por una gran diferencia. Y no solo por sus jugadas individuales, lograba armar jugadas colectivas de la nada y eso agradaba mas que su forma de jugar. Cuando defendía la canasta y lograba un rebote de inmediato se lo daba al que consideraba mas ágil y llegaban a la canasta contraria de inmediato. Incluso tenia una presión tan grande con los jugadores contrarios logrando que estos se apresuren a lanzar el balón atolondrada mente o se los quitaba y los dejaba enojados.

Si. Él era quien necesitaba el equipo.

Aunque luego el entrenador no lo nombró titutal si le dijo que seria un suplente que utilizarían bastante ( ya saben que el racismo allá le gana a todo). Por ahora había quedado satisfecho. Todos se venían burlando del " segundo japones" y decían que terminaría de ayudante como el otro y eso le molestaba, ya que sabia que por la lesión de la rodilla mitsui no podia jugar a la par de ellos, pero eso no signicaba que sea malo jugando, todo lo contrario, si mitsui quería podía llegar a ser grandioso. Él mismo lo había visto. Pero también estaba enojado con él ya que parecía no querer sacar de su error a sus compañeros y parecía feliz con su puesto de mánager, pero no del todo. En su demostración también pretendía que mitsui vea lo mucho que había avanzado, ya que cuando estaban juntos le decía que siempre lo recordó como un charlatán en la duela que si bien ayudaba poco hacia. Casi no se hablaban, y desde que hana supo guiarse sólo no lo acompañó mas a ningún lado. Una de las actividades para la que lo llamaron a trabajar era la de limpieza. Solo debía trabar tres horas y no ganaría mucho pero si lo suficiente para no estar pelado. Su representante le dijo que tardaría unos dos años en conseguirle algún auspiciante ya que nadie lo conocía y que debía acostumbrarse. Mientras que llevé bien sus estudios todo le iría de maravilla y lo vería el próximo año cuando comience la pre temporada. Ya que él también tenia otros representados que si le generaban dinero, el debía aguardar.

A hana no le molesto.

Siempre que podía iba a la biblioteca y utilizaba un tiempo para enviar meil, leer los que le enviaban y responder a todos. Mitsui le había prohibido decirle a nadie que él estaba ahí. Por lo que era lo único que no había informado hasta ahora, y le agradaba ver que su madre había aprendido a usar la tecnología para escribirle, era a la que más le escribía.

Luego comenzaba a estar al día con los libros del lugar. A a había comenzado a ir a clases y tenia horarios muy variados. Pero no lo afectaba ni con el entrenamiento ni con su trabajo actual.

Luego de dos meses de estar ahí comenzaron las vacaciones de verano y tenia un mes y medio libre de todo. Mitsui le había recomendado hacercarsele a la playa y tomar un trabajo temporario para aprovechar el dinero. Ganaría mas y en un mes y medio lograría tener el dinero suficiente para gastos personales hasta fin de año.

Como hana no conocía mucho, el mismo le ofreció su casa de alojamiento, ya que sabia que no sería una molestia. Hana tomo trabajo en un bar que le demandaba todo el día y hacia demasiadas horas extras. Pero las propinas eran realmente suculentas y eso le daba una buena razón para seguir ahí. Solo iba a lo de mitsui por las noches y se marchaba muy temprano por lo que casi no se veían.

Había logrado conseguir una amiga, Tania smith. Era una muchacha muy simpatica. De una estatura baja ( al menos para él) media un metro sesenta y portaba un cabello negro lacio impecable. Sus ojos negros le daban una mirada bastante atemorisante ya que siempre parecía estar enojada. Aunque hana había descubierto que no era así. Y su tono de piel era el mate que él mismo tenia. Se llevaban bien y habían descubierto vque ambos iban a la misma universidad. Aunque ella vivía en otro edificio, sabían que en el futuro no se terminaría esa amistad que había nacido mientras ellos atendían a aquellos que se podían dar el lujo de disfrutar el verano a pleno.

Había notado que en verano casi todos los estudiantes los tomaban libres, escepto aquellos que toman los cursos de verano. Él no podía hacer aquello ya que los cursos eran algo caros y prefería utilizar ese tiempo para trabajar. Incluso lo llamaban los días que le correspondían libres ya que ese lugar tenia una gran demanda al estar de moda, y muchos empleados luego de una noche de parranda se ausentaban sin previo aviso al trabajo y como hana estaba acostumbrado a estar en constante actividad no le molestaba estar ahí esos días ya que el dueño se los pagaba el doble.

El único día que habían ido todos a trabajar el dueño se apiado de el y le dijo que se lo tome libre. Ese día hana la paso en la playa junto a tañía que no dejaba de preguntarle que clase de chicas le gustaban. El solí reía y se rescaba la cabeza y cambiaba el tema. A lo que la chica dedujo que era tímido con las mujeres ( aunque con ella nunca lo fue, algo no le cuadraba)

Esa misma tarde hana decidió volver a casa de mitsui ya que deseaba descansar una o dos horas extras de las que dormía y al llegar se dirigía directamente al cuarto que le había prestado mitsui, al pasar frente al cuarto de él vio lo que jamas había pensado.

Mitsui estaba penetrando frenéticamente a un muchacho bastante satisfecho de lo que le estaban haciendo. Sin decir palabra siguió de largo y trato de no hacer ruido al entrar a la habitación. Se acosto y trato de dormir pero los constantes jadeos no lo ayudaban. Estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho que ambos habían concluido su actividad y luego oyó como mitsui le decía que debía marcharse y el joven le contestaba que ojala y pronto se vuelvan a reunir.

Luego sintió la puerta principal cerrarse y nada mas. Todo era silencio. La verdad es que hana estaba muy cansado y prefirió no darle vueltas al asunto. Por le que se durmió de inmediato.

################

Por otro lado en Japón, Rukawa ya se había habituado a su nuevo empleo y estudios. Ryosuke era mas fácil de tratar ya que siempre se mostraba dócil y tranquilo, aunque tenia sus momentos de capricho, él no le permitía al niño que se salga con la suya, ya que sabia que luego nadie podría frenar sus caprichos se los cortaba desde el principio. Haruko también lo cuidaba, pero parecía mas una niñera detenta que su madre.

En el trabajo la relación que llevaba com sendoh era estrictamente profesional. Y se había dado cuenta del por que lo había elegido a él. El padre de akira buscaba intimidarlo para que lo obedezca a él y no a su hijo, incluso quiso sobornarlo para que lo mantenga informado de las cosas que hacia o dejaba de hacer akira, a lo que Rukawa contestaba simplemente que no. Luego venia la amenaza de despido y a él parecía no importarle, ya que el hombre sólo lo decía se enojaba y se marchaba de su vista.

El ahora suegro de akira, lo respetaba bastante. Aunque siempre lo veía con ira y trataba de intimidarlo, aunque en mas de una ocasión el que término intimidado fue dicho caballero. Rukawa era el rey del hielo. Y si él quería nadie lo intimidaba, o al menos nadie parecía notarlo. En su trabajo era muy eficiente y akira se mostraba complacido.

Kogure prácticamente vivía en su casa los fines de semana y takemiya siempre andaba con él en sus ratos libres. El resto de los muchachos se habían mudado cerca de sus respectivas universidades. El único que nunca apetecía era yohei. Ya que se había decidido a ser un oficial de policía y buscaba llegar a ser detective, se había ido a vivir a las. Instalaciones de la policía donde era entrenado hasta el cansancio. Pasaría dos años así hasta que pueda ejercer un cargo de oficial, y luego debería esperar unos seis años de trabajo para poder postular se como detective. Eso no le molestaba.

Ryosuke se había acostumbrado tanto a hana que al principio lo buscaba por todos lados, y adonde quiera que lo llevaban balbuseaba la palabra "ana"? Y todos le decían que se había ido por un tiempo a estudiar. Con la que mas se dejaba estar el niño era con aika. A ella la seguían viendo de vez en cuando, aunque todis habían notado los grandes cambios que se tenía en la vida cuando uno deja la preparatoria. Aunque algunos decían que ese cambio en el estado de animo y la leve separación de todos se debía a la falte de sakuragui. Quien habría dicho que gracias a él todos andaban juntos. Y ahora ni los partidos en domingo casi había. Solo se veían una vez al mes. Y no era lo mismo.

Kogure era una constante en su vida y tenia miedo de enamorarse de él, ya que no le ofrecía la seguridad de la estabilidad. Pero aun así andaban juntos.

Por otro lado este sentía lo mismo que kaede, lo quería mucho y estaba seguro que gracias a él lograría olvidarse de aquel amor que parecia haberlo olvidado a él.

Akira se había llevado una gran sorpresa al conocer a Aimi, se sintió atraído hacia ella desde un principio.

El primer encuentro que tuvieron ambos pusieron las cartas sobre la mesa. Ninguno quería ese matrimonio, y ella odiaba que su padre utilice su nombre para traer todo el dinero que el había conseguido de manera bastante sospechosa. A lo que akira le dijo que el tampoco planeaba estar mucho tiempo casado, pero si ella se lo permitía buscaría la manera de que ella quede limpia y libre. Ambos se pusieron de acuerdo en que su matrimonio no duraría mucho y que solo buscarían un hijo para guardar las apariencias ante su familia. Akira al principio le preguntó si estaba segura de querer un hijo a lo que ella le dijo que era una artista que se debía a su arte y que no sabia si en el futuro tendría la oportunidad de tener un hijo, además de que le encantaría tener un hijo tan guapo como él.

En el segundo encuentro del miai ella le contó que su padre le había prohibido estudiar arte y él le prometió que una vez que ella fuera su esposa podría seguir la carrera de arte que ella tanto quería a lo que Aimi quedó encantada con él.

Finalmente en la tercera reunión acordaron la fecha de su matrimonio y ambos padres se relamian pensando en lo beneficioso del trato.

Aunque tarde o temprano se arrepentirían.

Rukawa había notado los cambios de sendoh, al principio vivía lúgubre. Y como ya trabajaba para él cuando hana se marcho pudo ver en ese tío lo seco que se comportaba. Incluso hubo un tiempo en que no lo veía probar bocado. Luego de uno de los pocos partidos que se habían llevado a cabo. El se había quedado junto a kogure y sendoh había notado el trato que tenían. Fue kiminibu quien lo invito a sentarse y le comenzó a hablar.

_ estoy seguro que a hana lo gustaría verte en ese estado tan lamentable.

_ si, seguramente.

_ por que no le das una oportunidad a la vida?

_ a la vida?

_ si mañana te mueres, lo último que habrás hecho es lamentarte por la perdida de quien tu querias, y eso te convertiría en nadie.

La vida continua, deberías continuar con ella.

Akira se maravillo de escuchar que alguien le daba palabras de aliento. Y luego de esa charla trato de volver a ser el mismo de antes, aunque al principio le costaba. Una vez, en la que Rukawa le contó que hana siempre se contactaba con él. Se entero de que hana daba el cien por ciento en todo. Le estaba yendo bien en sus estudios y había demostrado estar a la altura de los jugadores norteamericanos. Eso lo hizo enojarse con sigo mismo por haberse dejado estar y había vuelto a ser el joven sonriente y encantador que todos conocían. Su ahora prometida, a pesar de que no lo había dicho nunca se sentía sumamente atraído hacia él y esperaba que en el futuro se forme un lazo mas fuerte que el interés entre ellos.

Yûsuke y aika vivían una relación que iba mas alla de lo físico su amor era puro y lleno de vida. Yûsuke le llevaba casi diez años y siempre pensó que RL amor nunca mas volvería a tocar su puerta. Sin embargo ahi estaba con la mujer mas hermosa que pudo haber conocido y no solo en aspecto físico. Ella era hermosa en todo sentido. Siempre se llevo bien con ryota y cada vez que traía a su novia los atendía como su de su propio hijo se tratara.

Desde que su hijo se había marchado ella siempre se mostraba alegre y orgullosa por él. Sin embargo, el sabia muy bien lo preocupada que estaba. Había aprendido a usar la computadora solo para mantenerse comunicada con él ya que una llamada era demasiado cara para hana el incluso recibirla, por lo que había optado por los e mails. Y dios! Como había sufrido durante el tiempo que hana se fue a la costa a trabajar, ya que, casi nunca se contactaba con ella. Luego volvieron las clases allá y con eso hana volvió a comunicarse con ella periódicamente.

Su convivencia era extraña, siempre la veía limpiando y eso le molestaba. Había logrado convencerla de no dedicarse mas a lavar ropa, pero lo de no mantener taaaan limpia la casa no lo acepto. Su comunicación era buena y muy variada. Y su rutina mas que perfecta para ellos.

Ryota se había acostumbrado a vivir lejos de casa. De hecho le encantaba no tener que avisar hasta que se iba a comprar un lápiz. Su padre era una excelente persona pero bastante controlador. Ahora que vivía fuera de casa habían pasado a tener una relacion, casi de amistad y eso le gustaba. También se había encariñado mucho con Aika, y como no si ya dos veces lo había salvado de una pelea bochornosa con ayako. Si que era difícil mantener una relación estable con una mujer tan deseada por muchos. Aika le había recomendado que controle sus celos por que eso deteriora a tal punto una relación que esta deja de existir. Por lo que estaba aprendiendo el manejo de la ira y los celos. Esperaba que valga la pena.

###################

Hana se sentía perdido. Había escuchado una conversación en uno de los salones de clases de dos muchachos que irían a ese lugar. Lo describieron tan llamativo que cuándo dijeron el nombre solo tuvo que retenerlo.

Luego de un par se semanas se subió a un taxi y se dirigió al lugar. No quedaba muy lejos y eso lo cohibió un poco, quería conocer el lugar para ver si lograba estar con alguien ya que la abstinencia lo estaba matando.

Pero ahora que estaba en dicho lugar no le gusto mucho que digamos. La mayoría de los que iban ahí se iban directo a un rincón y ahí lo hacían sin ningún pudor. Además ya iba rechazando a tres grandotes que no le gustaron ni por casualidad.

La cerveza que tenia en la mano ya la quería terminar y largarse de una buena vez de ahí. Estaba molesto por haber gastado en el taxi para nada y no quería seguir ahi para gastar. Justo cuando se disponia a marchar, mitsui lo tomo del hombro y le preguntó

_ te vas tan pronto sakuragui?

_ mitsui ( con su tono de despreocupación) si. No hay nada que me guste aquí.

_ uh que mal. Pero no creo que te dejen salir así como así.

_ y eso?

_ aquí hay tres hombres que se están disputando por ti, te ven como algo mmm ( se mordió el labio) apetecible.

Y uno le pidió al guardia que le avise cuando salgas así que tendrás que irte en compañía de alguien.

A hana no le gusto lo que pollo y tan pronto se lo dijo recordó como un negro de mas de dos metros lleno de bolas de músculo le había dicho que siempre conseguía lo que quería. Solo debía esperar.

_ que crees que haga si me voy.

_ mmm si te vas sólo todo seguirá. Y te puedo garantizar que terminara cogiendote sin ningún remordimiento. Ya lo ha hecho antes muchas veces.

_ y si me voy acompañado

_ tendrías que. Es la única manera en la que no molesta a nadie. Esta medio loco y es un estúpida que dice que el amor es hermoso. Y bla bla bla...

_ acompañame! ( le dijo levantándose)

_ veamos( lo volvió a sentar) yo no puedo llevarte así no mas y que vea que puede igual con tigo, el debe ver que alguien te esta "conquistando" así que buscarte a alguien que quiera hacerlo.

_ finje. No me interesa nadie. Te debería un favor que te prometo que ( fue silenciado con un dedo)

_ a mi no me interesa ayudarte, todavía es temprano y puedo seguir divirtiéndome. Si me voy con tigo no podre volver para que no piensen que solo salí a ayudarte y luego me den una golpisa. Estas loco!. Por que viniste aquí?

_ quería conocer algún lugar donde encontrar gente, aunque aquí es bastante feo, oí en una clase un par de muchachos que hablaban de encontrar lindos osos aquí y me imagine que seria un lugar agradable.

_ jajajaja. Osos? Sabes quienes sin los osos?

_ mmm no!

_ esos mastodontes a los que tu rechazaste son osos. Hay muchachitos bastante regalados que tienen el culo tan abierto que necesitan a estos tipos para sentir placer, por eso gustan de los osos.

_ ( que obseno era mitsui) puaj.

_ si

_ y tu que haces aquí?

_ yo siempre vengo, cuando quiero acostarme con los regalados. Aquí vienen solo los que necesitan una buena cogida sin vueltas.

_ doble puaj!( ya se estaba asustando)

_ mmm. Veamos, haremos una cosa. Yo te llevare con migo a casa y tu tendrás que cubrirme con mi padre cada vez que te lo pida.

_ tu padre es difícil de engañar

_ no que eres un genio

_ si

_ bueno que dices

_ si.

_ bien dame un beso

_ que!(estaba loco)

_ como esperas que te saque si no piensan que te llevo a un hotel?

_ no no no lo se

_ aquí me conocen y saben que solo vengo en busca de alguien y listo. Por lo que debemos actuar como su estuviéramos tan calientes que solo tengamos la urgencia de coger.

_ estas loco ( ya algo ofendido)

_ bien, piensa lo. Debo ir al baño. Y te aseguro que miky el negro enorme que esta esperando por ti se te hacer cara y se te insinuara al ver que también me rechazas a mi.

Sin mas se fue y hana lo siguió con la mirada. No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando miky se le apoyo y quiso besarlo. A lo que hana lo rechazo. Miky se sonrió divertido ( como si hubiera ocurrido por accidente) se acerco a él y le tomó descaradamente del trasero. Luego se lamió los labios y al ver que mitsui regresaba puso cara de cahorrito muerto de hambre y se fue. Hana quedo tan turbado que pudio un vaso de vodka y para cuando mitsui se acerco se lo bebió de un trago

_ que?

_ me toco!(horrorizado)

_ ah

Se dio vuelta y le grito al grandote

_ OYE, YA TE RECHAZO ANTES DEJAME TERMINAR DE CONQUISTARLO IDIOTA!

_ OK! Y OJALA Y TE RECHACE A TI TAMBIÉN JAJAJA

Se dio vuelta y miro a hana divertido

_ es un idiota. Que harás

_ sacame de aquí. Por favor!

_ relajante

Mitsui se acercó a él y sin mediar palabras se le arrimo al cuello y comenzó a besarlo, hana solo podí mirar la oscuridad del techo y sentir como la lengua de mitsui le erizaba la piel. Luego el mayor se hacerco a él y con una mano lo tomo del cuello y con la otra de la cintura, como si supiera encenderlo siguió besando su cuello y luego lamió sus orejas. Se separo de el por un instante. Se podía decir que estaban a la misma alturavya que hana seguía sentado por lo que mitsui se acercó a el provocativa mente y lo beso. Era un beso de pura pasión. Cargado de deseo hana estaba en las nubes,y ese beso solo podía encenderlo mas logrando que quiera recibir mas de él.

Mitsui se hallaba sorprendido. Cuando lo vio entrar ahí, casi se desmaya. Planeaba irse para que no lo vea cuando noto que los osos lo miraban con deseo, y ya tres habían sido rechazados. Conociendo las locas ideas de miky y sabiendo que ese sujeto terminaba violando se a los que creían que se habían librado de él prefirió actuar. Desde un principio sabia que la única opción de hana era irse con él. Y esperaba que acepte, por que a pesar de que todavía no se llevaban muy bien que digamos, tampoco iba a permitir que se lo violen. Alguna que otra vez se había fijado en lo bien que estaba hanamichi. Su cuerpo era mucho mas esbelto y delicado que cuando lo conoció hace ya dos años y medio. Pero no parecía homosexual. Al contrario, por donde se lo viera el chico mostraba que era un hombre con todas las letras. Además siempre andaba con esa morocha de infarto así que pensó que andaban juntos. Además recordaba que antes andaba detrás de la hermana del capitán por lo que jamas paso por su mente intentar algo pasajero con él. Peto ahora lo estaba besando y este le respondía de una manera tan deliciosa y pasional que hasta le daban ganas de acostarse verdaderamente con él.

Esa idea no la maquinó mucho. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de hana y este le respondía de igual firma, luego tomo con ambas manos ese trasero de infarto y le susurro al oído

_ quiero tu lindo culito

_ ah si?

_ si ( le lamia el cuello) ta quiero coger

_ guau. Que bueno, por que tengo ganas de que me cogas!

Mitsui no lo pensó mucho. Tomo a hana de la mano y lo saco de ahí. El lugar estaba bastante escondido por lo que tuvo que ir hasta la esquina a tomar un taxi. En el siguieron besándose y para cuando llegaron a su destino le pago al taxista que se marcho de inmediato por el espectáculo. Llegaron a su edificio vy ahí una vez adentro prácticamente corrieron hasta el cuarto piso y una vez en el cuarto mitsui lo acorralo contra la primera cama con la que se topo. Hana cayó boca abajo y se dejaba sentir por ese mitsui lleno de pasión.

Este estaba muy concentrado en desvestir a hana y al tenerlo desnudo estaba apunto de penetrarlo cuando hana asustado le grito

_ESTAS LOCO, PREPARAME!

_ lo siento, costumbre!

Hana salio del susto y mitsui se mordio el labio al pensar que hana seguía estrechó. Mmmm que delicia! pensó hacia mucho que no tenia que preparar a nadie y eso lo puso mas duro de lo que ya estaba. Hana se relajo al ver que el mayor había comenzado a dilatarlo. La sensación de los dedos de este dentro de él lo estaban poniendo a hervir, y si a eso le agregaba que se la había comenzado a chupar podía decir se que la iba a pasar bien. Cuando ya tenía dos dedos dentro mitsui lo dejo por un instante y se acercó a su mesa de luz y tomo un preservativo. Que bueno que hana lo había detenido por que casi lo penetra sin protección.

Luego se lo coloco y volvió a su tarea, hana estaba expectante. Y ansioso. Desde la última vez que estuvo con akira que no hacia nada y la idea de tener sexo con mitsui estaba matando, quería que lo penetrara de una vez ya que la calentura no le permitía pensar en otra cosa que no sea ese pedazo de carne bien duro que esta por entrar en su interior.

Hishashi finalmente lo sintió lo suficiente mente abierto y sin demasiada prisa se la metió a hana.

Mmmm estaba tan cerrado que se sentía temblar. La deliciosa sensación de ser apretado lo tenia loco, siempre tuvo sexo casual, pero hasta ahora no había sentido ese apretón que le daban las esfínteres de hana. No quería apresurarse. Eso le estaba gustando mucho. Por lo que al notar la ansiedad de hana le susurro que se calmara.

_ esto va a durar mucho, no te impacientes.

_ dios mitsui, por favor

_ no.

Disfrutaba torturándolo entraba despacio y así salia. Estuvo un largo rato haciéndolo hasta que hana no resistió mas y comenzó a moverse para él. Mitsui capturo su pene y comenzó a masturbarlo sólo para ver si lograba que este lo apriete mas. Y así lo hizo. Era exquisito

_ tu culo es delicioso

_ y tu eres un malvado!

Hishashi sonrió. Y sin aviso comenzó a es tocarlo, lo hacia rápido y fuerte. A hana le pareció lo mejor y lo acompañó en ritmo, la mano de mitsui no había soltado su pene por lo que al sentir una oleada de deseo al ser su próstata rozada constantemente lo volvió loco, su vista se nublo y no pudo contener un orgasmo que lo libero de tanta presión acumulada, manchando ambos abdómenes al hacerlo. Mitsui tembló de placer al sentir que hana lo apretaba al acabar y no pudo contenerse mas por lo que también había acabado.

Se separo del pelirrojo y se sentó en la otra cama. Hana lo miraba algo confundido.

_ eso fue muy liberador jejeje!

Luego de eso el mayor se marcho a las duchas y lo dejo solo.

Hana no sentía ningún remordimiento por lo sucedido, solo esperaba que mitsui no piense que lo iba a utilizar siempre, se estaba dejando dormir cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sucio, por los que se puso una bata y se dirigió al baño.

En las duchas solo estaba mitsui por lo que no dudo en hacercarsele y tocarlo.

Mitsui sabia lo que hana pretendía por lo que se dio vuelta y con soberbia le dijo

_ lo siento sakuragui, a mi nadie me toma.

Luego se fue de ahí.

Hana se quedo enojado con él aunque no del todo. Después de todo no la habían pasado mal. Pero a él le gustaba dar y recibir, por lo que estaba seguro de que en el futuro, no volvería a encamarse con el mayor.

Al llegar a la habitación hishashi supo que no volvería a pasar nada entre ellos.

No importaba, el había aprovechado las circunstancias y no la había pasado nada mal.

Aunque pensándolo mejor, tal vez en el futuro quiera volver a probar ese culo tan cerrado de hana.


	22. Chapter 22

Había sido el mejor año de su vida. Al menos hasta ahora.

Con sus estudios iba bien y en algunas materias hasta tenia sobresaliente.

Con el equipo estaba de mil maravillas.

Se había ganado la confianza de todo el equipo. Durante el torneo de primavera que se disputaba entre los 64 Equipos de todos los estados habiendo hecho una gran temporada. En los primeros dos partidos fue suplente, nadie confiaba en un ala pívot tan bajo ( menos de dos metros ya era bajo) por lo que entró suplantado al titular para que este descanse, y no entro para lucirse. El quería que su equipo gane por lo que se dedico a robar todos los rebotes que podía. Eso les dio la ventaja. En el segundo partido agregó los tiros triples cuando la ofensiva parecía apunto de quebrarse y ya para el tercer partido era un titular al que los aficionados querían ver.

Ese año gracial a él habían llegado a ganar el titulo de la NCAA y muchos equipos de la NBA lo habían fichado como futuro candidato. No le podía ir mejor en ese aspecto.

Ahora a sus diecinueve años ya se encontraba nuevamente atendiendo las mesas de aquel lugar al que había ingresado el año anterior.

Las noticias que venían de Japón en su mayoría eran buenas. Con quien se hablaba mucho por e mail era con yohei que andaba algo presionado en su carrera. Pero fuera de ese tema todo estaba bien.

A su madre la extrañaba a horrores y a pesar de que no la veía ya hacia un año y un par de meses sentía que su comunicación no había cambiado. El problema iba a ser ahora. Ese mes y medio que le duraban las vacaciones no se comunicarían mucha tal y como sucedió el año anterior. estaba con muchas ganas de trabajar ya que el año anterior había ganado bastante. Y como estaba muy acostumbrado a andar con poco y al trabajar en la cafetería nunca le faltaba ni alimentos ni dinero. Por la ropa no se preocupaba ya que tenia ropa deportiva para rato. Todavía no había usado mucho de lo que bunta le había regalos por lo que por ese lado se sentía tranquilo.

No hacia mucho se entero que sendoh se había casado. Le quiso enviar un e mail de felicitaciones pero no se animo. No era que le tuviera miedo. O que se estuviera muriendo de amor por él. Pero ahora sabia que todo cambiaría. Si se ponía a pensar mucho en él lograba deprimirse. No quería ir detrás de nadie ya que eso nunca le había beneficiado. La verdad era que había estado con alguna que otra " chica regalada" que andaba tras alguno de los jugadores lo provocaba frente al equipo y no podía rechazarla ya que si lo hacia tendría que arriesgarse a que todos lo Tilden de homosexual. El sabía que lo era. Pero no le molestaba. Tampoco planeaba ocultarse por el resto de su vida. Su plan era que todos vieran lo talentoso que podía llegar a ser por lo que no quería llegar a ser despreciado solo por ser gay, ya tendría tiempo para lograr que lo acepten una vez que llegue a su meta. (Era llegar a la NBA, ya que estaba ahí)

Si quería estar con alguien de su propio sexo siempre terminaba con mitsui. Llegaban a hacerlo al menos una vez por mes. Cosa que en realidad lo dejaba con ganas, aunque también ganas de matar al mayor ya que nunca le permitió que lo tome. Siempre tuvo que ser el pasivo en esas revolcadas ocasionales que se daban y mitsui parecía disfrutar de ver a hana rendido y con muchas ganas de permitirse estar con él.

Esa tarde la tenia libre y tuvo que tragarse sus gustos para estar con una regalada muy exuberante. Todo por que estaban los muchachos del equipo por ahí y se la habían presentado y no pudo rechazarla. Le costaba mucho estar con mujeres ya que la exuberancia no le atraía para nada y esa tarde había sido un caos. La muchacha en cuestión no era fea. De seguro cualquier hombre querría tener alguien tan... Tan fácil y linda por así decirle. Pero el no la estaba pasando bien. Es mas tuvo que imaginar que estaba poseyendo el sector trasero de mitsui para sentirse excitado y una vez que acabo no siguió haciendo nada. Por suerte la tipa estaba bastante alcoholizada como para querer seguir luego de lo que ese enorme jugador le había hecho.

No entendía como algunas mujeres se regalaban de esa forma. Había conocido muchas mujeres en la universidad y le impresionaba a sobremanera la cantidad de metas que muchas se planteaban y lo fuertes y poderosas que podían ser otras. Su amiga tañía era especialmente extraordinaria. Estudiaba para llegar a ser una gran fotógrafa profesional. Estudiaba para eso y ya casi que estaba para graduarse. Y muchas otras grandes mujeres que no pueden estudiar pero se dedican al amor fraternal y lo hacen muy bien.

Pero estas chicas que hacían de todo sólo para estar con alguien o agregar a akguen a su lista no las entendía para nada. Además de que le parecían repulsivas por el sólo hecho de permitir que hagan con ellas lo que quieran y luego no importaba si se acordaban de su nombre. Hasta las odiaba algunas veces. Enojado como estaba la dejo ahí dormida en la cama de la casa de uno de sus compañeros y se fue de ahí sin siquiera saludar.

Estaba encabronado. Pero no se la quería agarrar con nadie. Él sólo se había metido en aquella farsa.

No quería seguir en la calle y apresurando el paso se fue directo a casa de mitsui. Este le había dado asilo igual que el año anterior, una vez en la casa se dirigió directamente al patio trasero, no era muy grande pero nadie iba ahi por lo que era el mejor lugar para estar solo.

Se sentó bajo uno de los dos arboles que estaban ahí y silenciosa mente comenzó a llorar de disgusto.

_ hey sakuragui. Que te pasa

_ ...

Mitsui estaba bajo la sombra del otro árbol del jardin . eran bastante altos y proporcionaban bastante sombra y los separaba una distancia de dos metros por lo que sin la necesidad de gritar hishashi quería sacarle información a su... Amigo ya que no le gustaba verlo mal. Y cada vez que lo veía así era por que se había dejado seducir por alguna muchacha fácil y quedaba enojado con sigo mismo por lo que trataba de hacerlo hablar para que se le pase.

_ creo que sabes que me pasa.

_ si.

_ entonces deja de fingir que te interesa saber lo que me pasa! ( lo dijo mirándolo enojado)

_ claro. Pero aunque no lo creas. Si me interesa saber que te pone tan mal.

_ no entenderías.

_ entiendo todo. Pero no lo hago cuando no se cuales son los hechos. Por lo que creo que voy a meterme en tus asuntos personales ahora

_ que?

_ quiero saber que te pone tan mal. Sobre todo en estos momentos, hablo de después de haber estado con una mujer. Te hará bien indagar un poco en tus propios motivos

_ estas loco.

_ no. No lo estoy. Así que vamos a hacer algo para que cambies ese ánimo.

_ no me molestes y vete ( cierto, hana podía ser necio cuando quería, pero el era mas testarudo y ahora quería ayudarlo para que deje de andar llorando como una Magdalena por sus malas decisiones)

_ por que eres gay?

_ QUE?

_ no grites payaso. Y contesta.

_ por que no me gustan las mujeres!

_ y por que no te gustan las mujeres?

Hana se tomo un momento para pensar la respuesta. Él siempre la supo, pero hasta ahora jamas se la había dicho a nadie. Ni a su madre, ni a yohei ( a quien consideraba su mejor amigo) ni a akira que fue su único novio con él que se había abierto a la felicidad. No con nadie. Era algo que tenia bien escondido y no sabia como haría para sacarlo de su pecho. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba. No estaba obligado a decírselo mitsui.

_ jamas diré ni una sola palabra.

Acaso era adivino?. Mmm que hacer. Tal vez seria bueno hablarlo. Nunca lo había hecho y tal vez... Solo tal vez el hacerlo podría ayudarlo a conocerse a si mismo. Ya que el estar pensando en tantas cosas lo tenia mareado y confundido.

_ por una mujer.( bajo la cabeza con tristeza )

_ que te hizo esa mujer?

_ se podría decir que quiso abusar de mi pero no lo logro!

_continua

Hana se levanto y con un gesto le indico que entraran ya que no estaba tan cómodo el suelo además de que tenia hambre. Por lo que pidieron una pizza y se dieron una pausa a la conversación. Mitsui le dio su tiempo. Y cuando se encontraron llenos se dirigieron al cuarto del mayor y se sentaron uno al lado del otro sobre la cama. Para hana era mas fácil relatarle si no lo veía y mitsui lo sabía por lo que trataba de no mirarlo fijo a la cara.

_ cuando tenia 8 años mi madre se enfermo. Ella es asmática y ese día se la llevaron al hospital. Mi padre me dejo con un compañero de trabajo. Él tenia ganas de salir esa noche y el que yo este no le impidió hacerlo. Me dejo con una mujer... De la vida. Una prostituta. Le pago para que me cuide y de paso me enseñe a se hombre, ya que, según él era hora de que valla aprendido.

_ maldito!

_ si. El problema fue que esa mujer lejos de enojarse con el por que yo todavía era pequeño parecía que le gusto la idea por lo que no dudo en querer iniciarme en el mundo del amor.

_ del amor?

_ así lo llamo. Ella era muy hermosa. Tenia un cuerpo bien proporcionado y unas curvas bien definidas. Si hubiera sido al menos unos cuatro o cinco años mas de seguro me hubiera gustado.

Pero no fue así. Me asusto. Ella se quito la ropa y me quito la mía. Yo era alto para mis ocho años, pero ella era mas grande que yo, y desde mi perspectiva me asusto ver a esa mujer acercarse a mi. Mitsui te juro que quise uir de ella pero no lo logre. Se resfrego por todo mi cuerpo y lejos de exitarme me dio asco y repulsión. Nunca entendí por que gemía, yo ni la tocaba. Luego se agacho y quiso chuparmela.

_ y que hiciste?( mitsui lo abrazaba de costado y hana se había recostado en su hombro mientras relataba todo entre sollozos)

_ grite. Grite como nunca. Ella ni quería llamar la atención de sus vecinos por lo que me tapó la boca y molesta me dúo una cachetada. Me hizo llorar y me dijo que si ella no era buena para el de seguro era un simple maricón y que buscará algún hombre que me use

_ te dijo eso! ( sorprendido y molesto)

_ si. Luego me mando a dormir y aunque lo intente no lo logre. Solo sentí alivio cuando el amigo de mi padre paso a buscarme y me dejo en casa.

_ ella te marco con lo que te dijo!

_ en realidad no. Me marco de una manera distinta. Luego de eso no pude ver a ninguna mujer sin asustarme. Las maquilladas en exceso me asustaban, las voluptuosas también. Ninguna me atraía.

_ te daban miedo?

_ no, asco!

_ y luego?

_ a los doce años conocí a un muchacho de mi edad que era muy dulce con migo. Solo estaba de vacaciones por ahí y yo me había hecho amigo de él. Fue muy dulce con migo y un día antes de que el volviera a su hogar me dijo que se había enamorado de mi y luego me beso. No voy a negarte que al principio me asuste. Pero había sido tan cálido con migo que no pude evitar responderle.

_ que lindo. Y luego?

_ y luego de eso mi vida fue un desastre.

Hana se levanto y comenzó a dar vueltas en la habitación. Comenzó contándole que al otro día se despidieron con otro beso muy profundo y su padre lo había descubierto. Luego se lo llevo a su casa a golpes. Le gritaba que eso estaba mal y cuando llego estuvo largo rato regañándolo por lo que había hecho. Y las dos veces que su madre quiso interrumpir se lo impidió. Luego le hizo prometer que conseguiría una novia, tendría un largo noviazgo y se casaría con una muchacha decente y de buena familia. Con lágrimas había hecho esa promesa y luego de ese día su vida cambio.

_ yo solía ser todo lo que tu ves ahora en mi. Una persona aplicada en los estudios, de buen carácter. Mas paciente, y muchas otras cosas que tu no conoces de mi

_que paso para que cambiaras tanto?

Nuevamente relato la otra parte de su historia. El trabajo que hacia, los entrenamientos a los que era sometido y lo peor, el por que de los cincuenta rechazos que tuvo. Luego le platico lo que paso después de que el se marcho aunque evito los detalles y los nombres.

Incluso le contó lo que le había sucedido a Rukawa con haruko, a su madre con el padre de riota. El noviazgo de ryota y ayako, y hasta le contó de los partidos que solían jugar los domingos.

Mitsui escuchaba embelasado. Jamas en toda su vida se había cruzado con alguien que la halla pasado tan mal en tantos aspectos de su vida

Aunque le agrado que aquel que supo quererlo en su momento ( así se refería hana hacia akira) lo halla ayudado a saber quien era. También le sorprendió para mal lo de la hermana de el capitán y entendió por que Rukawa no estaba en América para esas fechas ya que tenia entendido que su familia le pagaría la universidad. Y no pudo evitar en un momento preguntarle de kogure. Hana simplemente le contó que no lo veía mas que para los partidos de los domingos y no siempre iba. Eso lo dejo algo triste. Luego de un rato mas de charla no pudo evitar quedarse dormido.

Un dia luego de que pasaron las vacaciones y hana retorno a la tranquilidad de los estudios y el trabajo ocasional. Apareció tania frente a su puerta con una propuesta muy buena.

_ hola hana puedo pasar?

_ claro pasa.

_ quien es ( preguntó mitsui) ah la flacucha amargada

_ mmm, preferiría que salgamos a fuera

_ estas loca! Este idiota sólo se esta burlando de ti. Ven dime que quieres. Tiene que ser muy importante para que hallas subido hasta aquí. !

_ si lo es. Es que mi profesor nos hizo un reto personal que nos dará la posibilidad de tener un buen trabajo una ves que terminemos nuestra carrera y quería saber si tu podías ayudarme.

_ claro, que bien!

_ genial gracias

_ ya veo por que Rukawa te decía doha'o todo el tiempo

_ QUE?

_ acaso piensas preguntarle de que se trata. Mira si la degenerada planea tomarte fotos desnudo!

_ jajajaja no creo, verdad?

_ bueno...

_( hana cambio el semblante) quieres que me desnude?

_ no no no no! Para nada, es que necesito un modelo publicitario!

_ un que?

_ un modelo. Me toco presentar imágenes de un modelo masculino que porte ropa de jean!

_ jean?. No tengo ningún jean!

_ ya lo se hana. Pero tienes un cuerpo bien definido y muy marcado. Eres delgado, alto y tu rostro es exquisito.

_ mi rostro es exquisito?

_ idiota es lo único que te llamo la atención de lo que te dijo

_AAAHHH CALLATE YO YA SABIA TODO ESO, ACASO NO CREES QUE ESTE TALENTOSO NO SEPA QUE TIENE BUEN CUERPO? NNIAJAJAJA SOY UN TALENTOSO, ME ENCANTA LA IDEA DE SER MODELO, tañía. Cuando empezamos.

Tania nunca había visto a hana comportarse así, y le dio mucha gracia como hana se dirigía a si mismo en tercera persona. Para mitsui ese era un acto ya conocido y mas que gracia le causo enfadó, acaso no se daba cuenta de que la muchacha siempre mostraba interés personal en él?. Y ahora quería modelar para ella! Estaba loco. Iba a tener que hablar con su amigo al no tal vez no podría salir de la primera sesión si sufrir abuso sexual.

Al otro día hana se presentó en una tienda de ropa masculina. La madre de tania era la dueña y le había permitido a su hija utilizar las prendas que sean necesarias para que pueda hacer su sesión de fotos. Su padre le había regalado todos las cámaras, fleshes, y soportes necesarios para que una vez terminado sus estudios pueda dedicarse al oficio que había elegido, solo faltaba el modelo.

Hana estaba llegando tarde ya que mitsui lo atrasaba. Había hablado del tema y hana le había dicho que en mas de una ocasión la muchacha había tratado de seducirlo. Por lo que prefirió ir con compañía. Aunque al llegar al lugar de la cita se sorprendieron gratamente al ver que ella era toda una profesional y había dispuesto todo para que sea rapido.

Todos estaban ayudando a hana a que se sienta cómodo.

La verdad era que la muchacha había nacido con talento. Lograba sacar lo mejor de quien quiera que sea al que fotografíara. Sus padres al ver el talento de la chica la apoyaron en todo cuando se decidió por esa carrera y a ella solo le quedaba un semestre. Y si hacia esto bien de seguro tendría una puerta abierta a las mejores posibilidades.

Su profesor le había dicho que no quería nada vulgar. Ni ostentoso. Pero cuando ella supo cual era la categoría que le tocaba de inmediato supo que hanamichi seria el mejor candidato. Era muy hermoso. Tenia un rostro varonil que sobre salia en todo aspecto. Sus cejas eran profundas y bien definidas. Su nariz recta le daba a su rostro una gracia natural. Sus ppmilos eran del tamaño correcto para el marco de cara. Estaba dotado por unos labios delgados y sensuales lo hacían ver muy apetecible y sus ojos eran únicos. Su color era el las almendras. Pero en ciertos momentos parecían oscurecer, sobre todo cuando jugaba. Pero su peinado le daba un estilo único ya que simplemente le quedaba perfecto. Ella había visto fotos de él con el cabello rapado y no parecía tan sexy como lo era ahora con ese largo tan lindo. Además el rojo que había elegido para su cabello lo hacían ver como un dios. Esa era su opinión. Y como ella creía que se veía como un dios. Así haría que todos loa vieran.

La primera foto la hicieron en el local en uno de los sofás. Estaba apoyando aua codos en sus rodillas y tenia un jean que lo hacían ver bien, aunque al estar sentado no se notaba lo bien que lo asentaba. Y la remera musculosa que llevaba era una que mostraba sus poderosos brazos. La posición era perfecta ya que se enmarcaba muy bien su espalda y su cuellos se veai muy sexy, además había hecho una mirada precisa para la cámara. Era como si estuviera desintersado del tema. Incluso distraído. La segunda tanda de fotos la hizo de pie tras un muro blanco. Primero de frente con el mismo jean aunque ahora llevaba una camisa blanca desabrochada que mostraba su cuerpo la segunda era de espalda y se podía ver la linea del bóxer que llevaba y la camisa se la había


	23. Chapter 23

El equipo se estaba entrenando arduamente para el próximo torneo de primavera.

Pero hana se encontraba en la enfermeria acompañando a mitsui que se había desmayado en pleno entrenamiento.

La verdad es que hacia un par de días que se la pasaba descompuesto y se lo había informado al médico.

Al médico le pareció que estaba con alguna infección estomacal por lo que le mando a hacer unos análisis de sangre por las dudas.

Ya estaban a mediados de febrero y lo cierto es que a mitsui le iba cada día peor, no entendía lo que le pasaba . a los pocos días que regreso de Japón comenzó a darle asco el café y tuvo que eliminarlo de su dieta por que hasta el olor lo descomponía. Luego hanamichi tuvo que deshacerse de la mayoría de sus perfumes ya que cualquiera que se pusiera hacia que el pobre de mitsui devolviera todo lo que tenga en el estómago.

"De seguro la cómoda japonesa me callo mal" decía justificando sus molestias estomacales, " hace tanto que no la comía que me callo mal hacerlo". Hana se había cansado de decirle que debía ir al médico.

Pero este lo ignoraba no dándole importancia a una descompostura estomacal.

Mitsui se la pasaba hablando con kogure por teléfono. Aunque siempre debía ir a algún teléfono público y utilizar las tarjetas con el crédito suficiente para realizar esas llamadas ya que no eran nada baratas.

No había nada que no le contará a su amor y cada vez aguantaba menos la espera y kiminibu le decía " tal vez sea por eso que estas tan mal, las ansias" mitsui lo pensaba y estaba de acuerdo con él ya que era consiente que la ansiedad por que llegue su graduación lo carcomía. Vivía apurado, ansioso y a veces hasta nervioso.

Una tarde luego de que lo acusara de incomprensivo hana decidió no insistir más a mitsui para que valla al médico por que hasta pensó que lo haría llorar.

Por lo que decidió no meterse más.

Mitsui le había contado todo lo vivido con kogure una noche que el lo buscó para pasar el rato y le había dicho que ya no haría más nada con él ni con nadie que no sea kiminibu ya que se lo había prometido, además que realmente no quería estar con nadie más. Por eso cuando hace un par de semanas, comenzaron a a picarle los pezones lo atribuyó a la falta de sexo, y a pesar de la molestia que le daba no le romana mucha importancia.

En el aula apenas aguantaba estar la clase completa sin tener que ir al baño y ya no aguantaba mucho todos esas molestias que si se dieran de a una no le importarían pero eran muchas cosas juntas.

Para su amigo la cosa era más grave de lo que le parecía a hana sobre todo esa misma tarde en la que en el medio de la práctica este callo inconsciente.

Inmediatamente se fue junto con el a que lo atendieran y ahora estaban esperando a que le dieran los resultados para volver a su casa.

Para hana algo grave estaba pasando ya que cuando los resultados se dieron varía médicos se reían incrédulos de lo que se que digan los resultados. Mitsui estaba muy molesto y no entendía para nada por que diablos se demoraban tanto en comunicarle los resultados para poder largarse de ahí. Estaba acostado en su cama tratando de relajarse ya que había ido por tercera vez al baño. Era una molestia muy grande por que si no se apuraba de seguro no aguantaría y terminaría por tener un accidente, de hecho una vez lo tuvo por culpa de los malditos jeanes y por eso ahora se la pasaba con pantalones de yoging para que el trámite sea más rápido.

Hana estaba sentado a su lado junto a la cama y a través de las paredes de cristal había observado todo el movimiento que habian causado los resultados del examen de su amigo. Ya se estaba preocupando y temía lo peor. Afortunadamente vio que una doctora de cierta edad habló con todos y los tranquilizó de alguna manera. Luego ella tomó el expediente y los resultados y entró al cuarto. Al hacerlo vio a ambos muchachos y se sentó tranquilamente frente a ellos.

_ puede decirme que tengo de una buena vez?

_ tranquilo muchacho ( hablaba ignorando completamente el tono prepotente de él) para poder decírtelo necesitó hacerte unas preguntas demasiado personales, por lo que voy a pedirle a tu amigo que se retire de la habitación.

_ claro. Permiso

Hana salio de la misma y mitsui ya se comenzaba a sentir nervioso ya que para que lo saquen a sakuragui debía ser algo grave.

_ bien, comenzaré por hacerte una par de preguntas y me gustaría que me contestes con suma franqueza ya que si no lo haces no podre ayudarte para nada si?

_ seguro!

_ perfecto.

_ ...

_ eres homosexual?

_ QUE CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA?

_ es una pregunta que me ayudará a comprender tu caso

_ tan grave es lo que tengo

_ responde mi pregunta por favor!

_ si. Lo soy

_ bien. Eso aclara mucho.

_ resppnde si haz tenido alguno de los síntomas que voy a nombrarte a continuacion

_ de acuerdo

_ aversión a ciertos alimentos?

_ al café y a los wafles

_ haz tenido cambios de humor?

_ según sakuragui si

_ sakuragui es tu novio?

_ no!

_ Ok. Sientes hinchazón abdominal?

_ hinchazón?, no lo se.

_ bueno... Sientes la necesidad de ir a orinar todo el tiempo?

_ si, la verdad que si.( ya se estaba preocupando.)

_ sufres de cansancio?

Mitsui comenzó a pensar y recordó que últimamente se dormía en cualquier lado. Incluso hanamichi le decía que ya se parecía al zorro dormilón por la facilidad que tenía por dormirse hasta de pie

_ si

_ sensibilidad e hinchazón en los pezones?

_ siento que me pican!

_ náuseas?

_ todo el tempo.

_ aumento de la temperatura basal?

_ que?

_ perdón refotmulare la pregunta. Cuando te levantas te sientes algo acalorado?

_ mmm, no sabría decirle eso!

_ no importa. Lo importante es que todos tis síntomas coinciden con tu estado.

_ mi mi estado?

_ si. Y aunque me parece algo atrevido de mi parte voy a preguntarte que rol llevas cuando mantienes relaciónes sexuales? Y creó que sabes a que me refiero.

Por supuesto que sabía, aunque se sonrojo al escuchar la pregunta la contestó tranquilamente.

_ soy el activó.

La doctora quedó algo sorprendida u dudativa a la vez.

_ en serio?

_ para que necesita saber eso?

_ no necesitó saber eso. Necesitó saber si hace poco y habló más de un mes has sido el pasivo?

_ QUE?

_ contestame.

_ hace un mes y medio

_ bien te diré que tienes, pero necesitó que trates de tener la mente abierta y sobre todo no te alteres o te pongas a gritarme Ok?

_ esta loca?( como le pide eso)

_ no.

_ bueno, digame por favor.

_ bueno. Al parecer estas embarazado.

_ Que? ( no entendía)

_ que estas esperando un bebé!

_ QUE, QUÉ?

el grito había sido lo suficientemente alto como para que hana entrara alarmado pensando lo peor.

_ que sucedió?

_ hanamichi ven ( se reía) esta mujer esta loca, sabes lo que mw caca de decir?

_ no! ( miraba a la doctora espendo lo peor, mientras que la diplomada, esperaba a que su paciente digiera lo suficiente la noticia.)

_ dice que estoy embarazado puedes creerlo ( jajajajaja) dice que esperó un bebé. Dime si no esta loca.

A hana no le pareció eso, el semblante de la susodicha le decía que no estaba mintiendo, por lo que hizo una pregunta que dejó mudó a mitsui. Y la dirigió a la doctora.

_ es eso posible?

_ en él, parece que si.

_ como es eso?

_ bien, no tengo mucha información y por eso es necesario hacerle una ecografía para estar seguros. Sr mitsui, si fuera tan amable de acompañarme podríamos ver como es posible.

Mitsui enmudeció, asintió y la siguió aunque ella le acercó una silla de ruedas para que no camine y le dio una botella de agua para que valla tomando. Luego tomó la silla y estaba por arrancar hasta que Hisashi la freno.

_ disculpe. Puede mi amigo acompañarme?

_ claro

Hana tomó la silla que la doctora le ofreció y comenzó a seguir a la doctora. Esta en el camino le dijo que tuvieron que repetir tres veces el examen ya que nadie creía que fuese a estar embarazado pero así parecía. Además de que godos los síntomas coincidían. Luego le aseguró que esa clinica ( que era a la que lo habian llevado por su seguro medico) era muy reservada y que nadie andaría diciendo nada a menos que él lo quiera.

Mitsui antes que nada quería saber si eso era real, si era posible. Esperaba que no. Pero si lo era. Dios no sabía que haría o como actuaría.

Luego en la camilla a la espera de la dichosa ecografía comenzó a sentirse nervioso. La doctora le dijo que volvería en unos diez minutos y que no deje de beber agua.

Al dejarlos sólo hana no pudo evitar mirar a su compañero con cara de tonto.

_ que miras idiota.

Hana no estaba dispuesto a aguantar el mal humor de él o de recibir su descarga emocional por lo que sin mediar palabra se levantó y estaba dispuesto a irse cuando la voz alarmada de mitsui lo detuvo

_ espera no te vallas!

_ por que?

_ lo siento estoy nervioso.

_ esa no es mi culpa.

_ por favor hanamichi, no me dejes sólo ( estaba casi al borde del llanto) no quiero quedarme sólo con este asunto.

Hana no pudo dejarlo, y se quedó.

_ que piensas de todo esto

_ mmm no lo se!

_ crees que sea posible?

_ así parece, sigue bebiendo el aguan.

_ si (bebió) como se lo digo a kogure!

_ primero asegurate de que estas de él!

_ es con el único

_ no creó que sea con el único "idiota". Yo mismo EH estado contigo, aunque puede que sea con el único que si te dejaste o no?

_ ( rojo de rabia) si.

_ entonces si es de él.

_ si. ( ya estaba comenzando a asustarse)

_ por eso no querías que nadie te tome?

_ que?

_ por que puedes quedar embarazado?

_ no, no era por eso, siempre lo consideré como algo que no era para mi, yo siempre fui el activó

_ para que nadie piense que eres menos hombre por dejarte?

_ no! Yo no dije eso.

_ si siempre aupusw que eso pensabas. A pesar de que eres gay no parece gustarte ser el dominado, aunque debo felicitar a kogure por haberte "dominado"

_ ja, que ocurrente eres

No pudieron seguir con lo que parecía una charla quita nervios ya que entró la doctora

_ nervioso?

_ algo!

_ no te preocupes. Primero dejame decirte que soy obstetra y en caso de que realmente estés embarazado yo llevaré tu caso si tu me lo permites

_ aha

Mitsui estaba muy nervioso la doctora le levantó un poco la remera y le pidió que baje sólo un poco la línea del pantalón luego le lleno el vientre de un gel a Hisashi le pareció muy frío. Finalmente apoyo una especie de aparato ovalado sobre su vientre y mitsui creó que primaria ahí ya que lo apretó demasiado y comenzó a buscar. Comenzó a recorrer todo su vientre y a poner cara de entendimiento, pero tanto hana como mitsui veian en el monitor sólo blanco con manchas negras. Acaso se podía distinguir algo entre eso?.

_ bien. Parece que posees órganos femeninos vez. (Apuntaba algo de la pantalla) estos son ovarios, y este de aquí es un útero. Y finalmente ese pequeño punto que ves ahi es tu bebé.

_ enserio?

Quedó helado frente a ese puntito que mostraba la doctora. Ella seguía hablando de esos órganos femeninos que él poseía y queri mandar a pedir a su familia en Japón algún estudio que halla indicado su aparente hermafroditismo. Por que estaba segurade que al menos su madre estaba al tanto de su situación yvsi no lo estaba iba a tener que hacerle muchos estudios al joven para ver que le sucedería.

Pero mitsui sólo seguía viendo ese pequeño punto, que aprecia ahí.

Algo en el hizo que se llene de ternura al verlo y comenzó a llorar de la alegría al pensar que estaba esperando a ese bebé. Ese bebé que le pertenecía sólo a él y kiminibu.


	24. Chapter 24

_ estoy cansado!

_ me imaginó.

_ sakuragui, tengo miedo!

_ ya escuchaste a la doctora, no tienes por que preocuparte, ella llevará tu caso con discreción.

_ no es por eso.

_ tienes miedo al que dirán?

_ si. No soy normal y eso me da miedo. Y no entiendo por que me pasa esto.

_ bueno. Según tu doctora lo más probable es que tu familia sepa algo. Deberías hablar con tu padre.

_ mi padre no sabe nada de mi. Ni siquiera sabe que soy gay.

_ bueno, tal vez deberías hablar con él. Después de todo él es tu padre, y tu seguirás adelante con tu embarazo y tarde o temprano tendrá que saberlo.

_ claro. Gracias amigo

Ese día había sido muy exhaustivo para él. Por lo que se acosto a dormir y no tardó en consilear el sueño. Aunque por la noche tuvo que ir un par de veces al bañó.

Al otro día mitsui presentó al equipo una notificación médica que decía que por problemas intestinales muy delicados no podría seguir en el equipo.

El entrenador recibió triste la noticia ya que intuía que nada bueno estaba pasando con el muchacho. Y lamentaba su pérdida ya que a pesar de no ser titular, era un jugador indispensable a la hora de tener que quitar al escolta.

También anunció que no seguiría como mánager ya que su futuro tratamiento no se lo permitiría. Todos en el equipo lo despidieron tristes ya que se habían encariñado mucho con el japonés.

Con su padre fue distinto. Ya que tuvo que contarle toda su historia y su actual estado. Creyó que lo vería como un monstruo o algo así pero el hombre no lo hizo. Al contrario. Trató de brindarle su apoyo en todo lo que necesitaba y le pidió disculpas por no haber estado con él como la figura paterna que el joven necesitaba. También le preguntó que deseaba hacer y Hisashi no dudó en decirle que deseaba con todo su corazón volver a Japón para así poder estar con el padre del bebé.

El rector de la universidad movió sus influencias y logró que los tres profesores que tenían a su hijo a su cargo le adelantaran los exámenes finales ya que él debía partir el próximo mes por motivos médicos a Japón.

Estos al comprender que el joven no se encontraba bien aceptaron adelantar sus exámenes y para cuando paso el tiempo acordado mitsui tenía su título de contador a su disposición.

También pudo recibir su herencia junto a su padre y no tardó en hacer las balijas para volver a su amado.

Por supuesto que durante ese tiempo fue su padre quien lo ayudó en todo y quien pidió que se le practicaran los exámenes correspondientes por su embarazo. También pidió suma discreción en el caso y se apresuró en conseguir toda la información correspondiente para que al llegar a Japón su hijo tenga un lugar al cual ir para atenderse en el gran estado de kanagawa. Y le prometió a su hijo que una vez que terminará ese semestre iría a Japón a vivir con él ya que ahora que sabía que sería abuelo no quería perderse la infancia de su nieto, ya había perdido la de su hijo.

Para los últimos días de marzo mitsui había llegado a Japón. No le había dicho nada a kogure ya que quería que fuera una sorpresa. Además que esa noticia no se daba por teléfono.

Se había despedido de hana un par de semanas antes ya que él se debía marchar con el equipo a disputar el torneo de primavera. Para esos días estaba enterado que el equipo iba bien.

Aunque se notaba su ausencia. Del le daba algo de alegría ya que jamás pensó que sería tan importante para su equipo.

Cuando llegó fue directo a su casa a dejar sus cosas y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su madre revolcándose con un hombre que el jamás había visto. Para evitar el bochorno se fue diciendo que no lo espere.

Mejor. No quería hablar con ella ahora. Sabía que de seguro su madre le diría el por que de todo. Pero también sabía que si le soltaba la noticia de seguro se pondría como una histérica.

Por lo que fue directo a lo de kogure para poder decirle en persona la extraña noticia. Era casi de noche cuando llegó y sólo esperaba que sus padres no estén en casa.

Kiminibu estaba sólo. Se encontraba estudiando ya que sus exámenes se aproximaban y quería estar preparado.

Aunque la salud de mitsui lo preocupaba, cada vez que hablaban el le contaba que los vómitos seguían. Que se sentía hinchado, que dormía poco.y eso no le gustaba para nada.

Aunque le había asegurado que no tenía nada malo.

Quería verlo. Quería estar con el para brindarle su apoyó, y agradecía enormemente que alguien tan confiable como hanamichi se encontrará con el para ayudarlo.

El timbre sonó y por la hora se extraño de tener visitas.

Al abrir la puerta casi se cae de la impresión al ver al objeto de sus pensamientos y deseos materializado frente a él

_ me harás pasar?

_ amor! Si pasa.

Lo hizo entrar sumamente feliz de verlo en su casa y se recibieron con un beso casi hambriento. Aunque lamentablemente kiminibu llevaba puesta una colonia que hizo que el olfato de Hisashi se agudizará y de inmediato se separó de el por miedo a descomponerse.

Disculpa, los perfumes o colonias guerras me descomponen.

Tranquilamente se quitó el calzado y se adentro a la sala ante la mirada atónita de kimi.

_ que haces aquí? (Estaba emocionado de verlo)

_ tenía que verte. Necesitó hablar con tigo de algo muy importante.

La sangre se le heló al pensar que podía ser algo grave.

_ de que quieres hablar. Tan grave es lo que tienes que vienés a decírmelo en persona?

_ cambia esa cara, te asuguro que no es algo grave, aunque tiene que ver con mi salud

_ que tienes?

_ mmm... Sientate! No es grave pero si casi te desmayas al verme con esto de seguro caeras.

Lo obedeció de inmediato. Trataba de imitar la serenidad que tenía mitsui al hablar y lo miraba expectante. No se había fijado pero Hisashi traía con sigo una mochila que acomodo en su costado y de la cual tomó una carpeta de tres solapas.

_ es muy extraño lo que tengo, pero no es ninguna enfermedad. Vine hasta aquí para decírte personalmente que estamos esperando un hijo

Kogure lo miró tratando de ver si le estaba jugando una broma

_ te burlas de mi?

_ quisieras.

Mitsui disfrutaba viendo la mirada incrédula de su novio

_ kiminibu estoy embarazado.

_ eres hombre.

_ lo se ( hablaban calmados)

_ y estas embarazado?

_ si.

_ como... Como...

_ como es posible?

_ si.

_ pues al parecer tengo órganos femeninos en mi interior. Y en mi recto tengo un pequeño conducto que lleva a los espermatozoides directo a mi trompa de falopio donde se fecundo el feto.

_ escuchas lo que estas diciendo.

_ mira ( algo molesto) no me importa que no me creas, piensa lo que quieras, yo estoy diciéndote la verdad. Aquí están todos mis papeles leelos y sabrás que no miento. Yo! Tengo sueño! Y como mi madre esta revolcándose con un caballero en su casa, me quedare a dormir aquí! Comprendes. ( se levantó) tu lee tranquilo que cuando yo me despierte podremos seguir hablando y esperó que salgas del estado de negación que tienes ahora.

Se levantó molesto y se fue al cuarto de su novio a descansar, ya que realmente lo necesitaba. Dejando sólo a un kogure muy shokeado por la noticia.

Que sólo reaccionó cuando escuchó el golpazo que dio la puerta al ser cerrada y lo primero que hizo fue ir detrás de Hisashi para poder hablar con él pero al querer entrar notó que estaba cerrado con llave

_amor!

_ dejame descansar. Te llevará tiempo leer todo así que aprovecha.

_ por favor Hisashi abre

_ para que?

_ te lo suplicó!

Mitsui le abrió y lo miraba desde adentro mientras que kogure le sonreía

_ luego veré los detalles. por ahora quiero celebrar el que estés aquí dándome esta noticia maravillosa.

_ en serio!

Se hacerco a su amor y le acarició el vientre.

_ juró que siempre estaré con ustedes. Siempre voy a protegerlos y esperó que a partir de hoy vivamos juntos para disfrutar de nuestra familia!

_ te amo kiminibu

_ yo a ti también te amo Hisashi

Un beso adorno tan hermoso momento y lentamente llegaron a la cama

_ perdón amor pero si sigo oliendo tu fragancia voy a vomitar

_ huy lo lamento iré a bañarme

_ por favor, y hazlo con jabón neutro.

_ Ok

Se levantó algo divertido por las náuseas de Hisashi. No le molesto tener que bañarse justamente con el jabón neutro que usaba su madre. Por suerte tenía uno sin abrir así que se lo quedó para él.

Cuando regreso vio a su amor acostado profundamente dormido.

Se notaba que estaba cansado. Y como no quería despertarlo se acomodo junto a el acariciandole el vientre.

Lo primero que notó era que sus abdominales que siempre estuvieron perfectamente moldeados ahora casi no estaban. Hizo cuentas mentales y cálculo que estaría de unos tres meses.

Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, pero esperaría hasta mañana.

De lo que no se había percatado era que dejó los papeles de mitsui en la mesa del living y también olvido que sus padres no estaban de viaje.

Al llegar a su casa el matrimonio kogure lo primero que hicieron fue notarlos. Y por pura casualidad comenzaron a leerlos.

Un par de horas después mitsui sintió el llamado de la naturaleza y tuvo que levantarse al baño. Cuando lo hizo kimi sintió que se levantó y pensó que estaba descompuesto por lo que fue detrás de él.

En la salida del baño se cruzaron y alarmado kogure le preguntó si se encontraba bien

_ tranquilo, sólo necesitaba ir al baño!

_ lo siento. Es que todo esto es nuevo para mi!

_ para mi también. Todavía no me acostumbró a nada.

Se miraron cómplices y un pícaro beso llamó la atención de los progenitores del muchacho de lentes.

_ no quisiéramos interrumpirlos pero creó que nos gustaría saber que tan cierto es esto!

La madre de kimi fue la que habló con una emocion que no daba lugar a algún enojo. Sin embargo la joven pareja se quedó estática cuando habló. Aunque mitsui era el embarazado no le quitaba su carácter fuerte y prepotente que siempre tuvo. Y con toda la seguridad del mundo dio vuelta a kimi para quedar de tras de él abrazados y con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo le dijo

_ si. Eso es cierto. Su hijo y yo estamos esperando un bebé. Aunque parezca irreal es un hecho.

_ oh que felicidad! Ryu escuchaste

El corcho escapando de una botella sonó y mitsui estaba incrédulo aunque kimi no estaba muy diferente que digamos. Sus padres comenzaron a repartir copas y a servir una champaña que tenían guardada desde hace tiempo

Pero mitsui le dijo que el no podía ingerir alcohol por lo que el padre le sirvió de inmediato un jugó de limón que tenían en el refrigerador.

Luego la mujer le preguntó que quería cenar y algo apenado Hisashi le dijo que sólo fruta o verduras salteadas y que no tengan algún aroma fuerte ya que todavía seguía con vómitos.

Encantada su suegra le preparó en un wok un salteado de verduras y se lo sirvió y mientras hablaban comenzó a prepararle una ensalada de frutas.

_ y diganme( preguntó mitsui ) realmente no les importa que yo sea la pareja de su hijo

_ oh cariño, eres un bombón. Hace tiempo que sabemos que nuestro hijo prefiere la compañía masculina

_ jamás lo hemos repudiado o nada por el estilo.

_ lo único que nos puso tristes era que jamás ibamos a tener nietos

_ imagina la felicidad que tenemos por haber tomado la decisión correcta con él

_ la decisión correcta? (Preguntó mitsui mientras kiminibu leía muy interesado todos los informes médicos que ya habían leído sus padres)

_ si es que en su momento pensamos que lo correcto para él era no apoyarlo en su decisión

_ pero creímos que la naturaleza de los gustos de nuestro hijo no iba a cambiar sólo por que dejemos de verlo como un hijo y preferimos aceptarlo tal y como era.

_ aunque al principio pensamos que andaba con ese muchacho alto y fornido que tenía por capitán en la preparatoria

_ mamá! (Sumamente sonrojado)

_ que! Siempre andabas con él

_ jajajajaja ( rio Hisashi) no se preocupe él tiene buen gusto

_ claro, si hasta hace poco andaba con ese muchacho esbelto alto y de ojos azules, tiene muy buen gusto.

Ambos la miraron kiminibu enojado por el comentario y Hisashi satisfecho de saber que en el futuro él y su suegra se llevarian muy bien. Además le daba gracia la forma en la que se enojaba kimi y no entendía por que si él mismo sabía con quien había estado su amor.

En casa de mitsui la reacción de su madre fue distinta a la de los padres de kimi. Ella no sólo lo trató como a un fenómeno si no que también le dijo que si el era así era por que ella no logró contenerse a su adicción a las dogras en su embarazo. De hecho para que el fuera un niño dentro de todo normal tuvo un tratamiento bastante largo. Algo molesta buscó entre sus papeles y le entregó una caja llena de los informes que el abuelo materno le había hecho de pequeño. Y también le dijo que si no fuera por que tanto él como su esposa fallecieron en un accidente. Y que por favor no vuelva a esa casa. Ella odiaba a los maricones y en sima su hijo lo era que asco!

Fueran las palabras que colmaron la paciencia de kogure y que tomara las maletas de Hisashi y la caja con sus expedientes médicos y salieran rumbo a su casa.

Una vez allí se prepararon con todo para ir al otro día a la clínica donde sería atendido.

Esa noche le costo mucho consilear el sueño al oji negro ya que pensaba en muchas cosas. Recordaba que la mayor parte de su infancia la paso con sus abuelos maternos y cuando ellos fallecieron fue su madre quien tuvo que aceptarlo en su casa. Ahí descubrió por que nunca estuvo bajo su cuidado. Era muy irresponsable si el iba a la escuela era por que el mismo se atendía, también era quien se cocinaba y se encargaba de todo en la casa. Luego con el tiempo vio que estaba bajo la tutela de una mujer alcohólica y adicta a alguna droga que la dejaba muy desorientada. Sólo cuando paso a la adolecencia supo que era lo que tomaba. También era una golfa. Siempre andaba con cualquiera que le compre lo que ella necesitaba y nunca andaba con nadie que no tuviera dinero. Su belleza la ayudaba y según ella fue por eso que tu o esa aventura con su padre ya que el siempre fue adinerado y las vacaciones que tuvo en California en aquella época ayudaron a que él este en ese mundo. Creyó que en algún momento terminaría de la peor manera y su convivencia con su madre nunca fue la mejor. Por suerte para el un día llegó a Japón un hombre que se hacia llamar su abuelo paterno.

El hombre le explicó que hasta el día anterior no sabía que tenía un nieto y ahora quería conocerlo. Luego de eso siempre que su nuevo abuelo norteamericano iba de visita el se quedaba con él. Este al ver la clase de madre que su nieto tenía le extendió una tarjeta de débito para que solventará sus gastos. El muchacho la aceptó más por necesidad que por quererla y con el paso de los años no había cosa que su abuelo no supiera de él.

Incluso cuando estuvo con kogure este lo supo y fue ahí cuando cambio su testamento y lamentablemente cuando mitsui quedó internado en Japón su abuelo quedó internado en América. Y para la segunda vez que lo intervinieron por que se quiso apresurar en su tratamiento para jugar basquet ball su abuelo falleció. Ahí fue donde se encerró ante todo. Alejándose incluso de kogure y adentrándose al mundo en el que su madre llevaba sumergida mucho tiempo. Tatsumi de hecho era uno de los tantos novios que tuvo ella y fue el que me nego las sustancias que hacían que su madre siempre estuviera pérdida. Y también lo adentro a su banda para asegurarse que nunca se pase al peor lado de la vida. Y bien que hizo ya que eso ayudó al joven a por lo menos no abandonar la escuela.

Al volver al basquet ball mitsui se sentía feliz ya que volvía el deporte que su abuelo paterno le había inculcado incluso sabía que sus abuelos maternos estarían felices ya que ellos siempre le decían que lo mejor que podía hacer además de estudiar era dedicarse a algún deporte que la mantenga lejos de las malas compañías

Al otro día kogure levantaba a un molesto mitsui que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de salir a bañarse. Pero finalmente lo logró y medio adormilado partieron a la clínica.

Ahí su caso fue revisado y bien atendido y para cuando terminaron el ultra sonido un médico que no pertenecía a esa clínica específica le rebeló que él era el que llevaba su caso de niño y que sería de gran ayuda para el momento de la operacion ya que el recordaba todo lo referente a su caso. Fue bien recibido por ambos.

En otra parte de kanagawa rukawa estaba dirigiéndose a su trabajo luego de haber pagado un par de cosas correspondientes con la nueva empresa que akira estaba levantando.

No hacia mucho que había logrado que los padres de akira sólo se quedaran con el efectivo de las pocas acciones que dejó su ahora disuelta compañía e incluso el dinero que estaba en manos de su suegro paso a la esposa legalmente ya que estaban a nombre de ella. Y aunque ella los mantenía bastante bien su empresa también había sido disolvida y con gran parte de el efectivo que ambos jóvenes tenían armaron el negocio más contratado a la hora del transporte y disturbicion en todo Japón. Su éxito se valía de la transparencia del negocio y las mejores compañías lo contrataban por sus servicios. Además de que era manejada por el hijo del caballero que siempre estuvo en el negocio, por lo que no se opusieron a seguir confiando en alguien que venía de una familia llena de experiencia y akira mencionaba que era el quien llevaría el negocio por lo que prefirió darle un nuevo nombre y una mejor apariencia a la empresa. Y lo mejor para todos fue que la mujer del nuevo empresario traía con ella el prestigio de una empresa que se dedicaba al comercio exterior y tenía una nómina de clientes dispuestoa a negociar con ellos para poder expandir sus horizontes comerciales por lo que más de uno se aventuro a aquello y salieron ganando.

Akira no era ningún tonto. A ambos padres los dejo bien parados y para su tranquilidad los empleados de ellos ahora eran suyos. Para esos empleados era eso o trabajar con alguien que jamás les pagaria por lo que todos aceptaron sobre todos los que se encargaban de la logística y distribución. Aunque los empleados de oficinas pensando que la inexperiencia del joven llevaría a todos a la ruina prefirieron marcharse por lo que la oficina en general tuvo nuevos y mejores empleados. Rukawa era el vicepresidente de dicha empresa. Ya hacia un año que había obtenido una licenciatura en economía y ahora llevaba la tarea de mantener las gestiones. Para los números continuaban con un contador que era de suma confianza para akira pero que pronto se jubilaría por lo que tendrían que reemplazarlo. Fuera de eso todo estaba en perfecto estado. Ryota había sido contratado para mantener a raya a cualquier empleado que quisiera pasarse de listo y cometer algún fraude, ahora era el encargado de los empleados que estaban en el edificio principal y koshino era el encargado de los empleados que estaban en los puertos recibiendo y entregando productos de las empresas que los contrataban.

Por su parte Aimi estaba más que dichosa con su actual pareja, el divorcio que habían considerado desde un principio ahora era una idea absurda y muy lejana de lo que esperaban.

Todo su tiempo libre lo utilizaba para perfeccionarse en su pasión y akira le había pedido que decorara su oficina. Ella había pintado un árbol de ciruelos en flor con algunos pájaros y sus bellas flores que haciendo que el hermoso mobiliario del lugar se vean excelentes y cada persona que iba ahí se detenía en aquella pared que tenía plasmada una hermosa obra de arte. Incluso llegó a pintar oficinas de otros empresarios con aquellas cosas que ellos deseaban tener a la vista todo el tiempo. De apoco ella estaba ganando seguidores con sus pinturas y estaba agradecida con akira por permitirle seguir adelante con sus sueños.

Su padre no lo iba a hacer y cuando ella vio que akira planeaba darle su merecido a sus segros decidió apollarlo contándole la verdad de su propio padre. Este sólo buscaba ganar algo de dinero extra y luego quería llegar a vender todo y vivir tranquilamente sin importarle sus empleados, además que la casaba sólo por que esperaba que le diera un nieto varón y luego esperaba convencerla de que se divorcie sólo para también quedarse con lo que a ella le corresponda. Akira aprovecho la información y logró hacer una gran maniobra aprovechando que ella tenía a su nombre todaa las cuentas bancarias y las cerro sólo para ponerla a nombre de ambos. El dinero que su suegro dejó de tener lo puso como loco y sus empleados no sabían si seguirlo o no. Por más lealtad que le tuvieran no vivirían como sus esclavos sólo por que el viejo lo dijera. Por lo que akira logró que el hombre le diera todo a cambio de poder tener el dinero

Con eso logró cerrar tanto la compañía de su suegro como la de su padre y ahora manejaba ambos negocios en una empresa unificada por el joven matrimonio. Y la tranquilidad de la muchacha se valía en la seguridad económica que le brindaba a sus empleados ya que su padre se había resignado a cambio de que ella no devwlw algunos fraudes e

Que el cometió en América. Sólo para evitar caer en prisión. Aunque ambos temían que un día el viejo quisiera vengarse de ellos y optaban por andar con seguridad por las dudas.

Una tarde luego de que akira lo despachara temprano rukawa se dirigía a casa cuando en un callejón vio a un niño intentando comer de la basura, luego el impulso de ayudarlo cuando un hombre bastante enojado lo echaba del lugar.

_ hey, que ni se le ocurra tocarlo por que lo golpeare

_ usted no se meta, este mocoso vive tirando la basura y cuando lo hacen muchos perros callejeros dejan todo hecho un desastre y no se lo permitiré

_ por que no busca a sus padres ?( estaba molesto con el idiota que parecía querer golpear con la escoba al niño que se había escondido debajo de unas cajas del otro lado del callejón)

_ por que no los tiene y por más que busque a las autoridades y se lo lleven siempre termina por aquí!

_ es huérfano! ( preguntó asombrado)

_ si, eso creó.

_ bueno, usted no le haga nada yo me lo llevaré

_ haga lo que quiera.

El hombre se metió directo a su local de comidas y rukawa se agachó a la altura del suelo para que el niño lo pueda ver. No le importó ensuciar su traje, no le gustaba ver a un niño tan pequeño sólo y buscando desesperadamente comida.

_ hola!

El niño lo miró asustado y kaede pudo notar que sus enormes ojos azules lo miraban con temor

_ no te haré daño, si quieres comida yo puedo ayudarte.

Aparentaba ser muy pequeño kaede diría que no tendría más de tres o cuatro años, no le habló pero cuando rukawa le dijo que saliera para que pudiera llevarlo a comer el niño salió y comenzó a seguirlo. Durante el trayecto rukawa tuvo que para un par de veces para que el pequeño le siga el paso y por suerte no estaba lejos de casa. Una vez adentro sólo tuvo que pedirle que entre y el pequeño algo asustado lo hizo con la esperanza de comer algo.

Lo primero que hizo fue darle un plato de comida instantánea que se dwboro casi de inmediato y como no quería asustarlo le dejó todo un paquete de galletas para que se sentara a comer mientras le prendió un canal de dibujos. El pequeño lo miró y luego aceptó su ofrenda y comenzó a comer mientras veía la televisión.

Rukawa cerro la puerta con seguro y fue volando a la guardería de su pequeño para regirla aunque sabía que iba tarde.

Luego con ryosuke en brazos fue directo a casa de la jueza de menores que en su momento llevó su caso y casi los tirones la llevó hasta su domicilio.

Una vez adentro se dirigió a la cocina a derle sus cereales a su hijo y mientras el comía llevo a la jueza hasta la sala donde se encontraba el pequeño.

La señora takamaya al ver a ese pequeño de ojos azules y cabellos color fuego quedó algo aliviada

_ lo buscábamos desde hace un par de días. Siempre lo llevamos al horfanato y de ahí se ascapa

_ por que?

_ debe buscar a su madre que lo dejó tirado en la calle hace no más de dos meses.

_ como sabe que lo dejaron y que no se extravío

_ por que llevaba con el una camiseta donde decía que el pequeño se llama takumi. En la misma camiseta su madre anotó su fecha de nacimiento y tipo de sangre, además dejó dicho que no podía mantenerlo y quien lo quisiera podía tenerlo. Es una lástima que nadie quiera un niño de tres años ya que la mayoría busca más pequeños o más grandes y cuando lo ven su color de cabellos y de ojos los asusta y lo dejan de lado.

_ en serio nadie lo quiere.

_ no. Y en el horfanato no hay suficiente personal como para que alguien se haga cargo exclusivamente de él

_ que pena!

_ lo quieres?

_ que?

_ vamos sería lindo que alguien lo adopte ya que podría dejar de sufrir por alguien que lo dejó en la calle sólo y triste.

Kaede pensó un poco la idea y se preguntaba si sería buena idea. Económicamente estaba bien, sakuragui no le pidio que dejara la casa luego de su pelea que habían tenido, incluso le había pedido disculpas por mail al entender que el había probacodo su enojo al llevar a mitsui que parecía que siempre tuvo que ver con kogure y hasta ahora se comunicaban de vws en cuando. Por su hijo tal ves tendría algún inconveniente al ser hijo único y estar acostumbrado a recibir todo de él. Pero no le gustaba por lo que el pequeño takumi estaba viviendo y sabía que takamaya no le ofrecería esa opción si no fuera posible. Por lo que simplemente le dijo

_ por que no!


	25. Chapter 25

Las náuseas habían casi desaparecido. Y el estado de ánimo de mitsui era cada vez más sensible. Su médico le había aconsejado comenzar una dieta muy distinta a la que llevaba ya que el bebé se encargaría de quitárselas todas. Mitsui andaba molesto ya que su cuerpo estaba cambiado bastante, antes tenía el cuerpo perfectamente marcado, ahora ni cintura tenía y llegaba a compararse con un secarropas. Ya estaba llegando al quinto mes y una línea oscura que salía de su ombligo y llegaba hasta su entrepierna hacia que mitsui no quisiera andar sin remera. La madre de kogure le decía que eso era normal y que luego del parto eso desaparecería. Eso acrecentaba más los temores de Hisashi para el momento del parto. Su medico le había explicado que el si bien tenía órganos femeninos. No tenía un canal de parto y el bebé nacería atravez de una cesaría programada.

Pensar en eso lo ponía nervioso y para nada quería llegar a pasar por eso. Aunque era inevitable.

Kogure trataba de apoyarlo en todo momento y el único tiempo en el que no estaban juntos era cuando este iba a la universidad. Aunque ya sólo le quedaban los últimos exámenes. Luego tendría todo un mes para ellos. Y después seguiría con sus estudios.

Mitsui y él habían acordado que vivirían en casa de los padres de él. Más a petición de los futuros abuelos que de kogure. Hisashi quería comprar una casa pero el matrimonio kogure mes suplicó que se quedaran. Su casa era tan grande que podrían vivir tranquilamente, sin molestarse entre ambos.

Mitsui aceptó aunque a veces tenía ganas de mandar a la conchinchina a su suegra que había dejado de viajar sólo para estar junto a la joven pareja en caso de que ellos necesitarán algo. A mitsui no le gustaba tenerla todo el tiempo cerca. Aunque internamente agradecía lo atenta que era con él. Además ella sabía que hacer cuando mitsui se sentía mal o deprimido.

Ya estaba de veinte semanas cuando luego de comer estaban los dos tórtolos recostados en la cama viendo una película y de pronto Hisashi sintió una patadita de parte de su bebé. Emocionado tomó la mano de kiminibu y la colocó sobre su vientre, este no entendía nada hasta que también sintió una patadita de parte de su bebé.

Eran momentos como ese en el que ambos se sentían felices por todo.

Eran esos momentos donde nada importaba más que el estar juntos y aguardar la llegada de su bebé.

Rukawa estaba tratantando de que su hijo ryosuke, se acostumbrara a no ser el único niño de la casa.

El pequeño takumi no molestaba ni parecía querer hacerlo. Era bastante timido. Permitía que rukawa lo higienizara y también comía tranquilamente. Kaede no lo atendía más a él por que lo quisiera, más bien lo hacia por que el niño no estaba acostumbrado a estar limpio o llevar un horario para todo. Por lo que se veía obligado en tener que acostumbrarlo.

Los padres de kaede no podían creer la locura que había cometido su hijo menor. Aunque a este le importaba muy poco lo que nadie dijera de él. Lo único que lo tenía molesto era el hecho de que su hijo parecía no querer ceder ante la idea, incluso estaba celoso de su abuela postisa Aika que cuidaba del pequeño cuando su padre trabajaba. Ella se sentía orgullosa de kaede cuando le comunicó la noticia de que había adoptado a takumi.

Y aceptaba cuidarlo por que sabía que hasta el otro año escolar no lo iba a poder anotar. Además ayako la ayudaba mucho ya que junto con ryota se habían mudado nuevamente con ellos, ya que habían comprado una casa pero debían hacerle unos cuantos arreglos antes de poder habitarla. Así que ayako y Aika cuidaban de takumi junto a genki. Aunque ayako era la que más cuidaba de takumi.

Lo primero que kaede notó de takumi era lo desnutrido que estaba. Sus costillas se marcaban seriamente en su cuerpo y alarmado lo llevó a la n médico que le diagnóstico anemia, además de la visible desnutrición. Le dio muchas vitaminas y una dieta estricta que debía llevar el niño hasta llegar al peso que debía tener según su edad y altura.

Ayako siempre lograba dárselas todas, aunque kaede normalmente tardaba más. Siempre que rukawa iba a su casa en busca de takumi lo hacia junto a ryosuke que tenía la costumbre de ir a saludar a Aika y a su " primero" según él. A ese bebé si lo quería. Pero no quería saber mucho de su nuevo hermano. Y cuando haruko se entero de el nuevo integrante quiso llevarse a ryosuke de su casa. A lo que kaede se opuso. No podía creer lo estúpida que era. Ella le había dicho que si no quería al niño ella se lo llevaría. Rukawa muy molesto la hecho de su casa y le dijo que no había nadie que el amara más que a su hijo. Y que si adoptó a ese niño fue por que no pudo soportar verlo en el estado que estaba, además ella no tenía por que pedirle ninguna explicación. No después de lo que ella misma hizo, y de como se desprendió de su hijo en cuanto pudo.

Cansado de tanto rechazó por todos, rukawa decidió sentarse con su pequeño ryosuke.

Sus cabellos castaños estaban bien cortados y sus ojos siempre desprendían una curiosidad que le ayudaba mucho a la hora de explicarle las cosas.

Con tres años y medio ryosuke era un niño que siempre que le explicaran bien las cosas las comprendía y las aceptaba. El día que adoptó a takumi. El le explicó que el niño no tenía padres y que vivía en la calle, y que lo adoptaba para poder darle una mejor vida a ese pequeño. De eso ya había pasado más de un mes y su hijo no parecía muy animado con el nuevo integrante de la familia.

_ ryo. Me gustaría pedirte un favor

_ si papá?

_ quisiera que tratarás de llevarte mejor con tu nuevo hermano

_ por que?( puso cara de enojo)

_ lo viste bien?

_ si.

_ no me refiero a su color de ojos, o se color de cabello. Hijo. Tu viste lo delgado que esta

_ si. Parece que es sólo huesos.

_ y no te molesta eso?

_ molestarme?( no entendía)

_ si él esta así, es por que no ha comido muy bien nunca. Tu estarías así si nunca comieras nada

_ yo? ( se miró )

_ además tampoco habla mucho y tiene tu edad. Eso es por que ha vivido en la calle alejado de alguien que le halla hablado con cariño o le halla leído cuentos como yo lo he hecho con tigo.

_ que mal.

_ imagínate, si ru vivieras en la calle y tuvieras que comer sólo de la basura.

Dormir en el suelo de la calle, pasar frío, hambre, y hasta enfermarse sin que nadie lo ayude!

_ sería muy feo

_ si. Sería feo. Piensa que takumi ha vivido todo eso y otras cosas más feas.

_ en serio?

_ si. Dime hijo. Esta mal que yo quiera ayudar a este niño?.

_ no!

_ normalmente se escapa del orfanato, y como es muy reservado y desalineado nadie lo quiere. Yo decidí adoptarlo para que no vuelva a sentirse rechazado. Además que quiero ayudarlo a que su salud mejores.

_ aha!

_ pero no puedo lograr que se adapte a esta casa si tu no lo ayudas. Si ru no me ayudas. Yo no se si podre cuidarlo

_ yo? Como puedo ayudarlo?

_ tal vez si lo aceptaras, él estaría más tranquilo. Y además tal vez comience a hablar si tu lo ayudas

_ aha.

Ryosuke lo aceptó a regañadientes. Muchas veces había visto al niño y lo había despreciado. Pero ahora sabía que su aspecto se debía a la mala alimentación y la mala vida que tuvo. Por lo que si bien no iba a quererlo de un día para el otro, si iba a aceptarlo y tratar de llevarse bien con él.

Un par de días después de eso rukawa llevó a los niños al parque. Mientras él los vigilaba desde una banca ellos se habían puesto a jugar en los juegos.

Mitsui y kogure pasaban por ahí, y al verlos se dio cuenta que jamás volvería a tener nada con kiminibu. Y algo en su interior le decía que debía ser fuerte. Sabía que eso iba a pasar. Kogure se lo había dicho desde un principio. El fue quien se permitió ilusionarse ante la idea de que mitsui jamás volvería. Pero el muy altanero regreso. Y ahora se quedaba con kogure, sin ningún esfuerzo de su parte.

Admiraba mucho a kimi por la espera que había tenido. Y en una forma muy sutil, le deseaba mucha felicidad ya que él, la merecía. Aunque no le gustaba para nada mitsui. Quien le decía que en el futuro, no se iría y lo volvería a dejar sólo.

_ hola rukawa! ( sin vergüenza, además lo saluda como si nada)

_ hola.

_ mmm siempre tan comunicativo!

Rukawa lo miró con cara de pocos amigos e iba a decirle algo cuando su hijo se acercó efusivamente a saludar kiminibu. Y como no si prácticamente lo había visto todo el año anterior.

_ kogure! Hola tío!

_ tío? ( preguntó confundido mitsui)

_ ja, hola ryosuke, como estas?

_ bien!

_ quien es tu amigo?

_ no es mi amigo, es mi hermano.

_ es hijo de haruko?

_ no, es el nuevo hijo de mi papá. Ven takumi. Voy a presentarte a nuestrovtio kogure ( lo llevó casi a las rastras de la muñeca) este es elvtio kugure

_ hola takumi.

El niño se sintió avergonzado y fue a esconderse bajo los brazos de kaede.

_ es algo tímido ( dijo kaede)

_ ya veo, lo adoptaste?

_ si

_ es el hijo no reconocido de sakuragui? ( mitsui habló más para hacerse notar que para fastidiar, pero logró ambas de parte de rukawa)

_ no. Y tu eres un idiota! Así que deja de decir idioteces

_ Ok! ( quiso responderme, pero se sintió mareado ya que se había ido a sacar sangre para un estudio y la falta de comida ya lo estaba descomponiendo.

Por lo que se sentó, y sostuvo un poco su vientre donde su pequeño no dejaba de dar patadas para que entrara algo de comida al organismo de su mami.

_ Hisashi, estas bien?

_ tengo hambre!

_ si es desesperarse

_ tengo hambre! Consiguen algo de comer! AHORA!

kogure salió de inmediato y le pidió que lo aguardara. Kaede miraba algo molesto la escena, más por la orden que le había dado este a kogure.

_ que miras?

_ por que lo tratas así?

_ como lo trató?

_ como si fuera tu empleado o algo así!

Los niños no dejaban de mirarlo y mitsui no entendí porque lo hacían. Fue el pequeño takumi quien se ánimo a tocar el vientre de mitsui, y luego miró a ryosuke y se marcharon a seguir jugando. Rukawa no entendió que paso y mitsui al conocer la historia que este tuvo con kogure, decidió confesarle su actual estado.

_ casi todos los niños hacen eso con migo. Es que será una niña.

_ que?

_ se que tal vez no me creas, pero estoy esperando un bebé. Esta mañana se dejó ver en la ecografía y nos enteramos que seracuna niña! ( estaba feliz por eso)

_ eso es ...

_ imposible?. No. Tengo una condición distinta a la mayoría de los hombres. Y más no sabrás.

Mitsui se levantó la remera y rukawa observó algo impresionado la barriga redondeada de este. Y prestó algo de atención y pudo ver como un pequeño oleaje marco el sector justo donde dirigió su vista.

_ no deja de moverse, y no para de patearme. Estoy en ayunas. Y hasta que no coma no se calmara.

_ increíble!

_ si, lo es. Pero creelo

_ y... Cómo es que

_ mira, no voy a entrar en detalles. Menos con tigo. Sólo te lo cuento por que parece que crees que trató mal a kogure. Y quiero que veasxque no es así.

_ lo... Lo siento. Es que últimamente, no pienso antes de hablar.

_ ah. Ya veo. Por eso te peleaste con sakuragui?

_ como lo sabes?


	26. Chapter 26

_ que como lo se? No te parece estúpida la pregunta? Sobre todo sabiendo que yo vivía con él en la universidad?

_ si. Creó que si. Ryo trata de no ir demasiado lejos ( jamás dejaba de tener su vista dirigida a sus niños)

_ sabes una cosa, jamás pensé que fueras uno de esos buenos padres!

_ no se si soy bueno. Sólo se que no hay nada que no haga por mis hijos.

_ entonces por que peleaste con él?

_ con sakuragui?

_ si. Tengo entendido que te enojaste por mi culpa, y le dijiste un montón de estupideces.

_ si. Lo hice. Pero luego arreglamos nuestras diferencias

_ por mail? Si. Que buena firma de hacerlo

_ y que esperabas, que valla a América a hacerlo?

_ no. Pero estoy seguro de que algo cambio entre ustedes.

_ como digas!

Kogure llegó con comida para mitsui y este comenzó a comer desesperado. El hambre lo estaba matando y su niña no le daba tregua.

Kogure sonreía cuando lo veía, pero luego noto que el pequeño pelirrojo se le acercaba y notó que mitsui no dudó en invitarle de comer, el niño aceptó encantado y cuando terminaron tocó por segunda vez el vientre de Hisashi.

_ es la segunda vez que lo hace menciono rukawa

_ bueno, trata de que no lo haga!

Kiminibu dijo esto con una sonrisa y tanto rukawa como su amor lo miraron incrédulos. Finalmente el embarazado estalló en rusas

_ jajajajaja! Quien diría que tu serias uno de esos padres celosos!

_ es una niña, y hay que cuidarla

_ eres un exagerado! Takumi no le hará nada!

_ si. Ahora no le hará nada pero cuando cresca, quien sabe!

Rukawa y mitsui se miraron y comenzaron areir ante las palabras de kimi. Y este se sintió algo enojado por ello. Había leído mucho para informarse de todo y entre muchas cosas la crianza de una niña no iba a ser fácil. Debía cuidarla y protegerla. Pero bueno, tal vez exageraba. O no?

Luego de eso mitsui se dirigió junto a kogure a su casa y ahí le dieron la noticia de que sería a la madre de kogure. Ella estaba encantada con la noticia. Una niña que bueno. Podrían tener una gran unión .

_ ya saben como la llamaran?

_ no mamá. Todavia no

_ y no. No puede usted ponerle nombre!

_ como lo?

_ yo le buscaré el nombre

_ tu! Yo también soy el padre

_ bueno. Convencer y tal vez lo eliga con tigo

Se quedaron viendo de manera pícara. Sora rodó los ojos y decidió marcharse del lugar. Al escuchar la puerta de salida cerrarse, kimi se acercó dándole besos en el cuello a Hisashi

_ y como ( beso) te puedo convencer ( beso)

_mmmm, hace tiempo que no siento tus labios

Esa frase era muy conocida para kimi, sabía lo que su amor quería y de hecho estaba satisfecho con la idea, desde que Hisashi llegó, no habían podido hacer mucho, ya que las náuseas y los constantes mareos no los habían dejado hacer mucho. Y últimamente las laaaaargas siestas tampoco. Por lo que no desaprobecharian para nada las ganas que tenia.

Kogure ni lento ni perezoso lo llevó directo al cuarto. Y una vez ahí mitsui se sentó en la orilla de la cama con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Kimi no tardó nada en arrodillarse frente a el y en bajarle las prendas que interrumpían su tarea. Al ver el erguido miembro de su amor firme y listo para todo sonrió satisfecho. Miró a los ojos a su amor y dirigió la punta de su lengua directo al tronco, luego de apoco subió con ella hasta la punta e introduzco de apoco y suavemente el pene en su boca. Mitsui se sentía en la gloria y kimi comenzó a subir y bajar por la longitud de su miembro. Luego de unos minutos de darle placer de ese modo cambio de estrategia y sólo para darle más placer al peki negro comenzó a bajar con su lengua por lo largo del pene y llegó a sus testículos. Los lamió saborio y los chupó hasta escuchar los para nada disimulados gemidos de Hisashi.

Luego volvió a la punta y volvió a chuparselo con frenesí. Lo hacia magistralmente. Y mitsui comenzó a sentir miedo de acabar así, por lo que decidió frenarlo y lo tomó firmemente de la barbilla y lo dirigió a su boca, su lengua paso a sentir la de kimi y de apoco se fundieron en besos ardientes y llenos de deseo. Kimi freno un instante para quitarle las prendas que llevaba puesta y se quito las propias, luego se hacerco nuevamente a su boca pero Hisashi tenía otros planes.

_ quiero cogerte!

Jamás cambiaría, esa manera única que tenía de decirle las cosas sólo lograba que se exitara aún más. Por lo que permitió sin ninguna réplica que mitsui lo colocará acostado sobre la cama.

_ estoy hambriento de tu cuerpo amor. Y voy a hacer que te sientas en la gloria.

_ dios! Haszlo!

Hisashi se inclinó sobre el y comenzó a torturar con sus dientes uno de los pezones de kogure, mientras los mordia, los lamia y los pellizcaba. Una de sus manos recorrió el abdomen de este, y bajo directo a su miembro. Sintió que la punta estaba húmeda, producto del líquido pre seminal que salía de este. Aprovechó esa humedad y embadurnó su mano con eso y comenzó a subir y abajar por el pene dándole una hermosa sensación al estar húmedo.

Aunque no tardó mucho en sentir que se secaba y levantó su vista y le dijo

_ creo que se esta secando! Voy a tener que humedecerlo.

Con una sonrisa muy sensual pintada en el rostro fue directo al pene de kimi. Lamió desde los testículos hasta la punta varias veces y luego lleno de saliva sus dedos. Metió el delicioso pedazo de carne en su boca y comenzó su felacion tal y como lo había hecho hacia un instante kimi con el, con el plus de que uno de sus dedos rodeaba el año cerrado de kimi. De apoco mientras seguía dándole placer, uno de sus dedos se introduzco en el interior y comenzó a sacarlo y volverlo a introducir, así estuvo un rato hasta que fue directamente con su lengua a ese lugar, sabía que a kogure le gustaba de esa firma, ya que la sensación de sentir la lengua pasar por ahí lo ponía loco, además también lograba meterla dentro o lamia y metía sus dedos luego subió y volvió a complacer el pene de este.

Con la boca en su miembro y un par de dedos en su año entrando y saliendo frenéticamente, kimi sentía que iba a explotar. Y a diferencia de Hisashi este no se contuvo. Un par de segundos después de sentir todas esas sensaciónes dentro de él, no pudo resistir y lleno la boca de mitsui con su semen que salió de el en abundancia.

Mitsui lo recibió encantado, y con el afán de darle placer siguió lamiendo hasta que sintió que quedó limpia de todo rastro, sabía que kimi la tenía sensible y luego de eso cada lamida lo hacia gemir más de lo que lo había hecho el orgasmo.

Sin olvidar su propio deseo lleno de saliva su mano y mojo toda la longitud de su propio miembro.

Una sensación de deseo lleno su cuerpo y sin prisa comenzó a introducirse dentro de la apretada cavidad de kiminibu, este lo recibía lleno de placer, por que sabía que esa unión era muy esperada por ambos

_ dios! Kimi... Estas muy apretado

_ si? ( una sonrisa adorno su cara, y con ganas de atormentarlo comenzó a apretar su miembro dentro suyo)

_ AAAAHHH! QUE PLACER!.

_ te gusta.

_ mmmm... No aguantare demasiado.

Mitsui comenzó a embestirlo con toda la fuerza que tenia, y kogure se movía a su ritmo sintiendo como el climax volvería a él. Hisashi no paraba de rozar su próstata y eso lo ponía a mil. Mitsui se acercó más a el para besarlo, sin parar de moverse dentro de el. Un poco más y acabaría. Kimi al sentir la fricción que tenía al sentir apretado su miembro no pudo resistir y se dejó llevar por el placer. Acabó nuevamente descargándose en ambos vientres y Hisashi se sintió en el cielo al sentir como al acabar su compañero lo apretaba al punto de hacer que el no aguantara más y llenará las entrañas de su amor con su semen.

Se separaron algo agitados y se recostaron un momento, luego mitsui sintió que el vientre se le contraía y kogure se asustó

_ estas bien?

_ si, lo estoy. Es que... Me agarró un hambre terrible!

Ambos fueron a pegarse una ducha rápida ya que quedaron bastante cochinos. Legó se dirigieron a la cocina y no había nada preparado.

_ mmm tendré que cocinar

_ bueno, comienza tengo mucha hambre!

_ claro... Mmm dame un minuto!

Hisashi estaba impaciente y kogure pensaba que podía cocinar, no sabía que hacer y cuando le iba a preguntar que deseaba. Lo vio con su cara de pocos amigos y se puso nervioso.

_ si no tuviera tanta hambre te mataría!

_ lo siento es que hay muchos ingredientes, que prefieres pollo o carne?

La cara de me da lo mismo de mitsui asustó aún más al pobre kimi que se puso más nervioso. Por suerte para ambos, sora llegó con una gran fuente llena de todo tipo de delicias

_ ten tesoro! Sabía que luego del ejercicio tendrías hambre por lo que te traje esto.

La felicidad que tenía no se comparaba con nada.

Comenzó a comer ante la mirada atenta de ambos. A kiminibu le llamó la átencion la sonrisa medio maquiavélica que tenía su madre y esta comentó como hablando al aire

_ saben, estoy segura que su bebita será muy amada por ustedes!

_ claro mamá!

_ por supuesto!

_ no creó que quieran imponerle un nombre que le de un significado que la conduzca a algún sendero específico

_ no, no es la idea. Yo me llamó Hisashi y tengo miedo de vivir una laaarga vida!

_ ya veo! Entonces por que no le ponen Aiko!

Ambos se miraron extrañados.

_ que significa? ( preguntó mitsui)

_ significa hija amada!(sonriendo)

Tanto kimi como Hisashi meditaron un momento y volvieron a verse

_ me gusta! ( dijo mitsui y siguió comiendo)

_ creó que me ganaste mamá!

_ yo sólo lo estoy sugiriendo! Además no Me gustaría que le pongan... No se...

Chizuru! Que significa mil cigüeñas o... Kira, que significa brillantina!. Lo mejor es reflejar lo que no siente por alguien y no lo que uno quiere que alguien sea.

_ de acuerdo ya te dijimos que nos gusta.

_ perfecto. Llamaré a tu padre y le dare la noticia.

Las cosas agradables que vivían en la casa de la familia kogure era lo que hacían sentir cómodo a mitsui. Por suerte había encontrado en sora una suerte de madre postisa para él.

La mañana había sido bastante agitada, había dejado a ryosuke en el jardín y al pasar por la casa de Aika ella no se encontraba ahí. Ryota había salido diciéndole que se había ido al hospital con ayako por que ella amaneció muy descompuesta por lo que tendría que llevarse al pequeño takumi con él.

Ryota iba algo intranquilo

_ no se rukawa, creó que tendría que haber ido con ella.

_ no seas tonto! De seguro no es nada grave. Tal vez le callo mal algún alimento

_ o el frío la aflojó!

_ que frío? ( rukawa miraba incrédulo a su amigo)

_ bueno, es que ella suele andar descalza y el frío en sus pies la...

_ si ya entendí. No te espliqyes demasiado.

_ bueno, de todas formas me dijo que llamaría cuando le dijeran que tiene.

_ bien.

_ oye! Que tranquilo que es takumi.

_ si, es bastante tranquilo.

_ ya esta subiendo de peso, se le nota que lo alimentas bien!

_ si, aunque el médico me dijo que lo importante no es que engorde, si no que tenga más vitaminas para que se pueda reforzar su sistema inmunológico. Por suerte come todo lo que se le da.

_ que buen padre eres. Mira que tener el corazón tan grande como el tuyo para adoptar un niño de esa edad y acosta de las habladurías de la gente. Eres único Amigó. Quien hubiera pensado que eras así!

_ A que te refieres!

_ tu eras el rey del hielo. Ese que no pestañeaba por nada ni nadie. Tu única pasión era el basquet ball, sin embargo cuando paso lo de haruko, tuviste la opción de que se practique un aborto. Pero preferiste dejarlo todo y criar a ru hijo. Incluso recuerdo que te ibas a casar con la hermana de akagui por eso

_ suerte que Aika me ayudó!

_ y sakuragui

_ si... Y sakuragui

_ y has avanzando mucho para ser una persona independiente y ahora apesar de que eres un hombre sólo y estas cómodo con ryosuke. Adoptado a este niño. Con el único propósito de darle una vida mejor.

_ cualquiera que lo hubiese visto como yo lo vi lo hubiera hecho

_ no te creas. Cualquiera y la mayoría lo ignoraban. Si vivía en la calle y nadie lo atendía era por eso. Nisiquiera en el orfanato de donde se vivía escapando era bien cuidado. Y seguramente la pasaba mal ahí también. Cualquiera lo hubiera dejado en el orfanato. Tu diste un paso al frente y lo estas cuidando. Lo llevas para todos lados y hasta ryosuke lo cuida como su fuera un hermano menor. Eso no lo hace cualquiera. Sólo lo hace alguien con un corazón tan grande como el tuyo! Así que puedo decirte que voy a dejarme de referir a ti como el rey del hielo.

_ gracias! Me alegra saber que hay quienes aprueban lo que hago!

_ ah no hay drama!

En la oficina ambos se separaron ya que trabajaban en distintos pisos. Nadie le prestó mucha atencion al sr rukawa ya que solía llevar a su hijo a la oficina. Aunque si hubieran visto bien hubieran notado que no era ryosuke.

Kaede tenía una oficina personal en el mismo piso que la tenía akira.

Sendoh se encontraba ausente ya que se habían ido con su esposa a un viaje. Pero sabía que cualquier día de esos aparecería.

Los asuntos de la empresa iban bien y su trabajo consistía en organizar a los clientes, sus pedidos, los empleados y también en captar nuevos clientes. En su oficina había un gran sillon y una televisión donde siempre acomodaba a ryosuke los días que lo llevaba, esa había sido idea de sendoh ya que sabía que las emergencias solían pasar como también los días donde no podría dejar con nadie a su hijo.

Normalmente ryosuke jamás molestaba a nadie y esperaba que takumi se comporte de igual manera.

Una hora después kaede estaba sumergido en papeleos de todo tipo y takumi miraba los dibujos animados. No hacia ruido ya que rukawa tenía un auricular que iba de la tv y así el niño se entretenía sin hacer mucho ruido con el aparato.

Akira había llegado el día anterior de sus vacaciones con su esposa y estaba en el edificio actualizándose de los asuntos internos. Cuando preguntó por rukawa le dijeron que se encontraba en su oficina y que había llevado a su hijo. Cosa que había alegrado a sendoh ya que traía algo para el niño.

Al entrar a la oficina de rukawa lo saludo como siempre y se dirigió al niño pero se extraño de no ver al pequeño castaño de ojos almendra que esperaba. En su lugar un pelirrojo de ojos azules estaba viéndolo con algo de miedo

_ quien este niño?

_ es mi hijo?.

_ disculpa!

_ es que lo adopte hace poco.

Rukawa comenzó a contarle los acontecimientos que hicieron que el se motivará a adoptarlo y luego le comentó que por ese día había tenido que llevarlo.

A sendoh no le molesto, y le pareció bien que el niño cayera en manos de rukawa ya que el había sido testigo de lo buen padre que era.

_ bueno, te felicitó. Tomaste una buena decisión. Y hablando de hijos

Sendoh no pudo continuar ya que ryota entró muy rápido y los interrumpió. Vio a rukawa y se encontraba con una cara muy pálida pero con una extraña sonrisa?

_ estas bien ( preguntó akira).

_ que te sucede ( preguntó kaede)

_ esta embarazada!

_ ayako!

_ si.

_ ah que bueno, felicidades.

_ estas bien ryota?

_ si. Akira... Perdón sendoh me preguntaba si me permites salir temprano para poder ir a ver a ayako!

_ claro, ser padre es lo mejor que le puede pasar a uno verdad kaede?

Rukawa los observo por un momento, parecía que akira estaba tan eufórico como ryota y se preguntaba cual era la razon. Por lo que les dijo un simple si.

_ que seco eres rukawa! Ven vamos a brindar por los niños que vendrán a este mundo!

Fue hasta su despacho y sacó una botella de vino blanco que tenía y lo trajo junto a unas copas que también guardaba

_ lo siento, no tengo champaña!

_ no importa ( dijo feliz ryota)

_ brindemos. ( alzó las copas sendoh) por el bebé que estan esperando ryota y ayako y por el bebé que estamos esperando Aimi y yo!

Rukawa lo miró incrédulo y ryota lo felicitó con un abrazo ambos estaban felices. Luego de un momento kaede los felicitó a ambos y les dio sus mejores deseos.

_ oigan ( dijo ryota ) por que no brindamos también por mitsui el también será padre!

Rukawa lo miró con algo de recelo, aunque se imaginó que mitsui le había dado la noticia ya que ambos fueron amigos, y también recordó que ni a mitsui ni a kogure le molestaba la idea de que se sepa la noticia, ya que cuando les preguntó del tema ellos sólo dijeron que tarde o temprano se sabría.

_ no lo sabía, será padre! No que andaba con kogure ( akira dijo esto mirando extrañado a rukawa) o se separaron.

Kaede le sonrió y tanto ryota como akira quisieron tener una cámara para guardar ese momento ya que había una especie de apuesta que ganaría aquel que tuviera una foto de la sonrisa de rukawa. Pero ambos se lamentaron por no tenerla.

_ son unos doha'o!

Les dijo. Luego comenzó a relatarle la historia de kogure vy de mitsui centrando el hecho de que el embarazado era en efecto mitsui. Sendoh preguntó como era posible pero rukawa no supo que decirle. Sin embargo ryota estaba más informado que él y le explicó que el nació así. Por que su madre fue drogadicta en el embarazo y tuvo una malformación en su interior. Aunque no les dio más detalles y pidió que no andén divulgando el por que.

Finalmente ryota se marchó con takumi en un taxi ya que Aika le había dicho por teléfono que podía llevarlo. Rukawa se quedó con akira un momento y comenzó a hacer que firme unos papeles que necesitaba tener preparados. Estaban tranquilos haciendo su trabajo. Pero rukawa tenía una duda hacia mucho tiempo, y creia que era buen momento para aclararla.

_ akira!

_ dime!

_ puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

_ si, puedes ( no dejó los papeles de lado ya que sabía que el parecer ocupado le daba a rukawa la seguridad de preguntar)

_ como fue que... Como fue que lograste dejar de amar a sakuragui?

Esa pregunta lo dejó en shock. Estaba desarmado ante esa pregunta y toda la seguridad de su personalidad se veía afectada por la sola mención del nombre sakuragui.

Quiso contestar pero comenzó a titubear, lo miró pero rukawa no parecía querer decirle que lo olvide por lo que se sirvió lo que quedaba en la botella y se lo tomó de un trago.

_ no fue fácil ( le dijo finalmente, con una voz casi inaudible)

_ pero lo lograste?

_ tal vez!. No deje de amarlo! Aunque no lo amo de la misma manera que hace tiempo. Hoy puedo decir que amo con locura a Aimi. Y hanamichi lo tengo como un amor que me dio mucho.

_ lo amas?

_ si. Pero no se como explicarte, que no es un amor latente. Es algo que se desvanece en fuerza. Pero que sigue ahí.

Y fue muy difícil cambiar el amor profundo que tenía hacia él. Ahora ese amor profundo, real, y que me hace feliz me lo da Aimi.

_ no entiendo!

Akira tomó aire y decidió contarle su historia personal. Tal vez haciéndolo, lograría desplazar por completo a hana de su corazón

_ cuando nos separamos. Sentí que mi mundo se acababa. Nada lograba hacerme sonreír. Ni siquiera podía fingir una sonrisa. Deseaba morir y deseaba que mi padre se miera por maldito.

Por su culpa tuve que separarme de él. Yo lo amaba con locura. Lo que tuve con él fue único. El es único. Sabia que no podiamos seguir juntos. Pero aún así continuamos. Lo que fuera que él me pidiera yo lo hacía. El era mi luz. Era mi... Era mi oasis en el desierto. Te juró que no iba a casarme, no me importaba dejar todo por el. Pero en aquel entonces yo no era nadie. Y el maldito de mi padre me amenazó con lastimarlo, con indiscapacitarlo si no hacia lo que me decían. Imagínate ( comenzó a sentir sus ojos húmedos) por mi culpa no podría cumplir todo lo que ahora esta cumpliendo. No podría ponerme en plan de egoísta y permitir que le hagan algo!. No... No te imaginas el dolor que tuve cuando nos separamos. Fue una separación mutua. Ambos supimos ese día que no volveríamos a estar más. El último beso que me dio, quedó marcado con fuego en mi. Muchas noches llore por no poder estar con él. Quería morirme! Pero mi cuerpo no se dejaba ir. Hubo un tiempo que hasta me costaba respirar ( comenzaron a caer lágrimas de sus ojos. Kaede se acercó a él y lo escuchaba. Parecía que necesitaba descargarse) antes de que se marchara nos vinos. Y me pidió que tratara de ser feliz. Que eso lo haría muy feliz a él. Me pidió que viviera mi vida al máximo!

No te imaginas como lo extrañe. Por que sabía que ya no me quedaba ni el consuelo de verlo. Ustedes al menos se comunicaban con él, sabían de sus días allí. Yo no tenía nada. ( suspiro y tomó una bocanada de aire para poder seguir) vivía mis días como un zombie. Luego llegó Aimi. Nosotros no nos ocultamos nada, tanto ella como yo estábamos en la misma situación. Ella también había sido separada de alguien a quien amaba. Nos casamos. Pero el primer año que pasamos juntos fue como si fuéramos amigos. Nos llevábamos muy bien. Con el tiempo vi que ella era una luz en la oscuridad que rodeaba mi corazón. Y un sentimiento más grande que el de cariño paso a estar en nosotros. Siempre me gusto como se manejaba con todo. Su arte, su estilo. Su belleza. Todo lo que ella era me enamoró. Me enamore de ella, es una mujer maravillosa. Ella es una gran mujer. Es amable, es dulce y muy compañera. ( volvió a suspirar y se limpio el rostro para seguir hablando.) un día comenzamos a besarnos. Otro pasamos a las caricias y ser más como si fuéramos novios. Luego nos unimos en cuerpo y alma. Y ese día sentí que la vida me daba una nueva oportunidad para amar. Una oportunidad que no desaprobecharia. Ella me mostró lo bueno del matrimonio, de un matrimonio que se basa en el amor, en el respeto mutuo. En el compañerismo. Un respeto que sólo se consigue atravez de la confianza. Cuando hanamichi vino a principios de este año. Me sentí muy nervioso. El día que tu discutiste con el me lo encontré cuando sacamos a pasear a nuestro cachorro y Aimi lo invitó a casa. En un momento nos quedamos solos cuando ella preparaba la cena. Y me sentí en paz cuando el de corazón me dijo que se sentía feliz por verme bien. Y hoy puedo decir que no es que no lo amo. El amor que uno siente por alguien no se olvida. Pero si cambia. Yo amo con todo mi corazón a Aimi. La amo y nunca me cansare de decírselo. A hanamichi sakuragui lo ame con la misma intensidad. Pero ese amor ya no esta. No es algo que sienta por el. Lo ame. Con locura. Y su amor quedó marcado en mi. Yo no lo olvide pero siento un amor distinto. Lo amo como amigo. Y no creó que por él vuelva a sentir pasión o una idea de querer estar con él alguna vez. El es especial. Merece a alguien que lo ame y lo cuide. Y te juró que esperó que algún día llegue a tener lo que hoy tengo con Aimi.

_ lamento haberte hecho esa pregunta.

_ no. Esta bien. Creó que me ayudaste a lograr superar eso que no me dejaba reconocer lo que hoy te dije.

Esa noche en su cuarto rukawa estaba más que pensativo. Admiraba a akira por haber salido a delante a pesar de estar desolado mucho tiempo. Y ahora comprendía por que hizo todo lo posible para quitarle el poder a su padre y a su suegro. Comprendía todo mejor. Aunque estaba seguro que si hubiera sido el no le hubiera dejado nada y los hubiera metido presos con todas las pruebas que tenían de ellos con los negocios turbios que tuvieron. Entendía por que sendoh era mejor en los negocios. Había rechazado a cualquiera que lo quisiera meter en algo dudoso y por ello se había ganado la confianza de aquellos que buscaban una sociedad con alguien tan transparente como él. Incluso tenían contratos con el gobierno. Y eso les daba más prestigio. Era increíble como había salido adelante.

Aunque si algo de lo que le dijo lo afectó más allá de lo mal que la paso en esa etapa. Fue cuando le dijo que el amor no se olvida.

Tal vez era cierto eso. Aunque no estaba muy seguro. No sabía si sentir tristeza por que actualmente la persona que el había elegido no estaba con él. O sentirse mal por que nunca pudo lograr con aquel de quien se enamoró cuando era un adolescente.

Si se ponía a pensar detenidamente. Si no fuera por ryosuke estaría tan desolado como alguna vez lo estuvo sendoh. Y el haber adoptado a takumi no fue una decisión hecha por la lástima. No. Cuando lo vio comprendió el dolor que sentiría el niño al haber sido abandonado por su madre. El abandonó no era algo agradable. Y el no quería que esa pobre criatura sufriera por culpa de alguien que decía no poder mantenerlo. Odiaba a esa mujer que había dejado a la deriva a ese niño. Y agradecía al cielo que lo hubieran protegido todo ese tiempo ya que pudo haberle pasado cualquier cosa en las calles. El se encargaría de darle cariño a ese niño abandonado. Su amor ahora era sólo para su hijo ryosuke y su hijo takumi. Y agradecía a haruko por haberle hecho lo que le hizo, por que de no ser por ella. Hoy no tendría a su hijo. No tendría lo mejor que le puede pasar a alguien. El amor de un hijo era tan grande que podía curar cualquier herida. Y el amor de un padre también lograba eso. Esperaba lograrlo con takumi.

Ojala y que un día pidiera estar con alguien que le de el tipo de amor que puede ver en parejas como yûsuke y Aika. En akira y Aimi. En kogure y mitsui.

Ojala y un día el amor de una persona llegue a su vida.


	27. Chapter 27

Kiminibu kogure x Hisashi mitsui:

Su cuerpo no daba más. Estaba inchado. Sus tobillos se inchaban apenas caminaba. Su obstetra le había dicho que era normal. Pero eso no le daba calma a la hora de sentir los normales calambres que sentía al caminar. Había subido doce kilos y casi todos los subió entre el quinto y el octavo mes. Su obstetra lo había regañado por eso. Pero era casi imposible detenerse a la hora de comer. Su niña le pedía comida y el no se la negaría. La última ecografía le había mostrado que su bebé ya pesaba dos kilos ochocientos. Uno de los cuartos que se usaba como galpón en la casa había sido vaciado desinfectado y pintado. Luego lo habían comenzado a decorar y allenar con los muebles que tendría a su disposición Aiko.

Mitsui se sentía algo nervioso ya estaba en las 38 semanas y la cesaría estaba programada para dentro de cinco días más. Ya tenía todo listo. Kogure no estaba diferente y trataba de cuidar al máximo a su amor ya que siempre estaba cansado. La doctora le había prohibido los baños iñde inmersión y el lo ayudaba a bañarse en la ducha ya que le costaba horrores odiaba eso ya que no le gustaba que kiminibu lo vea desnudo ya que se sentía muy gordo. Pero kimi le decía que el no dejaba de amarlo o desearlo por que este así ya que eso no influia en su amor por él. Aunque mitsui sospechaba que lo decía para tranquilizarlo o subirle el ánimo. Muchos de sus conocidos estaban más que acostumbrados ante el hecho de que él este esperando un hijo y el único que parecía pensar que eso no podía ser verdad al ver su enorme barriga tuvo que convencerse de que era cierto. ( habló de takenori) para el resto la niña era muy esperada. Sobretodo para los abuelos paternos.

La madre de mitsui no había vuelto a hablar con el aunque si tuvo una gran discusión con marck el padre de Hisashi quien la acusó de mala persona primero por que nunca le contó de lo que tenía su hijo y segundo por haberlo rechazó por su actual estado.

Marck también era otro abuelo feliz y encantado por la llegada de su nieta.

Los nervios no le jugaron a favor y su presión había subido dos días antes de la cesaría programada. Por suerte su médico personal ya tenía todo preparado para ese día y fue muy rápido a la hora de llevarlo al quirófano.

Hisashi estaba más que asustado lo primero que hicieron antes de llevarlo fue conectarle suero y pasaron varios potes del líquido antes de ir al quirófano. En el, lo sentaron y le pidieron que estire sus piernas mientras que se agachaba lo más que podía hacia adelante con la espalda recta. Fue en ese momento cuando lo pincharon en la espalda, sintió la aguja en su columna vertebral y el dolor que sintió hizo que casi llorará.

Luego lo acostaron y comenzaron a inyectarle en el brazo que tenía libre valla a saber que calmante. Además volvieron a ponerle más suero ( es que podía entrar más en su organismo?)

Luego estiraron sus brazos y los amarraron ( dios parecía que lo iban a crucificar) la anestesia local había comenzado a surgir efecto y no podía mover sus piernas y si le tocaban el vientre no sentía dolor, aunque si sentía el contacto.

Luego le conectaron oxígeno aunque no entendió por que y al preguntar por que su pareja no podía estar con él le dijeron que era una operacion de emergencia y eso no era posible.

Finalmente cubrieron su vientre y dejaron un espacio abierto, por ahí realizarían el corte luego lo llenaron de todo y con una cortina le obstruyeron la vista de lo que harían los médicos. Sólo tenía contacto con el anestesiologo y un enfermero que se encargaba de ir cambiando el suero o ir secándole el sudor ( ya que el no podía limpiarse por estar amarrado).

Luego comenzó a sentir como tocaban su vientre e incluso sintió como entraba el bisturí en el y lo abría ( la impresión era tanta que logró entender por que lo habían amarrado, ya que si no lo hubieran hecho de seguro golpearía a alguien por la sensación) luego sintió otro corte y finalmente el dolor que recibió al sentir que metían sus manos para sacar a su niña y hacían presión en su costillas lo hicieron llorar. Tomó aire y sintió dolor. Pero la felicidad de escuchar a su bebita llorar lo lleno por completo. El médico la midio, la peso y la limpio levemente luego se la acercaron y logró darle un beso a ese bebé que estaba completamente morado. Fue el único contacto que tuvo con su beba ya que se la llevaron a neonatología. Sin embargo el seguía ahí. Bajo la gran luz que le daba esa sala.

Sintió como metían en él una mini aspiradora para limpiar los restos de placenta y finalmente comenzaron a cocerlo. Quería dormirse ya sentía como la aguja entraba y salía de él. Lo más llamativo para Hisashi fue darse cuenta que la anestesia lo único que había logrado era anularle el dolor. Pero podía sentir cada cosa que hacían y eso lo estaba traumando. Si kiminibu en el futuro le llegaba a pedir otro bebé. Estaba seguro que su respuesta sería un rotundo "NO" .

Al terminar la operación el cirujano le dijo que se quedara tranquilo ya que le habiendo hecho la cesaría estética y apenas se vería una línea vertical en la parte más baja de su vientre. Pero eso poco le importó. Estaba cansado y término por dormirse, sin darse cuenta.

Despertó un par de horas después cuando kiminibu besaba levemente su frente. Quiso hablar pero kimi le puso un dedo en boca para que no lo hiciera.

_ el médico dijo que no hables, te hará mal. ( Hisashi asintió) estoy orgulloso de ti amor. Lograste traer al mundo a la beba más hermosa que jamás halla visto ( Hisashi sonrio) esta en neonatología, más tarde la traerán. Es muy bonita y pesa dos kilos novecientos treinta.

La llegada de su bebé una hora más tarde fue lo más hermoso para ellos. Mitsui apenas y podía mover los brazos pero la recibió gustoso. Kimi la colocó junto a él ya que todavía no había podido siquiera sentarse. Y mitsui le dio un beso y no dejó de mirarla. Realmente era preciosa. Esta era su niña. Esa que lo había pateado y que le había hecho sentir muchas cosas en su interior. Esa era su Aiko. La amaba. Y la protegería por siempre.

La enfermera que la llevó le explicó el procedimiento a kogure de como debía darle el biberón. Que debía desechar lo que sobraba y que debía darle cierta cantidad y y luego desinfectar el biberón para su próximo uso. Luego le enseñó a cambiarle el pañal y se retiró dejándolos solos.

La primera noche fue agotadora para kogure ya que mitsui había recibido varios calmantes y estos lo habían hecho dormir. Lo necesitaba después de la operación. Había quedado excesivamente hinchado por tanto suero que había ingresado en su cuerpo.

Estuvo en el hospital tres días hasta que ambos recibieron el alta. Casi todos sus conocidos lo habían ido a visitar y los habían colmado de regalos para la pequeña, que tenía apenas una mota de cabellos negros. Pero era blanca como sus padres.

Al no poseer glándulas mamareas la niña sólo tomaba biberón, pero eso les facilitaba la tarea a sus abuelos que se desvivían por atenderla.

Incluso la madre de mitsui la conoció y le pidió perdón a su hijo. Quien la asepto siempre y cuando ella valla limpia, por así decirlo.

La parte más complicada la tuvo mitsui. Nadie le dijo que recuperarse de una cesaría sería tan complicado. No podía hablar fuerte ya que le dolían los puntos, debía evitar reírse ya que sentía un leve tiron y sus abdominales parecían dolerle. También le costaba ir al baño, sentarse o acostarse. Incluso le costaba levantarse sin sentir dolor.

Además debía llevar una faja para evitar que se abran los puntos y todos los días debía limpiarselos.

Si no fuera por que kimi no lo dejaba para nada todo hubiera sido muy complicado para é kogure no lo hubiera dejado ni aunque lo obligará. Podía ver lo sensible que había quedado el cuerpo de Hisashi y no iba a dejarlo sólo ya que necesitaba su ayuda constante.

Aunque luego de la primera semana ya no le era tan complicado como al principio.

A los quince días le quitaron los puntos pero la faja la uso hasta los dos meses luego de haber nacido su niña.

Quien no paraba de subir de peso. Ella crecía fuerte y sana y las visitas al médico le confirmaban lo bien que estaba.

Cuando se quito la faja al principio sentía vértigo pero de apoco se adaptó. Mitsui había quedado con casi diez kilos de más y no podía hacer ejercicio ( sería una locura) para bajar de peso. Por lo que tuvo que comenzar a hacer una dieta para bajar de peso. No quería quedar así. Y el post parto lo dejó sensible a cualquier comentario de su aspecto.

Aunque era normal. Y se preguntaba como hacían las mujeres para bajar tanto de peso luego de tener a sus bebés. Sora le explicó que lo bajaban dándole el pecho al bebé ya que la leche materna utilizaba todas las grasas acumuladas. Y eso les ayudaba a recuperarse.

El primer año de su beba estuvo lleno de nuevas experiencias para ellos. Era asombrosa. Su crecimiento les daba algo nuevo que preocuparse cada día. La ropa, el cambio de pañales. Nada era fácil para dos hombres. Pero lo hacían con amor y por suerte para ellos sora los ayudaba todo el tiempo. La etapa en la que menos durmieron fue en la que los dientes comenzaron a salir cerca de los nueve meses de Aiko, aunque ya se habían acostumbrado a eso. Lo más hermoso para ellos fue cuando comenzó a gatear, aunque descubrieron también que eso implicaba tener que alejar todos los elementos que estén a su alcance. Y para cuando comenzó a caminar todas las puertas de la cocina y todos los muebles contaban con puertas de seguridad para niños.

Su niña era muy apegada a Hisashi y kogure solía sentir leves celos hacia ese hecho. Aunque más que nada era por que esperaba que su hija sienta más confianza en él. Sus abuelos lo tomaban como un exagerado. Pronto la pequeña llegó a los dos años y era muy bonita. Tenía el cabello negro y lasio hasta la mitad del cabello y en la punta unos preciosos bucles que la mostraban muy bonita. Sus ojos negros como los de Hisashi eran adornados por unas largas pestañas y su característica principal era que contaba con la mirada dulce de kiminibu. Para sus dos añitos era bastante alta y su peso era el correcto para su altura. Sus abuelos la llenaban de vestidos que siempre llevaba orgullosa y su cama era un mar de peluches que ella adoraba.

Kogure y mitsui decidieron hacer una ceremonia para celebrar su matrimonio y el único que no estuvo presente por estar con actividades que le llenaban los horarios era hanamichi que se auto proclamó tío de la pequeña.

Fue muy bonita y todos lo habían pasado bien. Habían esperado dos años por que kimi quería tener su título de abogado y al conseguirlo lo celebraron con su boda.

Luego tuvieron una luna de miel que duro cinco días donde se vieron obligados a dejar a su niña con sus abuelos maternos ( aunque les costo más a los padres que a la niña) y se fueron unas islas tropicales para pasar esos días.

Volvieron llenos de energía para iniciar una nueva etapa y kogure consiguió trabajo en la empresa de sendoh. Ya que el abogado que tenían se había retirado para comenzar su jubilación. No vieron inconvenientes en contratarlo a él además el antiguo abogado de la compañía, lo había estado entrenando durante los últimos seis meses antes de que este se graduará.

Mitsui comenzó la nueva etapa de su niña algo intranquilo ya ella había comenzado a asistir a un jardín maternal. Y las horas que tenía libre no sabía como aprovecharlas. Fue ahí donde sora le preguntó si volvería a practicar ejercicios ya que si bien había logrado quedar nuevamente esbelto. Ya no tenía ese cuerpazo que mostraba cuando tenía 22 años. A Hisashi no le pareció mala idea y comenzó a practicar el deporte que tanto amaba.

Su tiempo en Japón fue muy aprovechando por el ya que siempre había ido a saludar a su director querido.

El profesor ansai estaba orgulloso de él ya que era uno de los alumnos que más quiso cuando estaba bajo su tutela. Y se sintió encantado con la hermosa Aiko que siempre iba en compañía de su padre.

Una de las cosas que había logrado el director ansai era haber seguido con el primer puesto entre las preparatorias de kanagawa. Aunque no siempre se llevaban el primer puesto en las nacionales, siempre quedaban entre las primeras posiciones. Eso les daba un gran prestigio.

El cuarto año de Aiko llegó con grandes cambios para todos. El director ansai le había dicho a mitsui que quería retirarse y le había propuesto el puesto de director. Aunque para eso mitsui debía tomar un curso que duraba dieciocho meses, cosa que aceptó de inmediato y comenzó a prepararse para el puesto.

Se había recuperado físicamente y su cuerpo había vuelto a ser cubierto por los músculos que a él le gustaba mantener. Sobre todo por que sabía que kiminibu no podía evitar sentirse sumamente atraído por él ( no es que fuera supercial. O que no lo haya buscado luego de haber tenido a su hija. Más bien era un gusto que ambos se daban) kimi había comenzado a hacer ejercicios junto a él ya que mitsui notaba que solía llegar muy agotado por lo que antes de ir a trabajar ambos se tomaban una hora para tener una actividad juntos que permitía que sigan conectados y llegaran llenos de energía a sus respectivas actividades diarias.

Para los cinco años de si niña kogure comenzó a insistirle a Hisashi que sería bueno que le dieran un hermanito a Aiko. Y si no fuera por su extremada paciencia hacia él. De seguro Hisashi iba a comenzar a repartirle cabezasos al estilo hanamichi para que deje de insistir. Él no volveria a pasar por nueve meses de embarazo, una operacion y una recuperación por más que se lo pidiera de rodillas o le dijera que se separarían si no lo hacia. Por supuesto que kimi no lo amenazaba por eso, sería una locura. Pero le había gustado la idea. Aunque comprendía que era algo que mitsui no quería por lo que pronto dejó de pedir.

El inició escolar de su hija se vio envuelto en algo que nadie esperaba. Por el lado de Aiko estaba todo más que perfecto. Ella era muy inteligente y se adaptaba muy bien a sus actividades. Además tenía una facilidad muy linda de hacer amistades aunque si alguien no le caía bien. No le daba ni el saludo. Era unica.

Mitsui ya se había recibido para poder reemplazar a su director. Pero la tragedia había marcado sus vidas. Ya que el querido director Ansai había fallecido por una insuficiencia cardíaca.

Para su funeral habían asistido todos aquellos que pasaron por su tutela. Incluso hanamichi interrumpió sus actividades para asistir al funeral.

El 26 de febrero del 2005 había dejado este mundo el profesor Mitsuyoshi Ansai. Al cual todos recordarían como alguien muy querido para el estado de kanagawa ya que fue quien logró marcar a muchos jóvenes dándoles una mayor confianza en ellos y logrando que quieran avanzar y lograr sus sueños.

Mitsui tomó con mucha tristeza y responsabilidad la tarea de llevar adelante el equipo de shohoku y sabía que podría lograr grandes hazañas junto a los jóvenes que se encontraban ansiosos por estar bajo la tutela de un jugador que paso por las filas norteamericanas de las ligas universitarias y que contaba con dos títulos en esa categoría.

Mitsui ahora tenía una gran responsabilidad. Y no iba a dejar que el prestigio que tenía la preparatoria de shohoku decaiga.

Aiko había heredado el gusto que tenían sus padres por el basquet ball y lo practicaba junto a ellos en el parque.

Y como regalo de cumpleaños recibió a sus siete años un balón autografiado por todo el equipo de los chicago bulls de parte hanamichi sakuragui. Regalo que había puesto en su cuarto como centro de atención y al que no permitía tocar a nadie.

Kogure tenía un horario muy bueno. Aunque las veces que tenía que ir a la corte por alguna demanda o debía interceder por algún empleado o estar en nombre de la empresa por algún accidente causado por los transportes de esta. Prácticamente estaba todo el día fuera de casa.

Los primeros años en la empresa casi nadie lo tomaba en serio, y su oficina estaba un piso abajo de las de kaede y las de akira. Debía estar presente ante cualquier situación y elaborar un sin fin de papeles legales que habilitaban a la empresa a seguir como iba.

Cada caso importante que paso por su escritorio los ganó y de apoco los empleados lo vieron con más respeto. Hacia cinco años que estaba ahí y le agradaba trabajar con personas que conocía casi de toda la vida!. Aunque al principio estaba algo nervioso por trabajar cerca de rukawa y muchas veces los celos de mitsui lo impulsaban a alejarse de él. más que nada para evitar problemas domésticos. Aunque desde que mitsui comenzó a prepararse para sustituir al profesor Ansai había dejado de molestarlo por ese tipo de cosas. Y cuando finalmente ocupó el puesto de director en el equipo de basquet ya no había ningún reclamó de su parte, kiminibu atribuía su cambio al hecho de que ahora estaba más ocupado que en otros años.

Se sentía orgulloso de su hija y la amaba con el corazón y trataba de darle la mejor enseñanza.

La pequeña era excelente en todo y sobre todo a la hora de jugar al basquet. Hija de dos jugadores de tres puntos era inevitable que ella también lo fuera y a sus seis años era excelente a la hora de jugar. Sin duda llegaría muy lejos.

Su madre la sra sora kogure se encargaba de ella casi todo el tiempo que sus padres no estaban en su casa. Lo hacia sin esperar nada de ellos de su parte y era la mejor influencia femenina que pudo tener. Además que podía hablar con ella de cosas que no hablaría con sus padres. Aunque Aiko tenía una gran comunicación con Hisashi.

En un resumen muy preciso, los años habían pasado de la mejor manera para esta familia.

Yûsuke Miyagui x Aika

El crecimiento de su hijo genki fue muy tranquilo, el niño era muy querido por todos y siempre estaba en compañía de alguien que le daba amor, cariño y juegos.

Los primeros años del pequeño se vieron llenos de compañía ya que siempre estaba junto a ayako y ryota durante su primer año y luego de que ellos se mudaran a la casa que ya tenían lista para habitar el pequeño tuvo la constante de las visitas de ryosuke y takumi.

A medida que fue creciendo los tres siempre estaban juntos y el pequeño genki aprendió tanto a hablar como a caminar como un estímulo para estar con ellos. Que lo veían como a su pequeño primo. Lo bueno de esta relación era que cuando genki tenía tres años y Aika quedó nuevamente embarazada al niño no lo afectaron los celos. Muy por el contrario esperaba a su hermano ya muy ansioso. Ya que cuando supieron que era una niña este de inmediato se tranquilizó al saber que no le robaría a sus primos. El hijo de ryota también se había sumado al club aunque era un año menor que el siempre estaba con ellos Takeshi era un niño ryota en todo sentido. No había heredado nada de su madre y los Miyagui se sentían felices por lo sano y amoroso que era.

Todos los niños veían a ryosuke y takumi como los líderes de ese pequeño grupo y sus familiares se asombraban de como se divertían entre ellos apesar de que los mayores les llevaban tres años de ventaja.

Aika al poco tiempo que nació genki tuvo la visita de dos señoritas que buscaban un tal sakuragui. Aunque si no fuera por que rukawa les dio su dirección, ya que se habían dirigido a la casa donde recidian los sakuragui hace tiempo. No las hubiera conocido. Una era de tez blanca y largos cabellos negros y media un metro setenta. La otra era más bien de baja estatura y era castaña de tez blanca pero era un poco más tostada que la mayor. Ambas eran las hermanas de no reconocidas de sakuragui y se habían unido para conocer a su hermano. Desgraciadamente Aika les tuvo que informar que él vivía en América ya que estaba haciendo sus estudios allá.

Pero lejos de verlas tristes la vio felices ya que ambas vivían juntas en chicago y era más fácil para ellas localizarlo allá que en Japón.

Al tiempo de eso. Aika supo de parte del mismo hanamichi que las había conocido. Se alegró de sobremanera por él ya que sabía que en el estaban las ganas y la voluntad de conocerlas. Y también se alegró por el en el momento que se graduó por que fue a visitarla junto con ellas. Ya que allá en América vivirían como una familia. Mientras que hana tenía los 23 años la más alta de cabellos negro y lasio tenía 21 su nombre era Hikari y la más pequeña tenía 19 años, era más bien baja de estatura, con cabellos castaños desordenados, su nombre era sakura. Su madre al no poder ponerle el apellido sakuragui optó por ponerle sakura a ella. Los tres se llevaban muy bien y si los ponían uno junto al otro pese a la diferencia de sus alturas y rasgos. Sus ojos eran exactamente iguales. Estuvieron en Japón cerca de dos semanas y luego se marcharon ya que ellas seguían yendo a la universidad y él debía empezar a entrenar con los chicago bulls ( equipo que había elegido para jugar en la NBA) luego de eso la única comunicación que tenía con el era telefónica y por suerte podía estar tranquila ya que su hijo no estaba sólo.

La segunda hija que tuvo con yûsuke era el vivo reflejo de ella y todos la veían como un regalo del cielo para ellos. Su nombre era Natsumi.

Aunque cuando nació su hermano mayor no pudo asistir a Japón porque se encontraba en medio de un torneo.

Por suerte la tecnología había avanzado tanto que siempre que podían se comunicaban a través de hotmail con el famoso mesenger que tenía la novedad de poder mantener una charla vía web cam y hana podía ver a sus hermanitos atravez de ese medio.

Yûsuke y Aika tenían una vida tranquila y llena de felicidad. En su casa nunca faltaban los niños y eso para ellos era hermoso. Habían pasado tantos años cada unobcom su único hijo que ya habían olvidado lo mucho que revolucionaba una casa los niños pequeños.

Verse como abuelos de parte de ryota también les recordaba que no eran tan jóvenes como aparentaban pero eso para nada le quitaba el encanto a su vida.

La única tristeza actual que tenía Aika era que hana hasta ese momento no le había comentado que estuviera con nadie. Y siempre en sus oraciones estaba la petición de que su hijo encuentre alguien que lo ame y lo cuide.

La tercera vez que hana volvió a Japón fue en el funeral de su querido director Ansai.

Sufrió mucho esa pérdida por que para él Ansai era como el padre que la vida le dio ( más alla de que a yûsuke lo veía como un padre también) ese hombre le había dado las herramientas para poder triunfar en la vida y le afectó mucho su pérdida.

Ya pasado un año de ese acontecimiento ella esperaba que su hijo logre encontrar el amor. Ya que sabía que el éxito estaba de su parte. Aunque solía temer que la fortuna no le permita encontrar el amor.

Su hermoso genki que era más parecido a su padre a medida que crecía no era muy alto. Pero eso no parecía afectarle al pequeño príncipe de la casa a la edad de ocho años era todo un prodigio a la hora de jugar al basquet, y como no si su hermano ryota los llevaba a jugar a el y su hijo Takeshila hermosa y tranquila Natsumi no se despegaba de su madre y era muy protegida por todos ya que era la única niña de la familia.

Más allá de todo la vida en la casa de los Miyagui siempre tenía hermosos días llenos de niños y amor.

Akira sendoh x Aimi Sutori

Durante los siete años que pasaron hasta ahora, la familia sendoh era muy feliz. Tenían una niña de casi siete años a la que habían llamado karen a quien colmaban de amor y regalos, era una combinación de ambos. Tenía toda la gracia y características de su madre pero había heredado los ojos azules con tintes violáceos como su padre. Y para su edad era bastante alta.

Su madre le vivía inculcando la cultura del arte. Ella pintaba, tocaba el piano y era una excelente damita de sociedad. Aunque a su padre mucho no le gustaba eso. Pero como Aimi era quien llevaba su educación mucho no podía oponerse.

Aimi era dueña de una galería de arte y siempre tenía cócteles donde exhibía tanto sus obras como las obras de artistas que consideraba excelentes, y forzadamente su hija siempre estaba con ella. Por lo que era lógico que debía aprender a comportarse para los eventos.

Akira por su lado sentía que se estaba aburriendo de la vida como empresario. Pese a que tenía gran éxito con su empresa le costaba horrores seguir yendo a pasar sus días de manera tan monótona.

El siempre fue alguien que vivía despreocupado y le gustaba vivir el día a día. Pero ahora quería algo nuevo en su vida y no sabía que.

Le había propuesto a su esposa la idea de buscar un segundo bebé, quien sabe tal vez podrían tener un varon y así podría llegar a tener a alguien que le haga compañía como Aimi tenía a karen. Pero al principio a Aimi no le gusto mucho la idea. Le había propuesto que busque un hobbie ya que no quería traer un hijo al mundo sólo por que el padre se sentía aburrido.

Pero término cediendo ante el encantador akira ( y como no hacerlo) y se encontraban en la búsqueda de su segundo hijo aunque hasta el momento no lograban lo que buscaban.

En la empresa rukawa había pasado a ser su socio y manejaba la misma como si fuera akira. Sus horarios habían aumentado. Tanto ryota como koshino habían sido ascendido a ejecutivos y la empresa no paraba de crecer a pasos agigantados. Eso era un problema ( más que nada para rukawa) ya que akira había días que no iba o días que llegaba muy tarde.

Su pasión por la pezca nunca había desaparecido y solía tomarse los fines de semana para dedicarse a esa actividad.

Más allá de cualquier cosa jamás la desatendia del todo y el hecho de ser el dueño le daba la ventaja de estar cómodo. Su padre quiso atentar con su vida y eso fue un golpe bajo de su parte. Ahora estaba preso por eso y para akira no existía ningún motivo para querer visitarlo. Sus suegros se habían retirado hasta de la cuidad y trataban de vivir tranquilamente y sin molestarlos.

Ambos padres ahora se daban cuenta de lo malo que fue de parte de ellos el querer manejar la vida de sus hijos y esperaban que al menos Aimi los visite. Aunque ella no lo hacia. Ya que también se había visto muy perjudicada por la vida agobiante que le dieron.

Tanto Aimi como akira trataban de que su hija elija las actividades que prefiera y los dos se sorprendían cuando karen les decía que quería aprender pintura o piano. Incluso la niña quería ir a clases de ballet. Por lo que trataban de cumplir sus exigencias. Aunque no se daban cuenta que la niña estaba teniendo actitudes que la marcaban en cierto punto como una snob.

Pero tal vez no le prestaban atención a ese punto por que pensaban que todo lo que hacían por ella estaba bien.

El gumdam:

Rosumi takemiya se había casado con su novia de la adolecencia. Y si bien por ahora no tenían hijos vivían una vida cómoda y llena de idas y vueltas.

Takemiya había abierto un restaurante que era la joya del centro de kanagawa, que gracias a que rukawa y akira siempre citaban a sus clientes o los invitaban a comer ahí, habían ganado cierto prestigio entre los comensales.

Takemiya era un excelente chef y su madre lo ayudaba en la cocina por lo que hacían un gran equipo. Su esposa se encargaba de la atención a los clientes y por ahora estaban satisfechos con los años de trabajo que habían tenido. Planificaban tener a su primer hijo cuando lleguen a los treinta y por suerte para ellos todavía les faltaban tres años.

Suichiro Noma se había casado con la linda secretaria que su padre había contratado hacia ya tanto tiempo. El era la mano derecha de su padre en el taller y llevaba tres años junto a su linda esposa. Tenían una parejita de gemelos idénticos que su madre lograga diferenciar sólo por que no les hacia el mismo corte de cabello ya que eran dos gotas de agua Riki y Ken tenían dos años y logragaban agotar a sus padres hasta el punto que no lograban dormir toda la noche de corrido. Aunque trataban de ver el lado positivo ya que cuando crecieran sería más tranquilo todo ( al menos eso pensaban) aunque para eso todavía faltaba.

Yuyi Ookus x Hikari

Yuyi ookus era actualmente un excelente pediatra. Y trabajaba en el hospital que quedaba muy cerca de la casa de rukawa y de la suya propia ( recordemos que rukawa vive en la antigua casa sakuragui) pero lo que le dejaba dinero era el pequeño consultorio pediátrico que había habierto muy cerca de ese lugar. ÉL era oficialmente el pediatra de los hijos de todos sus amigos y además tenía en sus filas a los niños de casi todo su vecindario. Eso lo hacia feliz por haber elegido esa profesión.

Actualmente estaba comprometido y su casa estaba justo arriba de su consultorio privado. La casa era bastante grande y su prometida la llenaba de vida.

Aunque su amigo hanamichi casi lo mata cuando se entero de que era él quien pretendía a la mayor de sus hermanas. Aunque en realidad estaba completamente de acuerdo con esa unión. Conocía a ookus y sabía que el se encargaría de hacer feliz a su hermana.

Ellos se habían conocido cuando hana y sus hermanas tuvieron su estancia de dos semanas en Japón y al reencontrarse cuando hana volvió cuando el director Ansai falleció y ya que ellas vinieron con él. Optó por confesarle su amor hacia ella. Uno que había crecido sin esperanza alguna. Pero no contó con que a ella le pasaba lo mismo y no tardaron mucho en decidir que querían estar juntos.

Hikari le contó a hana que iría a vivir a Japón junto a su prometido en cuanto pudiera habilitar sus permisos y dejar todo en orden. Tanto hana como sakura la miraron extrañados y al saber que era yuyi el prometido a hana casi le da un infarto. Pero le duro poco. Sabiendo lo decidida que era su hermana, sería mala idea para él pelear con ella cuando sabía que no cambiaría su decisión. Le deseo toda la suerte del mundo con su amigo ookus y lo llamó a el por teléfono para... Pedirle que sea gentil con ella.

Por supuesto que ookus entendió por lo que le juró por su honor, por su vida que la cuidaría, la respetaría y sobre todo la amaría para el resto de su vida. Y agradeció al cielo que hana esta del otro lado del mundo ya que la frase de " te puedo asegurar que si le fallas no tendrás vida para arrepentirte" no se había ido de su mente.

Sus amigos lo consideraban suertudo ya que si hana hubiera estado en Japón de seguro lo mataba.

Pero yuyi tenía la el doble de suerte. Su prometida era una mujer que a simple vista parecía amargada o demasiado sería. Pero a él le dedicaba sus mejores sonrisas. Nadie entendía lo que le había visto ( aunque físicamente no estaba mal) no era alguien fácil de tratar. Y con el único que llegó a tener un leve entendimiento fue con rukawa a lo que takemiya mencionó que si se entendían era por que Ambos tenían el mismo carácter.

Todavía no planeaban tener hijos. Ella era su secretaria en la clínica ya que siempre se había dedicado a trabajar en ese rubro y estaban aprendiendo no sólo a conocerse si no también a convivir. Pero el amor que se tenían les daba la ayuda de sobrellevar cualquier tipo de diferencias.

Yohei mito x yukiko rukawa

No era un secreto para nadie que tanto yohei como yukiko de habían sentido atraídos entre si desde un primer momento.

Aunque yukiko al principio no se había permitido caer en la tentación de estar con alguien menor que ella por lo que durante mucho tiempo no lo tomó en serio, aunque si habían tenido ciertos acercamientos durante la época en que rukawa había comenzado a vivir sólo. Aunque no siempre le daba gusto la idea de yohei por formalizar las cosas por lo que yohei tuvo que comenzar a insistirle. Se había enamorado de ella y sabía que en el fondo esa mujer le correspondía por lo que comenzó a acosarla para hacer las cosas bien, cosa que ella trató de evitar durante casi un año. Aunque trató de alejarlo con la amenaza de decirle a su hermano yohei no desistió y un mes después rukawa tocaba a su puerta para saber que estaba pasando.

Sinceramente yohei pensó que lo golpearía o algo así, pero eso no paso. A rukawa no le parecía que exista realmente un problema y cuando su hermana le dijobque yohei no paraba de llamarla para tener una cita noto que ella esperaba que él interceda

Pero quería que yohei le explique por que ella se comportaba así. Si hace algún tiempo el mismo los había visto revolcándose a besos en la arena. A lo que yohei le contó que tenían una suerte de amoríos ocultos. ( aunque no eran muy discretos que digamos) ellos no salian, no eran novios, no se llamaban. Nada. Pero si se veían o se encontraban aprovechaban el tiempo. Pero él estaba cansado de eso y decidió dar el primer paso para llevar esa no relación a suma relación. Rukawa se sintió feliz de saber que yohei pretendía a su hermana. Al menos los hijos de ellos serían más listos que sus sobrinos. Y es que sus hermanos mayores ( los mellizos ) se habían casado con dos descerebradas superficiales y sus sobrinos no parecían haber recibido los mejores genes. Antes de retirase le deseo éxitos en su empresa y se fue contento por que al menos su hermana estaría con alguien que si la quería. Sólo esperaba que ella cediera ante yohei.

Cosa que finamente paso al ver que su hermano no le había dicho a este que se alejara de ella.

Luego de esa primer cita oficial ambos comenzaron un noviazgo que los padres de ella no aprobaban mucho. La verdad ella no entendía a sus padres. Parecía que ellos sólo aprobaban lo que según la sociedad estaba bien y eso le molestaba mucho. Por lo que se la pasaba en casa de su suegra. prácticamente se querían como madre e hija y cuando decidieron casarse hubo una gran fiesta en el barrio en Nombre de ellos.

Luego del casamiento tuvieron un varón precioso. Parecía más el hijo de kaede que de ellos. Lo llamaron Tora. En ese entonces su abuela materna estaba eufórica ya que había tenido el privilegio de donar sus genes al bebé. Aunque ni yukiko ni yohei quisieron que ella se encargue del niño. Ya que les molestaba la selección que hacia. A los hijos de kaede casi ni la hora les pasaba y los de ichiro y hiro los admiraba a uno por que era rubio de ojos verdes y a la otra por que era muy parecida a ella también. Y eso no les agradaba. Por lo que ni se molestaban en buscarla a ella cuando necesitaban de una niñera momentánea. La madre de yohei era la favorita para ellos. Y también para su nieto y mucho cuidado tuvo que tener ya que no tardaron en volver a esperar a otro bebé. No casi a las pocas semanas que su pequeño tora cumplió el año nació kasumi.

Como yukiko había juntado dinero durante mucho tiempo decidieron comprar una casa en el mismo barrio de la madre yohei ( ya que por localidad eran más baratas en ese sector, por ser de clase media) y con el dinero que yohei tenía compraron los muebles. Pronto descubrieron que no era fácil criar a dos niños que no se llevaban mucho tiempo y el que se reía de su situación, se vio burlado por el destino al recibir gemelos ( era noma) por lo que yohei siempre les decía a todos que no debían burlarse ya que les pasaría lo mismo.

La vida era buena para ellos y se notaba que el único que ahi faltaba era hanamichi.

Kaede Rukawa

Todo lo que rukawa hacia era trabajar y estar con sus hijos.

La adaptación de takumi en su hogar fue bastante complicada ya que al principio ryosuke no lo aceptaba. Pero luego de una charla que tuvieron lo aceptó de un día para el otro.

Luego de eso lo que más tardó en hacer fue en recuperar la salud del niño y se sintió satisfecho al saber que estaba en plenas condiciones aunque no debía descuidarse.

Hanamichi prácticamente le había regalado la casa.

Cuando adoptó a takumi lo llamaron preguntando por que rukawa no les pasaba un alquiler o legalmente no lo habían nombrado encargado del lugar y al saber que kaede tenía intenciones de adoptar a ese niño hana no dudó en decir que él se la había regalado.

Luego llamó a su madre para que se encargará de los asuntos legales y ella cumplió con lo que su hijo le pidió.

El al principio se mostró algo turbado y quiso pagarles por la casa ya que consideraba que había abusado mucho de su generosidad. Luego Aika converso con él haciéndole recordar que ni ella ni hana fueron felices ahí. Y que si se la daban era para que él logre que la felicidad en su familia sea algo seguro.

Luego del tema legal takumi fue hijo suyo ( legalmente hablando) y tenía una preocupación menos.

La alegría que le daba Aika a sus hijos era incomparables y la adoraba como si fuera su madre.

Por su puesto que no se había olvidado de su madre, pero la relación que tenían había cambiado desde que paso lo de haruko, sobre todo lo que él les hizo pasar con la jueza y los asistentes sociales. Según ellos eso fue una falta imperdonable de parte de su hijo. Pero a el poco le importó lo que pensaran

Fue igual cuando adoptó a takumi ellos casi no lo tomaban en cuenta.

Para esa época tanto ichiro como hiro tenían a sus hijos y kaede no podía creer lo tontas y superficiales que eran sus esposas. Parecían esas modelos descerebradas y le caían mal. Siempre querían que se ponga de novio con alguna tonta como ellas y cuando les dijo que perdían su tiempo ya que a él no le gustaban las mujeres. Ambas quedaron espantadas con el y casi no lo trataban. Kaede agradeció esa homofobia que mostraron ya que poco le importaba lo que pensaran de el.

Al cumplir sus niños la edad para entrar a la escuela. Sus horarios se habían tranquilizado.

Era más fácil llevarlos y que estén ahí y luego que vallan a casa de Aika quien cuidaba de ellos con gusto. Pero aunque no aceptaba dinero de su parte, el comenzó a llenar el gran parque que tenían en la parte de atrás en la casa de los Miyagui con juegos infantiles.

Parecía una plaza y ella agradecía eso ya que le dificultaba mucho si tenía que llevar a tantos niños al parque para que se entretengan. Ahora ella podía vigilarlos desde la cocina o se sentaba bajo la pequeña galería para estar siempre presente con ellos.

Y el sentía que de alguna manera contribuía en esa casa.

Otra cosa que hizo fue pedirle permiso a yûsuke de utilizar una de la habitaciones vacías de la planta alta para hambientar un salón de juegos para ellos. Donde tenían una televisión, consola de vídeos. Muchos juguetes. Entre ellos muchos bloques para que se entretengan armando cosas y unos sillones y sillas pequeñas para que estén cómodos. Además un mueble que estaba lleno de cuadernos hojas y temperas y colores para que también hagan uso de ella.

Para la familia Miyagui ese era un gran aporte ya que la familia se agrandaba y siempre había niños ahí. Y si no podían estar en el parque por el fuerte sol en verano o la molesta nieve en el invierno ese era el lugar favorito para todos ellos.

Ryosuke y takumi se consideraban los líderes entre tantos niños ya que eran los mayores y casi siempre se organizaban entre ellos.

Algo que llamó la atención de todos fue que takumi se había interesado de apoco en el basquet pero ryosuke no.

A el le gustaba más el tennis y a su padre no le molesto su eleccion.

Cuando alguien le preguntaba al niño por que no le gustaba el basquet el decía que admiraba mucho ese deporte pero que no le interesaba practicarlo. Su madre le quería enseñar pero no le gustaba. Ya que haruko lo hacia para decir que algo podía enseñarle a su hijo mayor. Aunque mucho tiempo tampoco le dedicaba. Ya que ahora tenía otros hijos con takashi matsamura y su hijo mayor no le era de mucha importancia para ella. Ryosuke no era nada tonto y siempre se molestaba cuando debía pasar tiempo con ella y agradecía el hecho de que su tío takenori se encargaba de él. Aunque era otro que le quería enseñar ese deporte y ya se estaba cansado por lo que, cuando su padre le preguntó si deseaba aprender a jugar basquet ball. Este molesto le dijo que no. Y buscando algún deporte que pudiera practicar se interesó por el tennis ya que en su escuela muchos de sus amigos lo practicaban.

La vida familiar era excelente para kaede y sus hijos. Los tres se llevaban de maravilla aunque tenían sus momentos. A medida que crecían los niños comenzaron a mostrar su verdadera personalidad y sus intereses y también sus enojos cuando su padre se la pasaba de más en la oficina. El mes explicaba las cosas lo mejor que podía y esperaba que entendieran que eso podía pasar mucho.

En la oficina sus días eran llenos de actividad. Akira lo había nombrado socio y el hacia prácticamente todo el trabajo. No se quejaba ya que prefería eso a tener que cambiar de lugar por algo tan insignificante como un aumento de horario. Además ese aumento y su nuevo puesto se vieron reflejados a la hora de ver su cuenta mensual.

Casi siempre almorzaban juntos el, akira ( si estaba en la oficina) kogure, ryota y koshino en el restaurante de rosumi.

Su vida sentimental era nula. Solía tener una que otra aventura muy esporádica con alguno que conocía o con alguien que parecía interesado en él. No desaprobechaba esas oportunidades ya que después de todo el también tenía sus necesidades. Y a pesar de que mal no la pasaba. Sentía que faltaba algo.

Una mañana en la oficina akira le dio una revista que había comprado en el aeropuerto luego de un viaje que había tenido este la revisó y no encontraba nada interesante hasta que una página que mostraba un reloj de excelente calidad lo dejó embobado al ver que el que modelaba ese reloj era hanamichi sakuragui. Sabía que era modelo y que cuando no estaba jugando para su equipó hacia sesiones de modelaje pero nunca lo había visto impreso. Dios era hermoso. No recordaba que hana tuviera tan marcado el cuerpo. Se veía como un dios griego que se mostraba con una sonrisa seductora.

Akira riendo le hacerco una servilleta y él lo miró extrañado. Por lo que el otro le contestó que era para que se limpiara la sangre que le había caído de la nariz.

Rukawa río ante ese comentario y se guardó la revista.

Ojala y pronto volviera a Japón. Aunque sabía que para eso faltaba mucho tiempo.

Cuando hana estuvo en Japón en sus vacaciones junto a sus hermanas el trató de retomar aquella amistad que tuvieron cuando eran jóvenes y hana lo aceptó junto a la disculpa que le dio por su mal comportamiento la última vez que se vieron y pareció que ese tiempo paso volando para él.

Un par de veces llegó a verlo sin remera y tuvo que contenerse demasiado para no tocarlo.

Aunque ryota lo hizo frente a el preguntándole como hacia para mantenerse en forma ( diablos hubiera hecho eso) a lo que hana le contestó que mucho ejercicio y que justo antes de venir había hecho unas fotos y cuando le tocaba modelar para alguna campaña publicitaria lo ponían a dieta para que no tenga ni un miligramo de grasa y por eso el cuerpo estaba tan marcado. Su cuerpo estaba perfectamente estilizado, mantenía la figura sin un excesivo de masa muscular. Sus pectorales y abdominales estaban bien tonificados y sobresalían pero no de forma exagerada. Su espalda mostraba hasta el más mínimo músculo bien marcado y tonificado. Y su cintura era un llamado a la tentación. Sus brazos si reflejaban el arduo trabajo que les daba y eso si que lograba hacer sentir intimidado a casi todos los que habían ido ese día. Pero kaede le había prestado especial atención a lo bien desarrollado que tenía sus piernas y lo perfecto de su trasero (bueno el tenía ojos para ver y si hana se mostraba como no aprovechar)

Luego de que volviera a América tanto él como ryota comenzaron a asistir a un gimnasio ya que se habían dado cuenta de que se habían dejado estar mucho. Seguían delgados pero ya no tenían marcado nada! Incluso mitsui que había tenido a Aiko estaba casi tan marcado como hana y eso lo comprobó cuando jugaron todos un partido y el calor los había hecho quitarse la camisa a todos. El único que no se sintió intimidado frente a hana fue el. Que les decía a todos que no permitiría que el paso del tiempo le arruine el cuerpo y a kogure se le podía limpiar la baba cuando dirigía la vista hacia su esposo. Como tenían casi hora y media entre que sus hijos estaban en clases y ellos iban a la oficina ( los niños entraban a las ocho y ellos a las nueve y media) aprovecharon ese momento de la mañana para asistir a un gimnasio que estaba a pasos de la ofina y a pesar de que al principio les costo luego se adaptaron a esa rutina.

Akira y koshino hacia tiempo que asistían a ese lugar pero lo hacían cuando salían del trabajo por lo que no se cruzaban en él.

La muerte del director Ansai también lo había golpeado ya que el hombre había sido una gran influencia para él. Pensó que por la fecha hana no podría asistir a su despedida y se asombro como muchos cuando lo hizo.

En aquella oportunidad tuvo la oportunidad de tener una charla con el horas antes de que se marchara a su actual país de residencia.

Ambos estaban en su casa despidiendose luego de haber ido ahi después de que terminarán los homenajes dedicados a su director. Eso había terminado tarde y al otro día ya tarde se despertaron.

Hana estaba ya casi listo para irse en una hora debía estar en el aeropuerto. Y en un acto de necesidad al ver que ambos estaban... Vulnerables ya que la noche anterior habían platicado de lo bien que les iba económicamente hablando y lo mal que les iba en el amor, les dejó una puerta abierta a la posibilidad. Y el deseo de ser correspondidos los dejo muy a la expectativa. Por lo que kaede se decidió por besar a hana con mucha necesidad, no sabía que pasaba por la mente de él, sólo se sentía dichoso por ser correspondido. Hana no lo rechazo, muy por el contrario se dejó besar y sus leguas comenzaron una lucha por quien dominaba la boca de quien.

No había planeado hacerlo. Pero lo hizo, u se felicitó mentalmente por hacerlo. Una luz de esperanza nacía en su pecho mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda de ese pelirrojo lleno de pasión.

El beso duro más de lo que debería y si no fuera por que el tiempo no estaba de su lado, de seguro hubieran llegado más lejos ese día. Al separarse kaede miró esos ojos castaños que tanto recordaba y cuando hana quiso hablar puso un dedo sobre su boca para que no lo hiciera " no digas nada. Se que no debería pero quiero tener una luz de esperanza con tigo ( lo beso otra vez, pero fue más un rose sensual de su parte) quiero que sepas que siempre te eh amado. Pero nunca tuve el valor para decírte lo. Personaje por eso. ( otro beso dulce) te amo! Y quiero que sepas que no importa el tiempo. Siempre te voy a esperar. Prometerme que si un día te sientes invadido por la soledad. Acudirás a mi (beso ) prometerme lo" hana tomó aire y afianzó otro beso que invadió su boca con mucha dulzura " kaede Rukawa... Te lo prometo" tuvieron que separarse. No querían, pero hikari y sakura estaban llamando a la puerta en busca de su hermano pues se les hacia tarde. Rukawa se separó de él tomó aire y abrió. Luego el mismo los llevó hasta el aeropuerto.

La tristeza quedó en la comunidad de ex alumnos que pasaron por la tutela del director Ansai durante mucho tiempo y luego de eso rukawa se puso firme con akira en que no le regalaria más su tiempo ya que debía quedarse a veces hasta cuatro horas más para poder terminar a tiempo los asuntos importantes. A lo que akira accedió a volver a su puesto habitual ya que ahora que estaba buscando otro hijo podía dejar de andar desperdiciando su tiempo.

Ambos redescubrieron que cuando trabajaban juntos les era más rápido terminar y aveces salían hasta una o dos horas antes. Por lo que se sentían satisfechos por volver a formar equipo.

Y sólo salían tarde si alguna junta con algún cliente importante los detenía.

Rukawa era consiente de lo que había dejado en hana y sabía que este en algún momento volvería a él. Tal vez era tonto de su parte recién llevaba cuatro años en su equipo yvtal vez tendria otros siete u ocho más de carrera. Pero eso no le importaba.

No hacia mucho habían hablado por teléfono y hana le reclamaba la necesidad de estar con él. Ambos sabían que era una locura el querer estar juntos ahora. Ya que hana tenía un compromiso en ese país y rukawa no podía dejar todo tomar a sus hijos e ir con él. Aunque la idea le parecía fantástica. No estaba seguro. apesar de querer estar juntos ahora, ambos tenían los pies sobre la tierra y se detenían a pensar sus opciones. Si fueran adolescentes de seguro todo les hubiera parecido fácil. Pero no lo eran eran adultos que tenían responsabilidades y obligaciones y ambos debían cumplirlas. Aunque les costará. Rukawa tenía ya 27 años y no había cambiado mucho en el trayecto de su vida. Aún parecía un joven de veinte ya que su tez blanca lo hacia ver así. Su rostro no cambio mucho, de hecho no cambio nada. La única diferencia verá de que tenía más prolijo su cabello aunque eso era sólo en su trabajo ya que en su casa lo seguía portando desordenado y hasta ahora nunca había cambiado el largo.

Su cuerpo estaba volviendo a marcarse con el ejercicio pero no de forma exagerada. Tampoco quería parecer esos fisiculturistas que tenían músculos en forma exagerada. No el prefería estar apenas marcado ya que sabía que eso no lo hacia ver mal. Desde que sintió los besos de hana y luego de que este se marchara se preocupaba por cosas que antes ni le interesaban. Si estaba muy gordo o si no estaba marcado. Si se veía avejentado o si no. Era una locura. Incluso ryosuke llegó a pedirle que deje de exagerar con su aspecto ya que feo no era y gordo no estaba y mucho menos se vestía mal. Sus hijos que ahora tenían diez años se divertían viendo como su padre se preocupaba por cosas que antes no y eso lo llevó a pensar que debía decirles que en algún momento el podría estar con alguien, pero como no sabía si faltaban muchos años o pocos para eso. No lo hacia.

Eso si desde que ellos tuvieron la edad para entender, el les explicó su condicion sexual, ( ellos tenían ocho cuanlo les dijo) y sus hijos no lo juzgaron. Incluso ryosuke le preguntó por que no lo había dicho antes si el ya lo sabía. A lo que rukawa se quedó de piedra por eso ( como era que lo sabía) " papa ni te imaginas las veces que te vi besándote con el tío kogure " eso lo dejó peor " pero no te preocupes jamás se lo dije a nadie. Aunque una vez le pregunte a la abuela Aika si eso estaba mal y ella me explicó que no. Por lo que aprendí pronto a no discriminar a nadie por eso.

Kaede si que se sorprendió, y le agradeció al cielo que sea a Aika a quien allá elegido para su consulta ya que ella no iba a mentirle a su hijo y de seguro le habrá llevado la conversacion por el lado del amor y los sentimientos. Takumi también le dijo que su hermano le había dicho que no debía enojarse si papá no traía novias ya que eso era por que prefería novios " por eso papa, no te sientas mal, si quieres traer un novio nosotros no te diremos nada, tal vez sólo hablemos con él para asegurarnos de que no te hará daño "

Dios, amaba a sus hijos y agradecía la suerte que tenía por tener dos niños tan comprensivos, poco prejuiciosiosos y llenos de amor.

Sólo esperaba que su amor. Ese que estaba esperando llegue pronto a su vida. Ya que sabía que de seguro cubriría todas sus expectativas. Aunque sentía algo de curiosidad ya que el se consideraba alguien activo, y por lo visto hana también. Y aunque con el único que se dejó tomar fue con él quería llegar a ser el quien lo tome. Al menos una vez.

Hanamichi Sakuragui:

Sakuragui paso los dos últimos años de su vida universitaria a puro ritmo. Esos años tenía más prácticas con su profesión y debía ayudar en el hospital de la universidad para poder practicar y aprobar las materias prácticas. En el equipo lo llenaban de alagos por que el último año paso a ser el capitán y no lo hacia nada mal. Aunque el año que mitsui se retiró justo antes del torneo no ganaron. Más que nada por que los jugadores que cometían faltas no se midieron al no estar quien los reemplazaba. Y eso los llevó a la derrota el siguiente año y él último de hana ganaron de la mejor manera y hana hasta se llevó el reconocimiento al mejor jugador.

Cuando le tocó elegir entre los equipos de la NBA no dudó en elegir a los chicago bulls.

Su eleccion se vio tomada por dos motivos. La primera era por que la camiseta de ese equipo le recordaba a su querido shohoku. Y para nada iría a los lakers que tenían muy parecido al menos en los colores al equipo kainan.

Y la segunda era por que sus hermanas no vivían muy lejos del estadio de los chicago bulls ( y esta era la razon más fuerte)

El año que se fue a Japón la primera vez recordó que una chica muy eufórica de cabellos castaños y muy desordenados se había ganado el balón que el firmo junto los que jugaron con el aquel día. Y grande fue su sorpresa al volver a verla en la puerta de su departamento en la universidad junto a otra muchacha que era lo opuesto a ella. Ya que era blanca y de cabellos lasios y negros prolijamente peinada y con un flequillo que perecia cortado con regla. Incluso en caracteres eran distintas. Al preguntar por que se encontraban ahí fue la mayor quien tomó la palabra y le contó que sentían la necesidad de conocer a su hermano mayor. Hana casi que se desmaya por sus palabras pero logró contenerse y las hizo pasar para que le explicaran todo.

Hikari se presentó cordial y le presento a sakura. Ella le contó que su madre siempre la mantuvo al tanto de su origen y que debido al rechazó de su padre se vieron envueltas en andar de aquí para allá hasta que la vida las cruzó con la madre de sakura y hablando supieron que las hijas de ambas eran del mismo hombre Toru sakuragui. Era un mujeriego que tenía la costumbre de estar con quien se le plasca y aunque les prometía Amor eterno luego las dejaba alegando que ya era casado y que ya se había aburrido de ellas. La primera quiso obligarlo a que deje a su esposa pero a el no le interesó saber que era una niña lo que tuvo, por lo que no le hizo caso. Sólo vio compasión en los ojos de la esposa del hombre y la segunda supo de las bondades de Aika ya que fue gracias a ella que pudo llegar con su tía en esa provincia. Ella fue muy desinteresada y no le molesto darle el dinero que tenían ahorrado para ellos. Se lo dio y gracias a ese acto de generosidad ella no se vio en la penosa situación de tener que dar en adopción a su hermosa sakura.

La falta de trabajo y las deudas las obligaron a tener que vender la propiedad de la tía fallecida de la madre de sakura. Ambas se habían enamorado y se marcharon a América en busca de trabajo con el poco dinero que tenían.

En América vivieron de la mejor manera posible. Siempre fueron camareras o secretarías y hikari ahora se dedicaba a lo segundo mientras que a sakura le era más fácil el primer oficio. Vivieron muchos años con sus madres que se mostraban como una pareja sin vergüenza frente a sus hijas y ellas siempre conocieron su origen. Y pese a que no querían saber nada de su padre al saber que tenían un hermano mayor la necesidad de conocerlo era grande para ellas.

Sus madres fallecieron cuando hikari tenía dieciocho años de edad en un accidente automovilístico, y la mayor quedó a cargo de la adolescente. Mucho tiempo estuvieron en duda de si ir o no ir a Japón a conocerlo y cuando se decidieron grande fue su sorpresa al ver que su hermano era muy reconocido en su país por su talento a la hora de jugar basquet ball. Sakura había ganado por pura casualidad ese balón y al otro día fueron a ver si el seguía en su casa, pero fue rukawa quien las recibió y les dijo que la Sra sakuragui ( que en realidad ahora era Miyagui) vivía en otra casa, les dio la dirección y ella las atendió gustosa dándole la noticia de que su hijo ya había vuelto a América. Pero lejos de sentirse mal ambas sonrieron ya que era más fácil trasladarse de un estado a otro que de un país a otro. Sólo le pidieron. Que no le cuente a él ya que ellas querían darle la noticia en persona. Pero se tardaron seis meses en volver a juntar dinero para ir desde chicago hasta California y ahora veían sus esfuerzos recompensados. Hanamichi estaba feliz, el conocer a sus hermanas lo llenaba de felicidad y ahora la comunicación entre ellos era constante. En el momento que se graduó las que asistieron a la ceremonia fueron sus hermanas y luego de juntar todo el dinero que había ganado hasta ese momento les ofreció vacaciones en Japón y se marcharon felices ( luego de que instalaron a hana en su casa)

En Japón la pasaron de maravilla, el presentaba a sus hermanas dichoso y a cualquiera que le decía que su padre no había sido tan bueno como se mostraba el sólo les decía que era verdad, pero que lo pasado ya fue y que si a su madre no le afectaba por que tenía que afectarle a el. Además ahora tenía dos hermanas que no apartaría de su vida y en sima tenía a su pequeño hermanito genki ( a quien llevaba de un lado para el otro) y a su hermano ryota. Como quejarse con una vida tan llena!

Con sus amigos la paso de maravilla y aunque había notado que yuyi le hablaba mucho a su hermana no lo tomó como algo malo. No. ( aunque un par de años después tenía ganas de matarlo)

La convivencia con sus hermanas era muy buena.

Su primer año en los chicago bulls fue bueno aunque no pareció cumplir con las espectatativas del equipo, pero el había atribuido su bajo rendimiento a lo poco que lo ponían a jugar.

El segundo año fue el mejor ya que optaron por ponerlo de ala pívot ( pese a que tenian sus dudas) pero hana les mostró que él era un tensai. Y no se vio intimidado por aquellos más altos y corpulentos que él. Los superó a todos. Su velocidad, agilidad y capacidad de salto seguían siendo excelentes. Además ahora tenía más armas contra ellos. La práctica constante lo hacían un deportista de temer y poco a poco se ganó el respeto de todos sus compañeros y rivales y el amor de sus admiradores.

La verdad era que su vida ahora era muy agitada. Jamás pensó que jugar en una


	28. Chapter 28

Hana se encontraba en el vuelo que lo llevaría a su kanagawa natal.

Su madre y su hermana sakura estaban junto a el. Ambas lo habían ayudado a pasar el largo tratamiento que tuvo para recuperarse en la recuperación de su pierna. Era extraño pero no se sentía mal por eso. No, es como si el cielo le hubiera dado la solución para irse de América sin que lo juzguen o lo discriminen más de lo que lo habían hecho hasta ahora. Su casi nueve años en ese país lo habían desgastado bastante. Los primeros años fueron los que más valoró. Su estadía en la universidad fue única. En ese lugar no encontró nada de lo que le habían dicho que encontraría. Todo el mundo en Japón le habían dicho que no le sería fácil estar ahí, que lo vivirían tratando mal por su nacionalidad. Incluso su representante le dijo que tardaría un par de años en ser titular. Pero fue aceptado casi de inmediato. Se halló con el equipo y el hecho de tener a mitsui como un soporte que ll ayudaba a desinteresarse de los idiotas rasitas lo había ayudado a librarse de las peleas que todos en Japón pensaron que tendría. Sus profesores lo llenaban de alagos al ver que no sólo estaba interesado en jugar basquet si no que también tuvo las mejores notas del campus en su estadía. Ni siquiera cuando llegaron las prácticas en las materias se vio intimidado. Mientras muchos abandonaban la carrera por no gustarle lo que debían hacer el siguió. Eso lo ayudó a saber como debía reaccionar ante su propia lesión.

Lo único que le pareció un extra fue su carrera como modelo. Era algo que no tenía en mente o que cuando lo hizo no pensó que podría darle gran prestigio para ciertas marcas ( sobre todo en Japón ) que lo querían sólo a él para sus campañas. Sin duda esa carrera la podría seguir teniendo y seguiría teniendo ingresos gracias a ella. Hasta ahora seguía agradeciendo a tania por haberlo elegido a él en aquel entonces. Aúnque sabía que tania smith ahora era una fotógrafa de alta categoría. Y sus trabajos iban más allá de hacer fotos para campañas publicitarias. Recorría el mundo tomando lo mejor de el para estamparlos en las mejores imágenes que se podían ver. Era única y a todo el mundo le encantaba su trabajo.

Parte del acuerdo que ambos habían hecho era el de seguir trabajando juntos. Más que nada por lo agradecidos que ambos se sentían el uno con el otro que otra cosa.

Además era difícil que otro fotógrafo consiga sacar lo mejor de hana. Los que lo habían intentado no habían conseguido lo que tania. La primera fotógrafa le hablaba extraño y sus fotografías quedaron muy obsenas y ni a hana le gusto verse así. Por lo que eliminaron esas Tomás. El segundo le hablaba como si estuviera fornicando con la cámara y a hana le costo sentirse cómodo. Y finalmente la última que lo intento sólo mostró buena ropa pero el modelo parecía distinto.

Hana y tania resolvieron que si a tania le pagaban el vuelo ella no tendría problema en trasladarse de donde este para hacer lo que mejor le salía.

Y juntos eran un gran éxito.

Su representante agradeció que hana tuviera una carrera de apoyo cuando se entero que no podría volver a practicar deporte ( al menos no profesional mente hablando).

La pierna de hana más bien la tibia no tenía una parte del hueso. En lugar de eso una aleación de titaneo estaba en su lugar. Por suerte el peroné no sufrió daños pero el esfuerzo extremo le hacia a hana ver las estrellas del dolor que sentía. Incluso sentía molestias los días de humedad ( quien sabe por que) la liga de la NBA estaba consternada por lo sucedido y lo peor fue que la policía debelo el por que del accidente de hana. Las mafia de las apuestas estaba más que vigilada. Hana no presentó cargos. Ya que ( en sus propias palabras) si alguien perdió tanto dinero como para llegar al extremo de lesionar a alguien. No valía la pena siquiera nombrarlo.

Eso dejó al país lleno con la bronca de que un idiota los había mostrado como lo peor.

Al anunciar su retiró de la liga por su lesión la prensa le preguntó si extrañaría a sus colegas. La sinceridad de hana volvió a dejar mudos a más de uno ya que, su comentario fue : extrañare a los profesionales que me aceptaron como jugador, pero no a los prejuiciosos que me juzgaron por mi condición. Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir ya que nadie merece ser discriminado por nada. Y si yo quisiera podría comenzar a enumerar cada una de las estupideces que mis compañeros cometian. Pero no me rebajaré a su nivel.

Luego de eso no aceptó más preguntas y se fue de ahí.

Apenas se entero de su accidente ( así lo anunciaron en televisión ) Aika se marchó a América a estar con su hijo. Durante los tres meses no se despegó de el y siempre le dio su apoyo. En Japón yûsuke estaba muy preocupado por ambos. Por hana por su recuperación y por su esposa por que se fue con dos mese de embarazo y eso no era bueno.

Hana por más que intento convencer a su madre de que cuando se recupere volvería a Japón ella no lo dejó. Siempre decía que ella y su bebé estaban en buen estado de salud.

Sakura estaba más que tranquila con la llegada de Aika. Ya que había visto como su hermano estaba más que destruido por todo lo que le estaba pasando y al ver a su madre su semblante cambio radicalmente.

Fue luego de un mes que estuvo ahí que tuvo acceso a un teléfono y pudo hablar con rukawa. Este lo regañó por haber tardado tanto en comunicarse con él. Pero hana le explicó que primero en el ataque le habían robado el telefono. De hecho gracias a eso encontraron a los que lo golpearon ya que su madre se comunicó con el y lo atendieron los que tenían el apartó. Luego ella llamó a su representante y le dijo lo que paso con el teléfono. Luego del que representan de hana le explicaran la situación y calmara un poco a Aika, llamó a la policía y les dio el dato de que los agresores tenían el móvil de sakuragui. Pero al ser arrestados sólo podían mantenerlos poco tiempo en prisión más que nada por el robo del aparato, ya que hana no presentaría cargos.

Rukawa también le dijo que había intentado llamarlo pero no podia.

Luego de eso hablaron lo más que el tiempo les permitió. Ya tenían bien en claro que querían estar juntos y que no andarían escondiéndose de nadie.

Ambos vivían pensando el uno en el otro y las ansias y el deseo de estar juntos estaban haciendo estragos en hana. Que no veía la hora de llegar a kanagawa de una vez.

Su madre se había puesto eufórica cuando su hijo le dijo que estaba en una relación con el zorro. Ella sabía que tanto sufrimiento y tanta espera no habían sido en vano. Conocía muy bien a rukawa y estaba segura que si alguien merecía a su hijo ese era él.

Incluso si reflexionaba un poco podía deducir que kaede en algún momento llegó a sentir algo por su hijo. Que bueno que finamente ambos encontraron a su pareja idónea. Ahora también entendía por que cuando vio el noticiario donde informaban que el basquetbolista hanamichi sakuragui había tenido un extraño accidente y que ahora se encontraba hospitalizado, el primero en llegar a su casa fue él. Y como ella estaba al teléfono con el representante sólo pudo ver su expresión. Casi que lloraba y sólo se permitió respirar tranquilo cuando de la boca de Aika supo que la única lesión grave que tenía era su pierna izquierda y en el resto del cuerpo sólo golpes leves. Incluso le dijo que si no fuera por sus hijos y su trabajo el la acompañaría a América.

Claro. Debió tomar en cuenta las señales. Ella estaba más nerviosa por llegar. Quería ver a sus pequeños. Genki y Natsumi la extrañaban mucho aunque a sus cinco años Natsumi se mostraba muy independiente, yûsuke le comentaba que se notaba que la extrañaba mucho. Ahora podía sentirse plena. Sus hijos estaban bien. Su embarazo iba bien. En América tuvo que asistir a un obstetra que se comunicaba con sakura quien le servía de traductora en ese país tan extraño. Ya estaba de cinco meses y quería pasar lo que le quedaba de embarazo en su casa con su familia completa.

Una vez que bajaron del avión. Se dirigieron directo a su casa. Hana ya había advertido a sus amigos que lo más conveniente sería verse en la casa ya que en el aeropuerto sería abordado por muchos periodistas y sería muy difícil saludarse en ese lugar.

Y dicho y hecho.

El aeropuerto estaba atestado de periodistas que buscaban una nota con él. Por suerte para su madre y su hermana que se veían ahogadas por tanta pregunta, hanamichi freno y les dijo que se fueran ya que su madre estaba embarazada y no podía ser aplastada por ellos. Por suerte le dieron su espacio pero no lo dejaron. Seguian preguntando cosas que hana respondía levemente.

Sakura había quedado resagada por tanto periodista y quedó muy atrás. Uno había golpeado su equipaje y seguían a su hermano, hana no lo notó por que estaba más ocupado tratando de que no golpeen a su madre o a su vientre por eso no pudo verla. Ella trataba de acomodar sus cosas pero las maletas estaban pesadas y le costaba subirlas al carrito ( recordemos que ella es más bien menuda) estaba a punto de buscar algún guardia que la ayude cuando un hombre la comenzó a ayudar. Ella se lo agradeció y la sonrisa del joven quedó marcada en su mente. Luego le preguntó hacia donde se dirigía y ella le indicó que iba donde hanamichi sakuragui y el comenzó a seguir a la manada de periodistas que marcaban el camino. Ella estaba encantada, ya que incluso fue muy caballero y llevó el las valijas de la señorita.

En la entrada yûsuke recibió a su esposa y hana se percató de que faltaba sakura. Iba a volver a buscarla cuando apareció junto al hombre que la había ayudado. Ella le explicó lo que paso y los periodistas se dispersaron al verlo enojado con ellos por lo que le sucedió a su hermana. Luego se acercó al hombre y lo saludo.

_ mono salvaje! que bueno que apareciste para ayudarla

_ no hay problema mono pelirrojo. Fue un placer. Eso si deberias poner atención cuando vas con tu hermana

_ aahhj! Estaba cuidando que no golpeen a mi madre esta de cinco meses.

_ pues debiste estar atento igual idiota

_ aahhj maldito mono salvaje te digo que no me di cuenta! MALDITOS PERIODISTAS POR QUE NO DEJAN A LA GENTE EN PAZ!

_ disculpen ( preguntó sakura confundida) ustedes se conocen?

_ claro ( respondió kiota) este idiota y yo éramos oponentes en la preparatoria!

_ JAJAJAJAJA! es que soy un genio!. Y siempre lo vencía muajajajaja! Mira sakura el es el mono salvaje. Era un gran jugador en la preparatoria y logró derrotarme junto a unos cuantos en unos partidos callejeros que solíamos organizar antes de que me valla a estados unidos. Claro que yo también lo eh derrotado muchas veces!

_ nobunaga kiota. Mucho gusto.

_ oh claro! , soy sakura kusao

_ encantado, esperó volver a verte alguna vez

_ mmm claro! ( dijo hana con una sonrisa muy falsa) alguna vez se volverán a ver

Se despieron y hana quedó algo celoso y sakura muy alagada.

Finalmente estaban en el auto de yûsuke rumbo a su hogar.

Yûsuke tenía dos cuartos libres y se los daría hasta que sakura consiguiera lugar.

Mientras hana había decidido vivir con su madre hasta que decidiera bien que hacer. Sakura se quedaba con ellos más que nada por que primero debía buscar trabajo. Y luego buscaría independizarse. Hikari le había propuesto que viviera con ella. Pero sakura ya estaba algo cansada de siempre depender de alguien para vivir por lo que estaba más que decidida a salir adelante sola. Hana la apoyaba y le quería dar una sorpresa cuando lleguen. Sólo que se la darían al otro día junto con hikari que ya había organizado y comprado todo lo que hana le había pedido.

En casa de yûsuke una gran bienvenida de parte de sus amigos le dio una gran alegría. Todos sus amigos estuvieron con el y disfrutaron un rato.

Comenzó a saludar uno por uno pero la chispa de peculiaridad la dio cuando saludo a ookus, al principio fue un abrazo como a todos, pero antes de separarse por completo un cabezaso mortal lo dejó tendido en el piso

_ ya sabes por que, no?

_ hana! ( su hermana tomó su oreja y se la apretaba hasta dejarla muy adolorida) te dije que no le hagas nada

_ no le hice nada! Eso no lo va a matar, además me la debía AAAHH sueltame!

_ no vuelvas a golpearlo.

_ bueno yo creó que la sacó bastante barata! ( comentó takemiya)

_ si yo esperaba que lo moliera a golpes ( mencionó noma)

_ bueno lo comportante es que yo gane la apuesta, vamos a pagar ( dijo sonriendo yohei)

Ellos no cambiarían y eso le dio mucho gusto a hana. Era hermoso volver a estar en su lugar en el mundo, rodeado de todos los que consideraba familia. No se había dado cuenta de cuanto estrañaba a todos.

Poco a poco comenzó a sacar muchos presentes para los que estaban ahí, sobre todo para los niños. A quien no paraba de saludar.

Luego converso un rato con mitsui y kogure que también estaban ahí y le dio gusto ver que su hija había crecido tanto era muy bonita y le impresionó lo parecida a mitsui, es más el largo de sus cabellos y la forma de su rostro la hacían ver casi idéntica a él. Y no tardó en mencionarlo.

La verdad era que habian pasado una tarde espléndida todos estaban a gusto con la vuelta de amigo.

Luego se marcharon para dejarlos descansar. Ya tendrían tiempo de ponerse al día. El único que no estaba ahí era rukawa. Y no por que no quisiera pero junto con akira se tuvieron que marchar a una reunión con gente muy importante y estarían fuera dies días más. Mientras el que se encargaba de sus hijos era yûsuke, que por suerte atravesaba las vacaciones y tenía tiempo de sobra para cuidar a todos los niños. Igual no le molestaba ya que, ryosuke y takumi eran como sus nietos y los quería mucho.

Aika estaba emocionada de ver a genki y Natsumi. Todos se fueron al cuarto de ella para descansar y yûsuke les mostró cuales serían sus cuartos. Ambos se acomodaron y al rato sakura se ofreció para preparar los alimentos junto a ayako que no se había marchado y hana y ryota estaban en el living conversando de muchas cosas y a la vez de nada.

Ellos si comenzaron a ponerse al día y ryota le decía como le iba en la empresa

Y esas cosas. Por su lado ayako era directora técnica de un equipo de baloncesto femenino en una secundaria y les iba relativamente bien. Estaban muy contentos con todo pero ryota le mencionaba que ayako buscaba tener otro bebé y esperaba que sea una niña

_ y que tu no quieres?

_ si me encantaría tener una niña... Pero que pasa si sale otro niño?

_ prueba otra vez!

_ ahj! Te estas burlando?

_ noo! Es que a lo sumó te tocaría otro y otro y tal vez no llegue la niña jajajajaja!.

_ si muy gracioso. Sabes lo que cuesta mantener un hijo?

_ no! Ni idea. No tengo hijos!

_ claro que no! Pero te puedo garantizar que no es nada barato!

_ disculpen! ( habló ryosuke) podemos hablar con usted?

Hana quedó mudó y algo extrañado de que el niño lo trate tan formal, además parecía muy enojado. Era eso o definitivamente heredó la cara de malo de su padre. Pero ahora que veía takumi estaba con el mismo semblante. Que estaba sucediendo

_ con migo?(pregunto hana señalándose)

_ pues le estamos hablando a usted o no? ( dijo molesto takumi)

_ si, claro que quieren?

Ambos se sentaron frente a el y sacaron una libreta que tenía algo escrito. Ryota y hana se miraron algo confundidos pero aguardaban a que los niños hablaran

Sacaron una libreta y comenzaron a hacerle preguntas muy serias a hana.

_ queremos estar seguros de que busca una relación sería con nuestro papá

_ pueden quedarse tranquilos!

_ no, no podemos hasta que reponda lo que queremos

_ si. Primero queremos saber que intenciones tiene con papá

Ambos hablaban intercalando momentos, primero lo hacia uno y luego el otro y hana estaba algo asombrado por la seriedad y la decisión con la que lo miraban, por lo que había optado por contestarle todo y dejarlos tranquilos de que buscaba con kaede.

_ tengo las mejores intenciones para con su padre

_ es verdad que son novios hace mucho

_ si casi un año

_ y por que nunca lo vimos en casa

_ vivía en estados unidos y no podía venir por que tenía un contrato que no podía romper

_ pero siempre hablaba con papá

_ todas las noches.

_ y si tiene las mejores intenciones con papá, no sería más fácil que se casaran

_ sería maravilloso, pero el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo no es legal. Al menos no en este país!

_ pero al tio kogure lo caso un sacerdote y les hizo una ceremonia privada, si bien no es legal, si es una unión que los hace esposos.

_ mmm, si me había olvidado de eso

_ en tonces puede casarse con mi papá

_ claro, pero debería hablarlo con él

_ el quiere!

_ y como lo saben ( preguntó curioso ryota que hasta ahora no los había interrumpido)

_ por que le preguntamos cuando nos dijo que tenía novio!

_ ah, y a ustedes no les molesta que yo sea su novio?

_ no! . mi papá esta más feliz desde que esta con usted. Siempre sonríe y hasta ah dejado de andar triste como antes

_ antes estaba triste?

_ si. Era raro, por que siempre estaba feliz con nosotros. Pero a veces lo veíamos triste y trataba de sonreír para que no lo notaramos.

_ la abuela Aika nos explicó que a veces los padres también necesitan a alguien a su lado.

_ si, no tenía nada que ver con nosotros.

_ por eso nos pusimos contentos cuando dijo que ahora tiene novio

_ si, pero también nos dijo que tal vez usted viviría con nosotros

_ si. Yo tal vez viva con ustedes. Eso les molesta.

_ no. Sólo queremos saber si usted se casaría con él

_ ya les dije que si!

_ en tonces antes de vivir con nosotros debería casarse primero con él.

_ mmm ya les dije que debo hablarlo con el. Pero si.

_ bueno también queríamos saber otras cosas.

Los niños llenaron de preguntas a hana. Si sabía cocinar, si podría hacer los deberes con ellos ya que su papá lo hacia pero siempre estaba muy cansado y solía dormirse en el sofá por que el tiempo no le alcanzaba, luego le preguntaron si tenía problemas con llevarlos de vacaciones a disney a lo que hana respondió que no, no tenía problemas con eso. Luego lo más asombroso fue el hecho de saber que ellos querían saber si le molestaba que takumi fuera adoptado. A lo que hana les dijo que no. Como iba a molestarle eso? Incluso ryota les dijo que hana era como un hermano adoptivo ya que sus padres se casaron cuando ellos eran adolescentes y siempre se tratan como hermanos. Los niños sonrieron ante el hecho y quedaron conformes. Luego en la comida les anunciaron a todos que hana se iba a casar con su padre y Aika sonrió emocionada y le dijo a hana que nada de nada hasta la noche de bodas hana quedó como un tomate y sakura sonreía al ver lo vergonzoso que podía ser su hermano algunas veces.

Al otro día hana paso a hablar con mitsui para que le dijera quien lo había casado y mitsui ante esa pregunta no pudo evitar preguntar con quien se casaría. Al contarle un poco la historia este quedó algo extrañado, aunque para nada le molestaba, al contrario, le deseaba lo mejor y le pidió que no se olvide de invitarlo a la ceremonia.

Esa misma noche habló con rukawa sobre el interrogatorio y las peticiones que le hicieron sus futuros hijos y kaede se sintió alagado y muy contento de saber que sus hijos buscaban lo mejor para el y que hana también quería caerles bien a sus hijos, aunque sabía que eso sería algo muy fácil para hana, ya que a ryosuke lo amaba desde el día que nació, y a takumi también lo apreciaba ( llegó a regalarle su propia casa para que la adopción de el fuera un hecho) y ahora el saber que ellos lo habían aceptado era un peso menos de encima. Lo que más le divirtió fue saber que ellos esperaban que se casen primero y luego hana podría vivir con ellos. Y hanamichi le había dicho que se fuera haciendo a la idea de que pronto se casarían para así poder vivir juntos.

Al otro día hana se dirigía con los niños a ver al tal sacerdote y en el camino ellos lo asaltaron con una pregunta que no se esperaba.

_ usted siente atracción por las mujeres con las que sale en las revistas?

_ que revistas?

_ papá tiene revistas donde usted aparece mostrando productos caros.

_ perfumes o relojes o ropa

_ y a de s esta con mujeres muy bonitas

_ y están muy juntos o abrazados

_ no deben preocuparse por eso. Yo soy todo un talentoso lo savian!?

_ no!

_ el hecho de ser un talentoso me da la posibilidad de ser el mejor en todo. Con esas campañas yo siempre debo estar con alguna modelo, pero los coy a dejar tranquilos. Yo soy un profesional al igual que las modelos. Nada pasa entre nosotros, sólo posamos en las fotos, que por cierto nos Roma una fotógrafa que es muy profesional.

_ y quien esa mujer que nos esta siguiendo?

_ si anoche durmió en casa de la abuela!

_ mmm... Esa es una fastidiosa.

Desde el día anterior había llegado su asistente y asesora de imagen que le enviaba su representante cada vez que debía hacer fotos para esas campañas donde debía mostrarse en excelente forma. Y jane morrinson era la que se encargaba de que no halla ni un gramo de grasa en su cuerpo. Una semana antes de cada sesión lo ponía a dieta y le hacia hacer abdominales hasta el cansancio. También ejercicios donde marcará la espalda y achicará la cintura. Aunque hana no necesitaba nada de eso. Su cuerpo estaba en perfecto estado, pero a ella parecía no convencerlo. Aunque por la perseverancia de la mujer en las fotos siempre se lo veía con los abdominales más marcados que nunca y su cuerpo parecía el de un dios griego que mostraba hasta el último detalle en esos dos metros de ser que envolvían toda la sensualidad que tania capturaba cada vez que lo sometía a las sesiones de fotos que lo mostraban como el modelo perfecto para muchas compañías que ganaban fortuna con sus campañas.

Y ahora esa mujer no lo dejaba ni comer lo que su madre le hacia. Con la escusa de que hacia tiempo que no hacia tanto ejerció lo había encontrado más delgado y con menos masa muscular. A hana le pareció que estaba igual, pero ahora estaba haciendo ejercicios cada cuatro horas para que en los próximos cuatro días estuviera perfecto

_ ella se encarga de ponerme en forma para las fotos.

_ ah!

_ y como lo hace?

_ me pone a dieta y a hacer ejercicios!

_ en serio?

_ pensé que ser modelo era fácil

_ yo también, pero ya ven que no. Oigan, tengo una idea. Para que vean lo profesional que soy, los invitó a la sesión de fotos que tendré dentro de cinco dias. Así podrán quedarse tranquilos de lo que hago con las modelos! Que les parece?

_ genial?

_ si! Y podremos conocer a las modelos?.

A hana le cayó una gota gigante por el comentario, pero le dijo que si.

En el lugar donde debían encontrarse con el sacerdote. Este les dijo el trabajo que realizaba y que los oficiaba en una boda religiosa donde los entregaba en matrimonio ante kami- sama, y de ahí podían declararse oficialmente un matrimonio, le explicó que antes de la llegada de los europeos a su país el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo estaba bien visto sólo que luego de que Japón quisiera comercializar con ellos lo prohibieron más que nada para ser aceptados por los europeos. Sin embargo había una unión entre hombres era visto como el amor más puro que existía. Eso dejó muy satisfecho a hana y los niños preguntaron de inmediato cuando podrían casarse su papá y hana. A lo que el sacerdote les dijo que sólo tenía lugar para dentro de seis meses o un sólo día para dentro de dos semanas.

Los tres se miraron y hana comenzó a hacer cuentas mentales pero takumi se les adelanto diciendo que haceptaban dentro de dos semanas. Ryosuke lo miró confundido y le preguntó por que tan pronto a lo que el pelirrojo ( natural) le dijo que hanamichi era rico y de seguro el dinero no era problemas para organizar una boda y una dieta en ese tiempo. Además la abuela Aika los ayudaría.

Ambos quedaron satisfecho con la idea y hana palideció al hacer cuentas de todo lo que tenía que hacer .

acepto el día ofrecido y pago los honorarios del sacerdote ( que no eran nada baratos) y pago la reserva del templo para ese día con todo el oficio ( que tampoco le salió barato) por suerte había llevado su chequera.

Luego de ahí se fueron a un salón que no estaba muy lejos y lo reservaron para poder tenerlo ese día ( dios su iba a tener que pedir otra chequera)

Luego paso por su casa y comenzó a pedirle a su madre y a su hermana que lo ayuden y ellas gustosas comenzaron a planificar todo. Hana anotó en un papel una lista con todos los que debía invitar y luego se preocupó de comenzar a hacer cheque para que su madre y su hermana compraran lo necesario.

De ahí se dirigió a ver a takemiya, a el le pediría el banquete y la torta ( el jamás lo perdonaría si no acudiera a él) pero antes tuvo que someterse al ejercicio que según jane ya debía hacer.

Les había pedido a los niños que buscaran un anillo de rukawa para poder pedir uno a medida para él y también les pidió que no le dijeran que ya tenían fecha. Eso quería decírselo el en persona. Ya que le había gustado la idea de sorprenderlo con eso. Además sabía lo atareado que estaba con su traba y no quería que este más cansado con los preparativos. Ya cuando le dijera le preguntaría a quien quería invitar. Ya que estaba jane ahí la utilizaba como una asistente de bodas y ella estaba encantada con que su jefe se fuera a casar. Lo único que le pidió fue un leve aumento ya que eso no le correspondía ( otro cheque que dar) jamás en sus nueve años viviendo en América y en sus cinco como jugador profesional había gastado tanto dinero en tan poco tiempo.

Una vez reunido con takumi el le dijo que su regalo sería el pastel! Y otro cheque fue firmado ( debía pasar por el banco a pedir otra chequera).

La comida sería la mejor aunque todavía debía confirmar la cantidad ya que el sabía a cuantos llevaría pero faltaban los que agregaría kaede.

Esa noche se reunió con sus amigos y comenzaron a hablar del tema y ellos a preguntarles cuando y como se dieron las cosas. Hana les contaba la historia. Estaba feliz nuevamente hablaba de cosas personales e íntimas con aquellos a los que consideraba hermanos del alma. Por que se había ido de Japón? En América vivió sin eso. Y a pesar de que la distancia no había afectado su amistad, si lo había afectado a él.

En un descuido hana quiso probar uno de los deliciosos bocadillos que rosumi había llevado al encuentro en la casa de yohei cuando jane se lo quitó de la mano y en su lugar colocó una pequeña zanahoria. Todos quedaron atónitos ya que, jamás a nadie se le ocurriría quitarle comida a hanamichi sakuragui! A cambio recibirían un gran cabezaso mortal. Sin embargo a hana sólo se le hinchó la cena de la frente y se quedó callado y comenzó a comer esa mmm deliciosa zanahoria.

El fundan por supuesto que comenzó a reír a grandes carcajadas y no paraban de burlarse de él.

Hana estaba resignado. Estaba gastando mucho y quería seguir haciéndolo, por lo que mantenerse en forma era algo obligatorio para él.

Su asistente de inmediato hizo amistad con ellos y comenzó a contarles anécdotas ( ella hablaba muy bien japonés, por eso se la asignaron a hana) y el como al principio le costaba horrores mantenerlo a raya con las comidas, y el ejercicio.

Fue una noche divertida para todos y hikari estaba feliz por su hermano ya que finalmente asentaría cabeza y por lo que sabía por yuyi el futuro esposo de su hermano lo amaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Eso le daba a pensar que su hermano era medio descerebrado por no haberse dado cuenta antes, pero que se le iba a hacer.

Otra que comenzó a contar anécdotas de lo mucho que a hana le molestaba jane era hikari, ya que ella tuvo que aceptar que la chica se quedara con ellos al principio ya que ella mantina a rajatabla todo lo que hacia hana lo que comía y lo que no comía.

Para todos era gracioso escuchar las anécdotas ya que habían extrañado las payasadas de su amigo y el jamás les había dicho de ella. Hana les dijo que no hacia falta ya que no esperaba llegar a verla en Japón, pero vio que se equivocó.

Los días pasaron y hana se la pasaba de aquí para allá revisando todo, y para alegría de los niños ellos ayudaban mucho en la toma de decisiónes. Por la comida tuvo que confiar en el juicio de rosumi ya que como kaede comía todo el tiempo en su restaurante el sabía lo que le gustaba, y sus hijos sabían los colores que prefería ( aunque hana también lo sabía) y junto con ellos fueron a comprar dos hermosos kimonos paravla ceremonia, los trajes para la fuera los comprarían cuando kaede llegue, los niños también adquieron sus kimonos ya que ellos querían participa, su madre estaba dichosa, jamás pensó que vería a hana casarse y eso le provocaba felicidad.

Sus hermanitos le vivían preguntando cosas y el estaba con ellos en el salón de juegos rodó el tiempo que podía, quería aprovechar el tiempo perdido que tuvo al estar en América y quería que hacerlo de la mejor manera. Dos días antes de que rukawa volviera salió junto con ayako y su madre y todos los niños, los rukawa los de su madre, el de ayako y el de yohei junto a la hermana de rukawa y fueron a comer, al cine, al parque y donde los dirigieran los niños. A hana le encantaba eso, ya que adoraba a los niños y estaba feliz de que aya tantos en su entorno. Lo más gracioso era que los que pensó que serían padres primero no lo fueron, como noma que tenía gemelos, muy pequeños ( de dos años) y yuyi tampoco los tenía, y ahora que se ponía a pensar cuando hikari y el los tuvieran sería tío de sus hijos y espera poder desempeñar un buen papel.

Sakura había salido con ellos y en la mitad del paseo se les había colado, por así decirlo nobunaga.

Hana estaba comenzando a preocuparse, jamás pensó que su hermana se fijaría en alguien tan escandaloso y ayako se ría de la situación ya que siempre vio que ellos eran demasiado parecido en sus caracteres, seguro para sakura ese tipo de carácter no era ningún problema y lo más probable es que terminen juntos.

Cosa que hacia poner enojado a hana, de todos los japoneses que había tuvo que fijarse en el mono salvaje?.

Pero sakura estaba encantada con él, la trataba bien y le encantaba su forma de ser, incluso cuando comenzaban a discutir los dos en voz alta sólo sonreía hasta que se cansaban de hacerlo.

Esa noche le contó a rukawa lo que había pasado y su preocupación por que su hermana salga con kiota y kaede sólo le dijo que la deje tranquila, después de todo era decisión de ella. Hana sólo asintió aunque en el fondo sentía algo de celos, sakura era la más unida de sus hermanas, ellos estaban siempre juntos y la quería mucho. Aunque no había pensado que ella ahora quedaría sola, ya que hikari estaba próxima a casarse y ya vivía con ookus y el mismo se iría a vivir con kaede, después de todo si había alguien que merecía estar con alguien que la hiciera feliz era ella. Sólo esperaba que el mono salvaje no la lastimará, ya que si lo hacia lo destrozaría por completo.

Un día antes de llegue el momento de verse con rukawa ( ese hecho ya lo estaba impacientando) hana salió con su tarjeta black y se fue con ryosuke y takumi a la mejor tienda de anillos que existía en kanagawa. Los niños habían encontrado un anillo que sabían rukawa uso un tiempo en el dedo anular ( aunque no sabían que significaba) y se lo llevaron a hana. Quien estaba conforme con la medida, ambos tenían al parecer la misma medida. En la tienda eligieron el anillo de mejor calidad para que lo usaran como símbolo de su matrimonio. Para nada salió barato, pero a hana no le importaba. De hecho en el lugar hana vio un colgante con dos niños y preguntó que significaba y la vendedora le dijo que las madres suelen usar un colgante de oro con la cantidad de hijos que tenían, eso significaba auqe los amaban y que siempre querían tenerlos presente. Hana lo compró y se lo puso y les dijo a los niños que ahora siempre los tendría presente. Cosa que hizo que los niños estuvieran felices por lo que hacía.

A ellos les compró unos colgantes que les gustaron y unas muñequeras.

Luego salieron a comer y volvieron a pasar por el restaurante de rosumi.

Ahí le pidió que asista al otro día por la tarde noche a su casa ya que haría una fiesta de compromiso. Rosumi les sirvió lo mejor a los niños ( ya que hana tenía a su asistente a sol y costa que no le permitía ningún exceso) y luego hana volvió a su casa donde se puso a hacer abdominales.

Su madre no paraba de decirle a jane que no lo veía para nada mal y ella le decía que el día anterior era cuando más debía hacer así para las fotos estaba bien marcado. Y que incluso las hacia antes de las Tomás donde salía sin remara ya que apenas hacia se le veían más marcadas.

A la mañana siguiente se alistaban para ir a más sesiones de fotos tania había llegado en la madrugada a Japón y se había quedado en hotel.

Había hablado por teléfono con hana y habían acordado que luego del trabajo hana la llevaría a su casa donde celebraría su fiesta de compromiso, aunque no debía decir nada por que sería una sorpresa para rukawa. Que se suponía que llegaría por la tarde.

Aunque grande fue su sorpresa cuando al salir a la calle kaede los cruzó justo en la puerta. Por supuesto que los niños corrieron al encuentro de su padre, pero hana quedó tildado.

Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil y sus manos comenzaron a sudar, al fin lo veía, era él. Estaba emocionado. Aunque recordó que dentro de la casa de su madre ella, sakura y ayako estaban preparando comida y ordenando la casa para la noche, al parecer los niños pensaron lo mismo y lo vieron algo nerviosos

_ hana! ( lo saludo con lebe beso) estas bien?

_ si ( de repente se sonrojo, quería más que ese beso a modo de saludo. Pero era consiente de que los niños lo estaban viendo) es que...

_ nos vamos ( interrumpió takumi dándole un codazo a ryosuke para que lo ayudará a que su padre no entrara a casa de Aika)

_ si. Hana va a una sesión de fotos y queremos ver que tan profesional es cuando esta con esas super modelos!

Rukawa sentía que algo pasaba, y al escuchar eso, todos sus sentidos despertaron y no dudó en decir que los acompañaría. Victoria para los tres que no querían que entraran, aunque quiso entrar para dejar la maleta hana se la quitó y la dejó en el vestíbulo y le grito a su madre que guardara las maletas de KAEDE que estaban en la entrada. Y tomo del brazo a rukawa y se metieron al auto.

Por suerte era una ministro van

Jane iba al frente con el conductor y los niños en la parte trasera mientras hana y kaede iban en el medio. Estaban tomados de la manó.

Iban en silencio, sentirse tan cerca los ponía nerviosos. No por que no quisieran estarlo, si no por que sentían que la espera de casi un año los estaba carcomiendo. Hana no pensó que se sentiría tan extrañamente cómodo y feliz a su lado y kaede estaba igual.

Por su parte kaede también estaba feliz al ver que hana se las había arreglado para estar tan compenetrado con sus hijos. Y sus hijos! Era increíble como lo habían aceptado. De pronto se le ocurrió preguntarles como les había ido y grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar un simple bien!

Hana se rascó la nuca y comenzó a reir. Si seguían misteriosos kaede terminaría por descubrir que están escondiéndoles algo y miró a los niños con cara de los voy a matar y comenzó a relatarle un poco la salida al cine y los juegos que habían tenido.

Luego los chicos captaron un poco el mensaje y como lo que hicieron la mayor parte de la semana fue encargarse de la fiesta sorpresa y de la propia boda y hana les había dicho que sería él quien le diría eso, sacaron el tema de la asistente que lo obligaba a hacer ejercicios y a comer verduras y estar a pura dieta.

Rukawa ya la conocía ( más que nada por que el fue el único que estaba bien enterado de las torturas a las que era sometido hana antes de la sesiónes de fotos) y comenzó a preguntarle por que tanta tortura. Hana la miró esperanzado a que lo lleve por ese lado y ella por supuesto que comprendió lo que pretendían. Por lo que comenzó a detallarle el por que debía mantenerlo así, que su sueldo valía la pena y que era un modelo perfecto y que su cuerpo debía mostrar los mejores detalles y rukawa comenzó a sentir un poco de celos al escuchar los detalles que ella mencionaba en cuanto al cuerpo de hana. Que los abdominales, los pectorales, esos brazos bien fornidos y sobre todo su espalda imponente y bien marcada que poseía. Y ni hablar lo bien que le asentaban los jeanes que modelaría.

Hana se puso algo nervioso ya que estaba viendo la cara de kaede y si no la callaba de seguro comenzaría a mostrar lo celosos que era ( aunque la idea le tentó un poco)

_ JAJAJA! pero jane que cosas dices!

_ sólo digo la verdad, por algo la marca de jeanes te elige desde que comenzaste tu carrera, ya que tu altura, tu cuerpo y esa sensualidad que desprendes logran vender mucho a gente que quiere verse con esas prendas como tu lo haces. Así que simplemente mi trabajo es que llegues en perfectas condiciones para este día.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar que la compañía lea había elegido hana fue directo a ver a tania, se abrazaron muy amistosamente y hana le presento a la joven a sus futuros hijastros y los niños quedaron encantados con ella. Les dio unos pases para que puedan estar con ellos y les pidió que se queden lo más quietos posible. Luego fue el turno de presentársela a rukawa. A tania se le callo la baba al verlo, y como fotógrafa lo analizó de pies a cabeza. Eso despertó cierta incomodidad de parte del peli negro y una vena se hinchó en la cabeza de hana.

_ lindo verdad! ( preguntó irónico)

_ claro, dios estas como quieres. Rukawa verdad! ( le ofreció su mano) serias un excelente modelo. Tienes un rostro perfecto y la altura te da, además ( se permitió pinchar su abdomen con un dedo) estas bien físicamente hablando!

_ AAHHH! TANIA BASTA! NISIQUIERA YO LO TOQUE TODAVIA!

_que exagerado eres! Bien. Vamos a trabajar

Se dio vuelta para poder entrar pero recordó que no le dio el pase a rukawa y se lo entregó muy tranquila.

_ no que era una profesional?( preguntó kaede algo, incómodo y a la vez divertido por la declaración de hana)

_ lo es! No viste que ya te quiere de modelo!

_ mmm, yo no. Paso

_ hey, tendrías mucho éxito. Incluso resurgiría la parvada de animadoras que tenías en shohoku!

Hana lo tomó de la mano y antes de entrar al ser, rukawa lo llevó hasta la pared y prácticamente le devoró la boca. Hana no tardó nada en reaccionar y respondió con la misma intensidad. Las manos de kaede estaban por toda la longitud de su espalda y hana aprovecho para meter las suyas a ese abdomen que fue antes inspeccionado por tania. Estaba a punto de caramelo. La última vez que lo tocó no estaba tan marcado ( acaso se había puesto en forma para él?) a rukawa se le iban las ganas por recorrer con su baca el perfecto cuerpo de su novio. Cuanto tiempo había soñado con eso. Casi mata a sendoh por la maldita semana de negocios que justo coincidió con el arribó de hana.

Ahora la pasión los estaba consumiendo y si no fuera por jane, de seguro que comenzarían a pasar de nivel en cualquier momento

_ lamento interrumpirlos, pero hana tienes que entrar.

Ambos reaccionaron y se separaron y mientras sus bocas seguían bastante cerca hana miró con deseo a kaede

_ ves por que la odio!, siempre me quita la comida de la boca

Ambos sonrieron y entraron muy campantes.

Como si nada hubiera pasado hana se dirigió a los vestidores y comenzó a cambiarse.

Kaede entró junto a jane quien estaba algo incómoda por haberlos interrumpido y este notó la turbación de la joven. Mucho no le importó.

No parecía lo que hana le había dicho. Era una rubia bastante atractiva. Tenía un cuerpo atlético y y unos ojos verdes. Si no supiera que a su pelirrojo no le atraían las mujeres se sentiría celoso pero no era así. Muchas veces hana le contaba como lo mantenía a raya con todo y sólo después de saber cual era su entrenamiento supo por que en las fotos se veía excelente!.

La cámara comenzó a captar las imágenes y tanto kaede como sus hijos vieron lo dificil que era lograr las imágenes que buscaba.

Tania le decía a hana como pararse, donde, como mirar y hacia donde. Que tipo de mirada debía poner y que tipo de actitud debía tener para cada escena.

Luego llegó el turno de sacarse fotos junto a la modelo que le había tocado, que era bastante alta, y muy delgada.

Nuevamente tania les indicaba como debian estar y trataron de no reír cuandi los tuvo en la misma pose como diez minutos sólo haciendo que cambien los ángulos de la mirada o del rostro.

Era increíble pero se notaba que hana se sentía muy cómodo con la dirección de su amiga. Y ella se vida muy sería. La modelo que le tocó también estaba cómodo. Estuvieron en ese escenario un par de horas y kaede estaba a mil con lo que veía, realmente esas prendas lo hacían ver de mil maravillas y resaltaban su sensualidad natural.

Luego tocó el cambio de escenario y debían alistarse. Todos comenzaron a preparar todo y hana ya cambiado comenzó a hacer abdominales ya que lo primero que harían era sacar fotos con los jeanes sin remera.

Quedó tan marcado que parecía una pintura. Antes de las fotos su asistente lo seco con una toalla y lo maquilló levemente y luego comenzó a hacer esas poses que para kaede eran un pecado. Sentía que debía castigarlo por esa tortura a la que lo estaba sometido, como se le ocurrió venir! Esas imágenes no se le irían jamás de la cabeza y lo mejor de todo era que el podría disfrutar de el pelirrojo más sexi del planeta.

Debían seguir un rato más y los niños se habían aburrido y kaede les preguntó si querían ir a casa de Aika, ellos dijeron que si. Cuándo hana se acercó le dijo que luego se verían ya que debía llevar a los niños a casa de su madre y todos se alarmaron. Jane volvió a salir al rescate y le dijo que ella debía ir por sus cosas ya que su trabajo se terminaba ese día y se ofreció a llevarlos. Ellos aceptaron encantados y kaede desconfió un poco de la actitud de los niños ya que no solían ser taaaan amables o complacientes con nadie más que con el o con Aika. Tal vez con rosumi.

Hana lo calmó diciendo que hacia días que convivían con ella y que los deje ir ya que podrían estar más tiempo juntos.

Kaede accedió a regañadientes y luego quedó bastante serio. Algo le estaban ocultando y lo descubriría.

Una media hora más tarde hubo otro recesó para otro cambio de escenario. Hana aprovecho para irse a bañar. Luego de una ducha rápida se puso una bata ya que sabía que a medida que avanzaban las fotos le daban las prendas, incluso la ropa interior. Se miró al espejo y comenzó a hacerse su peinado cuando sintió que la puerta se trababa.

Se dio vuelta y vio a un zorro al acecho!

Rukawa estaba apoyado sobre la puerta un por apoyaba la misma y sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho. Eso no lo intimidó tanto como si lo hizo esa mirada tipo iceberg que lo caracterizaba. Esa mirada penetrante lo intimidó y al escuchar su voz casi que le tiemblan las piernas

_ tu... Tu me ocultas algo.

_ que ( no quiso mostrar su nerviosismo por lo que se dio vuelta y siguió con su cabello)

Rukawa se le hacerco, ningúno de los dos podía ocultar ese pequeño temblor que parecía apoderarse de su cuerpo cada vez que se hacercaban.

El tratar de concentrarse en su peinado no le facilitaba el hecho de ver atravez del reflejo del espejo que rukawa se le hacercaban.

Kaede en estaba muy deseoso de poder cumplir algo de todo aquello de lo que se había apoderado de su mente mientras lo veía posar. Trató de ser sutil pero no lo consiguió cuando se apoderó del cuello de hana, lo mordió, no de manera brusca pero el contacto estremeció a ambos. Hanamichi se olvido de todo y se apoyo sobre el lavado para no caerse. Sentía sus piernas muy débiles. No entendía por que, pero eso era lo de menos en ese momento. El saber por que, de las cosas no tenía importancia. Sólo quería sentir lo que ese zorro hambriento le estaba provocando.

Rukawa trató de abandonar el cuello de hana, sabía que si seguia lo marcaría, y esa no era su idea. No. Su idea era completamente diferente. Sin ningún pudor le aflojó la bata y la dejó caer al suelo.

Los ojos de hana se habrieron lo más que pudieron y el verse desnudo lo hizo sentir que comenzaba a quarse por dentro.

Rukawa paso una mano por su espalda y la otra la uso para dar una caricia bastante insitadora en esas nalgas que llamaban demasiado la atención a su vista

_ me torturaste demasiado todo el día!( le habló suavemente al oído, cosa que logro que hana comprendería lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser el estar el desnudo y rukawa detrás

_ yo... Yo no no fue mi intensión!

No sabía por que la voz apenas le salía y rukawa había comenzado a besar el lado opuesto del cuello al cual había besado antes. También lamia sus lóbulos y la longitud de sus orejas, cosa que hizo que hana se le negara instintivamente al cuerpo.

Las manos de kaede habían pasado de la espalda y trasero al pecho y abdomen con sutiles caricias que sólo lograban que el miembro de hana se irguiera más de lo que ya estaba.

Kaede estaba al tanto de las reacciones de hana el sentirlo tan deseoso y la imagen que le devolvía el espejo lo habían puesto en la misma situación en la que estaba hana.

Y para que este no se sintiera sólo, lo apyo contra su propia ereccion para que supiera en que situación estaba.

Sus labios como pudieron en la posición en la que estaban se acercaron y el rose de ellos les dio el click para comenzar a pecar.

Rukawa lo dio vuelta y lo obligó a mirarlo mientras sus manos rosaban sus hombros y las de hana iban directo al botón que abría el pantalón de kaede. El rose de sus labios era suave, querían disfrutar ese momento. De apoco la lengua de kaede se adentro en la dulce cavidad de hana y la excitación comenzó a dominar ese momento. Poco a poco sus lenguas marcaban un ritmo de la búsqueda de dominio y al parecer hana ganó cuando su mano se apoderó del palpitante miembro de su amante.

Kaede no se quedó atrás e imitó a su koi y juntos comenzaron un vaivén que los enloquecía, el contacto piel con piel estaba quitándoles la razon y sus labios se hinchaban por los besos que se daban.

_ me vuelves loco!

_ en serio?(hana sonrió mientras sus bocas apenas y se alejaban para susurrarle)

_ te deseo!

_ mmm yo igual.

Sus frentes se apoyaban una con la otra mientras que la masturbacion que se estaban dando aumentaba el ritmo. Sabian que en ese preciso momento no podrían hacer otra cosa

De pronto hana tuvo una idea y sus ojos brillaron se dejó llevar por el placer y no tardó mucho en acabar en la mano de kaede que esperaba impaciente por que hana continuará pero este se detuvo y en un rápido movimiento lo apoyo contra el lavado donde el estaba apoyado hace un momento y se acercó al oído del peli negro y con una voz demasiado insitantevpara la resistencia del zorro le dijo " te voy a recompensar la tortura por la que te hice pasar"

Y sin perder tiempo se arrodilló frente a el y no tardó en comenzar a lamer el pene duro e hinchado de kaede.

Este estaba en la gloria, sentir la boca caliente del pelirrojo en su miembro lo estaba matando. El placer no se comparaba con nada y la dulce boca entraba y salía casi al ritmo que llevaba con su mano hace un momento.

Hana estaba disfrutando el sabor peculiar de este y trataba de darle placer. Su idea era sólo eso, darle placer, su ritmo no bajo y sintió las manos del oji azul en su cabello y mientras le practicaba esa felacion miró a esos ojos azules con los que tanto había soñado. Rukawa se éxito el doble al ver la mirada avellana que le regalaba hana sólo logró que acabará en ese instante.

Hana recibió el semen que expulsó y no dudó en tragar hasta la última gota, incluso su lengua comenzó a lamer los restos que habían quedado en el sensible miembro de rukawa, ese contacto lo estaba debilitando más que el propio orgasmo que había tenido hacia un instante y un leve quejido salió de su boca cuando hana dejó de hacerlo.

Este se había levantado y se abrazo al cuerpo de él toda esa calentura que los estaba volviendo locos se había calmado (sólo levemente) y pequeños besos de agradecimiento eran los que adornaban el momento.

_ te amo, kaede Rukawa... Te amo!

_ hanamichi! Yo te amo de igual manera

Los besos cesaron y un abrazo de necesidad había nacido ahora.

Lo necesitaban, cuanto tiempo estuvieron solos, o llenos de de soluciones, y ahora se tenían el uno al otro. Kaede no lo soltaba y hana sentía que lloraría de la emoción. El sentirse correspondido era lo más maravilloso que le pudo pasar en su vida.

Jamás lo soltaría, jamás lo dejaría. El le pertenecía. Se había enamorado profundamente de kaede. No quería que ese momento se acabara

_ gracias.

_ por que?

_ kaede, gracias por darme tu amor!

_ no, gracias a ti por darme la oportunidad de ser feliz

Una lágrima cayó por el rostro de hana, esto estaba superándolo, y tenía miedo de que sea un sueño. Kaede fruncio el Seño al verlo así

_ no llores ( un brazo soltó su espalda y seco esa gota que había salido de los ojos de hana)

_ no es de tristeza te lo aseguró. Es tanta la alegría del estar con tigo que creó que lloraré de la emoción que me da!

_ ( sonrió) te amó!

_ y yo a ti. Te amó!

Volvieron a besarse y luego de un momento hana sintió el timbre del setbque anunciaba que en diez minutos debía estar listo.

Ambos reaccionaron y hana con algo de renuencia se soltó y se metió a la ducha ( nuevamente). Rukawa sonrió y se dio vuelta y se miró al espejo, no había quedado tan desalineado y lo único que hizo fue acomodarse la ropa desalineada y poner todo en su ejem... Lugar. Salió de ahí y vio como parecían todos como locos buscando a hana.

Cinco minutos después hana salió con la bata puesta y el vesturista le dio la ropa que debía ponerse mientras la peluquera terminaba los detalles de su cabello y la maquilladora algo sonrojada tapa una leve marca que había quedado en el cuello de sakuragui.

Al ver eso rukawa sonrió, pensó que había logrado contenerse, pero al parecer no pudo hacerlo del todo bien.

La siguiente hora fue dedicada a las foros que llevaban la portada principal de la campaña y opinión de rukawa hana estaba perfecto, de hecho hacia parecer fea a la modelo que lo acompañaba ya que era extremadamente delgada y a hana le sobraba musculatura por lo que contrastaba demasiado con él. Incluso tania lo comento,. " siempre que me ponen a una delgaduchas tengo que hacer milagros con la cámara para que queden bien"

Luego de un rato más de retoques todo término y hana y kaede se iban en un auto junto a tania a casa del primero.

Al bajar hana tomó de la mano a rukawa y lo acercó a él.

_ quiero preguntarte algo!

_ dime!.

_ quieres casarte con migo?

_ que?

Hana estaba emocionado y kaede quedó algo tildado por la pregunta. No por que no quisiera, si incluso ya lo habían hablado por teléfono desde que sus hijos le dieron la petición a hana. Sabía que lo harían. Pero no se esperaba que hana se lo preguntara tan repentinamente.

Hana notó que su koi no le había dicho el que , por que no quisiera. Solo que se notó que no se lo esperaba. Y eso era lo que quería lograr. Tranquilamente hanamichi tomó con sus manos la cara de kaede y lo acercó a él. Le dio un beso que procuraba ser tranquilo, y dulce. No sabía si lo había conseguido. Sólo savia que se sentía emocionado y muy correspondido. Acaso existía algo mejor en el mundo que un amor correspondido? No lo creía.

Suavemente se separó del peli negro y vio directo a esos orbes azules que estaban iluminados

_ Kaede Rukawa quieres casarte con migo?

_ si. Hanamichi Sakuragui, quiero casarme con tigo!

_ perfecto! Por que te tengo un regalo.

Kaede se mordió el labio al sentir nuevamente la mano de hana y se dejó guiar al interior de la casa donde casi todos sus conocidos y amigos estaban ahí para celebrar lo que parecía su fiesta de matrimonio. El era un hombre que no se daba mucho a las emosiones. Menos al demostrarlas en público. Pero ver a sus hijos levantar un cartel que decía felicidades papá y hanamichi casi lo hace llorar. Sus ojos estaban al borde del llanto y trataba con todas sus fuerzas no lagrimear.

Pero luego hana sacó un pequeño cofrecito donde un anillo de oro muy hermoso con detalles de dragones estaba frente a él.

_ este es el símbolo de que estamos comprometidos.

Hana lo quitó del cofre y y se lo colocó en el dedo correspondiente. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para él y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Para que no se notara tanto abrazo a hana y oculto su rostro en el hombro del pelirrojo

_ no llores!

_ no es de tristeza!

Un pequeño beso adorno la escena y la celebración comenzó ya que el gumdam que estaba listo para la ocasión sacó su clásico confeti y comenzaron a hacer porras por ellos.

Eso logró relajar al oji azul. Tofos comenzaron a felicitar a la pareja. Y la fiesta duro un largo rato. Luego de la celebración y de la despedida casi todos los integrantes de la casa estaban limpiando la misma lo más rápido que pudieron. Luego de que todo quedó en orden tania comenzó a mostrarle a hana y rukawa las fotos que había tomado.

Rukawa estaba asombrado, desde que bajaron del auto hasta hacia unos instantes se la había pasado tomando fotografías y él ni cuenta se había dado. Lo bueno es que ninguna foto estaba mal tomada y eso le gusto. Luego llevaron a tania al ex cuarto de ryota, que ahora era cuarto de invitados.

Al rato hana y kaede estaban en el sofa. Hana estaba recostado sobre kaede y estaban hablando de los detalles que debían cubrir para la boda ( aunque hana estaba más bien preparandolo para darle la noticia que en menos de diez días se casarían)

_mmm tengo ganas de morderte!

_ eres un kitzune pervertido! Sólo piensas en pervertirme!

_ que cosas dices. Y tu eres un doha'o y aún así te aceptó como eres... Además me cambiaste el argumento, antes era un kitzune dormilón

_ si lo hice, por que no dejas de ser un kitzune, sólo cambias las mañas

_ jajaja! Eres único!.

_ por supuesto! Y como soy que sigue tradiciones te diré que no habrá nada hasta la noche de bodas!

Los ojos de kaede se abrieron y una sonrisa adorno su cara, esa no era una broma y ya que parecía que se estaba divirtiendo a su costa él lobharia a la suya

_ y de quien buscas cumplir esa... Tradición

_ bueno, mi madre me lo dijo el otro día " nada hasta la noche de bodas"

_ ah si"

_ si

Siguiendo su instinto y conociendo a Aika lo bien que él le caía a ella no dudó en llamarla con tono lastimero. Cosa que dejó a hana boquiabierta.

_ Aika! Aika! Esta por ahí?

_ esta embarazada y cansada, de seguro esta acostada ( pero su madre apareció de inmediato)

_ dime cariño que sucede?

_ es verdad que usted le dijo a hana que nada hasta la noche de bodas?

_ oh! ( se río tapando su boca) si cariño pero era una broma. Hanamichi sakuragui tu siempre tomándote muy a pecho lo que yovte digo!

_ mamá! ( habló exagerando el tono) dejarás que este zorro me pervierta a su antojo?

Aika puso sus manos en sus caderas y entre divertida y sería le dijo

_ puede hacer con tigo lo que quiera. Después de todo dudó que estés por llegar virgen al matrimonio verdad?

A hana se le subieron los colores y su madre le dio una nalgada por ser tan quisquilloso y se marcho.

_ ves, tengo la aprobación de tu madre!

Lo dijo tan sonriente que casi se deja llevar, sólo que su plan era llevarlo a la fecha inminente de la boda y siguió con la misma línea de charla.

_ no importa. Yo quiero esperar

_ ah si?

_ si!

_ y como le llamas a lo que hicimos en la tarde?

_ jajajajaja... Se llama desliz!

_ estonces podríamos tener otro desliz!

_ no. Esperaré hasta la boda. Después de todo no será mucho la fecha esta puesta para el sábado de la próxima semana

_ que?(quedó en shock)

Hana sonreía, había conseguido volver a asombrarlo!

_ si el sábado 11 de agosto del 2007 será nuestro día!

_ tan pronto?

_ oye, era ese día o dentro de seis meses, que prefieres?

_ no es que no me guste. Es que hay tanto que organizar y tanto que pagar, que no se si podremos.

_ me ofendes... Por eso no tienes que preocuparte, ya pague todo. No falta nada, sólo la la mitad de la lista de invitados, que son los que te corresponden a ti

_ pero yo no elegí nada!

_ maldito kitzune, takumi eligió la fecha, ryosuke el anillo y yo los trajes. Ru puedes elegir el hotel para la noche de bodas!

_ jajajajaja, mis hijos te ayudaron?

_ pues creó que en realidad yo no hice nada más que pedirte matrimonio formalmente jajajajaja! Ellos me hicieron recorrer toda kanagawa para comprar y reservar todo.

_ me imaginó que por eso andaban tan raros!

_ diablos, eres difícil de engañar!

_ si. Y ahora tu no me engañas.

_ no.

Hana se puso algo sonrojado ya que sabía lo quería rukawa, el quería lo mismo!

_ no puedo engañarte en cuanto a eso

_ sólo buscabas informarme de la fecha?

_ mmm si. Sólo eso.

_ vamos al cuarto... A dormir

_ je, claro.

Ambos se levantaron y vieron que en la cocina estaban tania y sakura hablando del ahora novio de la segunda y kaede quedó algo sorprendido al saber que la hermana de hana ya había oficializado un noviazgo formal. Bien por ella. Aunque hana prefería no saber mucho del tema.

Pasaron por cuarto donde había dos futones y sus pequeños estaban durmiendo plácidamente. Eso dejó tranquilo a kaede que los arropó y luego se dirigió al cuarto de hana.

Ahí armaron un futon doble ya que en la cama no entrarían ( y harían mucho ruido)

_ quieres bañarte?

La cara de pocos amigos que puso rukawa le dio a entender que eso no estaba en sus planes.

La luz fue Apagada ( y la puerta cerrada con llave)

Y nuevamente el nerviosismo se apoderó de ambos.

Rukawa estaba más que dispuesto a arrancar pero tampoco quería parecer muy desesperado ( aunque si lo estaba)

_ seguro que no quieres bañarte?

_ no, sólo quiero poseerte!

_ que? Quien dijo que dejaré que me tomes primero?

_ es mi derecho

_ que ? Por que?

_ me toca!

_ vamos zorrito esta tarde te complací bastante, dejame tomarte primero

_ no!

Rukawa se colocó en sima de hana y apriciono las piernas de hana con las suyas y sostuvo firmemente sus brazos, sabía que eso no lo detendría por lo que se hacerco lo más que pudo a su oído y le dijo

_ la vez que estuvimos juntos tu me tomaste a mi

Hana abrió enormemente los ojos y aunque no quiso demostrarlo se sentía sumamente excitado sólo por saber que el sería poseído por quien más quería serlo.

Hana no era un hombre que haya tenido el sexo como una constante en su vida. Siempre fue algo que no dominaba sus prioridades ni siquiera cuando estuvo con akira, sólo podían llegar a hacer algo una o dos veces por semana como mucho.

En su época de universitario fue peor ya que sólo una o dos veces al mes llegaba a tener relaciones sexuales y sólo los dos primeros años cuando mitsui seguía en América. Luego se reducido a una vez al mes. Y como deportista ya profesional sólo un par de veces al año.

Era como si eso no fuera realmente importante para él.

Pero sentía que jamás se casaría de hacer el amor con kaede. Y eso era algo nuevo ya que jamás había tenido la certeza de que no sería privado de esa actividad.

Para kaede sucedía más o menos lo mismo. La vez que debutó fue kogure quien se llevó su virginidad y hanamichi ( esa misma noche) quien lo desvirgo en el otro aspecto. Y el único que tuvo el privilegio de sentir esa parte de su ser. Ya que luego el siempre fue el activo cada vez que lo hacia. Y con kogure al principio no eran muchas veces pero al menos una vez a la semana seguro. Luego cuando hana se marchó paso a tener dos años de sexo constante. Ya que kogure era alguien muy... insaciable por así decirlo. Aunque luego de que mitsui llegó para que su relación no continuará paso a cero durante un par de años. Aunque luego llegó a tener sus encuentros clandestinos con algún que otro caballero que podía llegar a conocer en un bar donde sabía que encontraría a iguales. Pero eso era casi nada.

Ahora tenía al hombre que le había quitado el sueño más de una noche y por el cual sabia que dejaría atrás esa abstinencia de mucho tiempo sin nada. Ya que estaba seguro que amor y sexo no les faltaría.

Pero por que se sentía tan nervioso?

No es que fuera la primera vez que lo hacían, incluso esa misma tarde habían tenido un acercamiento. Sólo que ahora parecía ser distinto.

Ni siquiera sabía como empezar! Acaso su cuerpo volvía a tener esa inexperiencia que mostró de adolescente? Por que?

Hana estaba espectante. Y lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era el que kami sama y todos los dioses posibles lo ayuden a no hacer ningún ruido en exceso. Ya que él no era precisamente discreto, o al menos no recordaba serlo. Incluso ahora que la excitación se apoderaba de él al tener a ese zorrito en sima suyo rozando ese pene erecto sobre el suyo propio lo hacia querer gemir y eso lo ponía algo incómodo

_ no se si podre hacerlo! ( expresó atemorizado hana)

_ no voy a lastimarte! ( le dijo alarmado kaede)

_ no no es eso!

_ y que es?

_ no Resistiré hacerlo sin hacer tanto ruido!

Kaede se mordió el labio. El ya estaba más que acostumbrado a ser silencioso. Ya que muchas veces lo había hecho en su casa con sus hijos a un par de habitaciones de distancia. Pero ahora sabía que todas las habitaciones de los habitantes de la casa estaban a su alrededor y en un segundo llegarían a su oído los gemidos de ese pelirrojo apasionado!

_ pues tendrás que aprender rápido a hacer el menor ruido posible!

_ como?

_ muerdete o besame. O muerdeme!

_ que! Estas loco! No voy a morderte o morderme, besarte no es mala idea pero

_ basta! Tu no harás nada para que ningún habitante de la casa nos escuches. Por que si no... Realmente tendremos que sólo hacerlo cuando no halla nadie al rededor nuestro y eso no pasará en el futuro!

Hana trago saliva

_ claro... Lo lo intentaré

Kaede se río de lo inocente e impredecible que podía llegar a ser hana. Lo amaba por ser así, único.

Al menos con esa minúscula discusión habían logrado relajarse un poco y deca poco los besos no tardaron en llegar. Ambos estaban abrazados y sus cuerpos lo más pegado posible, con cada beso que se daban tanto hana como kaede no paraban de recorrer sus cuerpos a su antojo. Las caricias en los costados y en las piernas sólo lograban encenderlos más y hana tuvo la necesidad de apretar las nalgas de su amor

_ eres exquisito!

_ dejame probarte!

kaede no tardó en comenzar lamer de poco el cuello de hana, quería ver si realmente no haría ruido. No es que no quisiera escucharlo, pero el lugar no era muy disponible para ese tipo de sonidos.

Lo que sintió fue hermoso. Ese zorro lo estaba poniendo loco. Esa lengua al rededor de su cuello lograba que se le erizen todos los bellos del cuerpo. Y lo mejor era que no tardó mucho en quitarle la remera para poder seguir dándole deliciosas lamidas por su pecho llegando a una de sus tetillas. La cual comenzó a lamer y a dar leves mordidas mientras que con sus manos trazaba pequeños círculos que lo excitaban aún más. Estaba consiente que tal vez en algún momento un gemido involuntario saldría de él y ese maldito kitzune que no paraba de incitarlo, podía sentir como la lengua de este bajaba y recorría su abdomen. Parecía que le agradaba que este tan marcado por que con la mano tocaba todos sus músculos y si. Kaede había visto y soñado mucho con poder tocar ese cuerpo que ahora estaba a su merced. Como no aprovechar eso para cumplir una de tantas fantasías que se había maquinado durante tanto tiempo. Tuvo algo de compasión por hana y siguió bajando. Podía sentir como el miembro duro de hana estaba siendo apretado por su pecho. Apenas y se levantó para poder bajarle el pantalón los bóxer los tenía puestos y al tocar su masculinidad pudo sentir como la punta estaba bastante mojada. Dios debía probarlo!

_ eres delicioso!

_ kitzune...

_ quiero probar más de ti!

Lo siguiente que sintió luego de rukawa le quitara el pantalón fue que su ropa interior también había salido. Y la expectativa de lo que seguiría a continuación lo dejó inmóvil.

Para kaede la ropa le estaba empezando a incomodar por lo que, antes de recostarse para darle placer a hana. Primero se quito la remera y luego el pantalón.

Quedó en topa interior y sin ninguna pizca de duda dirigió su boca al pene de hana.

Comenzó a lamer y introducirla en su boca la disfrutaba como si de un chupetín se tratara. Tenía el sabor perfecto y no pararía hasta que se sintiera satisfecho con lo que hacia.

Esa boca caliente lo envolvió por completo, sentía como subía y bajaba y como la lengua... Esa bendita lengua hacia círculos en su punta!

No tuvo otra opción más que morderse un dedo. Si no lo hacia gritaria. Y no quería que eso pasará. Quería que la boca de kaede siguiera complaciéndolo.

Por su parte kaede disfrutaba lo que estaba haciendo. Y el saber que hana se retorcía por lo que él le provocaba le daba un alto a su ego.

El bajar por el tronco le dio la idea de lamer esos testículos que parecían demasiado duros, se notaba que estaba muy cargado. Pero el lo ayudaría a liberarse de su dolor.

Las lamidas a esa zona continuaron y hana se estaba volviendo loco.

_ siento que si me aprietas sólo un poco acabare...

_ si?

_ aha!

Kaede freno. No quería que se venga tan pronto por lo que cambio un poco de estrategia

_ date vuelta.

_ que?

_ ( mordió a penas uno de sus muslos) que te des vuelta

_ cla claro

Hana se dio vuelta sabiendo que pasaría. No es que no quisiera, no. No era eso. El problema es que hacia mucho mucho mucho tiempo que esa zona no era... Utilizada y eso lo deja más vulnerable para recibir lo que el kitzune pretendía darle.

Kaede lo recostó boca abajo y se acercó a sus nalgas. Mordió una con una sonrisa ( como no hacerlo)

_ no abuses!

_ shhh! No digas nada.

Tranquilo levantó a penas el trasero de hana y con sus manos abrió sus nalgas para encontrarse con ese lugar prohibido de la anatomía del pelirrojo. Su lengua comenzó a mojar ese lugar y hana sintió que un escalofrío recorría todas sus piernas. Otra vez esa lengua le daba placer. Como podía sentir tanto placer con eso? sentía como la lengua juguetona del peli negro trataba de hacerse paso en su entrada y luego no sintió nada por un instante hasta que un dedo se adentro en él kaede lo había comenzado a preparar y mientras lo hacia su boca subía por esa espalda tan firme que el poseía.

Hana estaba relajado ese dedo ya había cumplido y ahora eran dos y la excitación que ya le había comenzado a doler sólo le permitía aferrarse a las sabanas y tratar de no hacer demasiado escándalo. Kaede estaba en su cuello y ya había introducido tres dedos dentro suyo y los movía casi al ritmo de una penetracion rápida.

Las mejillas de hana estaban rojas y el sudor que salía de su frente lo hacia más hermoso todavía. Kaede comenzó a besarlo y el respondió con tanta pasión que fue imposible para el oji azul no darlo vuelta para hacer ese momento más íntimo.

Ya estaba listo sólo debía adentrarse.

Lo mejor que pudo hacer fue ponerlo en esa posición ya que mientras entraba muy despacio lo besaba.

Eso fue mucho. Hana había seguido cada uno de sus movimentos primero lo beso, lo dio vuelta y le abrió las piernas. Dios sentía que la entrada de su ano estaba palpitando después de tanta preparación, y notó como kaede lleno de toda la saliva que pudo la punta de su pene y luego la colocaba en su entrada que se iba abriendo paso a medida que sus esfínteres lo permitían.

Si no fuera por que además de sentir como lo abría al medio también sentía la lengua de kaede en su boca de seguro se abria desahogado de forma muy distinta.

Kaede esperó a que hana se relajara, aunque le costaba horrores ya que lo sentía tan cerrado que si no se apresuraba de seguro acabaría.

Lo besaba y a la vez trataba de calmarse al menos un poco.

De pronto hana le dijo

_ por dios kaede hazme tuyo!

_ hanamichi...

Kaede tomó sus piernas y comenzó a entrar y a salir con mucha calma ( aunque no sabía de donde la sacaba) hana sentía como ese vaivén era una constante en su cuerpo y el estar relajado lo hacia sentir cada movimiento. De apoco el ritmo comenzó a cambiar y las estocadas que el oji azul hacia lo hacían palpitar, sus piernas temblar cuando sintió como el miembro de su amante rozaba su próstata con frenesí.

Rukawa aumento más el ritmo y el sudor no para de brotar de ambos

El pelirrojo estaba tan relajado y dilatado que no sentía ninguna molestia, al contrario. Un fuego interno lo había llenado por completo y quiso aportar de su parte por lo que comenzó a seguir el vaivén que había impuesto kaede y cada tanto apretaba su ano para mayor placer de rukawa que la segunda vez que lo hizo tuvo que ( inevitablemente) morder el hombro de hana para no gritar

_ donde esta tu auto control?

_ lo siento... No has eso, o perderé el poco que me queda!

_ jajaja!

Hana lo beso y kaede trató de levantarse a penas para poder comenzar a darle placer al abandonado miembro de hana. Mientras seguía con estocadas rápidas y firmes no paraba de masturbarlo tratando de llevarlo al climax

Hana no estaba muy lejos de conseguirlo, su vista se había nublado y sólo podía sentir. Podía sentir como el pene le daba placer y la mano de kaede lo llevaba al punto exacto de placer.

Eso era demasiado bueno y sabía que pronto acabaría, trató de seguir el ritmo pero mucho no duro ya que logró acabar y entre ambos abdómenes volcó toda su semilla.

Kaede sintió como hana al acabar lo apretaba y sólo tubo que dar un par de estocadas más para lograr vaciarse en las entrañas del pelirrojo.

Ambos estaban exhaustos, sudados y muy agitados.

Con lentitud salió del pelirrojo y se recostó a su lado.

Hana lo abrazo y quería poder descansar a su lado

_ no te duermas!

_ mmm por que?

_ vistete?

_ que acaso me tengo que ir?

_ jajaja! No, pero debo destrabar la puerta por si alguno de los niños viene a pedirme algo!

_ algo?, que te pueden pedir?

_ no seas quejumbroso y vistete

Kaede se levantó y entendió la luz para ver donde había quedado su ropa.

Hana casi quedo encandilado y lo primero que hizo fue cubrirse los ojos

_ vistete

_ diablos ... Para ti es fácil decirlo!

Hana lo miró y sonrió al ver esa hermosa sonrisa de parte del oji azul

_ eres hermoso

Kaede se sonrojo y miró hacia otro lado

_ gracias!

Finalmente hana se puso ropa de cama y se acosto

Kaede apagó la luz y fue con el

_ mmm, amor tengo sed!

_ no podías decírmelo antes de que apague la luz y me acueste?

_ mmm no!

Ese día había sido perfecto, y su reencuentro fue muy hermoso. Lo que menos se había imaginado rukawa era lo maravilloso que era estar con han. Ya que en menos de 24 horas lo había llenado de muchas agradables sorpresas. Ahora estaban comprometidos, y en poco más de una semana se casarían. Eso si no lo esperaba.

Aunque tampoco podía esperar a comenzar su vida con él.


	29. Chapter 29

_Sr matsumara, usted esta al tanto de lo que el clan planea hacer con ese afeminado?

_ por su puesto. Mi madre me ha puesto al tanto.

_ bien y cuando planea hacer la toma?

_ el viernes. Antes de esa estúpida ceremonia.

_ perfecto. Me encargaré de todos los detalles.

_ bien.

Hikari matsumara estaba estupefacto. La presión de llevar la familia a sus hombros era muy grande. El único que en su vida lo había aceptado había fallecido hacia mucho. Su padre, quien le había facilitado la vida a pesar de ser homosexual había fallecido hacia más de dos años. Y ahora él veía lo angustiante que podía llegar a ser el líder de una familia que estaba unida a un clan tan cerrado. Si algo no le gustaba al clan, el debía encargarse que desaparezca o que tenga su merecido. Y ahora debía dar una prueba de fuego.

Aunque su verdadera pareja estaba más que molesto por eso, si no lo hacia, de seguro tomaría el lugar de quien debía escarmentar.

En casa de rukawa sakuragui estaba encantado con los cambios que había hecho kaede en la casa.

Las paredes habían sido pintadas, la mayoría de los muebles restaurado ya que eran esos que duraban eternamente. Las cortinas y tapizados También habían sido reemplazadas y parecía haber rejuvenecido aquel lugar donde paso casi toda su vida.

Kaede lo había llevado para conocer más o menos los cambios y también para que sus hijos volvieran a la comodidad de su casa. Aúnque la de Aika era como una segunda casa para ellos.

Hana estuvo casi todo el día con los niños, ellos hablaban con el sobre muchas cosas y se interesaban por sus anecdotas, hana estaba contento por haber hecho esa amistad con ellos ya que sabía que hubiese sido un problema para kaede el que no halla pasado eso.

Por suerte para él las cosas estaban saliendo bien, ya tenía casi todo lo de la recepción y todos los preparativos para la fiesta estaban listos.

Su madre había quedado impresionada con lo fácil que fue para hana hacer todo eso. Pero hana le decía que el secreto estaba en decir " el costo no importa" esos días fueron muy tranquilos para ellos y hana estaba adaptándose a su vida en Japón. Varias veces había ido a visitar a mitsui en shohoku, y los alumnos de este se maravillaban por tener a alguien tan importante frente a ellos. El sólo les decía que si el pudo llegar hasta ahí, de seguro si ellos se esforzaban lograrían tener la clase de éxito que el llegó a tener.

Luego por las tardes solía reunirse con alguno de los del gundam.

Su madre estaba feliz de volver a tener en la misma cuidad a su hijo y lo disfrutaba lo más que podia, ahora que la sesión de fotos había pasado hana se permitía comer esas delicias que su madre le preparaba.

Una tarde un par de días antes de la boda hana paso por la oficina de kaede y akira lo recibió con su característica sonrisa. Comenzaron a hablar de los muchos cambios que habían tenido y akira le mostraba fotografías de su hija.

Kaede los miraba bastante serio y si hana lo hubiese observado bien hubiera visto que lo que kaede mostraba eran celos puros

" no que venía a verme a mi" pensaba, " no ha dejado de hablar con él " las inseguridades del pasado que tuvieron se apoderaron de kaede y mentalmente no paraba de regalarse por eso, hana no iría detrás de quien fue su primer amor... O si? Eso no lo sabía. Pero veía que tenían tan buena comunicación que hasta le costaba interrumpirlos.

Fue ryota quien se percató de lo que sucedía y no tardó en separar a hana de akira ( no por que desconfiara de ninguno, si no más bien tenía miedo de que kaede pueda cometer un crimen pasional)

_ hey sendoh, deja algo para nosotros!

_ riochin, que haces?

_ trabajo aquí idiota!

_ ah cierto

_ ven te muestro mi oficina por si un día te acuerdas de tu hermano mayor!

Kaede agradeció internamente a ryota por apartar a hana de akira

_ se ve bien!

" no te imaginas cuanto" pensó kaede

_ si.

_ en serio se casan el viernes?

_ si, por la mañana, recuerda que te pedi el día!

_ si lo hiciste, pero debido a lo que vas a hacer creó que debo darte la correspondiente semana de vacaciones por tu boda!

_ no sería mala idea

_ claro, sólo deja los papeles que te corresponden en orden y si hay algo que no llegues a hacer yo lo haré!

_ perfecto...

_ quieres algo específico como regalo de bodas?

_ una semana más... No sería malo.

_ mmm, si supongo que puedo ocuparme de todo dos semanas, ademas me has cubierto estos dos años que no eh venido casi nunca a trabajar, claro tendrás dos semanas libres.

Akira se marchó a su despacho y kaede quedó pensativo. Al menos le dio el tiempo libre que hana le había pedido. Eso era algo!

Por otro lado ryota no paraba de recriminar a hana la estupidez que había cometido y le decía que se fije de no volver a hacerlo

_ sólo hablábamos

_ por favor, como te sentirías tu si alguien que sabes que estuvo con kaede se quedara acaparando lo frente a ti?

_ mmm ( hana meditó un poco y tuvo que darle la razon) supongo que muy celoso...

_ y por ser tu hasta furioso, ten cuidado.

_ claro, gracias por hacérmelo notar.

Esa noche hana se quedó a cenar en casa de kaede y luego se marchó cuando los niños le dijeron que debía irse. Pero hana no se fue muy lejos. Sentía que debía pedirle disculpas a kaede por provocarle celos, aunque también creía que debía dejarle en claro que nada pasaría jamás con akira.

Kaede ya estaba acostumbrado a que hana se marchara cuando ryosuke o takumi lo hechaban de ahí al llegar la noche. Por ahora parecía que hana cumpliría eso de nada más hasta la noche de bodas y eso lo ponía algo impaciente.

Ya estaba apagando las luces de la planta baja cuando sintió que la puerta estaba siendo forzada, al mirar por la ventana sólo pudo sonreír a lo que veía

_ cambie la cerradura hace tiempo

_ en serio? ... Y por que?

_ por que le dieron una patada a la puerta cuando quisieron entrar a robar hace años... Recuerdas que te lo conté

_ mmm, si pero no me dijiste que cambiaste la llave!

_ jajaja, espera.

Hana quitó de la cerradura esa llave que no giraba, ahora entendía por que. La sorpresa que le iba a dar a kaede se había esfumado, pero la idea era más que nada otra por lo que cuando el peli negro le abrió la puerta no dudó en besarlo. Kaede lo recibió con gusto y mientras lo abrazaba cerraba la puerta.

Hana besaba su cuello y le daba caricias a sus nalgas que estaban muy a su alcance en ese abrazo que se daban

_ lo siento.

_ que sientes?

_ siento provocarte celos...

_ celos?... A mi.

Hana beso su cuello y le hablaba dulcemente

_ eres exquisito... Y si se que te provoque celos hoy cuando hablaba con akira.

Kaede se tensó levemente y hana lo notó y sin mucha fuerza mordió el cuello que tenía a su disposición

_ se que no aahhhhh!(otro mordisco) pero si, los sentí. Lo siento

_ no deberias tener celos... Al menos yo no voy a engañarte con nadie...

_ no es de ti de quien no confió...

_ mmm ( lamió el cuello níveo de kaede) no creó que akira busque engañar a su esposa, pero si lo intenta no seré yo quien lo ayude ( volvió a lamer ) para mi sólo estas tu

Sus bocas se unieron y hana tomó con ambas manos el trasero de kaede quien se dejó levantar por hana y se enroscó en su cintura. Hana lo tomó bien fuerte y se lo llevó directo a su cuarto.

Una vez ahí lo acosto en la cama y se acercó a la puerta para cerrar con llave. Kaede lo observó y notó que rengeuaba levemente.

Hana se acosto sobre él y este le mordió la oreja.

_ no debiste levantarme!

_ no pensé que me dolería después

_ siempre tan impulsivo!

_ lo siento...

_ quieres algun calmante para tomar?

_ quieres drogarme?

_ jajaja, claro

_ no gracias. Te Quiero a ti para calmarme.

Y sin esperar una respuesta a esa afirmación comenzó a devorar la boca de ese perfecto ser.

Kaede estaba en la gloria esa posición era muy cómoda para ambos él estaba boca arriba sobre la cama mientras que hana refregaba su cuerpo sobre él, como no excitarse al sentir como el miembro erecto de hana rosaba el suyo?

Y eso que ambos tenían el pantalón puesto.

Hana se apartó por un momento solo para quitarle la remera y se sentó sobre sus piernas para de apoco desabrocharse su camisa frente a un espectante kaede. Que una vez que hana se acercó no quitó sus manos del torso desnudo de hana. Provocando con cada caricia que hana diera pequeños gemidos de pasión

_ por favor... No hagas ruidos grandes.

Hana se levantó de él y lo miró con lujuria, esa se la cobraría.

Se levantó para estar más cómodo aunque kaede pensó que se había enojado por eso. Aunque al ver como hana le desabrochaba el pantalón mientras no le apartaba la mirada de la suya se calmo.

La excitación se apoderó de su cuerpo al ver esa mirada tan... Tan sexi que el pelirrojo le daba.

Hana lo desvistió por completo y se acercó directo a su pene, y lo lamió lo introdujo a su boca y comenzó a succionar y a provocar que kaede se mordiera el labio. Eso que le hacia era muy placentero, el sentir la boca ardiente que lo llevaba al delite mismo lo estaba volviendo loco.

Y hana no se detenía, si se la quitaba de la boca lo masturbaba mientras lamia sus testículos y luego esa lengua, esa bendita lengua subía por el tronco y rodeaba la punta para volver a metérsela por completo en la boca llevando un ritmo muy rápido.

_ hana ( susurro) acabare...

Sakuragui no se detuvo, no. El quería presisamente eso, que acabe. Kaede se convulsionó cuando el orgasmo se apoderó de él.

Hana si bien recibió todo en su boca, no se lo tragó, ese sería su lubricante. Depósito todo en su mano y lo llevó a la entrada del peli negro.

Su mano limpia abrió ese sector y observó el ano cerrado de kaede, lo lamió y luego con sus dedos bien empañados de semen comenzó a preparlo para que pueda recibirlo. Rukawa se esperaba esa acción y trataba se relajarse lo más que podía. Aunque le costaba ya que no estaba muy acostumbrado a dejarse tomar. Aunque la única vez que lo permitio fue hana quien lo hizo y si mal no recordaba lo hizo llegar al cielo aquella vez. Por lo que sin darse cuenta se relajó por completo al recordar levemente lo que había pasado.

_ amor, estas muy cerrado

_ si... Sólo tu entraste en mi... Por lo que si... Estoy muy cerrado.

Esa declaración logró que el pene de hana se endureciera más por las ansias de entrar en él.

Que él fue el único que lo tomó? Por dios que idiota fue en aquel entonces por no haberse quedado con él.

La boca de hana estaba recorriendo el abdomen de kaede, que disfrutaba lo que su amante le hacia, mientras subía eran ya dos dedos los que estaban en su interior y las ansias de hana eran muy palpables. Llegó a su cuello y kaede le tomó la cara para poder besarlo.

Quería disfrutar esa boca, quería disfrutar la pasión que el pelirrojo le daba. Sintió como hana metía ahora tres dedos y comenzaba a hacer movimientos circulares y trataba de rozar al menos la próstata de kaede para que este sintiera placer.

Se separó apenas del rostro del oji azul y lo miro. Kaede tenía el rostro enrojecido, y sus ojos estaban acuosos. Comenzó a besar su rostro, sus mejillas, su frente, su cuello, volvía a su boca.

Quería prepararlo bien, no era su idea el lastimarlo, no. Quería darle placer.

Cuando lo sintió lo suficientemente preparado quitó sus dedos de su interior y kaede tuvo la sensación de vacío.

Le expectativa estaba a flor de piel y hana acercó su rostro al de kaede.

_ tranquilo...

Introdujo la punta de su pene en el apretado ano de kaede. Este sentía como entraba y su boca se abria por la impresión

_ no hagas mucho ruido...

Le dijo socarronamente hana con una media sonrisa que a kaede le pareció sumamente sexy... Hana estaba desprendiéndo masculinidad por todos sus poros y la fragancia de su piel inundaba las fosas nazales del oji azul, que sentía como de apoco hana introducía su miembro de apoco en él.

Hana entró por completo y su rostro estaba muy tenso, tenía los ojos cerrados por la fuerza que tenía para no comenzar a embestir a kaede de una.

Quería ser gentil pero las esfínteres de él lo apretaban tanto que la necesidad de comenzar el vaivén lo estaba matando.

Kaede no se acostumbraba a esa intromisión, sus piernas estaban muy abiertas a los costados y con sus manos apretaba casi incando las uñas en la espalda de hana y sus párpados estaban bien cerrados por no poder lograr relajarse para lo que sabía que venia

Trataba de respirar bien pero no lo lograba.

_ dios kaede. No aguantó, quiero cogerte!

Kaede abrió los ojos y su cuerpo hizo un movimiento brusco que hana interpretó como un permiso.

Y embistio. Kaede casi grita pero logró dar una bocanada de aire antes de sacar algún ruido demasiado evidente.

Hana trató de calmarse.

Kaede lo miró fijo y le hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

_ no no aguantó... Es mucho

_ no aguantas?

Hana lo beso, podía sentir que kaede estaba nervioso y trató de que se relaje, una de sus manos se soltó de la cintura de el peli negro y fue directo al abandonado miembro de este. Comenzó a apretarlo, frotarlo y a masturbarlo. Esa acción más el miembro de hana dentro suyo lo estaban desarmando, se sentía débil, pero quería eso.

Hana comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares dentro de él y rozaba así su próstata dándole una sensación de placer, que no pensó que tendría.

El pelirrojo notó que afirmativamente kaede se estaba entregando y eso le agradaba, ya que si seguia postergando lo que quería hacer de seguro perdería la razon.

En un momento dejó de moverse en círculos y comenzó a ir hacia atrás y luego adelante con mucha calma.

Kaede sentía la calma con la que hana trataba de que se acostumbre, y no quería admitirlo pero extrañaba ese rose que le hacia hacia unos momentos.

Así estuvieron hasta que hana no pudo más con su paciencia y miro casi con pena a su amor, quien se apiadó de él y le hizo un movimiento afirmativo que hana agradeció.

Le soltó el pene y le levantó ambas piernas sobre sus hombros y comenzó a embestirlo.

Kaede tuvo que taparse la boca por que al principio dio un alarido que esperaba no hayan escuchado sus hijos.

Hana le dio una nalgada por el ruido que hizo y los ojos de enojarse kaede se aferró a sus caderas.

_ mmm... Eres delicioso

Kaede se sonrojo más de lo que estaba, ambos estaban sudando bastante y hana no paraba de embestirlo y hacer ese vaivén que le provocaba la necesidad de tocarse, ya que sentía que volvería a acabar en cualquier momento.

Hana vio como kaede se auto complacía y tuvo la necesidad de entrar más y más profundo dentro de él, le soltó las piernas y se acercó a su boca. Lo beso y no paraba de moverse dentro.

_ acaba... Quiero sentir como acabas.

_ mmm si... Aahhhhh!

Hana se encargó de eso tomó el miembro de kaede y comenzó a embestirlo y con su mano seguir el mismo ritmo.

Podía ver como kaede estiraba la cabeza hacia atrás y apretaba los ojos mientras abría su boca en el momento que expulsó su semilla entre ambos.

La presión que ejerció al acabar ayudó a que hana no tardará nada en seguirlo y no pudo evitar dar un gemido de placer que aplacó con el hombro de kaede para no hacer mucho escándalo.

Ambos quedaron rendidos.

Hana trató de sacar algo de fuerza y salió lentamente de kaede, que notó el vacío que le dejó de inmediato.

Hana se recostó al lado y kaede giro hacia el. Lo beso y luego se abrazo a él.

No supieron cuando pero pronto el cansancio se apoderó de ellos y ambos se quedaron dormidos, así como estaban.

Un ruido muy molesto hizo que abriera los ojos, si. Era el despertador que le avisaba que debía levantarse. Lo apagó y se levantó se sentía muy sucio y algo seco y blanquecino tenía en el abdomen. Se miró y luego recordó que había acabó y no se había ido a limpiar. Por lo que se adentro al baño y se dedicó a bañarse.

Al caminar notaba que sus piernas le temblaban ligeramente. Trataba de no pensar en eso y se adentro al cuarto a despertar a hana.

Lo movió y lo movió, le hablaba en el oído y trataba de despertarlo pero no reaccionaba, lo destapó y trató de obviar el hecho de que la tenía dura como una roca. Mmm no podía distraerse. Sabía que era normal despertarse en ese estado.

Hana sentía que kaede lo llamaba pero no tenía muchas ganas de levantarse. Luego sintió la piel que lo tocaba y notó que estaba fresco, y le ágrado saber que lo tenía recién bañadito. Abrió los ojos y la más perfecta sonrisa que jamás halla imaginado de parte de rukawa estaba frente a él.

_ buenos días!

_ buen día amor, debes levantarte antes de que se despierten los niños!

_ mmm

Hana se hizo el remolón y kaede se acercó más a él y fue ahí donde hana lo agarró con ambos brazos y kaede quedó recostado justo al lado de él aunque su espalda daba justo al pecho de hana trataba de pensar que esperaba y que la toalla que tenía no se le salga ya que no se había vestido.

_ tienes algo debajo de esa toalla?

_ para que quieres saberlo?

_ no vale, responder con otra pregunta

Hana bajo su mano e investigó por su cuenta y se apretó más a kaede al notar que no traía nada.

_ dios hana! Tengo que ir a trabajar. Y primero debo levantar a los chicos, llevarlos hasta lo de tu ma AAHHH!

Hana le mordió la oreja mientras que rodeaba el miembro dormido de kaede con su mano.

_ excusas!

Comenzó a lamerlo en la zona que tenía a su disposición y trataba de lograr que sea cómodo seguir con lo que hacia mientras con la otra mano que había llenado con su saliva que luego embadurnó en su propio miembro, llevó la pinta de este a la entrada de rukawa.

Este sintió la punta de este entrar muy despacio.

Mordió la almohada que tenía cerca, su rostro de inmediato comenzó a sudar, y su tono blanco paso a ser más bien rojo por la fuerza que hacia para no gritar. No le molesto la intrusión, no hasta le ágrado hasta cierto punto. Pensaba que esa intromisión si bien era dolorosa era bastante agradable ( cualquiera diría que estaba loco por eso, o que era masoquista ) lo que le molestaba era tener que contenerse. Estaba pensando en que el tercer piso de la casa sufriría una remodelación y pasaría a ser su cuarto así podrían desahogar sus gemidos sin importarles nada.

Y tuvo que ahogar otro cuando tuvo por completo el pene de hana dentro de si.

Hana se movía despacio y procuraba no causarle dolor a su kitzune.

_ hana...

El placer era intenso. Le agradaba pensar que sus mañanas serían muy distintas a las que estaba acostumbrado ha que hana no le daría tregua. La mano de hana en su miembro se movía al ritmo que llevaba las embestidas que ya le estaba propinando.

Era increíble lo rápido que surgió ese... Mañanero pero mas increíble era lo excitado que lo había puesto hana con sus acciones.

Cansado de estar recostado hana se levantó y lo colocó en cuatro a kaede y volvió a entrar en el para seguir con esa dulce bienvenida al día nuevo.

Kaede se agarra de las mantas mientras hana no paraba de disfrutar de su trasero lo más que podia.

Hana estaba en el cielo esa posición le permita ver todo de kaede y tenía la vista fija en como su glande entraba y salía de su ano

_ dios kaede me vengó!

Kaede comenzó a masturbarse para poder acabar junto a él y no iba a tardar demasiado ya que hana le había llenado el cuerpo de deseo cuando lo colocó en cuatro sintió como nunca como hana lo tocaba en el punto exacto, es más apenas y se tocó se derramó en las sabanas mientras sentía las embestidas finales de hana que casi se desmaya de placer al sentir como kaede lo apretaba al acabar.

Salió de él y se recostó junto a un agitado kaede.

Que lo miraba ente molesto y sonriente

_ tendrás que explicarme que quiere decir esa cara que acabas de ponerme!

_ es tarde

_ todavía me estas echando?

_ hey... Eres tú el que quiere dejar el ejemplo frente a ellos!

_ y menos mal que lo hago, si fuera por el padre no sería así

Ambos rieron

_ linda manera de arrancar el día no kitzune?

_ mmm si. Aunque no estoy seguro de poder ir a trabajar

_ no, no es buena idea. Tendrás que acostumbrar a esto ya que así va a ser por el resto de nuestras vidas

_ que?

_ hacer el amor... Que pensaste?

_ pensé que ibas hacer lo de hoy por siempre...

_ mm no me tientes...

_ yo también quiero hacértelo.

_ aaawwhh! Eres tan tierno. ( se levantó de la cama) pero si mal no recuerdo se te hace tarde JAJAJA!

Kaede lo miró como iba al baño y se fue directamente tras de él, si había algo que quería era estar con el en todo momento.

Ambos se bañaron entre besos y caricias y luego comenzaron a vestirse.

Kaede vio la hora y se asustó pensando que no haría tiempo de levantar a los niños hacerlos desayunar, desayunar él y luego llevarlos hasta lo de Aika. De seguro llegaría tarde...

_ se me hace tarde!

_ tranquilo, yo me haré cargo de ellos.

_ sabrán que te quedaste.

_ no, los dejaré dormir un rato más y les diré que vine temprano y luego me dejaste a cargo de ellos. Además tengo que ir a comprar los pasajes a disney

_ hoy?

_ si, ya confirmaste que tienes dos semanas libres, una iremos a disney se los prometí

_ en serio planeas llevarme a disney de luna de miel?

_ oye... No sabias que tendremos una luna de miel en familia

Hana se le hacerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazo.

_ vamos kitzune sólo será la primera semana, la segunda te llevaré al lugar del mundo que más desees.

_ mmm claro. Aceptó.

Kaede se marchó y le dejó la documentación necesario para reservar el viaje y las estadías en el hotel al que irían.

Hana despertó a los niños y los hizo desayunar. Ya había avisado a su madre que ese día no los llevaría, no al menos temprano.

Luego se fueron en taxi al centro a reservar todo.

En el trayecto takumi le preguntó por que llevaba la misma ropa que el día anterior y hana medio molesto le dijo que era su favorita y por eso se la había vuelto a poner, cosa que hizo que hasta el taxista lo vea con cara de " enserio"?.

Ese día fue muy atareado. Pasarom por el salón por el templo y por el restaurante de takemiya para cerciorarse que todo estaba listo para el día siguiente.

Luego retiraron los kimonos y se los llevaron a casa se Aika.

Finalmente tomaron la ropa de hana y la llevaron a casa de rukawa y volvieron a lo Aika.

La ceremonia sería temprano, a las diez de la mañana serían oficiados por el sacerdote y estarían casados ( al menos moral y espiritual mente hablando)

Esa mañana de viernes estaban todos listos. Sólo faltaba que se aproxime la hora.

En el templo todo estaba listo para recibir a la futura pareja.

Los invitados ya habían entrado y ahora lo harían kaede con su padre y hana con yûsuke ( como ambos eran hombres no entrarían con sus madres para salir con sus suegras.

Los dos tenían los kimonos montsuki y faltaba que la celebración de comienzo. Pero hana había olvidado los anillos y el

Juzu.

Mitsui lo tomó como algo típico de él y como había sido en su auto donde llegó hana ambos salieron en su búsqueda.

Cosa que agradecieron quienes debían entrar a la recepción para llevarse al novio pelirrojo.

Hana llegó a tomar el rosario antiguo y los anillos y cuando mitsui iba a cerrar el auto ambos fueron secuestrados por dos hombres cada uno. Cuando quisieron resistirse recibieron un disparo con una droga que los hizo dormir en el acto y se los llevaron en una camioneta tipo trafic.

En la recepción a todos le llamaba la atención lo mucho que tardaban en volver.

Kogure salió a buscarlos y casi se le va el aliento al ver el auto abierto pero ninguna señal de ellos.

¿ que había pasado?


	30. Chapter 30

Le dolía la cabeza terriblemente.

Sé despertó con esa sensación horrenda y un calambre sobre su pierna lo estaba atormentado.

Trató de incorporarse pero sintió que le dolían los brazos.

Abrió los ojos y no pudo divisar muy bien el lugar en donde estaba.

Ahora entendía que el dolor de sus brazos se debía a que los tenía amarrados en la espalda y el calambre de su pierna se debía a que estuvo sosteniendo su peso durante el timbre que permaneció inconsciente.

Se quiso mover y el ruido de las cadenas que aprisionaban sus piernas logró que se asustara un poco cuando mitsui le preguntó si estaba bien.

_ sakuragui estas bie?

_ mitsui?

_ si... Soy yo.

_ no te veo muy bien

_ en un momento te acostumbraras a la oscuridad y me verás. A mi y a este asqueroso lugar.

_ donde estamos

_ parece un sótano.

_ como lo sabes.

_ por que no hay ventanas y sólo hay una escalera que se dirige hacia arriba, además se escuchan pisadas todo el tiempo.

_ por que nos trajeron aquí?

_ no lo se, sólo se que debemos guardar la calma.

_ claro. Estas atado?

_ si, de pies y manos!

_ diablos...

Hanamichi no entendía donde estaban. Se imaginaba que tal vez lo llevaron ahí por que pedirían un rescate por él. Si era ese el motivo ojala y que todo sea rápido.

Hacia mucho tiempo que su representante tenía el poder de pagar con su dinero la suma que fuera a pedir un secuestrador.

Cuando uno juega para la NBA normalmente trata de cubrir todos sus posibles riesgos y ese era uno.

Sólo se lamentaba el hecho de que mitsui también estaba ahí.

Por otra parte mitsui no estaba muy tranquilo que digamos. Por más que lo aparentaba estaba muy nervioso. Y lleno de un miedo que no tenía límite. No por él, si no por lo que le estaba ocultando a su amigo.

En toda kanagawa se supo la noticia de que el ex jugador de baloncesto hanamichi sakuragui había sido secuestrado momentos antes de poder efectuar su matrimonio con su actual pareja.

Kaede estaba terriblemente angustiado y todos trataban de que Aika no se ponga peor de lo que ya estaba ( más que nada por el bebé).

Todo apuntaba a que hanamichi había sido secuestrado y que en algún momento se comunicarían con ellos para pedir un rescate.

Su madre casi se desmaya, si pedían mucho no podrían pagar! Pero el representante de hana la calmó diciendo que el tenía un poder que lo habilitaba a retirar cualquier sifra en caso de que hanamichi sufriera un acontecimiento como ese. El problema era que lo tenía en chicago.

Pronto se comunicó con el número de su oficina y un empleado suyo se estaba dirigiéndo en un vuelo kamikasi a Japón.

Pero la angustia era mucha.

Lo habían secuestrado cerca de las ocho de la mañana y ya eran casi las once de la noche cuando yohei apareció para decir que hasta ahora nada habían conseguido.

Kogure tenía un semblante terrible y kaede no estaba muy distinto.

Odiaba ese maldito destino que no le permitía estar con hanamichi de una buena vez.

Kogure no se sentía distinto y temia por Aiko. Ella no era ninguna ingenua, sabía que su padre había desaparecido y eso la puso muy mal de inmediato.

Todos estaban muy mal, en general la mayoría sólo pensaba en lo mal que la podrían estar pasando los desaparecidos.

Kaede también trataba de tener a takumi y a ryosuke en calma, pero le era bastante complicado ya que ni el mismo lo estaba.

La casa de Aika se había convertido en un cuartel de espera. Todos estaban ahí. Y sólo se retiraban las madres con sus hijos para que ellos no vean lo traumatico de la situación.

Pero a todos en general les tocaba esperar.

Yohei dirigió la investigación y comenzó a buscar pistas.

Por ahora sólo se sabía que un par de personas los redujeron cuando mitsui abrió el auto y cuando alguno cuestionó como es que hana que era dueño de una fuerza y destreza incomparable pudo ser sometido sólo por dos hombres yohei le dijo que los habían dormido con algún tranquilizante. Ya que, en la escena había dos agujas que fueron investigadas y que al parecer llevaban una sustancia anestésica. Por ahora esa era la mejor pista que tenían y los dueños de las huellas de dichas geringas encontradas serían encontrados en cuanto se supiera a quien pertenecían.

Hana estaba inquieto.

Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y hasta ahora nadie se le había presentado diciendo sus razones o dando la cara para pedir algo por el.

Tampoco los habían alimentado o dado agua. Y el estar amarrados no los ayudaba a calmarse.

Ambos habían quedado dormidos por el cansancio y la espera. Y sólo despertaron cuando sintieron un baldazo de agua fría sobre ellos.

Hanamichi los insulto de inmediato y mitsui trató de dejar de toser ya que parte del agua entró en su nariz justo cuando inhalaba aire y eso le provocó que el agua llegue a sus pulmones

_ mil disculpas. Pero se que no les dieron agua ayer, por lo que quise darles de sobra.

Quien habló era un hombre no muy alto de cabellos negros y piel lechosa. De unos ojos negros que sólo mostraban diversión ante la travesura que había cometido. Llevaba un traje a la medida y al sonreír era muy evidente lo amarillo de sus dientes, tanto hana como Hisashi lo miraron con ira

_ que demonios quieres maldito!

Hana quiso hacercarsele y propinarle un golpe, pero el caballero estaba a una distancia prudente.

_ lamento no haber asistido ayer a esta grata reunión, pero no pude llegar. Mi nombre es Hikari matsumara. Hoy estoy a su disposición para más que nada aclararles algunas cosas... Mmm la primera es que no se molesten en tener ningún tipo de esperanza en cuanto a su próxima liberación ya que esta no llegara.

Ambos quedaron estáticos. Y muy nerviosos.

_ no planea pedir un rescate por nosotros? ( preguntó hana preocupado)

_ no. Señor sakuragui. Mi intensión no es esa. Usted ha sido alguien muy importante para Japón en el pasado. Llegó a ser un deportista muy aclamado en América y en el mundo. Sobre todo en Japón. Pero su talento fue opacado por sus gustos personales. Aquí en Japón la mayoría de las personas lo apoyaron, pero un grupo de personas no.

Aunque la tolerancia hacia su persona siguió. Lamentablemente usted decidió mostrarle al mundo que es un maricon en todo sentido. Cuando a usted lo atacaron hace un par de meses... Tuvo la oportunidad de dejar mal parado a los estadounidenses y con ese acto muchas personas se verían beneficiadas. Entre ellas mi familia. Pero lamentablemente decidió " perdonarlos " y Japón quedó muy mal parado ante el mundo.

Francamente no deseamos que esto se vuelva a repetir en el futuro y queremos con usted dar un ejemplo único.

Hanamichi sabía perfectamente a que se refería con el ejemplo, y el terror en su rostro se ensombreció más.

_ dejen libre a mitsui, el no tiene nada que ver aquí!

_ mmm... No lo creó. Este hombre también es un mal ejemplo para Japón. Este fenómeno es el que puede engendrar hijos y también deja opacada la masculinidad de nuestros hombres. Por lo que haremos una especie de dos... Por uno.

Matsumara comenzó a subir por la escalera y antes de llegar a la puerta se giro para mirarlos.

_ mi esposa vendrá a tomar un souvenir de su persona, por favor sea amable y permita que tome la muestra que permitirá que su familia sepa que somos nosotros quien lo tenemos.

Finalmente se marchó y tanto hanamichi como mitsui quedaron en una profunda conmoción.

_ maldita sea nuestra suerte...

_ no digas eso mitsui. Estoy seguro que nuestros familiares están removiendo cielo y tierra para encontrarnos. Sobre todo yohei, el es un excelente detective y lograra dar con nosotros.

_ y si no lo logran?

_ no lo se.

_ sakuragui... Hanamichi, no me interesa morir, siempre y cuando mi hija y mi esposo estén bien, pero en este momento no me puedo dar ese lujo... Tengo miedo

_ estamos iguales.

_ no. No lo estamos. Tu tienes fuerzas para seguir adelante. Yo me debilitó a cada momento

_ no digas tonterías, resiste..

_ estoy esperando un bebé.

Hanamichi quedó en shock y con terror vio el rostro empapado en lágrimas de mitsui.

_ y siento a cada instante como me debilitó por la falta de alimento... Sakuragui por favor! Ayudame a sobrevivir!

_ lo haré. Pero no se como.

_ trata de que nos alimenten. Trata de estar tranquilo, no los provoques... No valla a ser que se molesten y nos golpeen

_ si, lo entiendo. Tu calmate yo no haré nada para que eso suceda.

Ya había pasado cerca de otro día completo y todavía no venían a buscar el supuesto souvenir.

Hana esperaba que sea sus prendas o la cadena que tenía en el cuello.

Tal vez le harían escribir una carta de puño y letra, o lo filmen... Esperaba algo de eso, no quería admitirlo pero el miedo por que sea alguna parte física de su cuerpo lo atormentaba.

Mitsui sentía náuseas. Era la primera vez en sus tres meses de embarazo que las sentía.

Este embarazo era muy distinto al anterior. Jamás sintió nada extraño, no se narraba no se descomponía, no se cansaba como con Aiko. Todo le había resultado demasiado sencillo como para sentirse angustiado.

Lo único que ese bebé le exigía era alimento.

Tenía hambre a todas horas. Y los casi dos días que llevaba sin comer lo estaban descomponiendo.

Estaba pálido y muy mareado. Se había recostado en las piernas de hana ya que el suelo era demasiado duro.

No quería sentir miedo, no. Él quería aferrarse a la esperanza de ser rescatado.

Hasta ahora la única que conocía su estado era su suegra. Y sabía que si tardaban demasiado en ser encontrados, la noticia llegaría a oídos de kogure.

El tiempo en el que quedó embarazado fue cuando tuvo una especie de ansiedad por dejar que kogure se apodere de él, no lo había buscado.

Pero al parecer su amor consiguió lo que tanto buscaba y sólo se dio por enterado hacia una semana.

Su suegra había notado el incremento en los alimentos y las ansias con la que los comía y le dijo que por ahí estaba esperando.

El se río del comentario ya que no le parecía cierto, relacionado el embarazo con las náuseas y la descompostura, a lo que sora le explicó que no todos los embarazos son iguales.

Incluso si fuera a tener otra niña los embarazos son muy distintos entre si.

A lo que mitsui comenzó a hacer cuentas mentales, ya que, eran muy contadas las veces que se permitía tomar.

Esa misma tarde fue al ginecólogo y le hicieron un examen de sangre y si, dio positivo.

Sora feliz por la noticia tuvo que aguantar. Ya que mitsui le pidió que no diga nada ni a su esposo ya que esperaría hasta que pase la boda de hanamichi.

No quería opocar la boda de su mejor amigo, por que si. Hanamichi era el único Amigó que siempre lo apoyo y estuvo con él mas allá de lo que pudieron llegar a pasar en su momento.

Y la decisión de esperar fue más que nada por respeto a él.

Pero ahora sentía que tendría que al menos habérselo dicho a kimi.

Comenzó a angustia sólo por pensar como estaría aiko, como estaría kiminibu.

Lágrimas comenzaron a salir y hana las notó de inmediato.

_ no llores... No malgastes los minerales que todavía tienes en tu cuerpo.

_ eres un idiota!

La risa se apoderó de ambos. Hanamichi siempre sacaba lo bizarro en cualquier situación.

_ como se te ocurre pensar en los minerales

_ hey son importantes, y salen con las lágrimas y el sudor...

Hana no pudo continuar ya que la puerta se abrió y la luz la encendieron.

Al estar acostumbrados a la oscuridad su vista se encandiló y sólo visualizaron a la mujer que se les acercó cuando se recuperaron del efecto.

_ ha ha haruko!

Hanamichi quedó sumamente impresionado cuando la vio. Como era posible que haruko?... Si ahora que lo recordaba el apellido de casada de haruko era matsumara!

Haruko no parecía conforme, tenía una mirada ausente y permanecía callada.

Tanto hana como Hisashi la miraban incrédulos y no se percataron del hombre que la acompañó hasta que habló.

_ estas segura de que eso es lo que cortaras?

_ si ( su tono era firme pero apagado) él es modelo y es algo que aprecia mucho.

_ si supongo, te los dejo en tus manos o te ayudó?

_ largate! Yo sola puedo.

Haruko llevaba una bandeja y gran kimono. Al abrirla, ambos vieron una máquina de cortar cabello y unas bolsas y una tijera.

Sólo cuando el caballero cerro la puerta haruko mostró una cara de desolación a ambos.

Inmediatamente dejó la bandeja en el suelo y de sus prendas sacó una galletas que había logrado esconder para los cautivos.

_ sakuragui... Yo yo no permitiré que mueras

Las palabras de haruko acompañadas de las lágrimas lograron conmover a hana y esperanzado vio como le hacercaba una galleta a la boca, y desilusionada haruko vio como hana le negaba el alimento.

_ no van a darte nada y es lo único que conseguí traer, por favor come

_ dasela a mitsui, el esta más débil

Haruko obedeció de inmediato y mitsui comio sin chistar, lo dwboro de inmediato y haruko le dio tres más, y la cuarta se la dio a hana que la aceptó sólo por que mitsui le dijo que la comiera.

Luego de su corpiño sacó dos bolsas de agua, no tenían mucho pero era el único lugar donde pudo esconder líquido sin que nadie se percate de eso.

Apenas y rompió la punta y le dio de beber a mitsui, hizo lo mismo con hana.

Ambos estaban con mejor semblante y haruko se desplomó en el suelo, comenzó a llorar mientras guardaba las bolsas vacías en el mismo lugar de donde las sacó.

_Perdón, no puedo hacer más por ustedes ahora.

_ hiciste mucho haruko gracias!

_ del cortarles el cabello, perdón pero debo hacerlo, ellos querían cortar sus dedos! ( eso lo dijo horrorizada)

_ adelante ( hana no se opondría, después de todo prefería perder su cabello antes de ser mutilado)

Haruko se limpio las lágrimas y tocó la sedosa cabellera de hana. Luego encendió la máquina y casi con devoción a ese hombre comenzó a rasurarlo.

No tardó mucho tiempo en acabar y luego de eso recogió todo su cabello en una de las bolsas que había traído.

Luego tomó la tijera y comenzó acortar el de mitsui, este tenía el cabello largo como hacia mucho que no lo tenía.

Desde que su hija nació que no se lo cortaba y a veces lo llevaba en una coleta. Haruko se lo corto y lo dejó exactamente como cuando lo tenía en tercer año.

También su cabello lo guardó y al terminar comenzó a acomodar mientras que casi en un susurro les hablaba

_ todavía no me lo permiten, pero en cuanto pueda convencerlos de que debo brindar apoyo emocional a ryosuke iré y les diré a rukawa y kogure donde están.

_ no tendrás problemas? ( preguntó un desconfiado mitsui)

_ si. Lo más probable es que me maten frente a mis hijos, o si no lo hacen no los vere ya más. No lo se. Sólo se que me niego a participar de esto. Incluso odio a mi esposo por esto, ya que el es aún más homosexual que ustedes dos juntos... Pero el obedece órdenes, y si no fuera él otra familia los hubiera secuestrado... Por suerte salieron de la boda por que iban a entrar con disparos en la misma, planeaban matar también al sacerdote que los iba a casar y a quien se les atravesará.Por suerte esto no llegó a mayores!. Y creanme cuando les digo que la muerte no les llegara.

Haruko se retiró y el semblante serio y frío volvió a su rostro. Tomó la bandeja y subió la escalera, tocó la puerta y tuvo que esperar a que le abran.

Luego salió de ahí y quien le abrió los miró y les apagó la luz, cerro la puerta y tanto hana como mitsui quedaron con un nudo en la garganta.

_ crees que nos ayudará?

Mitsui no la conocía muy bien, y por sus antecedentes no confiaba en ella.

Pero hanamichi a pesar de las cosas malas que ella había hecho sabía que no le mentía

_ si, lo creó.

Ya era lunes y nada se sabía de ellos.

La angustia era una constante en quienes esperaban saber algo de él.

Ryosuke estaba en la puerta de la casa de Aika junto a takumi. Ambos esperaban sentados a yohei mito que siempre pasaba a contar los avances de la investigación.

Hasta ahora sólo se sabía que la mafia los había secuestrado y por lo que había investigado yohei ( a su manera) fue que no buscaban pedir dinero por él, si no más bien algo distinto.

Aunque ellos no supieron que.

Luego les llegó la muestra de que los tenían y una clara advertencia de que lo próximo que recibirían sería el descuartizado cuerpo de ambos.

Haruko fue directo a esa casa sabiendo que en casa de rukawa no los encontraría.

Ryosuke al divisar a su madre se hacerco a ella y la tomó de la cintura en un abrazo que sólo logró afianzar la decisión de ella en contarles en donde estaba sakuragui.

_ puedo entrar con tigo?

Ryosuke abrió inmensamente los ojos.

Hacia mucho tiempo que ella le había dado un código en caso de una emergencia grave, incluso sabía como comportarse.

El sólo asintió y la tomó de la mano mientras le contaba lo de sakuragui

Haruko lo escuchaba y lo acompañó adentro, sabiendo que tal vez una vez que saliera terminaría muerta por la traición.

Al entrar rukawa la miró despectivo.

Si había alguien a quien no quería ver en ese momento era a ella.

Pero ahí estaba.

En la cocina donde se encontraban sólo estaban él, ryota y kogure. Los demás habían ido a tratar de descansar mientras que yûsuke y ayako habían ido a comprar alimentos.

Los niños en su mayoría estaban en el cuarto asignado para ellos junto con las hermanas de hanamichi y la hermana de kaede.

_ no tengo tiempo para ti.

_ lo se... Pero es de vida o muerte que me escuches ahora

Ryosuke abrazo a su madre y ella lo levantó para acunarlo.

A rukawa le pareció insólita la escena ya que jamás había visto cariño entre ellos, pero ambos estaban actuando una simulación que le daría a haruko el tiempo necesario para poder decirles lo importante.

_ por favor, te pido que no reacciones ante lo que voy a decor ya que me tienen vigilada. se donde tienen a hanamichi y te dare su paradero.

Todos trataban de mantenerse serenos y a kogure se le ocurrió ver por la ventana y notó que alguien trataba de ver donde estaba ella.

_ están en la casa de la familia matsumara, todos ellos planearon el secuestro y mi esposo lo llevó a cabo.

Sólo lo superficie cuando me mandaron a cortarle el cabello y esperó que te apresures en ir a buscarlo por que mañana será el día en el que planean hacerlo

_ haruko!

_ no me veas así. Sólo por esto tal vez sea yo quien sea asesinada mañana por lo que te pido de corazón que cuides de ryosuke y trates de quitarle a mis hijos a los matsumara.

Kaede asintió al notar el temblor que estaba preso en el cuerpo de haruko.

Kogure se apresuró en preguntar

_ y Hisashi?

_ están juntos...

_ quedate, aquí te protegeremos ( agregó rukawa, ya que sentía que nobpodia dejarla ir)

_ no, si no vuelvo de seguro sospecharan y adelantaran la muerte de ellos. Esperen hasta que yo llegue a mi casa

De su bolsillo sacó un móvil que les enseñó a ellos.

_ tienen mi número y esta encendido, atravez de él la policia localizarme. Si hablas con yohei mito el sabrá dar las órdenes pertinentes.

Bajo al suelo a ryosuke que estaba llorando por lo fuerte de la conversacion

_ se que nunca eh hecho lo correcto en mi vida, y mucho menos con tigo, pero no te olvides que apesar de todo tu madre te ama. Como mi hijo mayor te pido que Veles por tus hermanos pequeños, Mía sólo tiene cuatro años y itski sólo cinco. Necesitan que alguien los guíe y los cuide, hazme ese favor

_ te lo prometo mamá.

Haruko salió de la casa llevando a ryosuke de la mano, rukawa los seguía con takumi en brazos.

_ adiós cariño, y no llores. Estoy segura de que Sakuragui pronto aparecerá.

Haruko todavia poseía sus dotes de mujer dulce y a su esposo que estaba afuera esperando logró engañarlo

_ gracias por tu apoyo haruko.

_ claro, rukawa no duden en pedir nuestra ayuda en caso de necesitar algo.

_ seguro.

Haruko salió y tomó el brazo de su esposo que sólo miraba a rukawa con gran satisfacción.

Rukawa seguía serio. Y a pesar de que se moría por ir a molerlo a golpes se contuvo. Necesitaba que llegue con haruko a su casa.

Tomó a sus hijos y entraron a dentro donde kogure ya había llamado a yohei y en la comandancia yohei ya habia puesto en seguimiento el celular de haruko.

Esperaron un poco, y en la jefatura ya estaban organizando un grupo comando que sería el encargado de la liberación de los cautivos.

Por su lado haruko seguía con si actuación.

_ pobres, hasta lástima me dieron

_ jajaja, a veces eres tan sínica.

_ no se por que lo dices.

_ lo digo por que no soy ningún tonto.

Haruko sido frío y hikari la tomó fuerte del cabello

_ que les dijiste?

_ que lamentaba lo que les paso, que te pasa!

_ tu les dijiste algo estoy seguro... Dímelo!

_ maldito sueltame, yo no dije nada imbécil!.

Una bofetada la callo

_ esta no te la perdonó.

Haruko quedo en silencio y todos los que estaban en el vehículo igual.

Mientras viajaban metió la mano en la cartera y puso su móvil en silencio. Trataba que ninguno lo note. Al bajar tomó su cartera y una vez adentro la arrojó sobre una mesa que estaba en el vestíbulo.

Justo detrás de ella entró su esposo quien le propinó otro golpe.

_ dime que les dijiste!

_ ya te lo dije! Sólo les dije que había escuchado la noticia y quería saber si supieron algo!

_ y que te dijeron?

_ que sólo recibieron el cabello de ambos en bolsa junto a una carta que les decía que ellos serían liquidados, incluso tuve que alzar a ryosuke por eso! El jamás había permitido que yo lo abrace

_ eres una perra embustera.

Hanamichi estaba somnoliento, tenía sueño pero algo le impedía dormir. Mitsui en cambio sólo dormía. Ya que despierto sentía sólo hambre.

Trataban de estar tranquilos y calmados.

Estaban muy incomodos, tenían frio y hambre. Pero eso no les pesaba tanto como el hecho de saber que pronto los ejecutarían.

La puerta del lugar se abrió y por la escalera rodó una ensangrentada haruko.

Ambos se incorporaron al verla

_ estando aquí no andarás de chismosa por ahí... Y la ejecución será esta misma noche, sólo que tendremos un tres por dos!

_ siempre diciendo estupideces, maldito maricon!

_ bueno... Yo seré maricon, pero tu no vivirás para recriminarmelo.

_ hay por favor ya cierra la maldita puerta prefiero esperar la muerte y no escuchar tu vos tan horrenda.

Hikari cerro la puerta, molesto con el hecho de no poder lograr la dominación completa de esa mujer. No importaba nada, ella siempre había sido muy fuerte y a pesar de que al principio se mostró sumisa con él, con el paso de los años no hubo un sólo momento donde el sintiera que podría dominarla en caracterer. La única manera que encontró fue golpeándola y aun así no logró silenciarla. Una vez más ella le había ganado de alguna manera. Molesto se marchó pensando que eliminarla le daría menos dolores de cabeza total y sus hijos ha los tenía y su propia madre podría criarlos, y lo haría mejor que si lo hiciera molesto se fue. haruko intento levantarse, aunque no podía, el cuerpo le dolía y había gastado todas sus energías en mantenerse firme frente a hikari.

_ haruko!

_ lo siento, creó que me descubrieron...

_ akagui!

_ pero llegue a avisarle a rukawa y kogure estaba con él ( tosió sangre) esperó y lleguen pronto...

Haruko se desvaneció , y apesar de que tanto hanamichi como Hisashi quisieron hacercarsele no pudieron por esas malditas cadenas.

Estaba inconsciente y a cada rato expulsaba sangre.

La rabia se estaba apoderando de hana al verla así. Era obvio que se ensañaron con ella.

Hisashi comenzó a hablarle para que reaccione pero mientras lo hacia comenzó a escuchar ruidos fuertes sobre ellos.

_ que estará pasando!

_ será que nos encontraron?

Los ruidos de pasos cambiaron a disparos

_ eso es...

_ son disparos!

Hanamichi sintió que la vida le daba una gran oportunidad cuando vio abrir la puerta y vio descender a yohei mito hacia él mientras gritaba " aquí están"

Al bajar lo primero que hizo fue inspeccionar a la desmayada haruko y pidió una ambulancia mientras le sonreía a su amigo al verlo.

Buscaron las llaves entre los arrestados y las consiguieron.

Al ser soltados ambos inevitablemente llevaron sus brazos hacia adelante mientras se los sobaban, estaban libres.

Yohei los llevó arriba y pudieron ver el desastre que quedó luego de semejante enfrentamiento.

Había muchos oficiales inspeccionando la casa y los camilleros se llevaban a una inconsciente haruko.

Un médico comenzó a revisarlos y ellos le decían que estaban bien sólo necesitaban agua y comida.

El agua les fue ha acercada de inmediato y la bebieron como si nunca más volvieran a tener el predicado liquido .

Luego de que un oficial le dijera que tenían que prestar su declaración hanamichi se sintió molesto. Y muy enojado les dijo que tal vez otro día, se levantó y tomó a Hisashi que se afianzó al agarre de su amigo y se dirigió a la puerta. Quería verlo. No desperdiciaría su valioso tiempo en un mentecato que quería terminar su trabajo, no.

Afuera los recibió la noche y no muy lejos de él pudo divisar los safiros del hombre más hermoso del mundo

_ Kaede!

Rukawa se le hacerco sin despegarle la vista y sin muchos rodeos lo abrazo y le dio un beso en los labios, en la mejilla y luego en el cuello para enterrar su cabeza en él

_ amor, estas bien. No tienes idea lo mucho que sufri el pensar que no te tendría más

_ si vida, lo se. Yo estaba igual

Hana lo medio abrazo ya que en la otra mano tenía a Hisashi que se sentía mareado

_ no quiero romper el momento, pero si no como algo me desmallare! Donde esta kiminibu?

Rukawa notó que hana no lo soltaba y lo primero que pensó fue que estaba herido por como lo sostenía

_ esta en casa de mi madre, se quedó con tus padres y tu hija yo vine por que yohei me dijo que los retire de aquí antes de que los llenen de preguntas. Luego ira el a tomar su declaración!

_ bien, entonces andando.

Rukawa lo ayudó del otro lado y lo sintió pesado. Era demasiado obvio que si no se desvanecía ahí era por que tenía la voluntad de llegar con su familia lúcido.

En el auto hana se sentó en la parte trasera junto a Hisashi y este se acomodo en el asiento.

_ la tensión lo hizo saltar!

_ si verdad!

Rukawa manejaba, quería llegar pronto pero no pudo evitar ver atravez del retrovisor como hana acariciaba un apenas perceptible vientre redondeado de mitsui.

Si eso era lo que pensaba, le agradecía a kamisama y a todos los dioses que hayan sido rescatados, por que hubieren perdido mucho de no haberlo hecho.

Ahora estaba seguro de que no podría dejar de pensar en lo muy agradecido que estaba con haruko.

Y pensando en ella no la había visto

_ vieron a haruko?

_ se la llevaron al hospital!

_ que? Por que?

_ pues al parecer el esposo descubrió que nos ayudó y la molió a golpes

_ si a la pobre la tiraron por la escalera que daba al sótano donde nos tenían

_ y a pesar de todo no dejó de enfrentarse le a quien la golpeó

_ yo creó que hasta lo intimidó más ella que él, pero lo malo es que cuando se fueron se desmayo

_ estaba muy golpeada y a pesar de estar inconsciente no paraba de toser sangre.

_ que mal!... Y sus hijos?

_ no lo sabemos

_ nosotros salimos de ahí apenas pudimos

_ querían que nos quedemos a declarar.

Finalmente llegaron a casa. En la puerta Hisashi fue recibido por su hija y kogure los tres se fundieron en un abrazo donde se agregaron los padres de kogure y los del mismo mitsui.

Estaban felices por tenerlo de vuelta y mitsui estaba extasiado por tanto cariño recibido.

Aunque en un momento se tambaleó y sora lo separó del grupo llevándolo adentro " de seguro tiene hambre" Hisashi sólo asintió y la siguió.

Mientras que hana entró corriendo adentro fue directo al living donde su madre estaba esperándolo.

La abrazo, la beso en la frente y le dio caricias a su futura hermanita.

_Perdonenme, sólo he hecho que este embarazo sea duro para ti mamá

_ no digas tonterías hijo mío, te amo con toda mi alma y verte aquí es lo mejor que pudo pasar. No tienes idea lo mal que estuve pero ese dolor no se compara con la felicidad de tenerte aquí con migo!

Un beso en la frente de hana adorno ese momento y luego de eso genki y Natsumi se le acercaron junto a todos los niños de la casa, los hijos yohei tora y kasumi estaban ahí, Takeshila Tambien. Luego recibió el abrazo de sus amigos.

Ellos estaban felices de ver a su eterno líder entero y en una pieza.

Todos lo abrazaron todos le dieron la bienvenidas y hana los recibía feliz aunque kaede lo llevó a la cocina al escuchar un gruñido que provino del estómago de hana.

Una vez ahí se sentó y comenzó a devorar la comida... No se había dado cuenta que se estaba muriendo por comer. Disfrutó todos y cada uno de los bocados que le servía la madre de kogure.

_ como esta el bebé?

Preguntó kaede curioso por que se había dado cuenta de eso en el auto.

Pero lejos de sentirse alagado por la pregunta Hisashi se molesto y con ira le dio en la frente con la cuchara que tenía en la mano ( menos mal que no tenía un cuchillo)

_ eres un idiota!

_ que bebé( preguntó kogure y una gota resbaló por los que sabían la noticia)

_ hay papá el bebé que esta esperando mi madre!

Increíble hasta Aiko lo sabía, mitsui la miró como diciendo " desde cuando"

_ perdón papá, lo se desde que le dijiste a la abuela que esperarías a que pase la boda de sakuragui.

Dijo aiko algo triste.

Ningúno pudo seguir la charla ya que kogure se desmayo al percatarse de lo mucho que habrá resistido Hisashi en su encierro.

_ dios! Ryu levantalo!

Un rato más tarde hana se fua al hospital junto con kaede, querían saber que le había sucedido a haruko, ryosuke y takumi fueron con ellos y en el hospital sólo les informaron que estaba en terapia intensiva.

Se acercaron a la sala de espera y ahí estaban los pequeños hijos de haruko, ryosuke se hacerco a ellos y ellos lo abrazaron como si en él hubiesen encontrado la felicidad misma.

Takenori akagui estaba con ellos y al verlos no pudo más que aparatar su mirada.

_ como esta haruko?

_ no esta nada bien. Tiene múltiples hemorragias internas y por más que la operaron no saben si saldrá con vida.

Sólo queda esperar.

_ por kami!

_ y que pasará con sus hijos?( preguntó preocupado kaede)

_ no lo se ( respondió molesto akagui)

_ como que no lo sabes?

_ pues no irán con su familia paterna, y mis padres no los pueden recibir, están muy ajustados de dinero... Y y yo no puedo, estoy a punto de casarme y no creó que podamos cuidarlos!

_ maldito pollerudo!

Hana se enojo ante la evidente demostración de " sólo hago lo que mi mujer manda " de akagui. Y lo agarró de las solapas de la prolija camisa que llevaba.

_ desde cuando te dejas dominar por una mujer, TU el grandioso capitán, el hombre que podía someter a cualquiera con la mirada! TU el que fua más que un tio para ryosuke!

_ calmate hana! Dejalo, nosotros nos haremos cargo de ellos, después de todo se lo había prometido a haruko cuando me dijo donde estabas.

Hana se calmó y lo soltó, tenía unas ganas tremendas de golpearlo, pero no era el lugar, ni el momento. Akagui los miró casi con llanto

_ lo siento no es lo que...

_ calmate ( le dijo molesto rukawa) no importan tus excusas.

La madrugada llegó a ellos y la muerte de haruko también.

La tristeza de saber que la mujer que había salvado a dos personas ese mismo día estaba presente en todos.

La declaración de hana y de mitsui sólo afianzó el hecho de mantener en prisión al sr matsumara.

Y durante la mañana rukawa estaba frente a la jueza takamaya, quien no dejaba de sorprenderse del gran corazón que tenía kaede Rukawa, ya que esta era la segunda vez que adoptaba a alguien que realmente necesitaba un cambio positivo en su vida, y por la experiencia que había tenido con takumi, estaba segura de que no habría ningún problema en darle la adopción, además estarían con su hermano de sangre.

Itski y mía estaban muy nerviosos y asustados, cuando hace un par de horas les habían informado que su madre había muerto lo primero que pensaron era en que no querían estar con su familia por que no eran nada buenos con ellos. La única que siempre fue fuerte y los lleno de cariño ya no estaba en ese mundo y muchas veces habían sido víctimas de la violencia de su padre o la de sus abuelos.

Ryosuke se tomó muy en serio la promesa que le había hecho a su madre. El cuidaría de ellos. Y no dudó en calmarlos diciéndoles que a donde irían la pasarían bien.

Ellos se mostraron dudosos y takumi les dijo que el mismo había sido adoptado por kaede y que siempre se encargó de el de la mejor manera.

Un par de días después de eso, velaron a haruko e hicieron la despedida correspondiente.

La familia de haruko estaba abrumada y le hachaban la culpa a rukawa ya que por su culpa su hija había caído en desgracia, al decir eso hasta ryosuke se sintió ofendido con ellos.

La llegada de los niños a la casa de kaede fue una semana después de eso,

Por suerte la casa era lo suficientemente grande como para habilitar dos habitaciones más, una para cada uno y ellos no tardaron mucho en adaptarse al lugar.

Hanamichi se encargaba de ellos. Había ido a vivir a casa de rukawa ya que después de lo que pasaron no sentían la necesidad de casarse, no después de la muerte de haruko.

Tres meses después Aika daba a luz a su cuarto bebé y su segunda hija.

Y su nombre fue nozomi ( que significa esperanza) la felicidad en la familia sólo aumento y en ese tiempo sólo se vivían tiempos felices.

Para ese entonces se sabía que mitsui esperaba otra niña ya que estaba de seis meses y todos siempre le decían que en la próxima llegaría el varón.

Hisashi se reia de lo ocurrente que podía llegar a ser la gente y kogure estaba seguro de que no habría próxima ( aunque eso había dicho la última vez)

Tres meses más tarde Hisashi paso por otra cesaría, pero esa la toleró mejor, y una enorme y saludable bebé nació.

Su nombre fue keiko ( bendición de hija) ya que por lo que paso mitsui fue una bendición que en aquel en tonces ella siguiera en su vientre. Por supuesto que el nombre lo aportó sora.

Y la familia no podía estar más agradecida.

Kaede estaba durmiendo y hana no titubeo en morderle una nalga, estaba desnudo en la cama y bastante relajado y al sentir la mordida no pudo evitar despertarse por el dolor

_ dios! Tenías que despertarme así?

_ estabas muy regalado, como no?

_ dejame dormir!

_ lo lamento, pero es la tercera vez que te llamó el desayuno ya esta listo y si no te levantas llegarás tarde al trabajo!

_ mmmm claro

_ arriba!

_ o que?

_ me encantaría decirte que te haría lo de anoche pero no, debo llevar a la manada a la escuela así que levantate!.

_ mm si.

Kaede bajo a la cocina y en el camino se topo con varias guirnaldas y unos cuantos globos. El cartel de feliz cumpleaños seguía ahí y al entrar a la cocina su desayuno fue un café y una porción de torta.

_ buenos días!

Saludo y todos le respondieron , se sentó a comer y vio como hana andaba de aquí para allá con los bentos, debía tener preparados cuatro bentos para los ya adolescentes de la casa. Y con gracia vio como parte del pastel iría a parar a los mismos. Los niños quedaron resignados, ya que, rosumi había traído un gran pastel de bodas que nadie quiso llevar por un problema familiar aprovechado que hana cumplía años el día anterior, de seguro comerían pastel hasta que se acabe.

A sus 35 años hanamichi se había convertido en todo un amo de casa, aunque seguía modelando ya que, el cuerpo todavía le daba para eso.

Y aunque la mayoría le decía mamá ( ya que en el vieron esa figura) para kaede hanamichi era el dominante a la hora del amor, así lo había sido desde que comenzaron su vida juntos, aunque había ocasiones en las que intercambiaban. La verdad era que hana era un adicto al cuerpo de su precioso kitzune.

De pronto y luego de una taza de café kaede se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

_ Aiko! Que haces aquí?

_ me quede a dormir... Y estoy desayunando!

_ claro... Pero tu papi te dio permiso?

_ emm algo así.

_ hana!

_ dejala, después de todo volvimos hace dos días y ah extrañado a su novio, es todo. Además durmieron en el sofa y no hicieron nada grave.

_ a que le llamas tu nada grave?

Hana lo miró picaro, y kaede sólo fruncio el Seño. Si sabía que takumi no corría peligro ya que Aiko le había hecho prometer a sus padres que no le hagan nada y esas cosas, pero a veces tenía miedo de que mitsui se la agarre con el padre del pelirrojo ( osea él).

Y francamente no tenía intenciones de pelear por cosas que hacen los adolescentes.

Lo bueno era que ellos parecían felices y que su relación era estable, eran novios desde hacia ya dos años y ambos se mostraban respetuosos pero él sabía que las apariencias engañaban.

Aunque la pareja que más miedo le daba era la de ryosuke y karen.

Sólo a su hijo se le ocurría salir con la hija de su jefe, hasta el día de hoy akira lo miraba con recelo ya que le molestaba el hecho de que se hallan puesto de novios tan jóvenes.

A hana sólo le divertía todo eso " se hacen tanto drama, como si nunca hubieran sido adolescentes " decía todo el tiempo. La verdad era que los que más sufrían eran los padres de las niñas, aunque ryosuke se ganó a Aimi ya que a ella le encantaba el tennis y ryosuke era el mejor de la preparatoria shohoku.

Era muy admirado y hacia una linda pareja con karen, aunque ryosuke no era tan alto como ella. Pero bueno, por otro lado tanto takumi como Aiko se completaban en el basquet y siempre practicaban juntos. Tenían un amor por el balon que sólo fue heredado de sangre ( aunque takumi fue el alumno incondicional de hanamichi)

Lo mejor de tod era que en la preparatoria Hisashi era el director de takumi y este se llevaba los más severos ejercicios, y a cambio recibía el visto bueno del director.

A kede le caía en gracia esa situación y se divertía mucho.

Aunque sufría en silencio por lo que pudiera llegar a pasar en el futuro con Mía, ya que ella no era una niña fea y ya estaba en sus once años.

Había heredado todo de haruko y tenía un carácter muy fuerte, cuando se enojaba el único que conseguía que calme los decibeles era hana.

Su hermano itski era enorme, a pasar de tener doce años ya media un metro setenta y pintaba para alto.

Todos recibían ( a esepcion de ryosuke ) el entrenamiento de hana, jugaban hasta que la pierna de hana le reclamaba por descanso y luego seguimiento jugando con sus indicaciones.

Eran una familia muy unida y sus hijos tenían una gran cantidad de amigos, ya que ellos no eran prejuiciosiosos lograban ganarse la amistad de aquellos que todo el mundo rechazaba.

Todavía recordó la única vez en que Mía les trato diferente por que eran una pareja de gays ( eso les dijo) y el que más se molesto fue hana. Que a pesar de todo la seguía atendiendo y cuidando como si de su hija se tratara.

Kaede le hizo ver que lo que ella había dicho estaba mal " uno tiene que aceptar a las personas tal cual son" y con mucho dolor y frente a todos sus hijos comenzó a relatarle la vida de hana, lo mal que la paso por que su padre no le gusto que fuera gay y las cosas que vivió en América cuando todos se enteraron de su homosexualidad.

" sólo les pido que aquí no lo denigren ya que también lo estarían haciendo con migo" luego les contó la infancia de ellos, ryosuke se la pasaba para todos lados con él y si no fuera por la abuela Aika de seguro el se hubiera casado con haruko y ni Mía ni itski estarían en este mundo. También gracias a hana logró que pudiera adoptar a takumi, ya que la casa estaba a nombre de hana y era de la familia de su padre, pero no dudó en pasarla a nombre de rukawa cuando este necesitó tener una propiedad para poder hacer factible la adopción.

Hana era único y gracias a él muchas cosas pasaron, aunque la mayor parte de su vida sufrió el desprecio de quien más quiso, su padre. Sería horrendo que ahora tenga el desprecio de los que considera sus hijos.

Tanto Mia como itski se sintieron mal por haber sentido desprecio hacia él, ya que si no fuera por el de seguro también ellos andarían en algún orfanato ya que ni sus parientes de sangre los querían.

Takumi y ryosuke ya conocían mucha de la historia de hana y no se sorprendieron cuando kaede les contaba a los pequeños prejuiciosiosos.

La relación familiar cambio y para bien.

En la casa todos ayudaban con los quehaceres y hasta rukawa que estaba todo el día afuera llegaba para cocinar. Ya que, hana no era muy buen cocinero que digamos, le salían los postres pero las comidas saladas... No.

Por lo que habían acordado que rukawa le dejaba una lista con todo lo que debía comprar y lo compraba, algunas cosas las llegaba a picar o las pasaba por la multiprocesadora y cuando kaede llegaba sólo debía poner manos a la obra para que la comida quede bien.

Las únicas veces que kaede no cocinaba era cuando jane morrinson debía poner en forma a hanamichi, aprovechando que ella sabía cocinar y que se quedaba en su casa la hacían cocinar lo que ella quisiera, y ella encantada lo hacia, ya que era una buena oportunidad para que todos los integrantes de la familia coman de manera más sana.

_ hey, puedes salir de tu pozo de los recuerdos y contestarme!

_ que amor?

_ que si hoy entras más tarde?

_ si.

_ bieno, nos vemos dejame la lista de las compras así te compró lo que necesites ( un beso) adiós!

_ hasta luego!

Uno a uno sus hijos lo saludaban y lo despedían, todos tenían sus uniformes, los menores los de la secundaria tomigaoka y los mayores los del shohoku, incluso Aiko tenía el de shohoku.

Hana tenía una combi ( no se como se le dice en otros países, pero es como un bus más chiquito con unos quince asientos) el había hecho un recorrido que implicaba pasar por sus hermanitos, sus sobrinos y los hijos de sus amigos, a todos los llevaba a la escuela. Los de takemiya y los de ookus todavía eran muy bebés, también la única hija que hasta ahora habían tenido el mono salvaje y su hermana por lo que aún no pasaría por ellos.

Le encantaba hacer eso ya que de todos hana era el que más tiempo libre tenía y que mejor que darles una mano a todos.

Luego de dejar a los dos de yohei, los dos de ryota, los tres de noma, y sus tres hermanitos de la casa de su madre llevaba a todos a sus respectivos colegios.

Luego pasaba por lo de su madre y se quedaba un par de horas charlando con ella y luego pasaba por la casa a por la lista que le dejaba kaede para ir a comprar y salía un rato antes de las dos ya que a las tres debía recoger a los más pequeños que salían a las tres.

Cuando llegó a casa, se encontró con todo limpio

" que raro, será que a kaede se le dio por limpiar antes de salir a trabajar?"

Viendo que no estaba la lista en ningún lado hana bufo. Y ahora que compraria! El no tenía idea de como arrancar a hacer una buena cena!

Además debía hacer mucho ya que esa tarde de seguro Aiko volvería a la casa y también estaría karen. Y sin mencionar algún colado de los amigos de itski! De Mía no se preocupaba ya que no llevaba a nadie sin preguntar primero pero esa noche debía haber comida.

Buscó su móvil y lo encontró sin carga, por lo que se dirigió a buscar el cargador para así poder llamar a kaede y preguntarle que debía comprar.

Al pasar por la sala lo vio acostado en el sillón.

La imagen de rukawa acostado... Bah tirado en el sillón con la baba escurriendosele por la cara le dio tanga gracia que no pudo evitar poner la cámara y sacarle una foto.

Luego fue a poner a cargar el teléfono y cuando bajo kaede estaba en la misma posición

" el tener una vida normal lo hecho volver a dormirse en cualquier lado" pensó, luego lo movió pero este no reaccionaba.

_ YA ZORRO APESTOSO DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!

le grito y kaede reaccionó

_ mmm que hora es?

_ es tarde para llegar a tiempo al trabajo!

_ me tome el día libre.

_ por que?

_ por ti!

_ en serio?

_ mmm si, ayer fue tu cumpleaños pero casi no estuve con tigo, ya que, por aquí pasaron todos tus amigos, mis amigos tus familiares y hasta los familiares de las novias de nuestros hijos!. Casi no pude estar con tigo y me tome el día para pasarlo con tigo aprovechando que hoy es el primer día de clases y que tienes tiempo libre.

_ ah! Que lindo de tu parte, si me hubieras dicho no pasaba por lo de mi madre y estábamos dos horas más je!

_ que hora es?

_ pasan de las once.

_ guau. Si que te tardas! Hasta me diste tiempo de limpiar el desastre que había en la casa.

_ si me di cuenta! Gracias por eso!

_ de nada

Hana se acosto sobre kaede y le plantó un besó.

Pero la idea de kaede no era presisamente hacerlo en el ya gastado sillón ( debían comprar otro) por lo que se levantó y lo llevó hasta la habitacion.

Ahí lo miró sugerente y se quito la remera pero no se le hacerco, al contrario se dirigió al baño y ni lento ni perezoso hana lo siguió.

Adentro de encontró con una escena muy deliciosa para su vista.

Kaede se hallaba ya desnudo en el agua de la gran tina esperándolo, hana lo miraba deseoso y con calma se quito la remera que llevaba y luego se quito el pantalón, finalmente y de espalda a kaede se quito el bóxer y kaede salivo.

Se metió al agua y se acomodo en el pecho de rukawa que empezó a pasarle jabón por el cuerpo.

A hana le encantaba lo que le hacia, le encantaba sentirse así con rukawa ha que las cosas que hacían juntos casi nunca empazaban igual, aunque siempre tenían el mismo objetivo.

Kaede tomó la hombría de hana y comenzó a deslizar hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo su mano en el ya duro miembro de hana mientras que con su otra mano comenzó a preparar esa deliciosa entrada que hacia mucho no probaba

_ mmm que haces zorrito?

_ hoy me toca!

_ pero se celebra MI cumpleaños!

_ mmm nop, ayer fue TU cumpleaños y ya tomaste tu regalo... Hoy me toca a mi!

_ jajaja, claro kitzune pervertido!

_ mira quien habla de pervertido, anoche no me ataste a la cama?

_ mmm no me acuerdo aaaaaahh!

Kaede lo había mordido en el cuello, tenía la Necesidad de entrar en hana ya que realmente se había levantado con esa idea y eran muy pacas las veces que se lavanta pensando querer poseer a su hermoso pelirrojo

_ mmm ya se te notan las raíces.

_ mmm aaahh si, ahhh ya lo se.

Hoy planeaba pasar por la peluqueri ahh!

Kaede no paraba de besarle el cuello y darle pequeñas mordidas y mientras le hablaba también lo preparaba. Estaba muy concentrado en eso y sentía unas ganas tremendas de embestirlo de una. Aprovechando que ya tenía a su amor preparado y que estaban en el agua llevó su miembro a el interior de un muy excitado hanamichi

Quien al recibir la embestida sintió que todos sus sentidos se despertaban.

Kaede guió la sesión de amor esa mañana y estuvieron un buen rato haciendo que se bañaban.

Luego en la habitacion ambos se vestían con una sonrisa muy cómplice

_ sabes mañana podría ir a teñirme

_ mmm no, no me gustas sin tu rojo " natural"

_ oye! Sabes el trabajo que me cuesta teñirme las raíces de negro!

Esa broma ya era conocida entre ellos pero kaede no podía evitar reírse de Ella ya que en verdad no le sentaba el negro a quien ya consideraba un pelirrojo natural ( aunque de natural no tenía nada)

Hana lo beso y el acercamiento les dio la sensación de frescura ya que ambos estaban recién bañados, el cuello de kaede fue apresado por los gruesos labios de hana y las caderas del peli negro fueron tomadas con fuerza por parte del pelirrojo.

No importa que hacia menos de diez minutos hallan terminado una hermosa sesión de sexo en la tina, no.

Pocas veces se veían libres de todo y de todos para disfrutarse abiertamente y no desaprobecharian la oportunidad.

Hana no tardó en recostar al oji azul en la cama y abrirlo de piernas mientras comenzaba a degustar su dulce y limpio miembro.

Kaede estaba en la gloria. La boca de hana era tan dulce y experta con el que no podia evitar sentirse afortunado de que a hana no se le ocurriera decir que sería bueno que salgan.

Y por que hana le diría eso? No. Si se la pasaban saliendo para todos lados con los niños, si había vacaciones o fines de semana largos se iban a cualquier lugar del mundo a disfrutar en familia, siempre salían, a comer, al cine, de compras, al parque, a la plaza, a la cancha. A todas partes.

Por lo que el mejor plan para ellos al tener un par de horas libres era simplemente disfrutar de su casa, de su cuarto y la intimidad que les brindaba. Dándose placer hasta el cansancio y sabiendo que podían expresar con gemidos sonoros esos días los disfrutaban entregándose sin restricciones.

Tanto pensar a kaede le estaba afectando ya que cuando quiso darse cuanta hana ya estaba en un glorioso vaivén dentro de él.

Así disfrutaron esa tarde. Con amor, con pasión.

Luego irían a cumplir sus obligaciones. Mientras tanto aprovecharían el tiempo que tenían juntos.

Ya que, toda la experiencia de vida les enseñó que el tiempo que tenían juntos debían aprovecharlo al máximo. Y diafrutar.

Y El pelirrojo disfrutaba de su peli negro de ojos azules.

Lo disfrutaba tanto que no había momento en el que no le repitiera que lo amaba, y que no se lo demostrara con acciones.

Rukawa estaba igual, jamas se sintió tan agradecido con la vida por eso. El tener al hanamichi a su lado era la la evidencia de que la perseverancia era recompensada. Y no había momento en el que el dueño de su corazón no estuviera presente en sus pensamientos. Lo amaba, siempre lo había hecho. Y sabía perfectamente que así sería hasta el final de sus días. Hanamichi sakuragui y kaede Rukawa estaban y estarían juntos hasta el final de sus días.

Por que las pruebas y los obstáculos que vivieron sólo sirvieron para reforzar el amor que se tenían.


	31. Chapter 31

Me siento feliz por esto.

Estar subiendo este especial es hermoso .

Espero que les guste.

Ya que no fue fácil encontrar un hilo que no sea diferente a la trama original.

Enjoy

Dormido ... Rukawa ESTABA dormido.

Como podia estarlo si su hijo ESTABA Por Ser padre?

Todos Estaban en la sala de espera del hospital.

Takumi ESTABA de here for Allá viendo Como su hermano no paraba de Sentirse nervioso ya Cada rato se hacercaba a ver CÓMO IBA Todo y la enfermera lo regañaba insistiendo Que CUANDO El bebé nazca seria al Primero Que informaría.

Sendoh y Aimi Estaban algo intranquilos.

La era verdad Que No pensaban Ser abuelos bronceado Jóvenes y Mucho Menos Estar juntos esperando el nacimiento prematuro del Nuevo Integrante de la Familia.

Hanamichi ESTABA Tratando de tranquilizar un Ryosuke y Takumi vigilaba Que su padre no se caiga del asiento por la Extraña s posición en La que ESTABA.

Hanamichi no penso Jamás Que El cumpleaños de Rukawa terminará de ESE Modo.

Pero Como su Madre le SOLIA Decir ... "Las cosas pasan CUANDO Uno Menos lo espera" y no se equivocaba.

ESA tarde Estaban Todos Celebrando EL NUMERO 40 cumpleaños en el Restaurante más prestigioso de Kanagawa.

Ese Que El Mismo Rukawa recomendaba A Todo El Mundo from SUS Inicios.

Takemiya rosumi se Encargo de regalarle Una gran fiesta y aprovechaban Todos en Celebrar el año nuevo.

Claro que asistieron Todos SUS Familiares y amigos

Y Es Que from Hacia mucho tiempoo Que SUS encuentros (Sobre Todo A La Hora de Celebrar era del cumpleaños de la ONU en el prestigioso restaurante de Takemiya)

La fiesta ESTABA en su mejor apogeo CUANDO Karen de pronto se sintio mal y gracias a la Rapidez un La hora de ACTUAR de Hisashi supieron Que su época Problema La Presión Alta y La Llevaron de Inmediato al hospital.

Ryosuke ESTABA Al Tanto De que ESTABA Pasando en ESA Sala y no podia quitarse La Mirada reprobatoria de Sus suegros, Ellos le habian DICHO Una Hora Antes del suceso Que se la lleve a descansar, Pero el prefirió dejarla ya Que no se Veía cansada.

Pero Ahí ESTABA La Principal consecuencia f.

Su Bebé ESTABA Llegando a las treinta y tres Semanas de gestación y eso no bueno era.

Claro que no queria mostrarle a Nadie Que ESTABA mal (ESO era de Lo Que pensaba) Pero su semblante era tan notorio Que Hana Tuvo Que pedirle un Sendoh Que se calmara y de paso calmara un su Esposa.

Claro que Aimi ALEGO Ser La Madre, Hanamichi Pero no le importaba eso

_ Se que los eres su Madre, en solitario Pero logras ponernos nerviosos a todos con tu mala onda, Trata de ninguna Seguir explayandote con el pobre de Ryosuke, Que es el padre de tu Nieto y no espera Que le PASE Nada a su hijo oa su Esposa Así Que pontr un Pensar en Lo Que Esta Pasando Y no en Lo Que Pudo Haber Pasado!

La voz amenazante alarmó a todos.

Y Kaede Despertó al Sentir el timbre de Hana con ESE tinte molesto.

Sabia Que Aimi siempre habia estado en Contra de ESE noviazgo Que habia nacido en la preparatoria y LUEGO en casamiento Do, Verla Pero reñir un su hijo por Haber embarazado una era hija Do Algo que no le agradaba, y menos mal Que Hanamichi Tenia algo de diplomacia .

Algo molesta Aimi se marcho del Lugar y Penso Que Sendoh Iría con ella.

Pero no lo Hizo Este, el Tenia Una genuina, Preocupación por su hija y su nieto Que No se lograban Quiera Que El irse de ESE Lugar.

_ No Irás Con Ella?

Ultimamente _ Está muy molesta, déjala Que se enoje y Despues Vuelva tranquila, Es Su Manera de demostrar su Preocupación ...

Les DIJO El Ojo Violeta Sin problemas.

Hanamichi se sento Junto a Rukawa.

Tenia El Cuerpo Totalmente Tenso, Pero sintio los labios de Kaede en si Cuello Y Por Un momento ESA tensiónse disipó.

_ Cálmate, Ryosuke nos NECESITA Estables ...

Le Dijo sin animos de ofender lo hana y le dio gracia escuchar ESA voz rasposa ...

_ Sigue durmiendo ...

Le sonrisa medios DIJO estafadores.

Kaede lo miro con ojos azules SUS Que se cerraban y decidio Entre Hacerle Caso.

Takumi los vio y se les hacerco

_ No quiero ni Pensar lo Que Será de mi CUANDO aiko del tenga una Nuestra niña!

Hana le sonrió, era gracioso

Pero parecia Que los hermanos se habian Puesto de Acuerdo para embarazar a SUS respectivas novias, jamas creyo Que ESA familia sin Parará de agrandarse mas Pero Ahí ESTABA.

Esperando el cebador nieto de la familia, y he aquí que era gracioso Que El comentario de Takemiya habia asustado a la Población ENTERA ... "Miren Que los antes De que tuvieramos Todos Hijos, El Primero FUE Rukawa, Ahora el cebador Será el abuelo, y quien dados Que Nos tocara a todos ... "

Era gracioso, Pero si hacian Una retrospectiva, Kaede habia Sido el primero de su Generación Ser padre es, por Supuesto Que la versión oficial no era la Conocida por Todos Ellos, Claro que no.

A SUS hijos les habian DICHO Una especie de mentira.

Haruko habia salvado la vida de Hanamichi, de Mitsui y de la (in Aquel then) no mata de Keiko y Lo Último Que querian era de manchar su nombre.

Por Lo Que SUS hijos Sabian Que Ryosuke habia Sido El Producto De Una Borrachera de parte de Ambos (versión era ESA La que se les permitia una Contar abuelos los) y del tanto mía Como itsky se apagaron de Inmediato A esa gran familia.

Era Un Milagro Que TODOS ESTEN de Juntos, Ya Que los Matsumara intentaron Quedarse Con Los Niños.

El padre de Ellos y Esposo de haruko FUE asesinado en Prisión (típico Entre la mafia de mandar a matar a su enemigo CUANDO ESTABA Esté pecado resguardo) y Su Familia Peleo por su custodia, Mas que nada por los bienes Que recibirían.

Rukawa Despues De Una larga batalla le Ganó la pelea un Hilda (era esa mujer la instigadora de principal) y FUE quien habia alegado Que Haruko siempre deseo Que SUS hijos esten Con Ella.

Era Increíble, Pero Hasta la familia de haruko (abuelos maternos los de los Niños) ESTABA Dispuesta a pelear por la custodia de organismos de normalización europeos Niños.

La Época del juicio se llevo a cabo CUANDO ESTOS tenian Diez y doce años por Lo Que were Testigos de Como La avaricia lograba Que Todo el Mundo Los Quiere.

La familia akagui ALEGO Que Haruko Jamás les Dejaría un ESOs Niños, Contando Sin Permiso La Historia completa Frente a SUS nietos y exponiendo La Mala Manera En La Que Llegó un ESE Mundo Ryosuke.

LUEGO La Familia Matsumara, Dedico Una serie de relatos e Intentos de Cariño CUANDO contaban Que Ellos amaban una ESOs Niños y Que Siempre los habian Cuidado.

LUEGO La jueza ya Retirada dio su testimonio del Comportamiento de Kaede Rukawa Durante Toda su vida.

Demostrando el gran Corazón párrafo con los Niños, Dejando en claro Que las Personas de mente cerrada (Como lo Eran lo akagui y Sinior los Rukawa) preferían ACTUAR es favorecer desde el lugar de se suponia honorable y no en pos de lo que se era Realmente bueno Para Una persona.

La adopción de Takumi ayudo Mucho una La hora de demostrar el desinterés del hombre y también el de Hanamichi (ya Que Eran una pareja establecida) Puesto Que No Tuvo reparo en regalarle la casa de un Rukawa en ESE ENTONCES Para Que Pueda Adoptar una Takumi.

El testimonio de Rukawa. Kogure y Los Padres of this FUE El que aporto el pedido de última Voluntad de haruko, El Día Que Fue una Darles la noticia De que Sabia Dónde Estaban Secuestrados Hanamichi y Hisashi.

Ryosuke: Además Tuve Que Aportar su testimonio y también FUE convincente.

LUEGO de eso el testimonio de los Niños Propios (Que A Pesar De Tener un sabor amargo por Lo Que supieron de su Madre) FUE El que convencio De que Rukawa y Sakuragui fueran Los Elegidos de Seguir teniendo la Custodia de Niños organismos de normalización europeos.

Ya Que demostraban Que No les interesaba Hacerse del dinero o los bienes de los infantes, Si No Que los querian en Su Familia Por Que Eran parte de ella.

Y SE de Como Esperaba el dinero y los bienes fuerón Puestos En un fida y comiso Que los dejaba cobrarlo Los Propios un heredero al Cumplir la Mayoría de Edad, total, del tanto Hanamichi Como Rukawa podian .mantenerlos sin ningún Problema.

Esa habia Sido La última similares adquisición en La Familia Rukawa.

Claro que su Madre habia Tenido ONU Bebé Más convirtiéndolo en un hermano los 36 años, por Lo Que habia AÚN ONU Niño pequeño en la familia, al Que habian Llamado Tora.

Y Mitsui y Kogure habian Tenido Una Niña Más, resignados un no Tener Nunca el ansiado Varón.

A ella le Puso el nombre Kogure, y La llamo Rei, Cosa Que un su Madre no le agrado ya Que no era muy agradable Ser LLDA Glor de loto, y Sabia Que en el futuro su hija sí lo recriminaria.

Lo que no era Fácil era de Aceptar El Hecho De que Ninguna tenia el color de de ojos o de Cabellos de Kogure, Las Tres tenian ESA Característica de Hisashi, ya lo sumo La que Tenia Ciertos Rasgos era Aiko, Pero ni Keiko ni Rei se parecían en Nada a El, y El celoso de Kogure Sentia una molestia por El Hecho.

Mitsui ya algo molesto Por Esa Actitud de parte de su Esposo le habia DICHO Que CUANDO mas buscará Que SUS hijas se parecieran a El fisicamente Menos lo harian

Y era ESE El Motivo por el Que Durante su matrimonio habian peleado en Mas De Una ocasión. Y es demandar Mitsui podia Amar Mucho una kiminibu, Pero tolerar ESOs Comportamientos infantiles y sen fundamento no era Algo que le gustara Hacer.

Varias Veces Tuvo Que Dormir en el sillón y los muchas Más Tuvo Que pedirle disculpas Por Ser irracional bronceado.

AUNQUE EL TIEMPO le dio ONU golpe muy fuerte al ver Que su hija al ir Creciendo vio ESA Actitud Más Que ridícula.

Y al Comenzar su noviazgo con Takumi no le permitio saber de nada Específico de la Relación Hasta Que hay Pasaron casi dos años.

Siendo el cumpleaños Numero 35 de Hanamichi el responsable de Que se enterará de DICHO noviazgo.

Tener que ver el rostro de su hija teniéndole Que es colocar Que su amor por su novio no remplazaría el amor Que le Tenia un el como padre.

Kogure entendio Que su Manera de Ser no lo llevaria a nada bueno y de Corazón comenzo Buscar un Cambio.

Dicha Acción le llevo un Una Vida Más familiarizada agradable, y Mucho Más Una relación tranquila con Mitsui.

Mitsui ESTABA Más Que Feliz con ESE Cambio y agradecía enormemente hija el noviazgo de su.

Claro que Siete Años Después no sabia si Agradecer o estrangular un Takumi.

Quien Ahora ESTABA en la sala de espera junto a su hermano.

En El Restaurante de Takemiya La Mayoría de los invitados a Estaban Tranquilos, el jorgorio de la fiesta habia Acabado en El Momento En El Que El cumpleañero se marcho Junto a su hijo y su nuera al hospital.

Aika ESTABA Increíblemente dichosa.

A SUS 54 años ya era bisabuela, y era Algo que Jamás Hubiera creido.

Sus pequeño Tora se Divertia en el sector de los Niños MIENTRAS Ella y la Mayoría de los Adultos rigaban Por Que TODO Saliera busque en la Operación.

Yûsuke, la acompañaba y notaba Como la vida seguia su curso m.

Su nieto Takeshi ninguna época de Los Que andaban con novias para Todos Lados y lo mas probable era Qué tarde en Tener hijos.

Su hijo Genki, parecia preferir el andar vigilando una SUS hermanas natzumi y Nozomi, y el resto de los invitados Que En Su Mayoría tenian hijos de las Mismas Edades Que SUS hijos pensaban igual.

El Llegar a age Una Determinada Y Que Uno Sea bisabuelo, abuelo o le cambiaba la perspectiva Y Lo Que Faltaba Hacia Pensar por Darle una Aika.

La felicidad de su época Esposa su meta principal y se preguntaba si Todos en el salón tendrian La Misma Opinión.

Claro que las meta las pone uno en la Vida y Las Cambiando VA, Mas que nada para Avanzar.

Takemiya Anuncio en Voz Alta Que la Cesaria Salio busque Y Que Tanto El bebé Como La Madre estan Fuera de peligro!

Cosa Que Alivio a todos coronando la noticia Como el broche para cerrar la noche y La velada acabo Ahí, ya Que los invitados aliviados Más Que Nunca se retiraban a casa Do.

Hisashi y kiminibu se encargaban de su hija Aiko Que ESTABA de siete meses, sin querer am Que Pase por ningún tipo de estrés ya Que no era recomendable para el Bebé.

Aiko ESTABA algo asustada, La Verdad era horrorizada Que ESTABA.

Pero the example de su Madre / Padre Le ayudaba a Seguir, SI EL Pudo Tener un tres hijas con cesarias y ESTABA espléndidamente, podria ella de seguro, y su mejor amiga Karen también.

Por Lo Que lo mejor seria ir a su casa a descansar.

AUNQUE Lo mejor de la era irse CON SUS Padres Que Ya en su Casa se encontraría sola.

Y sin animo de ESTABA párrafo Estar sola.

Claro que no se espero una cola Keiko estuviera Con Los Demás adolescentes de la fiesta en la casa de los Padres del SUS por Lo Que le ENVÍO MSJ ONU un Takumi, para pedirle Que valla por ella no importaba la hora a la Que Fuera.

Acaba de Rukawa Llamar a su amigo rosumi, Para Que avisará a los de la fiesta Que TODO HABIA Salido busque.

En ESE Momento su hijo se habia Dirigido a neonatología para verificar el estado de salud de su pequeño y LUEGO CUANDO pasen una sala un su Esposa le podria Hacer Compañía, AUNQUE solitario rato ONU ya Que debia Ser una mujer La que podria Quedarse en la noche con Ella, mas que nada por norma general.

Hanamichi ESTABA Feliz Por Eso, su pequeño nieto habia nacido ya y era Mejor Que estuviera afuera Que eno l vientre de su delicada madrea, Que ESTABA Llevando la ONU EMBARAZO de Alto Riesgo from Los Tres meses, la Alta Presión era catastrófica en Los Mismos.

Kaede lo abrazo sabiendo Que A Pesar de la Fuerza y Voluntad Que ESTABA Mostrando Para Que nadie decaiga, el ESTABA tan o mas vulnerables, Que El propio Ryosuke.

Ryosuke Salio eufórico de neonatología, contandoles A Todo Que su época Bebé hermoso y ESTABA En Una incubadora Mas que nada por la era Que pequeño, Pero No presentaba ningún Problema de Salud, Claro que debian Hacerle Estudios.

LUEGO SE Marcho un hecrle Compañía A Su Esposa ya los Diez Minutos FUE Despachado Para Ser reemplazado por ayako.

Quien seria la Encargada de cuidarla Esa Noche.

Hanamichi considero Que debian ir Todos a descansar.

Y asi TODOS LO hicieron.

Takumi Paso Por La Casa de Sus suegros y se llevo un su aiko a la casa de Ambos.

Hanamichi y Rukawa también Pasaron Por Ahí para buscar un Los Menores de la casa, y se marcharon a Su Hogar Junto a Ryosuke Que prefirió Estar con Ellos.

El siguiente mes FUE Increíblemente caótico.

Todos Se La Pasaban en el hospital, o Haciendo guardia en Compañía de los Padres Que Debian Estar en neonatología TODO EL TIEMPO, su hermoso Bebé eraiy pequeño, y algo arrugado Pero No Tenia La culpa, habia nacido ONU de la estafa kilo quinientos y necesitava CRECER párrafo Ser dado de alta, por Lo Que La Necesidad de estar ¿en incubadora era grande.

Ocho Semanas Despues de ESO FUE dado de alta con UNOS dos kilos doscientos, y Tres Días Despues De Que Ryonosuke Fuera dado de alta, nacia La Pequeña nami, hija de Takumi y Aiko.

Claro Que Fue tan bien recibida Como su primita, y Hanamichi se preguntaba Como Fue un suceder eso.

Si no Fuera por el nacimiento prematuro de Ryonosuke de seguro nacería casi: Al mismo tiempo, ya Que Ambos were concebidos LUEGO de una fiesta Que se celebro por el cumpleaños de uña de las hermanas de Aiko, Donde Ambas parejas al Parecer decidieron mantener Relaciones sexuales sin Protección.

Claro que no era TODO Fácil y nada les Haría Sentirse inseguros Más Que La Seguridad De que ya ERAN Padres.

Ellos tenian SUS responsabilidades y Debian Cumplir las ESTABA Y Orgulloso De que fueran por buen camino.

La Misma noche en La que nami Fuera del dada de alta yvtodos Hallan ido un saludarla, Hanamichi se Tiro en la cama, completamente exhausto.

_ Necesitas dormir, Dios sabe Que No tiene dormido bien ESTOS meses ...

Le DIJO Kaede algo intranquilo pelirrojo un su Preciso.

Este lo miro y le sonrió.

_ Te Amo ... Gracias por Darme Una Familia, gracias por Darme Tu Corazón.

Le DIJO Feliz.

Kaede se Acerco una el y lo beso.

No Sabia CÓMO ESE doha'o lograba Hacer Que se enamore Cada Día mas de El, Pero lo lograba.

_ Te amo mucho Hanamichi Sakuragui ...

Le susurro al oído y Hanamichi se sintio salivar CUANDO noto Como Kaede se sentaba Sobre el párrafo besar SI cuello.

Ambos habian Pasado Por un Increíble estrés Durante TODO EL TIEMPO Que SUS hijos estuvieron en el hospital, y were SUS Acompañantes incondicionales en TODO Momento.

El Unico Que se Tuvo Que ausentar Un día FUE Hanamichi Que Tenia Programada Una Sesión fotográfica para los AEE Fechas from Hacia cuatro meses.

Por Lo Que Tuvo Que Hacer su Trabajo Junto a Su A tania Feliz De Poder ENCONTRAR Una gran excusa Para Volver a Japón y saludar a todos en ESE Momento, también les dio su Compañía y Junto a Hana realizaron Un trabajo Increíble Para Una Compañía Que deseaba El Rostro de Hanamichi con su Producto.

Claro que no era de Una Campaña Donde debiera Mostrar el torso, Pero Aún Así Hanamichi presentaba ONU apetecible aspecto m.

A SUS 39 años seguia Siendo Lo Más Deseado por los muchas Y Muchos Rukawa y se caracterizaba por presumir Que Con El ESTABA.

Les encantaba mostrarse juntos ya Que por Alguna Razón buscaban separarlos, Creando Historias de Kaede Que Tenia un sable valla Cuantos amantes en su oficina Y Que Hanamichi Tenia una aventura con Cada modelo Que compartía con El Campaña.

El propósito m de los dichos chismes de prensa del barata no era lograr v Más Que La Separación de Ellos ya Que Eraas Que ESPERADO Que Quede Hanamichi soltero y comience a dar noticias del Espectáculo, Cosa Que Nunca Jamás Paso Y Que pasaria.

Kaede Sentia La Enorme masculinidad Que se ponia Cada Vez Más dura bajo SUS Movimientos Y Sus ansias por Dejar Ese Hombre Que lo tomo le Ganó.

Se Alejo Un poco de Hanamichi y Ambos se quitaron la ropa.

LUEGO Kaede comenzo a jugar con la entrepierna de Hanamichi.

Moviendo SUS caderas párr TRATAR Círculos Sobre el atormentado y LUEGO Estar al pelirrojo fingiendo Que se permitiria Sentarse en su erecto Miembro y no haciéndolo.

Hanamichi Amaba Ser torturado por Kaede, Pero: Lamentablemente Hacia casi tres meses Que No se tocaban una causa de Todo Lo sucedido.

Por Lo Que pecado Mucho Esfuerzo Hizo Que Ambos giraran y el quedo Sobre el Cuerpo de la ONU extasiado zorro.

_ Kitzune, hoy Vas A Ser castigado por hacerme Esperar ...

Le susurro al oído De Una Manera Que Logro Que un Kaede se le erizara la piel

Que era Increíble ya con cuarenta años siguiera sintiendose Como un adolescente CUANDO ESTABA Con Su pelirrojo, era Pero ONU Hecho.

Hanamichi ESTABA Sobre Kaede Mostrando ESE Cuerpo de infarto y Haciendo gala de su fuerza.

Habia abierto y Levantado las piernas de Kaede De Una Manera Que El Unico Que tendria movimiento Seria El Mismo.

Se Adentro en Rukawa y ONU de la estafa alarido comenzo un embestirlo.

Kaede ESTABA en el cielo, disfrutando El Hecho de Sentir qur Nada Más Que Ellos existian Y Que Lo Que hacian los unia Cada Vez más.

Hanamichi adoraba la imagen Que le regalaba Kaede, era perfecto para el.

Sentia siempre AEE ganas de Enormes Hacerle el amor, y aprovecharia El Tiempo Que habian estado pecado Dicha activity.

Claro que sí LUEGO lo haria con calma, por ahora preferia desfogarse de la Manera En La Que Lo ESTABA Haciendo.

Kaede boca arriba Sobre la cama y con las piernas abiertas a El.

Su rostro empapado en sudor y con clara Señal de estar ¿disfrutando de las embestidas Fuertes Que Hana le proporcionaba era Mucho para su cordura.

Deseaba tocar el erguido Miembro del negro peli Pero No queria soltarle las piernas, ya Que tenerlo Así le Daba El Poder de dirigir v El Ritmo.

_ Tocate ... Quiero verte ...

Le DIJO Kaede y obedeció de Inmediato.

Ahora la imagen ESTABA completa.

Kaede No Necesito tocarse Demasiado para correrse ya Que, Hanamichi ESTABA castigando su Próstata y El Placer Que FUE sintio tan grande Que agradecía Que Esa Noche sin Esté ninguno de Sus hijos para escucharlo.

Hanamichi sintio el apretón Que le Daban las esfínteres de amor y si se derramó dentro ¿De El

El cansancio al Parecer les Pudo mas, Por Que Una Vez Que Hana le solto las piernas y salio de Kaede Ambos notaron lo exhaustos Que Esteban.

Conociéndose Como Se conocían, y ya con la Cantidad de años Que tenian juntos, Kaede Sabia Que ESE Gesto Que Hizo era de Hana Claro de Que dormiría.

No le molestaba dormir LUEGO de Hacer el Amor de la ESA Manera.

Pero si le molestaba dormirse TODO pegajoso y Despertar con olor a semen.

Hana también lo conocia Demasiado por Lo Que le dio la mano y lo llevo Hasta el baño Donde se Dieron Una muy Rápida ducha.

Ya limpios frescos Y Lo siguiente FUE change Las Sabanas, Eran manías Que Tenia Rukawa.

Que col molestas Principio Eran Hasta, Pero A esa altura ya Hasta Eran Tomadas muy naturales.

Hanamichi armó la cama ONU de la estafa muy somnoliento Rukawa ayudandolo y se acostaron juntos una descansar.

_ No hay migas de heno?

_ Mmm nop, zorrito Duérmete tranquilo ...

Le DIJO MIENTRAS el susodicho se acostaba en el pecho de Hanamichi y se dormia casi de Inmediato.

Hanamichi acariciaba su cabello y sonreía por lo quisquilloso Ser Que podia.

A Veces una Hana le Daba ganas de leer en la noche y SOLIA esquina Alguna cosa, Y AUNQUE SE fijara Que No Quedarán migas al Parecer siempre habia Alguna.

Y Kaede molesto al Sentir Que algo le pincha se levantaba, Hacia qie Hana se levante, reacia La Cama sacudiendo Todo y volvían a dormir.

Si Hasta el ya sabia CÓMO despertarlo sin estar sarandeandolo o gritándole párr Que se despierte.

Sólo debia colocar Una miga de pan o Una canica y Este se volvia loco y terminaba levantándose.

Hana Réia estrepitosamente Cada Mañana y Kaede se resignaba a Tener que arrancar su día.

Claro que ESOs Últimos tres meses habian Sido Increíblemente agetreados y Ambos habian dormido muy poco.

Pero el agetreo habia Terminado.

Takumi y Aiko tenian Una Casa Muy cerca de la de Mitsui y Kogure ya Que Aiko una pesar de todo no le gustaba Estar muy Separada de su familia.

Y con el amor Que le Tenia un Takumi La hora de Aceptar El regalo de parte de Hanamichi y Rukawa de (FUE la casa) les pidio A que sea cerca de La Residencia se Kogure.

El caso de Ryosuke y Karen FUE Algo Más complicado.

Akira habia Sido quien les regalo ONU Departamento Pero les Coste Que Ellos se Quedarán a vivir en EL.

Ya Que La Primera Semana Que los Jóvenes se emprendieron a la vida de casados, Aimi entraba Cada Vez Que Queria al departamento Que ESTABA dos pisos abajo del de ella Misma.

época Lugar Claro que el énorme y Cada departamento abarcaba Una planta Entera, Pero un ojos de los Jóvenes Que buscaban tranquilidad eso no era de Lo Que querian por Lo que sé Volvieron a la casa de Rukawa con la idea de comprarse Una Casa en Otro lugar de Apartado de los vigilantes.

Akira al Principio sin Supo de las invasiones de parte de Aimi, y no Comprendía Como dos Jóvenes podian desperdiciar ONU inmueble Como apetecible bronceado El que les habia regalado.

Pero el propio FUE Hanamichi El que le explico La Situacion.

Por Lo Que Akira Tuvo Que intervenir.

Pidiendo un su Esposa Que respete la privacidad de su hija.

Por Lo Que Volvieron los Jóvenes, AUNQUE FUE Do primera PRECAUCION La De change cerradura y Contraseñas.

Como Crecian los Niños, Increíble época.

Itsky era mastodonte de las Naciones Unidas, se notaba que se era El Sobrino del gorila.

Quien por suerte habia comenzado una interesarse En sus sobrinos de Manera muy Distinta A COMO CUANDO era su hermana fallecio.

Su Esposa en Aquel then no aceptaba Nada que no Fuera suyo y estuvieron Una Década Intentando Tener hijos solo para CUÁNDO lo consiguieron Ella Se separo de El Sin Un ápice de remordimiento.

Estuvo Un tiempo deprimido por eso, Pero la vida le dio Una Nueva OPORTUNIDAD CUANDO es uno de los cumpleaños de Sus sobrinos conocio un Tania, la fotógrafa inseparables de Hanamichi Sakuragui y su mejor amiga.

Y sin quererlo Ambos se enamoraron y un Llegaron Casarse de Inmediato.

Teniendo en solo tres años dos hermosos hijos ONU Niño al Que le pusieron Gabriel, y Una niña de un La que llamaron Ariel.

Claro que los Nombres Los aporto la Madre Pero el gorila sin Tuvo Problemas con eso.

Así Que la Actitud de parte de Este se vio cambiada Por Que Ya No parecia molesto o muy malhumorado con la vida.

Padres Sus personajes ERAN DEMASIADO conservadoras para su gusto y Sabia Que No les agradaba Que se halla Casado con Una extranjera Pero si Ellos Eran Así, ESE no hay problema era si.

Y Definitivamente se separo de Ellos (mejor DICHO se distanció) Cuando Se unieron al juicio por la mantención de Sus sobrinos, y vio lobuotres Que podian Llegar a Ser.

Tania le Daba felicidad y Auna constante charla, Cosa Que No habia Tenido Con Su Primera Esposa Cuyo Único tema de conversación era Que deseaba ONU hijo y bla bla bla, nada tan interesante de Como Las aventuras mil Que tania le contaba por Cada Foto tomada en el Vasto Mundo Que conocio Gracias a su Trabajo.

Y aunquebo quisiera admitirlo, el básquet balón volvia a llenar su CUANDO Corazón Do Sobrino le queria Enseñar a jugar, claramente llecaba El estilo de ataque de Hanamichi Pero El Mismo se Encargo De que TODO mar ONU centro, y Junto a itsky procuraban Llevar POR EL Camino del deporte un Los pequeños hijos del gorila, y Claro también un (primogénito Do) Ichiro Aunque no lo veian del tanto de Como quisieran.

Mía era de Cada Día Más Hermosa, con La Misma Gracia Que Haruko, en solitario Que con el cabello negro de su padre.

Y el miedo de Rukawa era Precisamente Que su Madre un su age ya ESTABA Esperando a Ryosuke.

Claro que Hanamichi Tenia Muy bien avispados A TODOS EN TODOS LOS sentidos.

Por que MIENTRAS Que Rukawa trabajaba el día entero en la oficina, el se quedaba la mayor parte del tiempo con los adolescentes y Su Relación era tan Estrecha Que No Habia secreto Que No Conozca de ninguno

Sabia Que El Tiempo seguia do Marcha Y Que Tarde o Temprano quedarian solos en casa ESA.

Así Que los disfrutaba.

No hay Eran SUS HIJOS Biológicos, Pero heno del Que No Lo Llamara papá.

El padre era el de AUNQUE Ellos y lo llamarán loco siempre lo seria y nadie podria decirle lo contrario.

La Relación Con Su Madre era tan hermosa Que No podia Creer Que Cada Vez Que la visitará le costará horrores despedirse de ella.

Siempre Que Me Voy decia, se volvia una sentar Comenzando Una Nueva charla.

Yûsuke Ya Se burlaba de el diciéndole Que cinco saludos Más y SE IBA, por Lo Que le entregaba Una taza de café y seguían Charlando.

Hanamichi se burlaba de Yûsuke Por Que ya habia enterado en los Sesenta y siempre le decia un su Madre Que se busque unomas joven, provocando la risa de Ryota (CUANDO coincidían en la casa) y madre el enojo de su.

Claro que Todos sabian que se era pura broma la aversión Que le mostraba ya Que, no habia nadie en Opinión del pelirrojo Que mereciera Más a su Madre Que El.

AUNQUE La Palabra merecer ninguna época Una Que le gustara un USAR La hora de describir el estatus de una pareja, Como Decir Ambos se merecen, sin Relativo era eso.

Ambos se amabsecon locura y eso era de Lo Que le dictaba una cola Hanamichi Do Sobre Protección párrafo Con Su Madre no se viera en alerta.

La Felicidad Que mostraban era tanta Que su Corazón ESTABA en paz Cuando Los Veía, ya Pesar De La Edad se notaba Que Seguimos teniendo ESA chispa de pasión Que sienlos caracterizó (prueba fehaciente era de su pequeño hermanito de cuatro años) y mas alláde any Discusión familiarizado , siempre anteponían el amor.

Amor, eso era lo Que atascos Penso Que llegaria un Tener Junto a Rukawa.

El Haber estado Tantos años en América solo para jugar baloncesto y ganar dinero FUE Una Pérdida Total de Tiempo, si el amor de su vida sin ESTABA con el.

Y PESE una Haber estado tan Entregado y feliz en Aquel Ligra Que le regalo la Posibilidad de triunfar, de conocer una SUS hermanas y de Poder Hacerse De Una Buena SA de Dinero y Una carrera Que Nada Tenia Que Ver sono con Lo Que Jamás, época Positivo algo.

Por que adoraba Estar en buena forma para Su Amor.

Su ego se inflaba con orgullo CUANDO Veía lo bobo Que quedaba Kaede Cada Vez Que ESTABA ropa con poca.

Claro que Kaede no ESTABA mal, seguia esbelto y por Las Horas de Ejercicio Que Tenia Hacia un Cuerpo busque proporcionado párr SUS Ahora cuarenta años, Hanamichi del ya estába Casi en los Cuarenta de Hecho En Las Próximas Semanas sí acercaba cumpleaños SU.

Y con Satisfacción podia ver Que el paso del tiempo sin Era Un impedimento para Seguir Viviendo. El Mundo no se acaba Por Que uno sume Una Década de los más Es Do Haber y era genial ESO.

Por que tenia mas Tiempo para Estar con Rukawa.

Su kitzune, era lo unico Que deseba Que jamas se aleje de el.

Cada Mañana CUANDO despertaba, lo Primero Que agradecía a la vida era El Hecho de Seguir vivo.

LUEGO dirigia su mirada al Profundamente dormido Kaede y agradecía al Universo y de Todos los Dioses Que Kaede SIGA A Su Lado.

Ese hombre le habia dado Su Amor, Su Familia y Cada Día le regalaba Su Tiempo, Experiencias SUS Incondicional, y Su Presencia Diaria.

Como No Sentirse agradecido con la vida si el Tenia al amor de su vida junto a El.

Felicidad más grande Directivos En Esta tierra Jamás encontraría.

Kaede Rukawa era Do Mundo y Su Voluntad de vivir.

Y POR EL Cada Día lo Vivia con Auténtica felicidad.

Por Eso en Las Noches CUANDO ESTABA ESE estado en Que le marcaba Que pronto se dormiría, lo mejor qie podia Hacer una época abrazarse Amor Do, y agradecerle en silencio por Haberle Regalado Un día más de su vida.

Por Que No Existe nada mejor en la vida Que serle agradecido por Haberle Regalado La Fórmula de la felicidad.

Contestando reviews

Kynoibi: gracias por tus reviews,me encantaron y espero que esté capítulo especial te halla parecido agradable. Ver un review en una historia que termine a principios de este año me hizo tan feliz que no pude contenerme.

Te lo agradezco mucho, ya que también me has dejado uno en el one shot que subiré, besos y gracias


End file.
